Tamed By An Angel
by ShadowVixen
Summary: Lauren's a newcomer, and meets her new 'family' Evolution. Watch how she copes with working on RAW, and handles falling for one of the superstars. Enjoy! BatistaOC
1. New Family

Disclaimer: UNFORTUNATELY, I do not own any of the wrestlers in this fic. I only own Lauren. Damn. Enjoy!

New Family

Lauren lifted her heavy duffel bag onto her already red, sore shoulder as she walked into the RAW arena. She was hoping to get into this business ever since she was a teenager. After qualifying for a job, Eric Bischoff called her and told her to come down this week. Lauren was nothing but nervous.

"What will I have to do? Will he act like he does on tv? Are all the wrestlers like the way they are on tv? What if Mr. Bischoff has me valet for someone like...Gene Snitsky! Oh my god, that would be–where am I? Oh great, I'm lost!" Lauren thought frantically. She looked left and right to try and figure out how in the world to get to Bischoff's office. After wandering for about 15 minutes, Lauren finally found someone to show her where the office was. She stood in front of the door, and hesitated to knock. Without even knowing it, Lauren had already tapped lightly on the polished wood in front of her.

"Come in!" Bischoff yelled from the other side.

"This is not going to be pretty." Lauren thought and opened the door. As she slipped in, she found Eric Bischoff busy at his desk, and not looking very happy. Lauren stood there quietly and respectfully as he continued his work.

"You're late," he said without even looking up.

"I know, and I'm so sorry sir. I just got a little lost when I came in. It won't happen again," Lauren replied as calmly as she could. Bischoff finally looked up and his eyes widened.

"So you're Lauren?" he asked her. Lauren simply looked down at her outfit, and wondered if she had spilled something on it. Bischoff looked at her as though she just became visible to him. He noticed her long brown-hair, and her big brown eyes. She was about 5' 10", and a little on the petite side. "I see. Well then I'll let you get to work right away. You'll start off as a valet, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Lauren replied with a smile. "Oh god! Who am I gonna valet? Please don't let it be Snitsky, or Simon Dean," she thought to herself.

"Let them in please," Bischoff said into the intercom on his desk.

"Uh, 'them'?" Lauren asked nervously. Before Bischoff could answer her, the door behind her opened to reveal three of the most well-known men on RAW; Team Evolution.

A/N: Short, yes I know. But do not worry! There will be more coming soon. Does anyone have a good stage name for Lauren by any chance? I'm open to any suggestions. I was thinking of something like 'Halo', only because of what happens next chapter. Thank you:)


	2. Welcome Sort of

Welcome . . . Sort of

"Oh my," Lauren sighed. She had to look up to meet the eyes of HHH, Batista, and Ric Flair.

"All right Bischoff, what the hell is this about?" HHH bellowed. Lauren kept from covering her ears from HHH's loud and demanding voice.

"Well H, Ms. Lauren here is going to be your newest member of Team Evolution. She'll be starting off as your valet. Now please go on and show her the locker room you all will be sharing," Bischoff stated and went back to work. Before HHH could protest, Bischoff shooed them out of his office. Once the door was slammed in their faces, Lauren was hesitant to face her new 'family'.

"Uh, it's a pleasure to meet all of you. Like he said, I'm Lauren." Lauren held out her hand for HHH to accept, only to have it hanging in the air for what seemed like forever. Before she took back her hand, someone else held it and shook it. Lauren looked over to see it was none other then Batista.

"It's nice to meet you, Lauren," he said with a smile. Lauren could only smile back until she heard HHH's protest.

"Listen uh–Lauren is it? We really don't need a new member, or a valet. So perhaps you should go back into Bischoff's office and say you'd rather valet for someone else. Besides, when you hang with Evolution, you tend to have a lot of enemies. We wouldn't want a pretty little thing like you getting hurt," he said. Lauren looked up into HHH's eyes to see he wasn't playing around. But she would be damned before she gave up so easily. Besides, she knew if HHH was anything like he was on tv, she knew his weakness.

"Well, why would I have to worry about getting hurt, when I've got the three greatest wrestlers in the business on my side?" Lauren smiled. HHH's weren't glaring anymore, and his frown turned into a smirk. "I'll make a deal with you, Champ," she smirked looking at his title. "How about if I valet for you for about a month. If you still don't want me, I'll gladly go to Bischoff to have him put me with someone else. What do you say, Champ?" Lauren once again held out her hand for HHH to take. HHH just smirked back at her.

"I don't think that will be necessary. Come on, we've got a show to do," he said and walked off to their locker room, followed by Flair. Lauren bent down to pick up her heavy duffel bag and put it once again on her sore shoulder. As soon as she took a step, her duffel bag hurt her shoulder and fell to the floor.

"Ow. Damn shoulder," she groaned and bent down to pick up the bag. However, someone beat her to it. Lauren looked up to see Batista lifting her bag up like it was as light as air.

"I'll get that for you," he said and flung it over his shoulder.

"Thanks," Lauren said. Batista even offered her hand to get up. Surprisingly, his hand wasn't as rough as Lauren thought it would've been. He was actually quite gentle with her small hand. "Thanks again. I really appreciate it," she smiled nervously. They walked side by side towards Evolution's locker room.

"Well, you actually impressed me with how you changed H's mind like that," he smirked. Lauren just blushed and looked all around for something to keep her from having to face him. In fact, she didn't even notice him calling after her. "Lauren. Lauren, Lauren!" Batista just had to laugh as she kept walking. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. He was surprised when he heard her wince. "Oh sorry. I forgot about your shoulder," he said.

Lauren turned around rubbing her shoulder. "That's okay. Was there something you wanted?" she asked with a smile. Batista simply kept from laughing as he pointed back at the door a few feet down the hall from them. Lauren blushed madly as she saw that it read "EVOLUTION" on it. She smacked her head as it hung down in embarrassment. "Oh god. Not even two minutes I this business and already I've made an idiot out of myself," she thought to herself. Lauren walked with Batista into the locker room, and gasped. "_This_ is Evolution's locker room?" she asked.

"Yep. Not bad huh?" Batista smirked. "We've got-" but as soon as he turned around, he found Lauren running all around the place like a child in a candy store.

"Oh my god! You've got a mini fridge? Look at these leather couches! These have got to be expensive. Don't tell me that's a big screen tv with cable!" she screamed. Before Batista could even say anything, Lauren found the game systems. "X-box? Gamecube? Playstation 2? Oh man! You guys have it made!" Lauren laughed. Batista just had to laugh as she began to hug one of the X-box controllers.

"Guess she's not all that nervous anymore," Batista thought and set her duffel bag down. By the time he looked over at her again, she was already playing Halo 2. "Wow" he thought and walked over to her. "Mind if I play?" he asked.

"I don't know, can you keep up with me?" Lauren asked without even looking at him.

"I don't know. I promise I'll try," Batista replied with a laugh. Lauren handed him a controller and watched as they both kicked butt.

"Come on you two, we've got a show to do!" Flair said as he stood in the way of the tv.

"Awwww!" Lauren whined and turned off the game system. As soon as it was turned off, she realized that she would be going out in front of an audience for the first time. In less than an hour! "Oh my god! I've got to get ready!" Lauren grabbed her bag and ran into the bathroom. Batista and Flair just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders while they got ready themselves for the show.

About twenty-minutes later, HHH, Flair and Batista were waiting for Lauren to come out of the bathroom. As soon as the door opened, everyone gasped. Lauren stood there wondering what they were looking at. "Everything okay guys?" she asked. None of them answered her. She was wearing a red corset top, with a black skirt that had a slit down the right side. Her black boots reached up to her knees, making her look a bit taller. "Should I change?" Lauren asked.

"No!" they all called out.

"Okay, okay!" Lauren laughed. The one really looking at her was Batista. Lauren noticed and blushed. "Well, we better get out there," she laughed nervously. HHH and Flair just nodded and made their way out into the hallway. Lauren, took a minute to calm herself and stay together. "Come on, Lauren. You can do this, just don't trip, throw up or-"

"You coming?" Batista asked. Lauren looked up and simply nodded. "Let's get going then," he said and held the door for her. Lauren fell behind the others as they made their way toward the curtain. The rest of Evolution was already waiting while she caught up to them. Lauren didn't realize how badly she was shaking until a hand landed on her shoulder. "You all right?" Batista whispered in her ear. Lauren just nodded and looked ahead. "You're gonna be fine, don't worry," he said. Lauren smiled up at him and mouthed a 'thank you'. As soon as the curtain opened, Lauren took a deep breath, and put on the best smile she could muster. Of course, she didn't even have to try when she heard the cheers coming from the audience. Plus she couldn't help but overhear the King's comment when he said 'Wow, J.R.! Look at that lovely girl walking with Evolution! It's about time they got someone good looking on that team!' Lauren even blew the two announcers a kiss, and a wink.

"This isn't going to be so bad after all," Lauren thought with a smile.

A/N: Come on gimme some love! At least a review or something, lol. Whatcha guys think? Still taking suggestions for Lauren's stage name. I need that before the next chapter goes up. Please? Once again, I do not own any of the wrestlers, except Lauren. :)


	3. Realization

Realization

"This isn't going to be so bad after all," Lauren thought with a smile. Of course, that was short lived when she felt her foot going the wrong way. Lauren could feel her whole body about to fall to the floor, when an arm wrapped around her waist from behind. Batista kept her close to him and linked his arm with hers. Lauren looked up to thank him, when he just winked at her. "Okay, now just get through the ropes without tripping and falling on your ass," Lauren thought. She walked up the steel steps, and took yet another deep breath. Once again she was surprised to find the ropes being held for her by Flair and Batista. HHH offered her his hand as she stepped through. "Oh yeah. I'm definitely going to like this."

HHH asked for a microphone and waited for everyone to get quiet. "As you can see, we've got a new member. A lovely new member to be exact. Please welcome, Lauren, or as we like to call her, Vixen." Lauren's eyes widened a bit at getting a name that didn't really fit her. Nonetheless, she kind of liked it, since it meant 'female fox'. Lauren took a quick bow and waved to everyone in the audience. "Now, I'm sure you'd like to speak to the audience, Ms. Kirra," HHH said and gave her the microphone. "Don't embarrass me," he whispered in her ear.

Lauren took the microphone with a smile and addressed the audience. "Hello RAW fans! I must say it's a real honor to be here with all of you tonight. But it's an even bigger honor to be here with team, Evolution. Where not only, is the leader the World Heavyweight Champion, but all three members are the hottest wrestlers in the whole RAW locker room," she smirked. "Well, he wants to name me 'female fox', I'm gonna have to play the part," Lauren thought. HHH and the other members all clapped from Lauren's little speech. She handed HHH back the microphone and walked back over to Flair and Batista.

"Nice speech," Batista whispered. Lauren just elbowed him jokingly in the arm and waited for HHH to speak.

"Well, speaking of being the champion, it seems as though Randy Orton, cannot take a hint! You see, he-" HHH was cut off by Randy Orton's music. Batista stood in front of Lauren as Orton stepped closer to the ring.

"Well HHH," he boomed through his own microphone. "It seems as though, now you're onto using and deceiving young women. Take my advice sweetheart, it isn't worth it. Back out while you still can," Orton advised Lauren. Orton then turned his attention to HHH. "And as for you HHH, I will take back what is rightfully mine once and for all!" The crowd went wild for Orton. "Bischoff has arranged a tag team match of me, partnered with none other then Chris Benoit!" The crowd's cheers went even more wild. "Versus you, and Batista tonight!" Orton threw down his mic, and made his way backstage again. HHH was beyond furious, while Flair tried to calm him down.

Lauren looked over to Batista who didn't seem all that affected by what had just taken place. "So, what just happened? If it's just a tag team match, why is HHH getting all upset? It's not like his title's on the line or anything," Lauren asked Batista.

"HHH just gets that way whenever he's challenged. Besides, if Orton proves he's able to beat H, then Bischoff might make a title match later on," Batista explained calmly.

"Oh. This isn't going to be good," Lauren sighed. Evolution made their way back to their locker room to prepare for their match. "What have you got to be worried about, Champ? Everyone knows you're going to do fine against Orton." Lauren tried to get him to lighten up, but was failing miserably.

"Listen, Vixen. Orton has been on my case ever since I got this title back from him. I'm sick and tired of having to beat him up, only to have him come back for more. He needs to understand that against Evolution, he can't, and won't win!" HHH boomed in Lauren's face.

"Ease up, H. She's just trying to help," Batista said putting a hand on HHH's shoulder. HHH just sighed and continued getting ready.

"How about if I just go get you guys some water to cool you down?" Lauren suggested and walked out. She let out the breath she was holding while having to be yelled at by her new 'team member'. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing! You're my heroes. Especially one special reviewer who suggested a name for Lauren. Sorry I didn't use it, but your idea inspired me for her name mentioned here. So TRIPLE THANKS:) Do you guys thinkI should just use her stage name throughout the rest of the story, or just when she's out in the ring? Because I don't plan on using anyone's real name for the actual wrestlers. Tell me whatcha think:)


	4. Not Bad For A First Night

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers, except Lauren. You have NO idea what I'd do if I did own them though. ;) Enjoy!

Not Bad For A First Night

Lauren continued to wander the halls looking for the cafeteria to get the water. As soon as she turned the corner, she ran smack into someone. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" she cried before she realized who it was she bumped into. Lauren looked up to see one of the few faces she wished she hadn't: Gene Snitsky. "Oh no!" She thought frantically.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we've got here," he growled heavily. He began to approach Lauren and had her trapped between him and the wall. "Evolutions' newest member. Vixen is it? Well then, how about showing me a good–oof!" Snitsky was cut off by a knee to the groin.

"I don't think so!" Lauren yelled and ran off. She returned to the locker room with three water bottles. HHH and Flair took theirs on their way out the door. Batista took a little more time in taking his.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yes of course! Why do you ask?" she asked putting on the biggest smile she could.

"Because your hands are shaking," Batista pointed out as he took her hand in his.

"Oh! That's just because I–I'm cold! I'm cold that's all," she said. Batista looked at her unsure, but nodded in response. He reached back into his own locker and handed her his jacket. "Come on. We've got some people to bruise," Batista smirked. He linked arms with Lauren as they walked to the ring together. HHH and Flair were already half way there ready to slip into the ring. Lauren just stayed outside the ring and cheered them on. Before Batista left her side, he whispered something into her ear.

"Be careful out here, okay?" he asked her. Lauren nodded and told him to kick some ass. He stepped through the ropes and did his routine around the ring for the audience. Lauren kept walking around the ring, clapping for her team. Flair had to step out of the ring while their opponents came down the ramp. Orton was the first to make an appearance as he did his own routine down the ramp and in the ring. He was sure to give a glare toward HHH as he waited for his partner to arrive. Chris Benoit made it to the ring, and told Orton he would start things off, along with Batista. Flair and Lauren kept up the chatter outside the ring. Flair was waiting by HHH in the corner while Lauren followed Batista around the ring. It was about ten minutes into the fight when Benoit got Batista into the Crippler Cross face. Batista couldn't reach the ropes to make him let go, and Lauren's chatter didn't help him. So Lauren did the only thing she could do; she grabbed Batista's outstretched hand and pulled him to the rope. Batista grabbed it and felt instant relief as the referee made Benoit release his hold. Orton was furious that the referee didn't see Lauren's assistance. Batista smiled at her for a quick second until he Power-Bombed Benoit, and dragged him over to their corner, where he tagged HHH in. The fight went on and on until Flair actually tried to get a steel chair inside the ring while the referee wasn't looking. However, he was too late and the referee caught him. He immediately threw Flair out of the ring, which left Lauren out there by herself.

"Oh no! What should I do? Should I help them? If I don't I know _someone _will be mad at me," she thought to herself. She looked back into the ring to see HHH gone and Benoit and Orton teaming up against Batista. Lauren didn't even think as she practically jumped up the steel chairs and slipped through the ropes. She pushed Orton both Benoit from behind and drew their attention towards her. "Oh great, now what do I do?" Lauren wondered. They started stalking towards her, and cornering her into one of the turnbuckles. Before either of them could touch her, Batista came up from behind Benoit and gave him a Spine Buster. Orton had been hit from behind by a recovered HHH with a steel chair. Lauren watched from her corner to see Evolution pick up the victory. "It's a wonder what the refs miss these days," she chuckled to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand being held in front of her. Lauren looked up to see Batista panting, but still able to keep a smile.

"You all right?" he asked. Lauren simply nodded and took his offered hand. As soon as she stood up, she held both HHH's and Batista's wrists in the air for their victory. However they both switched on her and held her wrists up instead. It sent a good feeling through all three of them to hear team Evolution being declared the winner.

"Wow, that was exciting. And this was just my first night," Lauren laughed.

A/N: Thanks again for all of those who have been reviewing my story. If you're getting worried that there won't be any Batista/Lauren action, DO NOT FEAR! It is coming. :) (PS-I don't hold anything against Benoit or Orton. I just had to make them seem a little bit like jerks for the sake of the story)


	5. Getting To Know You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers. Sorry. Enjoy the fic anyways:)

Getting to Know You

Once the show was over, Batista and Flair helped get HHH back to the locker room. "Damn. Orton's got something coming to him if he thinks he can mess with Evolution," HHH snarled. Batista and Flair eased him onto a bench. Lauren handed him an ice pack for his head. HHH smirked at her, "Well, looks like Vixen here got a little action tonight too boys."

"Well, Batista was in trouble so I was just helping him out," Lauren blushed.

"And that's exactly what makes you Evolution material. That's what people don't get about us, Vixen. All we ever do, is help each other out when it gets tough. Come on guys let's get out of here and hit a bar or something," HHH suggested. Flair nodded and grabbed his stuff to go get ready. "What about you, Batista, you coming?"

"Nah. I'm really beat from the match. I'll just grab a shower, then head to the hotel," he said.

"Vixen?" HHH asked.

"Uh–I think Batista's got the right idea. I'll just see you guys later all right?" She picked up her bag and went into one of the three bathrooms to take a shower. When she was done and had changed clothes, she stepped out to see Batista trying to tape his knee.

"Damn!" he cursed when it fell loose for the third time.

"You want some help?" Lauren asked as she walked up to him.

"Nah, I'll get it sooner or later," Batista smirked. Lauren smiled back and watched as he failed two more times. Lauren just sat on her knees and took the tape from him.

"I'm sure you'll get it down sooner or later, but let's get this finished sometime today," she laughed.

Batista merely chuckled and watched her apply the tape to his knee. He watched as she gently wrapped it, and softly tied it at the end. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem. Well I better go catch a cab back to the hotel. I'll see you later," she said and started to walk out, when a gentle hand caught her wrist.

"I could give you a ride back," Batista suggested.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be any trouble," Lauren blushed.

"Trust me. It'd be easier since we're going to the same place, and I wouldn't have to worry about whether you got back safely or not," he smirked and grabbed both their jackets.

Lauren's blush got even darker when he said 'worry'. She took her jacket and slipped it on as they walked side by side to the parking lot. Batista took her bag and put it on the back for her, and actually opened the door for her. "He keeps this up they're gonna have to call me 'tomato face' instead of Vixen," Lauren thought.

Half the ride to the hotel was completely silent, but it didn't really bother either of them. It all ended until Lauren squealed in delight. Apparently, one of her favorite songs was on the radio.

"I love Josh Groban! This is one of his new releases 'Mi Morena'. Oh this song is so pretty," she sighed. She closed her eyes and started singing along. Lauren stopped when she realized that she wasn't the only person in the car. "Oh my god," she sighed and put her face in her hands. "I'm sorry. I kinda forgot you were here," she blushed.

Batista just laughed. "It's okay. So what other music do you like?" he asked her.

"Well, Evanescence, Linkin Park, Papa Roach, some country, Black Eyed Peas, you know that sort of thing," Lauren replied. "What about you?"

"Actually I like all those too. If you're wondering, I did hear you say you liked Country," he smirked.

"Oops," Lauren chuckled.

"Don't worry, I like it too. Just don't tell the guys that or I'll never hear the end of it," Batista smiled.

"You're secret's safe with me. So tell me some more about yourself," Lauren suggested.

Batista went on about his family, what kind of foods he liked, how it was when he first came into the WWE business. "So how about you?" he asked her.

"Well, I'm an only child, both of my parents passed away in an accident a few years ago," Lauren trailed off a bit.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Batista replied.

"Well, it was years ago. Anyways, I've always been interested in the wrestling business for a long time. I mean I don't know if could ever be an actual wrestler like Lita or Trish Stratus, but at least I'm here right?" Lauren smiled.

"Have you had any training in being a wrestler?" Batista asked.

"Nope. Which I think is a real shame. Like I said I don't know if I'd actually be good at it, but I like giving things a try," She stated.

"What if I trained you?" Batista asked her.

"Wha–no that's okay you don't have to," Lauren blushed trying to dismiss the topic.

"No seriously. I think you've got great potential. How about we wait about another month or two to see how everything turns out and for the fans to get used to you," he suggested.

"That sounds fine. Thanks Batista. Thanks for everything," Lauren smiled.

"Like what?" he chuckled.

"Just for being nice to me. I mean you've been nothing but a complete gentleman since I got here. So, thanks." Lauren looked out the window to make sure he couldn't see her blushing.

"No problem. Just remember I'm here for you," Batista said with a warm smile. Lauren couldn't help but smile the rest of the way back to the hotel.

A/N: Yay! Another chapter down! Keep those reviews coming! And i just decided to use Lauren's real name and maybe switch back and forth. I didn't mention anything really about Batista because I don't know what he really likes and I don't want him to find out and hate me, lol. seriously that would be bad. And I do not own the 'Mi Morena' song by Josh Groban.Thanks to all who have reviewed so far:)


	6. Late Night Visitor

Late Night Visitor

Once they reached the front doors, Batista opened the door for Lauren and offered her a hand out. With Lauren being the klutz that she was, her foot landed awkwardly which led her to fall right into Batista's arms. "You all right?" he chuckled smiling down at her.

"Y-yeah. I'm-I'm fine," she stuttered scratching her head stupidly. Batista helped her get balanced on her own feet, and walked with her into the hotel. They both checked into their rooms, and went up in the elevator. "So what room do you have?" Lauren asked him.

"You plan on visiting me later?" Batista smirked.

"Ha-ha, sooooo funny," Lauren stated sarcastically. "Well I'm in room 313. Do you guys usually share the same room?" she asked.

"When Orton was still part of Evolution, him and I used to share a room while Flair and HHH would share one. So now I room by myself, thank God" he mumbled the last part to himself. He heard Lauren trying hard not to laugh. "Anyways, in answer to your first question, I'm in room 317. I don't even know if we're in the same hallway," he stated.

"Oh okay." The elevator stopped and let them out. "Well I guess I'll see you later, Batista. Thanks for the ride," Lauren ran towards her room, before he saw her blushing like crazy. Lauren quickly opened her door and closed it behind her. "Man, my heart's beating like crazy. He is pretty hot though. Oh god! Bad thoughts! Get out of my head!" she thought to herself. Lauren unpacked her things and got ready to go to sleep. She eased into her warm blankets and drifted easily off to sleep.

Later in the night, Lauren woke up to what sounded like footsteps. She tried to ignore it, since she figured it was just someone walking around in the hallways. Her eyes popped open once more when she realized, that the footsteps were actually in her room.

"Who's there?" she called out. "Batista, is that you?" Her heart was pounding crazily when no one answered her, but instead the footsteps were louder. Suddenly, she heard a loud thud and jumped out of her bed. Lauren gave out a cry as she felt something try to grab her arm, but wasn't able to get a good enough grip. She threw open the door and ran out into the hallway. As soon as she turned a corner, she ran smack into someone. They held her by her arms to keep her from falling to the ground. "Let me go!" Lauren cried.

"Lauren?" a familiar voice asked. Lauren opened her eyes and looked up. There stood Batista with a look of concern on his face.

"Batista?" Lauren had tears fall down her flushed cheeks. "Oh Batista!" she cried and clutched to his bare chest.(teehee)

"What is it? What happened?" he asked worriedly as he kept his arms around her.

"I–I heard something in my room. At first, it sounded like footsteps. Then, something fell over, so I tried to run out of there. I felt something try to grab my arm while I tried to get out. Oh god, I was so scared!" she sobbed.

"It's okay, I've got you now. I'll go in and look around okay?" Batista suggested as he rubbed her back soothingly. Lauren looked up and nodded. Batista told her to stay out in the hallway near her door, up against the wall.

"Be careful," Lauren called out. She tried hard to keep her teeth from chattering. "Stupid hotels and their stupid air conditioners making it stupid cold!" she thought angrily. Her mental rambling was interrupted when she felt something warm drape over her shoulders.

"I figured you'd be cold so I grabbed your robe while I was in there," Batista stated. "I didn't see anyone in there, but one of the potted plants was on the floor. That must've been what fell over."

Lauren simply nodded and kept her head down. "Thank you" she murmured.

"It's pretty late and we both need to get some sleep," Batista said. "Come on, you're sleeping in my room tonight." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he led her to his room. Batista opened the door to reveal one bedded room.

"I can sleep on the couch," Lauren suggested as soon as they walked in.

"No you can sleep" Batista was cut off by Lauren running and jumping onto the couch.

"Too late, I'm already sleeping!" Lauren called out and closed her eyes. Batista simply walked over to her.

"Do you have any idea how easy it would be to just lift you up and take you over to the bed?" Batista smirked. (He's not talking about THAT you crazy people lol)

Lauren's only response was a fake snore. Batista could only laugh as he walked into the bedroom to get an extra blanket for her. He gently draped it over her and sat in the chair to watch her sleep. "Two can play at this game," he thought to himself and went to sleep.

The next morning, Lauren woke up to see a big animal asleep in the chair. "Grr. And I thought _I_ was being stubborn!" she thought to herself. Lauren simply stood up and stretched as she began to leave Batista's room. However, she was stopped by a hand gently grasping her wrist. Lauren looked down to see one of Batista's eyes opened and he was smirking.

"Where were you off to?" he asked.

"Well for your information, Mr. Smarty Pants, all my clothes back in my room. Plus, I need to take a shower, brush my" Lauren stopped when Batista stood up, still holding her wrist.

"Come on, I'll walk you over." Just as Lauren was about to protest, Batista gave her 'the look', and quickly closed her mouth.

Once Batista saw that everything was okay, he let Lauren go in. Lauren realized Batista was standing by the door like a bouncer. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "May I ask as to what you're doing?"

Batista cleared his throat and looked seriously at her. "Well ma'am, we've gotten several reports about an intruder here and-"

"Oh shut up and get out!" Lauren laughed, trying to push him out of the door. After she closed the door on him, she went back to getting ready. She decided to go with a plain black tank-top with hip-hugger jeans and black combat looking boots. Lauren grabbed a purse and her cell phone as she walked out. Batista had told her about how Evolution always has breakfast together, and to meet them in the lobby when she was ready. Lauren grabbed an elevator and waited for the doors to close, when a hand shot through to stop them. Lauren's eyes widened as a familiar face came into the elevator with her.

A/N: Okie dokie people! Who could it be? Find out next chapter! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews. I agree that Batista is definitely HOT:)


	7. Not A Good Day

Chapter Seven: Not A Good Day

Lauren's eyes widened as a familiar face came into the elevator with her. "Uh, hello Snitsky," Lauren smiled nervously. Snitsky had that sick smile on his face, as he started to walk into the elevator.

"Well, hello there, Vixen. My you look lovely this morning," he hissed. "Now, where were we last time we met?" he asked as he put both hands flat against the wall behind Lauren, trapping her between his arms. "After all, you were asleep last time I saw you," he smirked evilly. Lauren gasped as she realized it was him in her hotel room last night.

"Sorry to interrupt this little reunion," someone stated behind Snitsky. He turned to come face to face with all three members of Evolution. "But I believe Snitsky, that you were just leaving," HHH stated. Snitsky huffed and puffed, but eventually pushed his way out of the elevator. "You all right?" HHH asked Lauren.

"Yeah. Thanks guys," she smiled.

"I told you hon, it gets dangerous when you hang with Evolution," HHH stated while putting on his sunglasses.

Lauren knew she had to put on the Vixen act again. She moved in front of him and lifted his sunglasses up to reveal his eyes, with a smirk on her face. "And like I told you, Champ. I don't have to worry with you guys looking out for me. I mean did you see his face when he saw you three protecting your little Vixen?" she asked slyly.

HHH just smirked and put his sunglasses back over his eyes. "I like your attitude kid. Come on, let's head out to breakfast." HHH actually linked arms with Lauren as they walked outside to the limo. HHH held the door open for her and slid in after her. Once Batista and Flair were in, they headed off to breakfast. "All right everybody, where are we going?" HHH asked.

"How about we just head to McDonald's or something," Batista suggested. Everyone agreed and headed to the closest McDonald's. Everyone got a McMuffin with coffee or water. They all started getting more acquainted and swapped stories. Lauren had a mouth full of McMuffin and tried not to laugh at HHH's impression of Randy Orton. "Better be careful, H. You wouldn't want our newest member to choke to death would ya?" Batista laughed. Which got him a slap on the arm from a laughing Lauren. She tried to stop as she got a drink of water to clear her throat.

"Oh god. You almost killed me!" Lauren laughed fake hitting Batista some more. Batista finally caught her hands and twisted them so her back was up against his chest, and her arms were cris-crossed over her chest. "That's not fair!" she cried out laughing.

"Who said we were playing fair?" Batista replied.

"Okay love birds, let's go!" Flair called out to them. They all got out of the limo to find themselves at a photo shoot.

"No one told me we were going to a photo shoot!" Lauren panicked, stopping where she was.

"So?" HHH asked as he continued walking in. Lauren stood there shaking.

"I didn't even get dressed for it! I didn't bring any makeup! I didn't-" Lauren stopped when a large shadow loomed over her. Which happened to belong to Batista.

"Come on," he said and flung her over her shoulder. He ignored her cries and demands to let her go as he brought her in and literally handed her over to the makeup artists.

About a half-hour later, HHH and the others were out in their wrestling gear ready for the shoot. They waited for Lauren to come out so they could get this knocked out. When she came out, they were breathless. She was wearing an Evolution tank top, a red skirt, and boots that almost reached her knees. Her hair was a little straighter and so it bounced a little with every step. With a little bit of makeup, they really noticed her eyes.

"What?" she asked them, wondering if she spilled something on her outfit.

"Are we ready?" the photographer asked rather impatiently. He led Lauren in between HHH and Batista, with Flair on HHH's left side. Lauren had her arms wrapped behind both HHH and Batista, while they both wrapped their arms around her slim waist. Lauren hoped the camera wouldn't catch her blushing with the thought of Batista holding her around the waist. His arm fit perfectly around her waist, and he wasn't holding her too tightly. She didn't know why it made her blush so badly, but she had to deal with it as they all posed for the camera. After about five different shots and poses, the camera seemed like he had just been claimed brilliant. "All right, Batista and H, lift Vixen onto your shoulders. Vixen? Give the sexiest smirk you can okay?"

"Uh..." Before Lauren could say anything, Batista had already lifted her onto his shoulder. HHH joined him but groaned underneath her.

"Wow, you could stand to lose a few pounds there, Vixen," HHH chuckled. Lauren tried hard to keep her smirk on her for the camera, when in her head all she was doing thinking about what HHH said. Once the shoot was over, Lauren practically jumped down from their shoulders and stormed off towards her dressing room. She ignored Batista calling out to her. As soon as the door was closed, she looked at her body in the mirror.

"Am I really that heavy?" she wondered. Lauren quickly changed back into her clothes from before and stormed out of there. "Tell them I left already," she told the photographer angrily and charged right out the door. Lauren didn't even know where she was going, and she didn't care. Her tears were stinging her eyes even as they fell down her cheeks. She had probably gotten about a block away when she heard someone calling out to her. Lauren took a quick look to see that it was Batista. She didn't want him to see her like this and kept walking, only faster then before.

"Lauren wait!" Batista called out louder. She could tell he was running towards her, since his voice was getting louder, faster. Lauren just kept trying to walk faster without actually running. However, she couldn't get away from the Animal, Batista. "Lauren," Batista said finally and caught her arm. "Where are you going? We were gonna-"

"I'm just going for a walk. I'll see you later," Lauren said a bit angrily.

"Now wait a minute," Batista said as he caught her arm again and turned her to face him. "What's wrong? Why did you just run out on us like that?" he asked. Lauren just looked away from him. Until he placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face upwards. "You can tell me." Lauren practically melted in his eyes, but looked away all the same.

"Tell me the truth Batista," she said. "Do you think I'm–you know..." Lauren trailed off, unable to finish.

"You're what? Hold on a second! You're not actually thinking about what HHH said back there are you?" Batista said like it was the craziest thing in the world. When Lauren didn't answer him, he spun her around into his chest and kept his arms around her to keep her from going away again. "Now you listen, and you listen good, kid," he smirked. "You are beautiful, so don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. All right?" Lauren was still overcoming the shock of Batista calling her beautiful. "All right?" he asked again. Lauren just rolled her eyes and nodded. "Keep up that attitude and see where it gets ya," Batista smirked. Just then a big boom of thunder crashed.

"Oh great. There's only one thing to do when there's a storm," Lauren stated slyly. She motioned Batista to bend down so she could whisper something in his ear. "You're it!" she poked him in the chest and ran off as the rain started pouring down.

"Get back here!" Batista called out and ran after her.

"Nothin' like a good game of 'Rainstorm Tag'" Lauren thought to herself, with a smile now on her face again.

A/N: All right, now no one can tell me that this chapter was kind of random! Sorry, but I'm still building up for later chapters. And if you're still waiting for some more Lauren/Batista action, it's coming up next chapter. But I'm gonna need A LOT of reviews to inspire me ;). But thanks to all who has reviewed so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers or characters except for Lauren. It's so unfair though. Oh well :)


	8. Rain Don't Ever Go Away

Chapter 8: Rain, Don't Ever Go Away

Batista and Lauren were the only people running through the streets in the rain, while everyone else was looking for cover. Batista was still 'it' after ten minutes of running. Lauren was getting tired, but she refused to stop. She found a little park nearby that would be perfect to run around in. Batista was rounding a corner fast, so she knew she had to get a move on it. So Lauren ran across the street into the park with all the trees, playground equipment, benches, etc. It didn't take long for Batista to catch up with her. But he still had to actually catch her, since she was using the different playground pieces like the swings, slide and jungle gym as shields.

"Okay come on Lauren! I'm soaked here!" Batista whined while still chasing her around the playground.

"Oh come on! Stop being such a baby! You know, for being the 'animal', who knew you'd whine so much!" Lauren laughed as she stepped up the ladder for the big tube slide. Before she went down, she saw Batista about to climb the ladder after her. "Ah!" she screamed as he tried to grab her. She flew down the slide, only to feel massive arms wrap around her from behind.

"Gotcha!" Batista yelled triumphantly. "Now we're gonna get out of the rain, and think of a place to dry off. No more tag!" he laughed as he flung Lauren over his shoulder and ran for the cover of a tree. Even though they were safe from the rain, Batista still hadn't put Lauren down. After a few minutes, it got to Lauren.

"You can out me down now," she mumbled. "Stupid Batista with his stupid big arms and carrying me on his stupid shoulder," Lauren ranted on in her head. She literally sat there wondering how she was going to get him to put her down. A sly smile crossed her lips as she took a deep breath. "I hope this works," she thought. "Ow! My stomach hurts! Ow!" Lauren cried. She felt Batista tense and panic as he gently set her on her feet.

"Are you all right?" he asked her. He was answered with a fit of laughter as she clutched her stomach, even if she wasn't in pain.

"I tricked you!" she sang idiotically and stuck her tongue out at him. "But since you were a good sport during tag, sort of, I promise not to run off," Lauren sighed. Batista just glared at her and watched her as she turned her back to him to watch the rain.

Batista watched as Lauren smiled up at the rain falling down. "Why do you like the rain so much?" he asked her.

"When I was little, I would always run out into the rain. It was always so, cleansing for me. I mean it just seemed like the only thing that couldn't be broken, or tainted. It's just so...pure" Lauren replied intently.

"Guess you have a point." Batista smirked and watched it with her. His attention was drawn away from the rain when he heard Lauren humming to herself. "What song is that?"

"Hmm? Oops. Sorry, I always seem to forget that you're there," she chuckled nervously.

"That seems to be a bad habit of yours," Batista said smirking. "That song sounds familiar. Where have I heard it from?"

"When we were in the car last night. Just watching the rain reminds me of 'Mi Morena'. The song is so nice, and slow, and beautiful," Lauren sighed in content. Pretty soon her humming became the actual words.

_And so my love,_

_From my window I can see._

_A beautiful vision._

_And when the music plays,_

_Your body rises like a bird of praise._

_Mi morena, _

_I saw you dancing in the rain._

_Holy water, shining like a silver flame._

_Come like a ghost,_

_I will watch you dance alone._

_Mi morena, you're the light within my soul._

Batista didn't realize it, but Lauren had closed her eyes and actually started dancing in the rain. Her body twirled with her hands raised to the sky. He watched her reveal her grace, and love for the rain.

Lauren simply kept humming the song to herself and kept dancing in the rain. Until she felt someone take both her hands from behind. She opened her eyes to see a soaked Batista smiling down at her. He turned her around and wrapped one of his massive arms around her waist, while he held her hand in his.

"A beautiful girl shouldn't be dancing by herself," he smirked. Batista started to sway them back and forth. Lauren kept singing the song, as Batista began to spin her inward and outward. He twirled her as her hair splashed the excess water from the ends.

_Mi morena,_

_Hold your hands out to the night._

_Be my lover, I will fall into your eyes_

_Sweet fire of love._

_For you, I'd steal the stars._

'_Cause I adore you_

_O my morena._

Lauren spun one more time into Batista's arms, and felt her body against his chest. She looked up slowly to see him smiling down at her with his intense eyes. "Who knew the animal would be so light on his feet?" Lauren chuckled nervously to try and avoid his gaze. Suddenly she felt his fingers place her wet strands of hair behind her ear. Lauren couldn't help but simply lay her head against his chest tiredly, as he kept his arms firmly around her.

"Come on. Let's go home," Batista suggested. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they both simply walked back to the hotel. Of course, as soon as they reached the front doors, the rain had stopped.

"It figures," they both said at the same time, and walked inside to change into dry clothes. Even though it took Lauren a little longer, since she was waiting for her heart to stop beating like crazy.

When she realized it wouldn't, she simply smiled and continued to sing 'Mi Morena' to herself.

A/N: Once again, kind of a random chapter. But better ones will come soon. I just need important events surrounding Batista and/or Evolution, preferably before New Year's Revolution. Actually i'd appreciate it if someone reminded me what actually happened at New Year's Revolution. Instead of putting it in a review, feel free to email me or ask for my IM. Thanks for your awesome reviews guys. PS-The lyrics used in this chapter belong to Josh Groban, not me. I LOOOVE that song though :)


	9. Uhhhhh

Chapter 9: Uhhhh

A few weeks later on RAW, everyone was on edge about New Year's Revolution. There was to a be a six man Elimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship. Eric Bischoff was to announce the superstars participating in the match later on in the evening. HHH again, was not happy about having to fight for his title yet again.

"I can't believe this! Not only do I have to defend my title, but I have to do it in a steel cage! What makes it even better, is that I don't even know who I'm going to be fighting yet!" HHH boomed.

"Calm down Champ. Now, Bischoff said he was going to announce who you'd be fighting in the Elimination Chamber match. Don't worry, we'll figure something out," Flair stated with confidence, and an added 'Woooooo!'

"Come on. We better get out there and find out who's gonna be in the match," Lauren suggested. Everyone agreed and started to walk out to the ring. Bischoff was waiting for them with a microphone in hand.

"Thank you guys for joining me in the ring. Now as you know, I'm here to announce the superstars you will be defending your title against at New Year's Revolution, in the Elimination Chamber!" Bischoff paused to hear the pleased cheers from the audience. "Of course, HHH, you will participating in this match. But you will also have Evolution's own, Batista fighting in the Elimination Chamber as well." Once again, the crowd cheered for Evolution's animal, as Lauren smiled up at him. "Also, the Rabid Wolverine, Chris Benoit! Chris Jericho! Edge! And last but not least," Bischoff smirked. "The Legend Killer, Randy Orton." Everyone in the audience went wild, even as they saw HHH's face at the sound of Orton's name. "Now tonight, we will determine the order in which everyone is let out of their chamber. Whoever has the fastest time during their match, will come out last in the chamber. Now with that being said, let's get started. First up..."

The matches went on through the night, with only Batista's left, and HHH with the fastest time so far. "Okay big guy. Now I have the fastest time so far, so you just delay your pin for a little while, and enjoy your match a little bit. No rush," HHH smirked. Batista just nodded solemnly as he started walking backstage to go out to the ring.

"Batista wait up!" Lauren called out and ran up to him. "I'll walk with you down to the ring," she told him.

"I don't know Lauren," Batista sighed.

"I'm a member of Evolution, aren't I?" she asked.

"Well, yes, but-"

"And members of Evolution look out for each other and walk each other to the ring, right?" Lauren had a glare and her hands on her hips. Batista gave a sigh in defeat as he offered her his arm to walk to the ring with him.

"And making his way to the ring, being escorted by Vixen, weighing at 317 lbs, from Washington, D.C., Evolution's animal, Batista!" Lillian Garcia announced as the crowd went wild. Vixen stayed in the background while Batista acknowledged the audience. Vixen followed behind him as they walked down the ramp. She stayed outside the ring and admired him as he did his routine around the ring. His opponent was being introduced by the ring announcer when Lauren finally broke her gaze from Batista.

"And his opponent, Rhyno!" Rhyno ran down the ramp and slid onto the ring, ready to fight. Lauren stayed outside the ring cheering for Batista. Not that he needed it, since he pinned Rhyno in about two minutes.

"Wow," Lauren gasped. She stepped into the ring and raised Batista's wrist into the air in victory. Batista led Lauren backstage with a grin on his face. Once they were behind the curtain, Lauren cried out in joy. "Oh my gosh! You were awesome!" she cried out in astonishment. "I mean you were like WAM! Then he was like POW! But then you were like ROAR! And then 1,2,3! Wow!"

"Okay, no more sugar for you before a match. You're starting to remind me of those old 'Batman' episodes where the fight words actually came up on the screen." Batista chuckled.

"Well I bet HHH will be happy that you're coming out last. At least it's someone from Evolution right?" Lauren asked, only to find an unsure look on his face. "What's wrong?" Batista just shrugged his shoulders. "Oh come on! Be happy! You were the best out there tonight, be proud of yourself. I know I am," Lauren stated and continued walking down to the Evolution locker room, unknowing of the fast heartbeat of the animal behind her.

"I just wish I was as sure as she was," Batista thought to himself, and continued to Evolution's locker room. He noticed the glare on HHH's face as soon as he walked in. Batista didn't even have to ask what was wrong, because he knew.

HHH stalked up to him, while Lauren gave Batista a confused look. "What is it with you, and not sticking to a plan? You were supposed to delay your match, so I would have the fastest time, and I would be let out last in the Elimination Chamber!" HHH boomed. Lauren couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Why can't he be happy that someone from Evolution is coming out last? It's not like he's coming out first!" Lauren thought. She noticed HHH about ready to explode, so she stepped in between him and Batista. "Now come on, Champ. Is that really something to get upset about? I mean think about it, by the time even you get let out, maybe two or three of those guys will already be eliminated. If you can hold out long enough, which I'm sure you will, Batista can help you eliminate the rest. I actually think it's better that the animal of Evolution is let out last, so he's fresh and ready to knock out everyone else," Lauren explained to him.

HHH's huffing and puffing started to slowly cease as he realized that maybe she had a point. He didn't say anything as he turned away and held his title tightly to him. "All right. We'll go with your idea Vixen. So Batista, since you're let out last, you take care of everyone else who's still in the ring, got it?" HHH asked poking him in the chest. Batista simply nodded as HHH said, "Good. Now hopefully you'll stick to that plan."

"Well, now that's settled so I've got an idea," Lauren stated deviously. Everyone turned their attention towards her. "How about, we go back to the hotel, shower and change, and go hit a club?" she asked while linking arms with Batista and HHH with a smirk on her face.

"That sounds like a good idea. All right, we'll all take the limo back to the hotel, and meet in the lobby in about a half-hour," HHH stated and started to walk out. The rest followed him out to the limo.

"Hey Lauren," Batista said catching her arm.

"Yeah?" she asked. Batista waited until the others were out of earshot for them to continue their conversation.

"Thanks for calming HHH down. But you need to know when and when not to step between him and me. You're liable to get hurt," Batista stated worriedly.

"Hey, he was about to jump all over you about nothing, so I simply made him realize that. Come on we better-" Lauren started walking off again, only to feel his hand still holding her arm, and bringing her to his chest.

"Lauren, I'm serious. I don't want you getting involved with something like that in the future all right? I don't want to see you get hurt," Batista said a bit more sternly then before.

Lauren gave him a look of confusion, but nodded anyways. "I promise I'll try. Now come on, last one there buys drinks!" Lauren yelled and started running.

"That's not fair!" Batista called out as he ran after her. She still won as she practically jumped into the limo, with Batista following. HHH and Flair didn't even bother to ask, so they headed off to the hotel.

Lauren practically ran into the closest elevator and waved goodbye as Batista tried to beat the doors. Lauren couldn't help but laugh at the look of Batista's face when she let the door close. As soon as the doors opened she ran to her room and started getting ready. "Now what should I wear?" she wondered. Lauren looked around in her closet for something to wear. It took forever, but she finally decided. She slipped on her strapless black dress that reached down to her mid-thigh. Her black strap heels wrapped around her slim ankles, and lifted her up about two inches off the ground. After applying a light layer of makeup, and grabbing a purse, Lauren felt satisfied and found she had five minutes to spare. So she walked out and locked her door as she headed to the elevator. "This is going to be one hell of a night," Lauren smiled to herself.

A/N: Okay, something really weird went on while trying to upload the next chapter, so hopefully this will really end up as chapter nine and not...something...not...nine. ANYWAYS! Enjoy :)


	10. One Hell of a Night

Chapter 10: One Hell of a Night

"This is going to be one hell of a night," Lauren smiled to herself. Lauren stepped in through the opening doors, and watched them close. As the lit up numbers got smaller, Lauren's heart beat faster. She started to wonder what everyone else will be wearing. Especially a certain animal. When the doors opened again, Lauren looked out into the lobby. Apparently she was the first to arrive, and walked over to the couches lined up along the wall. She sat down and looked around to see if they were there yet. Lauren was not a very patient person. Pretty soon she found that she couldn't even sit still, and stood up. Her foot tapped against the carpeted floor in frustration. "I swear, if none of them show up in the next two minutes I'll-"

"Wow, you look amazing!" Lauren spun in surprise to see a dressed up Ric Flair behind her.

"Oh Ric, it's you. You scared me!" she laughed clutching her chest. "You dress up pretty nice yourself, Nature Boy," she smiled fixing his collar. "Are Batista and HHH almost ready?"

"HHH will be down in a minute, I have no idea about Batista though," Ric added. "But my dear, you look ravishing!" Flair took her hand and spun her around to get a good look. "I think the guys are going to be pretty impressed when they get a good look at you."

"Thank you, Ric." Lauren gave him a peck on the cheek as he gave an infamous "Wooooo!" Lauren looked over his shoulder to see the two people they'd been waiting for. HHH came out of the elevator first, looking pretty hot in his white dress shirt and black pants. But Batista was another story. He wore a dark blue button up dress shirt with the top four buttons undone. Lauren almost gave a "Woooo!" herself at the sight of them.

"My don't we look lovely," HHH smirked looking at Lauren, pulling her gaze away from Batista.

"Oh, thanks Champ. You guys look pretty hot yourself," she replied. Batista hadn't said a word since they got there, and didn't even comment about how Lauren looked. "Maybe he doesn't like it," Lauren thought sadly to herself.

"Well, let's go you guys," HHH announced as they all headed to the limo. Lauren and Batista hardly spoke on the way up there, while HHH and Flair talked about how drunk they got last time. Once they arrived, they headed straight in. Lauren smiled as soon as she could hear the loud, lively music, and the awesome colored lights all around. It was hard to see who was who, so no one ran up to them asking for autographs.

They all sat in a booth and ordered some drinks. Lauren wanted to stick to soda since she wasn't much into alcohol. All of them just sat there talking while HHH and Flair continued ordering drinks, getting a little more drunk by the minute. Lauren couldn't help but feel bored since Batista wasn't talking much either. "What is his problem? He hasn't spoken a word to me all night. Maybe he's mad at me for earlier. Oh well, better make the most of this," she thought to herself. Once a very good song came on, she didn't say a word as she slipped out of their booth and made her way over to the dance floor. It was pretty crowded, but she still managed to find an available space for her to dance. The music flowed through her, pushing all negative thoughts of the evening away. Her body twirled, spun, and moved to the music perfectly. She was too busy to notice two different pairs of eyes watching her. One of them started staggering towards her, with a lustful smirk on his face.

The other pair of eyes glowered at the man coming towards Lauren. He stood up and started his way over to her as well.

Lauren was oblivious to any of this and kept on dancing. Until she spun right into someone's chest. "Oh! Sorry about that," she said nervously. The man just smirked at her awkwardly. She gave him a weird look and started to step away a little bit.

"That's okay," he said grabbing her wrist. "You can make it up to me by sharing a dance with me." He pulled her to his chest and practically started suffocating her. The man barely gave her any room to move on her own.

"Listen, I really need to go. Excuse me," she tried to push herself away only to be pulled back into him.

"What's the matter sweetie? You think you're too good for me?" he asked angrily, looking as if he was about to smack her. Lauren tried to brace herself for what might happen, when a new voice comes into play.

"That's exactly right," they said. Lauren turned around just in time to see a fist go right past her, into the face of her drunken 'friend'. Once the drunk was out of the picture, Lauren looked to see that it was a pissed off Batista. He looked down at her with a slight glare in his eyes. "You okay?" he asked. Lauren just glared back up at him.

"Well, I suppose next time I want to get you to talk to me, I'll just have some guy come up and assault me," she said angrily and started to push her way through the crowd away from him.

"Lauren wait!" he called out and followed her. He caught up to her and took light hold of her arm. "What are you talking about?" he asked her in confusion.

"How about you answer my question first? Why haven't you spoken to me all evening? Did I do something to upset you, or do I look horrible? Whatever it is just tell me," she told him trying to keep calm. Batista just looked away and sighed. He seemed really upset. "Batista?" Lauren asked a little more gently. Batista looked back down at her with an unreadable expression.

"Come on," he said and led her away from the noise and loud music to another side of the club. They sat down at a booth as Lauren waited for him to say something. "Look, I'm sorry that you thought I was ignoring you. It's just–H was saying stuff that got me a little steamed and I didn't want to take it out on you. So I thought it'd be better if I just didn't talk at all."

"Oh. Batista I–I'm sorry for being hard on you. I guess I was being a baby huh? Just what did HHH say to get you so upset?" Lauren asked worriedly. Batista just looked away again as if saying he didn't want to talk about it. A new song came on, giving Lauren an idea. "Come on," she said and led him back to the dance floor. "I saw you slow dance, so let's see just good you can blow the roof off this joint," she smirked and started dancing. Batista just rubbed his chin, smiling at her. Lauren then put her back up against his chest as she kept swaying left and right to the music. She soon felt Batista's hands land on her hips as he swayed with her. Pretty soon, Lauren felt herself taking Batista's hands and wrapping them all around her waist. As the song got hotter, so did they. Batista's hands wrapped tighter and tighter around her, while Lauren's hands traveled up and down the Animal's chest. After a while Lauren started getting tired and sweaty. She suggested that they go sit down with Flair and HHH.

"Hey! There's our little couple. So what have you guys been up to?" HHH slurred. Lauren looked to Batista who just shook his head in disappointment. "Come on Vi-Vixen, let's dance!" HHH grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to his chest. Batista came up behind her and gently pushed HHH away from her.

"Come on, H. Looks like you had a little too much to drink. Let's get you back to the hotel. You too Ric," Batista said.

"Aw come on Dave! The night's young, and so are all the nice ladies in this joint! Wooooo!" Flair yelled and then passed out across the table.

"Looks like we have a bit of a problem," Lauren chuckled. "How are we going to get them back to the hotel?" she asked.

"I'll have the driver bring the limo around. Just sit tight, and I'll be back in a second." Batista said and walked out the front door. Lauren sat there nervously with a very drunk HHH and a passed out Flair. She got even more nervous when HHH wrapped his large arm around her shoulders.

"Easy Lauren. Don't get all freaked out. Just wait quietly for Batista to come back," she told herself.

"Damn, Vixen. Did I tell you how hot you look tonight?" HHH slurred again.

"Yes Champ, you did," Lauren laughed nervously as she tried to scoot away from him. But he simply kept her close to him. HHH came dangerously close to her, as he lifted her chin up to face him, and came closer and closer. Before he could go any further, he passed out right into Lauren's lap. Despite what could've happened, Lauren could only laugh at HHH's stupidity due to alcohol. Batista walked back in to see Lauren's present predicament. "A little help?" she asked.

"I don't know," Batista smirked rubbing his chin. "You two actually make a cute couple."

"Oh shutup!" Lauren growled. Batista walked over and helped Lauren scoot out from under him. They both took an arm and led HHH to the limo, then went back to get Flair. They drove back to the hotel and eventually got them both up to their rooms. It took a lot of work and tired Lauren out. Batista barely broke a sweat. "That was interesting," Lauren laughed, out of breath.

"I agree," Batista said a little more seriously. He noticed the tiny bit a sweat collected on her brow and in her bangs. Her form leaning up against the wall panting. Just about fifteen minutes ago this young woman before him was dancing like crazy. Batista could still feel her hands traveling up and down his chest. He shook out of his thoughts and suggested that they call it a night. "I'll walk you to your room," he said.

"Pssh. I don't know if I'll make it that far," Lauren sighed dramatically. About two steps later she found herself being swept off her feet into Batista's arms. "Uh..." she couldn't of anything to say as Batista carried her to her room. Once he put her down, Lauren glared at him. "Okay, so that was two and a half hallways, plus five extra steps. So the fare comes to what?" she asked him. Batista just smirked down at her and gazed into her eyes.

"Surprise me," he said. Lauren just smirked back at him and stood on her tip-toes as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Before he could say anything, Lauren slipped into her room and locked the door.

"Well he said surprise him," she thought to herself. She couldn't ignore the heat in her cheeks. It felt nice when her lips softly grazed his cheek. "Oh yeah. This has definitely been one hell of a night," she thought to herself and got ready to go to sleep. Her thoughts oblivious to the fact that the Animal was still outside her door with his forehead laying against it, with his heart racing even as he walked back to his room to sleep.

"This was one hell of a night," he smirked to himself as he slipped into bed. "Since she surprised me, I might just have to surprise her tomorrow," he thought and went to sleep with a smirk still present on his face.

A/N: Sorry I haven't update in a while guys, but it won't be long until the next update, I promise. Anyways, I know this chapter may be a little iffy, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. So what will Batista have in store for Lauren? Find out next time.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers. I know how that must break your heart, lol. :)


	11. Surprise

Chapter 11: Surprise

"Since she surprised me, I might just have to surprise her tomorrow," he thought and went to sleep with a smirk still present on his face.

The next morning, Lauren woke up and thought of what she wanted to do that day. "Avoid Batista for one thing," she thought to herself. So slipped out of her bed and put on a regular white t-shirt and low rise jeans with her black combat boots. "Maybe I'll just hit the mall or something today," she figured and headed out. Apparently the mall wasn't far away, so she decided to walk. She had spent about an hour there shopping for more shirts and shoes, when she saw a familiar face. "Batista!" she gasped and ducked down so he wouldn't see her. "I wonder what he's buying here," she thought. Lauren watched as he walked into a jewelry store. "What would he be doing in there?" Lauren waited until he walked out of the store with a tiny bag in hand, sunglasses on, and walked far enough for Lauren to come out of hiding. She thought she could just turn the other way and leave him to his business, but curiosity got the better. "Damn my curious brain!" she scolded. Lauren turned right back around, and decided to play "Mission Impossible" while following Batista. The whole day she was able to stay hidden, even if she got awkward glances from the people noticing her hiding in the potted bushes. Lauren noticed that he had gone into three different stores; the jewelry store, a flower store, and a candle store. "What could he be doing with all those things?" she wondered. After that, her phone started ringing. "Hello?" she asked quietly.

"Hey Lauren, it's me," Batista replied on the other end. "I was wondering if you wanted to join me and the guys for lunch?" he asked her.

"Uh...sure. What time?" she replied nervously as she peeked over the bushes to see Batista walking away on his cell phone.

"In about one hour. We'll pick you up at the hotel okay?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah sure, that's fine," she stuttered.

"You all right?" Batista asked her a bit worried. "Where are you, it sounds kind of crowded where you are," he said.

"I'm just uh...at the...hair salon! That's it! The hair salon! Gotta keep up appearances you know," she chuckled nervously.

"Uh, okay. Where is it? I'll have the limo pick you up there," Batista told her.

"No! No that's okay. I'll be at the hotel in one hour. I'll be there don't you worry! Yep! Be worry-free! Oh no (fake static) I'm–losing–you–see–later–Bye!" Lauren quickly closed her cell phone and stayed hidden until Batista was once again out of sight. "That was close!" she thought and started running back to her hotel room. Lauren put all her stuff away and looked at the clock to see that she only had ten minutes to get ready. So she quickly put on a jean skirt with high black boots, a pink tank top and a little black jacket on top. As soon as her lip gloss had been applied, someone knocked on her door. "Coming!" she called out and quickly grabbed her purse and phone as she answered the door. Batista stood there with a weird look on his face. "What?" Lauren asked.

"I thought you said you went to the hair salon," he said.

"I...I did," Lauren replied trying not to look him in the eyes.

"That's funny. Because your hair doesn't look any different," Batista told her.

"Well I _went_ to the hair salon, but I...I just didn't get my hair done. I went for...a comb! You see my comb broke and I went up there to get a new one. I _love_ their combs!" Lauren told him a little too enthusiastically.

"Okay then...well we better get going before HHH gets too hungry." Batista watched as she nodded and walked in front of him towards the elevator. "She's hiding something," he thought to himself. "Oh well, she'll be surprised later." They both walked out to the limo, to hear the groans of the two men trudging through their hangovers. "How you boys feeling?" Batista laughed.

"Shutup Batista," HHH growled. Flair just raised his hand and let it fall back down, as if all his strength were gone.

"Guess not that good," Lauren chuckled as she slid in next to HHH. He just glared at her until he noticed her looking at him laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" he snarled. Lauren got real close to his face.

"Damn, Champ. Did I tell you how hot you look today?" she smirked. Batista burst out laughing while HHH looked confused. Lauren explained to HHH the events that took place at the booth, and the fact that she told Batista while hauling his drunk ass up to his hotel room. HHH just gave them the deadliest glare he could and just turned away while Batista and Lauren kept laughing. They reached the closest Bob Evan's to have their lunch. Lauren noticed that Batista would constantly get up from the table, and talk on his cell phone. "I wonder what he's up to," she wondered.

"What can I get you guys?" the waitress asked nicely.

Once it was Batista's turn to order, he simply looked over at me and smirked. "Surprise me," he told her. The waitress just shrugged and went to go get our food. Batista never took his eyes off of Lauren's blushing face. They all ate in silence until it was time to pay the bill. HHH just groaned and threw a 100 onto the table and left. Lauren and the others followed him back to the limo. "Hey Lauren, the guys and I are going to go to the gym to work out. Why don't you go back to the hotel for a little while, and we'll all grab some dinner afterwards, okay?" Batista asked as she stepped out of the limo at the hotel.

"Uh..sure, okay. I'll see you guys later then. Have a nice workout," Lauren waved. She could've sworn that she heard HHH saying how he didn't plan on going to the gym at all. "Okie dokie then," she shrugged and walked in through the front doors. She took the elevator up and walked to her room, to smell a heavy scent of flowers. Lauren simply shrugged her shoulders and opened her door. Looking around the room, she dropped her keys in shock.

Roses, in every color, were filling her room. Red, yellow, white, purple, and pink roses were everywhere. Petals were at her feet as she followed them into the bathroom to see a warm bath prepared for her. Scented candles were surrounding the tub, which was mountain high in bubbles. "What the–" she then looked over to her bed to see it also covered in petals. Lauren noticed that on the night stand next to her, there was a card. Her name was on the front in beautiful silver letters. She opened it see that it read 'Surprise'. One more surprise fell right into her hand from the card; a beautiful silver necklace with a cursive 'L' hanging in the middle. "Oh my–who–" Lauren realized who the culprit was when she noticed a certain 'B' on the card. "Batista," she whispered with a smile. "Well, better enjoy it while it lasts," Lauren chuckled and got ready to slip into the bathtub. "That was quite the surprise," she thought to herself and continued to enjoy her bath.

A/N: Okay, in all honesty, I think this chapter is probably the worst one I've done so far, lol. Anyways, don't worry, it will be much better in chapters to come. Sorry about this one though, it's random and not very well written, but I had to get this one out of the way so I could move on to the better chapters lol. But who wouldn't want that kind of surprise, huh? hehe.


	12. I Wish!

Chapter 12: I Wish!

Things were very weird between everyone in Evolution. With New Year's Revolution ending the way it did, and Orton showing the footage of HHH letting Batista lose. Then came all the times Batista got in trouble or lost a match because of HHH. HHH hadn't been so supportive to Batista lately, and it was starting to bother Lauren. Lauren didn't hang out with them as much as usual, and was actually glad. She figured everyone could use time to themselves after what has been happening on RAW the past few weeks. HHH actually tried to convince Batista that it would be selfish of him to take the offer of an opportunity to participate in the Royal Rumble. Things were only getting more tense between those two, and it didn't look like it was going to get any better. The Royal Rumble was only about less than a week away, and everyone seemed worse off then their attitudes towards NYR.

Late one night Lauren decided to have a swim in the hotel pool. She grabbed a robe and a towel after she changed into her bathing suit and went down. The water wasn't too cold, but she hated having to adjust to it. She looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"Hey," a voice said from behind her. Lauren turned in fright, but sighed in relief when she found it was Batista.

"Hi," she replied unsure of what else to say.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked as he walked up to her.

"Just thought I'd take a swim" she told him motioning at the water. "But you know wha,t that's okay. I'll just grab one tomorrow." Lauren bowed her head down and started to walk away.

"Wait," Batista said as he took hold of her arm. He turned her to face him with his eyes glistening from the light on the water. "You don't have to leave because of me," he told her.

"O-okay," Lauren stuttered and once again set her stuff down. She started to untie her robe when she felt him directly behind her. Lauren didn't even turn around as she continued to untie the robe.

"Allow me," he said behind her, and gently pulled the robe off of her to reveal her night-blue bikini. His hands had run softly over her arms and bare skin, making her shiver.

"Thanks" she said nervously and made her way over to the edge of the pool. Lauren could feel his eyes on her the entire time as she dove right in. She swam to where he was and leaned against the edge. Batista noticed her hair slicked back and her eyes looking brighter once she was in the water. "Are you going to just stand there and watch or are you going to join me?" she asked him.

"I didn't bring my trunks," he shrugged. Lauren nodded in understanding.

"That's a shame. It's not real fun to swim by yourself, and the water seems to be perfect. But oh well, your loss," she sighed dramatically. Batista just smirked. "Since I'm not going to have any fun anyways, can you help me out?" she asked holding out her hand.

"Sure" he said and took her hand. However he noticed the smirk on her face. He was too late once Lauren gave a heavy heave and pulled him in with her. Batista rose back to the surface and could only hear Lauren's laughter. "You are so dead!" he chuckled and started to swim after her. Lauren screamed as he continued to try and catch her. When she turned around he had disappeared. "Gotcha!" she heard and felt two massive arms come from behind and bring her under. Lauren was brought face to face with the Animal underwater. Her long hair flowed about them as they gazed into each others eyes. Lauren then signaled that she needed air as Batista brought them back to the surface. However, Batista never let go of her. He held her tighter to him and pushed some wet bangs away from her delicate face. Lauren didn't object, and laid her head into the crook of his neck. "You're shivering. You better dry off," he told her and got them both to the stairs leading out of the pool. Once they got there, Batista actually lifted Lauren into his arms and carried her over to one of the chairs laying by the pool and set her down on it. He took the towel and wrapped it around her. He watched as she dried herself off and tied the robe around her.

"Thanks again," she told him with a smile. She stood up to leave only to have him take her wrist and spin her into his massive arms.

"You're welcome" he whispered. He lifted her chin up to face him fully as he captured her lips in his. Lauren took little time to respond as she wrapped her arms around his neck while his wrapped all around her tiny body. The kiss became more passionate, and Batista's hands began to travel into her robe. Then...Lauren woke up.

The buzzing from her alarm clock made her open her weary eyes. "Stupid alarm clock with it's stupid–oh forget it I'm too tired" she mumbled and sat up. It was 6:00 a.m and they had to leave for the next show being held in Oklahoma City. "If it wasn't for J.R. I'd probably be hating Oklahoma right now," she chuckled dryly to herself. She quickly got dressed, showered, packed, etc. and dragged her stuff to the elevator. Lauren laid her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Flashes from her dream appeared in her head. "What was _that_ all about anyways? I mean he wouldn't–it could never–could it?" she stuttered in her head. Once the doors opened she was greeted with a very cranky HHH, a yawning Ric Flair, and an animal sleeping on his feet. She crept up to Batista with a tired smirk on her face. HHH nudged Flair so he'd watch what Lauren was about to pull. Lauren put down her suitcase and stepped onto it so she could 'whisper' into his ear. "Morning Dave!" she said loudly. Dave's abrupt response almost sent Lauren flying back to the ground. Luckily Batista was able to catch her in his arms. "Nice catch," she smiled thankful of his quick reflexes. Batista just rolled his eyes and set her on her own feet. "We better get going if we're gonna get to Oklahoma on time," Lauren yawned and started dragging her suitcase behind her to the limo.

About after fifteen minutes of riding in the limo in complete silence, Lauren's eyes started to droop. She laid her head back in the seat when an arm snuck behind her. She tiredly turned her head to see Batista easing her onto his shoulder to use as a pillow. Lauren didn't bother thinking whether or not he was going to get back at her for earlier as she laid down to go to sleep. "Lauren we're here!" Batista yelled into her ear. Lauren jumped up so quickly she actually hit her head hard against the roof of the limo. "Oh, sorry. Didn't know you were _that_ jumpy," Batista chuckled.

"Oh well. What goes around comes around right?" Lauren laughed holding her head.

"Here let me look," Batista suggested and held her head in his hands as he examined the top of her head. Lauren looked up to see that his eyes looked just as they did in her dream. "It looks okay. It's not bleeding or anything," he told her.

"That's good. I can't afford anymore empty space in my head," she said. Batista just laughed as he helped her out of the limo. She continued to whine as they walked in, while Batista practically had to drag her by the hand into the hotel.

"Come on you big baby," Batista scolded.

"You're bigger than I am you...bigger...baby." she said hesitantly.

"That the best you got?" Batista smirked.

"You're just taking advantage of the fact that I'm tired!" Lauren pouted. Batista continued to drag her to the elevator along with the silent HHH and Flair. HHH had been eyeing the two the whole trip and was not pleased with it.

A/N: Yes, that sequence was a dream. I know that must kill you. Anyways, this was probably the fourth try at a 12th chapter. I was going to just review what had happened in between NYR and the RR, but then I figured that would be kind of pointless. So the next chapter will probably the night after the Royal Rumble. Just to let you know RRRoyal Rumble and NYRNew Year's Revolution. I didn't want my awesome readers gettin confused, lol. Enjoy :)


	13. Help!

Chapter 13: Help!

The night after the Royal Rumble, everyone was talking about how Batista won. Lauren couldn't be happier. Of course, she wasn't actually there, and hadn't seen the guys since that night on RAW. She was supposed to meet them at the arena that night. The limo waited outside to take her there. "I can't wait to see him–them! No, I mean him," she told herself. Sure half of the show was already over, but that didn't matter. The driver stopped and helped her out of the limo. "Thanks," she told him and started to run into the arena, bag in hand. Even in heels, she could run pretty fast. Before she could reach Evolution's locker room, she heard someone in distress. "What the–" Lauren slowly made her way around the corner to see Snitsky, and he wasn't alone.

"Snitsky, let me go!" Lita yelled. Snitsky just grabbed her hair and started to make her suffer. Lauren couldn't stand back and just let him get away with this. She looked in her bag for anything she could use to get him away from her. She picked up her water bottle and threw it at him.

"Hey! Snitsky!" Lauren yelled. Snitsky felt the water bottle hit his back hard. He spun and let the injured Lita fall to the ground. "Lita run!" Lauren told her. Snitsky started reaching for the limping Lita again, only to be blocked by Lauren's body. "Leave her alone," she growled. Snitsky just started laughing at her and started to try and grab Lita. Lauren simply smacked him across the face. "I said, leave her alone!" Snitsky looked like a mad dog at this point. "Oh great, now what do I do?" Lauren thought and started to back away.

"What happens to you, is not my fault!" he snarled. Lauren turned around and made a run for it. "Get back here!" he yelled as he ran after her.

"Nice job, Lauren!" she thought as she continued running. All thoughts of reason left her as she tried to outrun the crazed man behind her. One quick turn led her through the curtain to the top of the ramp. "Uh-oh! I better get back before–" Lauren tried to turn back, but was too late. Snitsky was blocking her way to get backstage. Her only option was to run to the ring and escape through the audience. Once she was at the guardrail, she realized she couldn't risk the safety of the audience, knowing how crazy Snitsky was. So she backed away, hoping to still run back up the ramp. However, Snitsky was right behind her as she turned around. Before Lauren could even gasp, Snitsky had grabbed her by the throat and threw her into the ring. Lauren tried desperately to get back up and get out of there. But Snitsky was already in the ring as he grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her to him. Luckily, she was able to get a kick to his leg and escaped his hold, but only for a moment. Snitsky quickly recovered and grabbed her again. He turned her onto her back so she'd be facing up at him. Snitsky hauled her onto her feet and threw her into the turnbuckles. Her head throbbed from the harsh impact. Of course, it didn't end there. Snitsky hauled her to her feet again, and threw her over the top rope. Lauren landed onto the rough ground, hearing the fans booing Snitsky's actions. Snitsky knew by the way she looked, that she had no energy to fight back anymore. So he threw her back into the ring, watching as she struggled intensely to even move. He stepped slowly into the ring, and stalked over to his prey. Lauren's eyes traveled up to Snitsky's twisted face, until she noticed that he wasn't glaring down at her anymore. The boos from before molded into cheers. Lauren weakly lifted and turned her face to see someone running to the ring. Lauren barely smiled when she realized it was Batista. Batista charged into the ring, and began to mercilessly beat Snitsky to the mat. Snitsky's head was actually busted open, and blood was spilling out. Batista kicked him under the bottom rope to the floor.

Batista then looked back over at Lauren, who was trying desperately to get to her feet, but only got as far as her knees. Batista ran over to her and gently held her in his arms. Lauren just closed her eyes, in content of being in his arms. Batista held her head to his chest and continued to glare over at Snitsky. Before Snitsky could get back onto his feet, Batista gently lifted Lauren into his arms. He lifted her over the top rope and told her to hang onto the top rope while he slipped through the middle. He jumped to the floor, just in time to see Lauren lose whatever strength she had left and start to fall off the apron. Batista caught her in his arms, and noticed Snitsky heading their way. Batista quickly started to make his way up the ramp, out of the arena. His escape plan was stopped when Kane appeared at the top of the ramp. Batista and Lauren looked like they were trapped between two of the craziest men on RAW. As Kane came closer, Batista backed away, and turned to keep away from Snitsky. Kane came up behind him, while Batista slowly turned to face him.

"Go," Kane told him and walked right past him to get to Snitsky. Batista didn't hesitate to get Lauren out of there as he hurried up that ramp and get backstage.

"Lauren stay with me okay?" Batista told her as he carried her to their locker room. Luckily HHH and Flair weren't there to get in the way. He set her gently onto the couch. He went crazy looking for ice and towels. The whole bathroom was a mess by the time he came back out. "Lauren!" he shouted when he found her trying to stand up. Batista dropped everything and ran over to her. "Lauren you have to lay down to get your strength back," he said. He laid her back down on the couch, as he cupped her cheek in his hand. "When you're done resting up, you can tell me what happened" he soothed.

"Batista," Lauren groaned. "I'm sorry I ruined your big night."

"Don't even worry about that. I just want you to get your energy back. You scared me out there Lauren," he sighed. Lauren cast her eyes down in shame of making Batista worry. Batista noticed and lifted a finger under her chin to have her look up at him fully. "Get some rest okay?" Batista said softly. Lauren just nodded with a tired smile on her face. She easily closed her eyes and waited for sleep to claim her. She could've sworn she felt a soft pair of lips placed on her cheek. "Sweet dreams," he whispered to her and covered her with a blanket.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you Pnkrkriotgirl for your suggestion. I hope I didn't disappoint you, lol. I know that because of Lita and Trish's match from the RR Lita wouldn't even be in the RAW locker room due to her injury, but I figured it would be good for the story. Please review, even if I don't own any of the wrestlers :)


	14. Welcome Back

Chapter 14: Welcome Back

After her attack, Eric Bischoff suggested that Lauren not come to RAW until they had returned from Tokyo, Japan. Lauren tried to object, but Batista agreed and said that would be the best thing. The next time they would see her would be in Cincinnati.

So Lauren waited two weeks for Batista and the others to return. She watched RAW both those weeks, and was shocked at the clips from Smackdown that somehow came onto RAW. "What is going on over there?" she thought to herself. Lauren sat on the couch in her hotel suite and kept thinking.

It was Saturday, two days before RAW aired in Cincinnati. Lauren literally dreamed about Batista coming back. The whole event that happened the last time she was on RAW, played in her head a million times. Even with the horrible face of Snitsky, Lauren couldn't help but smile at the realization that Batista saved her. He carried her in his arms up the ramp, and cared for her backstage.

"Why can't I stop obsessing over that? It's not like he kissed me or anything. Wait–" she thought to herself, and touched her cheek. "He..._did_." No one was around to see the blush on her cheeks. But her daydreaming was interrupted by the fact that she may not be able to see him if he goes over to Smackdown to face JBL for the WWE Championship. She then scolded herself for being so selfish. "It's _his _decision not mine. He needs to do what he thinks he needs to do. It doesn't matter if I'm in–" Her thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door. "Coming!" she called out and ran to her door. She opened the door and gasped at the sight before her. Standing in front of her, was the Animal himself. "Batista!" she gasped. He stood there with his sunglasses on, a white buttoned shirt, and black slacks.

"Hey there," he smiled. Lauren smiled widely as she ran and hugged him as tightly as she could. He lifted her up and spun her around. "It's good to see you too," he laughed as he set her down.

"I missed you! Come on in," she said and took him by the hand into the kitchenette. "Have a seat. Can I get you anything?" she asked him looking through the refrigerator. Batista lowered his sunglasses as he watched her looking in the fridge. Lauren turned around and caught him in the act. "Can I help you?" she asked raising a brow at him. Batista cleared his throat as he asked for water. Lauren just threw it to him. "So how was Japan?" Lauren asked excitedly. He went on to say how he loved the experience.

"I wish you could've been there," he said looking over at her. Lauren started blushing and turned away to wash some dishes. Batista smirked as he stood up and walked over to where she was. He stood behind her and pretended to reach for a glass. Lauren stayed completely still, until she realized that the sink was over-flowing.

"Oh geez!" she cried out. She reached in the sink to pull the plug, but pulled her hand back so quickly, she got Batista practically soaked. "Oops," Lauren said cutely. She quickly grabbed a towel and started wiping his shirt to dry it off. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Let me just get this," she told him. Because his shirt was white, she could see right through it to his ripped chest. "Maybe it'd be better if you change your chest–shirt! I meant shirt!"

"Yeah," Batista chuckled and walked over to his bags and pulled out a clean red shirt. While he wasn't looking, Lauren slapped herself in the head. She then turned to see him shirtless in the middle of her hotel room. Batista turned to see her staring. "Can I help you?" he smirked.

"Shutup," Lauren pouted and walked over to the balcony and closed the glass doors. "So how long ago did you arrive? I wasn't expecting you guys until tomorrow," she said hoping to change the subject.

"Well, HHH decided he wanted to beat everyone back here so we left last night. We arrived here only an hour ago. I just wanted to come up and see you," he told her. "I missed you."

Lauren turned around to see that he was looking directly at her. His eyes intense, and seeming like they could see right through her. She cleared her throat and suggested that they go out to get something to eat. "I'll just go grab my purse and we can head out," she said. She started walking right by him when she felt an arm land on her left hip. Lauren slowly followed the arm it was connected to, and found Batista looking down at her. Batista eased her to face him completely, and placed his other hand on her other hip. He gently steered her backwards to the wall. "Batista," she panted, loving the touch on her.

Batista simply cupped her cheek in his hand, and continued his descent to her lips. "Hey Vixen! Open up!" HHH yelled outside her door. Lauren pulled away and walked over to the door. She looked over to see Batista sitting back over on the couch. Lauren opened up the door to see HHH and Flair. "Nice to see ya Vixen," he said and ruffled her hair. It took all her strength not to bite at his hand. "Hey Batista. We lost you at the airport!" he laughed walking over to him. Lauren looked back over to Flair.

"My dear, always a pleasure to see you," he said and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you Ric. I saw that action you got while I wasn't there. Very nice," she smiled and closed the door behind them. They all sat and talked about what had been happening since Lauren had to leave.

"I tell ya, all those clips coming from Smackdown are really starting to piss me off!" HHH boomed. Everyone else agreed. Batista seemed the most quiet, even though he was the one caught in the middle of all of it. "Well I'll just say this Batista, I wouldn't blame you at all if you went to Smackdown," he said.

"I haven't made my decision about that yet," Batista said a little bit frustrated.

"I know but listen, if you went over to Smackdown, you could shut all those guys up and Evolution could run this industry," HHH continued.

"I'll consider that," Batista replied wanting to end the conversation. Lauren could feel things getting tense in the room.

"How about we all go out and get something to eat?" she suggested as she jumped up and ran over to get her purse. This time without any 'interruptions'. "Well? Let's go!" she cheered and started heading out the door. The rest of them followed her down to the limo. They shared the first breakfast they had for about a month.

A/N: Yes I said month only because of the previous chapters where things had been getting weird in Evolution, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't own any of the wrestlers or anything. But I have to know: Did anyone else see Lita kiss Kane! That was awesome. I hope that inspires many of you better writers for some fics. If it's Kane/Lita I'll read it! Luv ya lots :)


	15. First Night Back

Chapter 15: First Night Back

Well it was the long awaited Monday night RAW, and Lauren was more then ready to get back into action. However, Batista had been more quiet then usual since Saturday. She didn't know what she could say to him. Especially since HHH and Flair never really left them alone. Almost as if HHH was _trying_ to keep them apart. Once they got there, HHH walked off on his own, saying he had business to take care of. The rest of them shrugged their shoulders and continued their way to the locker room.

About half-way through the show, Flair came running back into the locker room. "Did either of you guys hear?" he yelled in excitement. Both Batista and Lauren shook their heads. "JBL is coming here tonight!" Lauren gasped while Batista simply nodded. "H says that he'll take care of him when he gets here. He is pretty mad that he has the gall to come here," Flair explained.

"Well, I don't know about HHH, but I know I'm going to take care of him tonight. JBL hasn't been talking trash about Evolution, it's been about me. So _I'll _take care of it," Batista said pointing to himself.

"Are you sure about that, Batista?" Lauren asked as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure," he told her. They all look to see HHH coming into the room.

"Hey big man," he says and pats him on the back. "I'll tell ya, I'm excited about your decision next week. And we all know you'll make the right one," he smiled. At that moment Lauren's heart sank. "Speaking of which, Ric told ya that JBL's coming right? Well when he comes, Evolution will be right behind you to make sure JBL never shows his ass on RAW ever again!" HHH told him.

"I appreciate it man, but I'll be the one to take care of JBL. JBL has never said anything about Evolution. I'll do it on my own," Batista replies. HHH simply looks at him and glares a little bit as Batista walks off for his match with Edge. HHH's glare then travels to Lauren. He then leaves the room and is followed by Flair.

"What's his problem?" she thought to herself and ran out to catch up with Batista. "Hey!" she called out to him. Batista stopped and waited for her to catch up. "You weren't going to walk out there without me were you?" she smiled.

"I just seem to forget that you're there," he smirked as Lauren hit him playfully in the chest.

"Could you do me a favor?" she asked him. Batista raised a brow. "Kick Edge's ass? Please? His whining is really irritating." They both laughed as Batista promised he would definitely make Edge's whining stop.

Lauren followed him to the ring to meet up with Edge who was already there. Lauren cheered Batista from the side while he beat Edge to a pulp. However, Batista was disqualified for some reason, and Flair was at the top of the ramp telling them to hurry and get backstage. Batista stepped out of the ropes and took Lauren's hand as they walked up. They both look up at the screen above them. JBL's limo pulled into the RAW garage. HHH met up with Batista and the others while walking towards the garage.

HHH went on and on about how JBL was insulting Evolution, and how THEY were going to handle him. "Hey!" Batista yelled and stopped him. "I said I would handle this, myself. So stay out of it!" HHH and Flair were dumbfounded and stopped in their tracks as Batista walked out the door that led to the garage. Lauren wasn't going to let him face JBL by himself and followed him. "JBL! Where are you? Come on Bradshaw! I'm right here!" Batista yelled walking down the stairs.

"Batista!" Lauren called out and followed him to the bottom. "Get back inside it's freezing out here! JBL isn't even out here! Come on let's–ah!" Lauren saw headlights heading right for them. Batista wrapped his arms around her to try and shield her from the expected impact of the limo driving towards them. Fortunately for them, HHH came out of nowhere and knocked them both out of the way just in time into a pile of garbage. Batista had kept his arms around Lauren as they crashed into the garbage. When he regained his senses he looked down at Lauren to see her clutching to his chest.

"You all right?" he called out worriedly as he helped her up.

Lauren just nodded, "I–I think so," she said holding her head as they stood up. She watched as Batista and the others chased after the limo, calling out JBL's name.

Flair looked back at them and ran over. "You two all right?" he asked worriedly. They both nodded until Batista noticed Flair wrapping a supportive arm around her. Batista got the sudden urge to rip his arm off of her and carry Lauren out of there, but chose to ignore it.

He looked in the direction of where the limo drove off. "Looks like I'm going to Smackdown alone this Thursday." he said with determination.

Lauren gulped. "Alone?" she asked him. Batista looked down at her, then back to where they had seen the limo last. Lauren bowed her head and rubbed her arm. She looked back up to see Batista bleeding a little on his arm and a small cut on his head. "Come on, we better get you bandaged up." As soon as she started walking, she felt a small pain in her ankle. She limped slightly over to the stairs and had a hard time to get up them. Lauren stopped when she felt Batista come up behind her and wrap one arm around her waist. He helped her up the stairs as he held her close to his side. They finally got back to the locker room, with Lauren's ankle not throbbing as badly as before. "Go ahead and sit down," she told him.

"Lauren, I don't have time for this. I've gotta go tell Bischoff that I need arrangements to head over to Smackdown by Thursday," Batista stated and started heading for the door. However he found that he couldn't open it since Lauren had put herself up against the door to stop him. "Lauren..." he growled.

"I'm not letting you out of here until your cuts are clean and bandaged. Especially the one on your head," she glared at him dangerously. Batista rolled his eyes and pulled out a chair to sit down in. "Thank you. Now sit still while I go get the first aid kit." After about 15 minutes, Lauren had finished cleaning and bandaging the cuts on his arm and head. "Well that should do it. Let me just take one last look at the one on your head," she said. Lauren gently took his head into her hands and examined the now clean cut. "Well I fixed it up pretty good if I do say so my–" Lauren was cut off by the two arms that were now wrapped around her waist. "self" she gulped. "Batista–" Batista stood up while keeping his gentle yet firm hold on her. Lauren couldn't look him in the eyes. But she found that she had no choice when Batista slipped one of his hands beneath her chin and lifted her face up towards his. The back of his fingers tread softly down her cheek as a shiver went through her. His thumb traced like a whisper over her lips. He cupped her face in his hands, and brought her even closer.

Footsteps. Damn footsteps stopped them from going any further. Lauren let out a shudder and turned away from him. "I'll put the first aid kit back," she said quietly.

A/N: Hey there folks! OMG! Who else heard about the draft lottery coming up? I can't wait to see who gets shifted from RAW to Smackdown or the other way around. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And if you're getting tired of me not letting them kiss, there's a good reason for it. So be please be patient with me, for it might happen within the next three chapters or so. Luv ya:) And I do not own any of the wrestlers sigh


	16. Going to Smackdown

Chapter 16: Going To Smackdown

Batista's thumb traced like a whisper over her lips. He cupped her face in his hands, and brought her even closer.

Footsteps. Damn footsteps stopped them from going any further. Lauren let out a shudder and turned away from him. "I'll put the first aid kit back," she said quietly.

HHH and Flair stormed in. "That was the most outrageous thing I have ever seen! But don't worry Batista, I've made all the arrangements for you to go Smackdown this Thursday," HHH stated. Batista just nodded and failed to notice Lauren's surprised look.

"You're serious?" she asked.

"Yeah. JBL wanted to come over here and confront me, well now he's gonna pay for it," Batista stated.

Lauren's look of surprise turned into a glare, which was now directed at HHH. "And you're seriously letting him go alone?"

"Hey, Batista said he wanted to go by himself not me!" HHH defended.

"I can't believe this! You're going to let him go to Smackdown alone when not even half an hour ago you wouldn't even let him face _one_ superstar by himself. If he goes to Smackdown he'll have to stand up against Smackdown's entire locker room!" she yelled. It was now HHH's turn to glare. Before he could say anything, Batista put a hand on Lauren's shoulder.

"Calm down Lauren, I'll be fine," he said.

Lauren simply glared at him and pushed his hand away as she turned to face him fully. "You almost got killed tonight and you want _me_ to calm down!" She didn't say another word as she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the locker room.

Before Batista could go after her, HHH held him back. "Come on, you've gotta get packing. Your plane leaves in two hours." Batista glared at him, but started packing his things and changed. Once he was finished he looked all over the arena, but found no sign of Lauren. "All right Big Man, you're all set," HHH stated and tried dragging him out to the limo. He ignored Batista's protests about to looking for Lauren first. "You don't have time!" HHH growled with agitation.

Batista pulled his arm out of HHH's grasp and stared him down. "Listen, I'm going to call her, find out where she is, and see if she's all right." he said all too calmly. Batista pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number. It took five rings before something happened.

"Hello?" her voice asked.

"Lauren! Are you–"

"Hello!" she repeated.

"Lauren it's me, I just called to–"

"You're going to have to speak up, I can't hear you!" she said.

"Lauren where are you?" Batista yelled.

"I probably can't hear you because I'm not here! Haha! I got you good didn't I? Leave a message and I'll be sure to get back to you. Luv ya!" It was her voice mail.

"Damn!" Batista cursed as he slammed his phone shut. "She tricked me with her damn voice mail." Batista put his hands on his hips and paced a little.

"Come on Batista, you don't have time to look for her. I'll tell you what, you leave right now for the airport, Ric and I will look for her. Then once we find her, we'll call you okay?" HHH negotiated. Batista thought about it for a moment then finally nodded. "Now go on!" he said anxiously. A little _too_ anxiously for Batista's taste.

Batista figured he should just ignore it and walked out the limo. About twenty minutes later, his phone started ringing. "Hello?" he answered in a hurried voice.

"Hey Batista!" Lauren answered all too cheerfully.

"Lauren! Where in God's name are you!" Batista yelled.

"Whoa! Calm down, I'm heading off to the airport. Wouldn't you know it? There is a flight taking off to Smackdown's next show about an hour before yours. So I guess I'll see you up there. Oh, I'm here at the airport. See you on Smackdown! Bye!" Then she hung up.

"Damnit!" Batista roared. "She's going to Smackdown. Why does she have to be so–"

"Stubborn?" a familiar voice finished for him. Batista looked to notice the window separating him from the driver was going down. There he found Lauren's face poking in with her cellphone in hand. "Or were you going to say 'brilliant'?" Lauren smirked.

Batista didn't know whether or not to sigh with relief or yell at her for scaring him half to death. "Driver pull over so Ms. Lauren may sit in the back with me," he said calmly without taking his eyes off of Lauren's now horror-stricken face.

"Uh-oh!" she gulped as the driver slowed down. Before Lauren knew it, Batista had opened her door and took her by the hand to the back. Once they were both in and had closed the door, Lauren noticed the look on Batista's face. "Definitely 'uh-oh!'" she thought to herself. "N-now Batista, just let-let me explain!" she told him as she scooted away from him. He continued coming closer. "Eek!" Lauren tried to crawl to the other end of the limo, only to feel both her wrists be pulled back. "Aah!" Batista pulled her back into his chest and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her arms pinned to her side. "Hey let go! Or I swear I'll scr–" She stopped when she felt him put his forehead against the back of her head and breathe deeply, as if trying to calm himself. "Batista? Wha–"

"Do you have any idea how bad you scared me?" he asked in a growl. Lauren didn't know what to say. Before she could even think of a response, he began again. "Do you have any idea how fast my heart was beating when you didn't answer your phone and I couldn't find you anywhere? I thought that–" he stopped to take a deep breath. "It was like the night Snitsky got to you. I turned to the monitor just in time to see him throwing you into the ring. You have no idea how scared I was for you," he told her. Lauren let out a long sigh.

"I didn't mean to scare you tonight, Batista. But how scared do you think I was when you said how you'd be going to Smackdown alone? Tonight I know you would've kicked JBL's ass. But against all of Smackdown? Then when I saw his limo heading towards you–"

"Me? Lauren you could've been killed too!" Batista said lifting his head from hers.

"I know that but, you're needed in this business. I'm not. I can't stand the thought of you being hurt. I care about what happens to you damnit!" she yelled with tears in her eyes and fists clenched.

It was Batista's turn to be speechless. He loosened his grip only so her arms could be free, but still kept them wrapped around her to keep her close to him. "You think I don't care what happens to you? Lauren I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt. You can even ask Flair and HHH how pissed I was that night I fought Snitsky away from you. Hell I'd beat him again if he just looked at you," Batista told her. Lauren smiled a little bit, but had it fade as quickly as it came. "There's something else bothering you isn't there?" he asked.

"You're probably going to send me back to RAW as soon as we get to the airport aren't you?" she asked unable to look at him. She heard a long sigh come from him as he laid back completely against the back of the seat.

"Promise me, PROMISE me that you'll stay close when we get to the Smackdown arena," he mumbled closing his eyes, and allowing his arms to fall limp to his sides as if dreading the idea.

"I promise!" Lauren squealed and hugged him tightly around the neck. Of course while they were hugging, Batista didn't see the upset look on her face. "If he really goes to Smackdown toconfront JBL, he might end up going there permanently for the WWE Championship. I might never see him again," she thought to herself and hugged him even tighter.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Batista asked, noticing the tighter squeeze she had given him. She pulled back with a smile.

"Nothing! I just want to know what you plan to do once you get to Smackdown," she told him excitedly.

"Well, there is a thought I had in mind," Batista stated slyly as he whispered it into her ear.

"Oh! That's awesome. Now I actually can't wait until Thursday," Lauren said with a smirk.

"I can't either," Batista replied as they started staring into each other's eyes again. For the first time in the last fifteen minutes, Lauren realized she was sitting on Batista's lap. Her famous blush reappeared onto her face. Batista noticed and had a bigger smirk on his face.

"Y–your legs must (clears throat) must be asleep by now with me being on top of them for so long," she said nervously. "I'll get off now." Lauren started to ease herself off of his lap when the massive arms wrapped around her waist once again. Only this time, her whole body was facing him.

"I'm comfortable right where I am." Batista cupped her cheek and started to bring her closer. Lauren could only lick her lips as the awaited moment came.

"Uh sir, ma'am? We're here," the driver informed them as he stood outside the door. Lauren pulled back quickly.

"'Third time's a charm' my butt!" she thought angrily. "Oh whatta ya know! We're here! Better get the bags!" she cheered and jumped out of the limo. By the time Batista had gotten out of the limo, he found Lauren already waiting by the door with her bag in hand. "Come on let's go! No time like the present!" she said and ran inside.

Batista just shook his head and smiled to himself. "Whoever said 'Third time's a charm' was a moron." He took his bag and followed Lauren into the airport.

A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know this 'not letting them kiss' is gettin old and repetitive, but DO NOT FEAR MY LOYAL READERS! Something good is coming, and if you'll forgive me long enough to read the next few chapters, you'll see why. Love yas! I do not own any of the wrestlers. :)

PS-That whole voicemail bit, I was inspired by my own voicemail. My friends fall for it everytime, and they hate me for it lol. If it confused you in any way, I'm sorry. Let me know and I'll explain it.Thank you:) :)


	17. Here We Are!

Chapter 17: Here We Are!

It was about a two hour flight to Smackdown's next city. Lauren couldn't keep thoughts of their numerous close encounters out of her head. She looked to the sleeping Animal next to her and smiled. "He looks so cute when he's sleeping." Lauren couldn't help but stare for a few minutes. All the thoughts swimming in her head finally led to the one that scared her the most. Batista actually moving to Smackdown. She figured she was being selfish about the entire thing. Sure she wouldn't be able to see him, be near him, or ever feel what it'd be like to actually..."Damn it!" she cursed inside her mind and turned away from his sleeping form to look out the plane window. "If he goes to Smackdown it could actually improve his career. That's what's important, his happiness" she told herself as her eyes drooped closed and finally fell asleep. She woke up to someone's voice calling to her.

"Lauren...Lauren" they said. Lauren looked up to see Batista smiling at her. She noticed that her head was resting on his shoulder. Lauren immediately jumped out of her trance and sat up straight in her seat. "We're here. It's time to go," he smiled and stood up. Lauren simply nodded and followed him towards baggage claim. "HHH called me while you were sleeping and told me he had a limo waiting for us outside," Batista told her. "And I'll tell you, he wasn't happy about how you snuck into the limo. He doesn't like the idea of you coming with me."

"Uh-huh, yeah sure. Sounds great," Lauren mumbled carelessly with her eyes closed. She felt herself get yanked into him. "What?" she asked irritably.

"You were about to walk right into that wall," he smirked pointing behind him. Lauren blushed as she turned to see he was telling the truth. "Come on, you can sleep on the way to the hotel." Batista linked his arm with hers as she laid her tired head onto it and walked with him outside. A limo was waiting for them like he said, and drove them to the hotel they'd be staying in for the next few days. The drive there, Lauren didn't even think about the sleeping arrangements for the next few days. It didn't occur to her until they actually reached the hotel. Batista asked that they take the bags up to his room while he talked to the front desk. Batista set Lauren down onto one of their very comfy couches, until he walked back over to her. Lauren was laying down, looking like a little child. He kneeled in front of her and looked right into her tired eyes. "Everything else is booked, except for a two-bed room. Now if you ask me, I'd prefer that to having to sleep on the couch," he smirked. Lauren simply glared at him cutely as she started to sit up. "Is it okay with you?" he asked her standing up.

"Yeah. Sure, whatever. Bed...now" she mumbled to herself and started to fall over on the couch again. Batista caught her however and helped her to her feet. "I hate you," she told him. He simply took her by the hand and dragged her over to the elevator. Once the doors were closed, Batista brought Lauren to his chest and let her lean against him.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked.

"Because I want to sleep and you won't let me. That makes you very mean and...'hate-able'" she moaned against him. She could hear Batista chuckling to himself, and felt it in his chest as it rose up and down. "Hey, why am I so tired?" she thought to herself. Lauren decided to try and ignore it and simply tried to relax. Once the doors opened Batista led her out into the desolate hallway. Lauren seemed like she could collapse at any minute. So he looked left and right, finding nobody there, and actually lifted Lauren into his arms. "Hey..." she droned until she just gave up and laid her head against his chest once again. "As much as I'd hate to admit it, this is pretty nice" she told herself. Or so she thought.

"Yeah, it is." Batista replied with a smirk. Lauren simply gave him a very weak hit on his chest as he continued to carry her to their room. Batista somehow managed to get the key in and let them both into the room while still holding Lauren. Once inside, he simply walked her over to one of the beds and laid her down in it. Lauren was already completely asleep. Batista stood there and admired her as her hair flowed about the pillow, and her face untainted by the ways of the world. He removed her shoes, covered her up with the blankets, and kissed her on the forehead. However he pulled back, noticing that her forehead was warmer than usual. "Probably from the flight or something." he figured and went to bed himself.

Snitsky. Snitsky was following her, and she couldn't get away. Lauren kept yelling for Batista to help her but he never came. A ring appeared out of nowhere as Lauren tried to run to it, hoping she'd be safe from Snitsky. However, as soon as she slid through the ropes, he was instantly behind her as he grabbed her and brought her to him roughly. The last thing she saw was Snitsky laughing maniacally in her face, practically squeezing the life out of her. "Batista where are you?" she thought to herself as all went black.

Lauren jumped up in her bed, panting and sweating. Her head was pounding like crazy, and her vision seemed a little blurred. She was still able to read the clock next to her bed, 4:30 a.m. Lauren groaned as she stood up and started to make her way to the bathroom. No more than ten steps there, a severe dizzy spell came over her. She had to grab onto the wall to keep her from falling. "What's wrong with me?" she thought to herself. She eventually made it to the bathroom and turned on the blinding light. Lauren looked in the mirror to see the sweat coming off her brow, and her pale face. She turned on the faucet and splashed some water on her face to try and cool off. It did little good, since her dizzy spell got worse and she actually collapsed to her knees. "Ow," she cried quietly like a little girl.

"Lauren?" she heard Batista call out. Lauren looked to the bathroom door to see him approaching it. He was shirtless again, with only pajama pants covering him.

"Hmm. Maybe staring at him for a little while will keep my mind off the fever," she thought dryly to herself.

"Oh my god, Lauren!" Batista cried out when he saw her current situation. He immediately joined her on the floor and held her arms to have her look him in the eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked her worriedly.

"Batista, I don't feel very good," she said pitifully with her voice barely above a whisper. Batista felt her head once again and pulled away, surprised by her high fever.

"You're burning up!" he exclaimed. He instantly lifted her up into his arms and carried her back to her bed. Once he covered her up, he looked for anything to calm her fever. He finally found some Nyquil, hoping it would bring down her fever, and a cool washcloth for her head. He filled a spoon of Nyquil and sat on the bed beside her. "Okay sweetie, I need you to drink this, okay?" he said. Batista helped her sit up and had her lean against him. He put the spoon in her mouth and heard her swallow the green liquid. He laid her back down and put the cloth on her head. Batista noticed her looking up at him with a tiny smile on her lips. "What?" he asked.

"You called me, 'sweetie'." she told him. Batista simply smiled back and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Yeah I did. Now get some sleep okay?" Lauren simply nodded up at him. Batista bent down and kissed her on the forehead gently. "Goodnight." Lauren turned her head away and fell asleep instantly. Batista never left her side the entire night.

A/N: I could never hate Batista, even if he kept me from falling alseep, lol. Hope you liked this chapter, and I'm already working on the next one. It'll probably be pretty short though. Well, R&R please :)


	18. The Perfect Medicine

Chapter 18: The Perfect Medicine

Lauren woke up groggy the next morning, but was met with an interesting sight beside her. Batista had fallen asleep on his knees beside the bed, holding her hand. She made one single movement and he was up. "Good morning," she said weakly.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" he asked standing up only to sit next to her on the bed.

"Better actually. Just a little dizzy. You should go get some breakfast, you haven't eaten anything since yesterday before RAW started," she told him. Lauren noticed that he never let her hand go.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

"A little bit. Nothing big though. Maybe toast or something," she replied. Batista nodded and dialed the number for room service on the phone between their beds. About ten minutes later the food was delivered to their door. They both ate on Lauren's bed in silence, with only the chewing and swallowing of the food being heard. Once they were finished, Batista's cell phone went off. 'H' he mouthed to her and stood up.

"What's up man? Yeah she's still with me. Would you calm down, I said she could come with me. I can't send her back now, she's sick. Oh will you shutup? See you on Friday. Bye" Batista cursed under his breath as he shut his phone.

"I guess you were right when you said he wasn't happy about me being here," Lauren said quietly.

"Don't worry about what he says. He's an idiot anyways. So what do you want to do today?" he asked her.

"Well I don't think I can go site-seeing today. You should though," she told him.

"I'm not leaving you here alone while you're sick. I do have an idea though. But it'll have to wait until later," he smirked.

"What is it?" Lauren asked him.

"You'll see. Now I want you to take some more medicine and get some sleep. You still look pretty tired," he stated and gave her more Nyquil.

"Yes, mother," Lauren laughed and laid back down. Once she was asleep, Batista started getting everything ready for when she woke up.

It was about another two hours until Lauren woke up, and found that it was almost 3 o'clock in the afternoon. She was feeling a little better, still pretty lightheaded, but otherwise all right. She sat up slowly and looked around the room to find Batista gone and the bedroom door closed.

"Batista?" she called out. No one answered her. "Batista you out there?" she called out again. When no response came, she pulled back the covers and stood up. When the dizzy spell hit her, she slowly eased herself back down onto the bed. Then she heard the room door open. "Batista?" Lauren took a deep breath and stood up to go out the bedroom door. Once she opened it, she found Batista just stepping into their room with plastic bags full of stuff. "What's in the bags?" Lauren asked.

"You'll see. Now go on back to bed. I'll be in there in a minute, okay?" he asked. Lauren didn't have time to answer when he came up and steered her back to bed. Batista gave her a wink and closed the bedroom door.

"Well that was weird," Lauren thought to herself. She decided to change into something besides her pajamas. She slipped on a simple red tank top, black baggy pants and sneakers. A knock came at the door. "Come in," she said. Batista walked in and noticed that she wasn't in bed and crossed his arms over his chest, giving her a skeptical look. "What? I'm feeling better," she pouted. Batista simply walked over to her and took her by the hand.

"Come on, I know the perfect medicine for your condition," was all he said as he led her into the living room. As soon as Lauren saw it she gasped. There were comfortable pillows and blankets on the couch, which was right across from the big screen tv that wasn't there the night before. On top of the tv were DVDs, videos, VCR, DVD Player, and yes, even...X-Box. "So what do you think?" he asked from behind her.

"I...I don't know what to say. When did you do all of this?" Lauren asked.

"While you were sleeping. I've even got soup going on the stove for you. Chicken to be precise," he smiled. "It smells like it's about ready. Now if her highness will take her seat," he stated as he lifted her up into his arms and carried her over to the couch. "I'll be right back with her soup." Lauren simply rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. Batista came back a moment later with two bowls of soup for both of them. Once they were finished, Batista asked what she would like to do first. "X-Box? Movies? Cards? Trivial Pursuit? Music? Twister?"

Lauren looked at him with a brow raised. "Twister? You actually bought Twister?" she asked him.

"Yeah." Lauren just started laughing. Batista soon joined her. Once they were more calm, Lauren slowly stood up and took Batista by the hand.

"Twister it is then." she smiled and pulled the game off the table. Pretty soon they were all twisted around and bumping into each other. Batista kept trying to poke Lauren to get her to fall, only to fail miserably. "Oh come on! You're such a cheater!" she laughed. Seeing as how she had to look at him upside-down.

"Takes one to know one! You keep elbowing me!" he laughed back.

"Nuh-uh! It slips!" she replied. Just then her elbow _slipped_ again and caused Batista to completely fall over. The whole ground shook, making Lauren struggle to keep her balance, but eventually subsided. She stood up and raised her hands in victory. "And he's down for the count! Vixen is the winner!" she cheered.

"I'll never get that," Batista stated leaning on his elbows to keep him up.

"I'm just more flexible and more balanced then you are," Lauren laughed.

"Not that. I meant your stage name. It doesn't seem to suit you," he told her with a thoughtful look in his eyes. Lauren just blushed and turned away from him.

"Well, let's play something else. How about cards?" Lauren asked pasting a smile on her lips.

"Sure. What game?"

"Hmm. How about poker? That's always fun," Lauren suggested.

"You know how to play poker?" Batista asked her.

"Of course. Strip Poker is my specialty anyways," she said walking over to the couch. She dared to turn and see the shocked look on Batista's face. "Geez! I was just kidding! Come on, let's play Go-Fish!" Lauren jumped onto the couch and pulled the deck off the coffee table.

They spent the next two hours playing cards, with Batista getting his butt whooped by Lauren. "Can we play something else?" he whined leaning back against the couch.

"You're just upset 'cause you're a loser!" Lauren laughed placing a finger and thumb on her forehead in the shape of an 'L'.

"I hate you," he mumbled like a child.

"And why do you hate me?" she smirked.

"Because you're too good at cards. It makes you very 'hate-able'," he smirked back.

"There's no way anyone could hate someone as cute as I am!" Lauren laughed. Batista gave her an 'I agree' look that made her look away. "Well fine then you baby! I was getting tired of beating your sorry butt anyways." His only response was an irritated growl. "Like they say, we saved the best for last," she said looking at the beautiful X-Box on top the tv.

"Now you're speaking my language," Batista stated and each grabbed a controller and headset for Halo 2. They were pretty good as a team and defeated the enemies easily. After about one hour of games, Lauren figured it was time for some movies. She was pretty tired anyways, and the sun was setting outside. "Now you have your choice of movies. Comedy, Horror, Chick Flick, Suspense, or Action?" he asked her.

"Comedy." she replied.

"Now your choices are: Hot Chick, Dodgeball, Shallow Hal, Blue Collar Tour, or (Reader's Favorite Comedy)..." and he went on and on with choices.

"Okay! Okay! I pick... (Reader's favorite comedy). Then we'll watch the Blue Collar Tv Comedy Tour. Those guys crack me up." Batista nodded in agreement and slipped the DVD into the player. He sat back on the couch to see Lauren pretty tired. He took her and lifted her up, so he could lay her down again and covered her up with one of the really comfy blankets, and laid her head down on a pillow. "Where are you going to sit?" she mumbled.

"I'll just make myself a little bed on the floor with the extra blankets and pillows" he said and did like he told her. Once the movie started, Lauren realized she didn't like the idea of Batista being on the floor by himself. She got up with her blanket and pillows and laid next to him on his little blanket bed. "What are you doing down here?" he asked her laying his head on his palm, propped up by his elbow.

Lauren was still looking at the tv when she said "You looked lonely down here. Besides it's comfier down here."

"You're sick. You're not supposed to be on the floor," Batista said sternly.

"Well I'm not staying up there alone. It's creepy being able to see the top of your head," she shuddered. They both just started laughing.

"Okay. Then I only see one option." It was all he said until he stood up and lifted her blanket-cocooned body and put it on the couch as he sat next to her. Lauren shifted so she was laying on his shoulder. She used the blanket to cover both of them and fell asleep quickly. Even before Larry the Cable Guy could do his 'Git-R-Done' routine. Batista put a pillow in his lap and laid her head down on it. He stroked her hair for a little while until he fell asleep himself.

Lauren woke up the next morning and found herself lying down on Batista's lap with his arm draped around her. She didn't say anything or do anything that might wake him up. She simply went back to sleep with a smile on her face. "This was definitely theperfect medicine."

A/N: Howdy! Hope you enjoyed that! Who wouldn't want to play Twister with Batista? God knows I would, hehe. Anyways, please read&review. The next chapter will probably be their trip to Smackdown. It will not be too pretty, lol. Thank you all for the reviews so far, they mean the world to me :)


	19. Smackdown!

Chapter 19: Smackdown!

Wednesday was basically spent watching movies and continuing to play games. Lauren was feeling more like herself, and felt ready to join Batista when he went to Smackdown.

"I don't know Lauren. Are you sure you're feeling all right?" he asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine. I feel much better than Monday. It was probably just a little 24-hour bug or something. Don't worry about me. I'm going with you tomorrow whether you like it or not you know," she smiled up at him.

"Yeah I know," he sighed with a smirk. "Well we better get to sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow. It'll probably be a 45-minute drive to the arena. I was thinking we could make our 'big appearance' more towards the end of the show," Batista stated.

"Sounds like a plan. Goodnight Batista," Lauren yawned and turned off her lamp as she curled up into her warm blankets.

"Goodnight sweetie," Batista replied and curled up in his bed as well. Since it was dark, Batista didn't notice the smile on Lauren's face.

"I wish he'd call me that more often," she thought to herself and eventually fell asleep.

They woke up that morning, basically getting a rental car for when they drove up to Smackdown. "Are you ready for tonight?" he asked Lauren as they both came out of the car dealer ship in their rental (Reader's Favorite kind of car).

"More than ready. Boy, JBL is going to HATE you even more after tonight. This is going to be fun," she winked at him.

"Yes it will. But first, we need to go get something for both of us to wear for our Smackdown debut." Batista stated as they headed to a mall. Batista's outfit was easy to find, but Lauren's was a bit more difficult.

"Man! I don't know what to pick!" she yelled angrily. She had tried on about twenty different outfits, but none of them seemed to work. Until finally, she found what looked like the perfect one. Batista was eager to find out what she was wearing as he sat in a chair quietly looking at a magazine, until he heard her clear her throat. "What do you think?" she asked meekly. Batista looked up and was speechless. She was wearing a red, backless shirt that looped around the neck, a black skirt with a long split down the side, and strapped heels. Her shoulders looked so fragile, and her neck so... "Batista? I said what do you think?" she asked again, thinking he didn't like it.

"You look beautiful." was all he said, and was all she needed. They spent the rest of the day at the mall, when Lauren dragged Batista into the arcade. She couldn't convince him to play DDR with her, but watched her with a smile as she played herself. Before they knew it, they had to head on over to the Smackdown arena. "Now remember what the plan is, and don't stray far away from me, okay?" Batista stated sternly towards her as they got closer to the parking garage.

"Okay, okay, I promise. Do you have everything you need?" Lauren asked.

"I've got you don't I?" he smirked with a quick glance towards her. Lauren didn't blush, but just smiled and turned to stare through the windshield. As they were getting closer, Lauren noticed Batista's grip getting much tighter around the steering wheel.

Lauren simply smiled and took one hand from the steering wheel. She held it in hers between them. Batista looked over at her slightly confused. "You squeeze that wheel much tighter and you might get us killed before we even get there," she stated chuckling. Batista just rolled his eyes with a smile and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

They were pulling into the arena when they noticed a camera man watching them pull in. "Looks like they know we're here," Batista stated as he parked. The cameras were all around them. "Remember the plan," Batista whispered to her as he stepped out of the car. Lauren waited patiently as he came around to let her out. Both of them knew JBL and probably his cabinet were watching them right at that moment. Batista linked her arm with his as they started walking confidently into the arena.

From what JBL could see from the ring, he and his cabinet were ready to take both Batista and Vixen down. JBL looked on as they continued to walk towards the actual arena. Until Vixen suddenly stops and looks next to them. Batista looked in the same direction and slowly smiled. "What the hell are they smiling about?" JBL demanded. Suddenly the camera looked over to see that they were smiling at JBL's limousine. "What are they doing? What are they doing!" his cabinet couldn't answer him as they continued to watch. Vixen walked off screen back to the car, while Batista appeared to be taking off his coat and sunglasses. Vixen reappeared, holding something behind her back. She took his coat and sunglasses, then gave him a hard, metal baseball bat. "WHAT!" Vixen gladly stood back as Batista walked up to JBL's limo. He broke every window of the limo, until he reached the windshield. Vixen stood there clapping as he started walking over to her.

"Wanna take a crack at this?" he asked her holding the bat. Vixen just laughed and accepted the bat from him.

"It doesn't look like I can reach across the whole thing," Vixen stated as she sighed.

"Well then," Batista lifted her up into his arms and placed her up onto the hood of the car. "Get that trash off my car!" JBL screamed into the microphone.

Apparently Vixen and Batista had heard his comment. Vixen looked right in the camera. "Trash? That, is what you're limo is going to be once we're through with it," she growled with a smirk. Batista had to admit, he was getting turned on by her attitude towards JBL. Vixen simply turned and smashed the windshield into pieces. It was Batista's turn to clap for her, as she took a bow and rested the bat onto her shoulder. "Looks like you're calling a cab tonight JBL," Vixen said with a wink.

"Get that bitch outta my arena now!" JBL yelled to his cabinet. They took no time in slipping out of the ring and running to the garage. Batista could hear them coming and fast. He lifted Vixen up and quickly put her on her feet as they walked quickly to the car. Vixen simply hopped in and sat on top of the back seat. Batista pulled out and started driving away just as the Bashams and Orlando Jordan came rushing in. Vixen simply waved mockingly and blew them a kiss. Batista drove off with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey Batista? I just realized something," Lauren stated from the back, also with a smile on her face.

"What's that?" he asked while driving.

"Now that his cabinet's out of the ring, JBL's by himself," Lauren smirked. Batista just nodded and made a quick turn right back to the arena. They came through a different entrance and ran in. They stopped in front of a tv and saw that the Big Show was being beaten up by JBL's cabinet.

Batista didn't give a second thought as he started to shed his coat and tie as he began to run to the ring. "Batista!" Lauren called out, a bit too late. He was already gone and running down to the ring. Lauren could hear the crowd going crazy for him. "They love him," she thought to herself. "Maybe...he would be better off here." She watched the tv and saw both Big Show and Batista work together to scare JBL right out of the ring. Big Show looked down on Batista, and started to scare Lauren. But she was relieved to find that they both simply found a common enemy in JBL.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Evolution's trash. Otherwise known as Vixen," someone smugly stated from behind her. Lauren slowly turned to come face to face with none other than Kurt Angle, Luther Reigns, and Mark Jindrak.

"Oh no!" she panicked in her mind, but kept her outside calm.

"Funny, I thought I smelled some losers coming this way," she replied crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh my god! Did I just say that!"

"I'd be a little more respectful if I were you. You're on our turf, and frankly, we don't like RAW very much. But hey, it looks like they finally got a pretty face on tv though." Kurt Angle moved closer and cupped Lauren's chin. Lauren simply scoffed in disgust and slapped his hand away. "Ooh, and feisty too," Kurt cooed. Reigns and Jindrak just laughed and helped Kurt to corner Lauren. She backed away as far as she could, only to back into a wall.

"Oh great. What do I do now?" Lauren thought to herself. She had three men surrounding her, and no one to help her.

"Hey hey hey! What's the problem here?" a new voice asked. Lauren didn't know whether to be relieved or not. For Smackdown's Latino Heat, Mr. 619, Mr. Thursday Night, and John Cena, were standing behind Kurt Angle and the others. Eddie Guerrero got right in Kurt Angle's face. "You should know better then to mess with a lady in our presence ese. That just makes more trouble for you," he said.

"Oh really? So what are you going to do if I do _this_?" Kurt asked and turned quickly to smack Lauren in the face. Lauren let out a cry and fell to the floor. That sent Eddie and the others off as they went after the three jerks. While the others were taking care of them, Eddie knelt down next to Lauren.

"You all right?" he asked. Lauren had blood just barely trickling down her forehead, but she nodded nonetheless. Eddie helped her up and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her balanced.

"What in the HELL is going on in here!" a very familiar voice yelled. They all turned to see Batista ready to beat the living hell out of everyone there, except for Lauren. "Lauren!" Batista cried as he saw the blood on her face.

"Whoa! Calm down ese! We just–" Eddie tried to explain to him but was cut off by Kurt and the others started coming too. "Long story short, blame those guys," Eddie stated pointing to them. Batista started panting and trying to control himself. As soon as Kurt Angle got to his feet, Batista charged him and started to beat him mercilessly. Reigns and Jindrak tried to hold him back and started to pound him. Eddie let Lauren down easy and got the others to help him. Lauren stood back and watched the fight continue. Kurt Angle grabbed Reigns and Jindrak, and gave Lauren a final disgusting smile as they took their leave. Batista didn't even bother with Eddie and the others as he ran to Lauren and held her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked her holding her face in his hands.

"I'm okay," she nodded ready to cry.

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here." Batista lifted her into his arms and started walking back off to the garage. Rey Mysterio and John Cena stood in the way. "Guys, get out of my–"

"The medical room is that way. You can have somebody clean her cut there," Mysterio stated. Batista looked to Cena who just nodded.

"Come on, I'll show you where it is," Cena said and started walking in the direction of the medical room. Batista hesitantly started following when he stopped to look at the others.

"Thanks guys." he said to them and started walking away.

"You gonna be joining us here homes?" Eddie asked him.

"We'll see next week," Batista replied and continued to follow John Cena. He could feel Lauren clutching to his chest as he carried her. He followed Cena to the medical room and had a nice trainer clean her cut. Batista waited outside and noticed Cena was waiting with him. "Cena..." he started. John looked over at him. Neither of them forgot the night of the Royal Rumble. Nevertheless, Batista held his hand out to him. "Thanks, for helping out." John simply nodded and shook his hand.

"You're a lucky guy, man. She's something all right," Cena smirked and finally walked off. The medical room door opened and revealed a shaken Lauren with a bandage on her head. Batista just walked up to her and held her to him as tightly as he could. Neither of them said a word as they started making their way to the garage. However, they came across three of the men that helped her; Eddie, Rey and Rob Van Dam. Lauren stopped and walked over to them.

"Guys?" she called out meekly. They all quickly turned and asked if she was all right, with true concern that touched her heart. "I'm all right, thanks to you guys. So I just basically wanted to come over and say, thank you for helping me. I really appreciate it," she said.

Eddie walked up to her and kissed her hand. "Anytime mamacita," he winked. Lauren just chuckled as the other two did the same thing. Batista just stood and watched as they said their goodbyes and such.

"I guess not everyone is so bad here," Lauren said, suddenly wishing she hadn't.

"I know. I guess there are some decent guys here. If they helped you they can't be all bad" Batista replied. They finally reached the car and drove back to the hotel. Batista parked the car, but didn't move to get out. He noticed Lauren's blank expression as she stared down at the floor. Batista reached over and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her. Lauren instantly leaned into the touch and looked him in the eyes. She simply nodded and out on a very small smile. She pulled away slowly and stepped out of the car herself and started walking into the hotel. Batista got out and followed her. Once they reached the room, they simply changed into their pajamas and started to go to bed. Lauren had gotten into her bed and laid down onto the soft pillow. She closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep. "Lauren?" he asked her, "I think I've made my decision." Her eyes shot open, without Batista even knowing.

"Oh no. Please, no," she thought as she tightly closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. She ignored Batista's attempts to talk to her. He finally gave up and decided for it to wait until tomorrow. He didn't even realize Lauren quietly crying into her pillow throughout the night.

A/N: Hellooooooooooooo everybody! I know, I know! It's been practically forever since I've updated, but I just got a new job (kinda sux) and I'm graduating soon so everything's been pretty hectic. Don't worry, it probably won't be too long before my next chapter. I NEVER would've imagined that this story would get over 100 reviews (cries) I'd like to thank Jesus, and my mommy and daddy...lol just kidding. Anyways, thank you all SOOOOO much for reviewing and your awesome ideas. I can't tell you how much they mean to me. Until next time:)


	20. Some Welcome

_Italics --_Thoughts. Thank you DiscoInferno 1:)

Chapter 20: Some Welcome

The next day, Lauren woke up to hear Batista just waking up also. "I'll get the plans ready for heading back to RAW," Lauren stated and stood up to go over to the phone. It took about a half-hour, but she managed to get everything in place. Once she was finished, she turned to see Batista just coming out of the shower. Water was dripping from his bare chest, and a towel hanging on his shoulder. "I-I got the–the plans all set," she stuttered.

"Good. We better get dressed." Batista didn't seem all too happy about going back to RAW. They both packed and headed off to the airport. Batista noticed that Lauren seemed much quieter than usual, so he figured it would be better not to discuss his decision right then. "How's your head?" he asked.

"Fine." she bluntly replied.

"Is there something wrong?" he wondered.

"No, I'm–I'm just tired that's all," she said giving him a small, fake smile. Batista could see right through it, but decided not to push it.

"Okay then," he replied quietly. They got into their seats and simply slept the whole plane ride.

Lauren started having that weird dream of Snitsky again. This time as she called for Batista, Snitsky just laughed at her and grabbed her throat. "Too bad he's not here anymore!" Snitsky laughs and throws her out of the ring into an endless pit of darkness. Lauren jumped up panting as she abruptly awoke from her nightmare.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Batista asked waking up also.

"Just a bad dream, that's all," Lauren panted looking down at the floor. Before Batista could even ask again, the flight attendant announced that they had landed. Lauren wordlessly stood up, got her bags and got off the plane. She waited patiently for Batista to catch up. Batista noticed that she was a bit pale and her eyes were red.

"Lauren, what is it?" Batista whispered to her as they walked.

"It's nothing. Just one of those days, you know?" she chuckled lightly without even giving him a glance.

Batista had to find out what was really wrong with her. Of course, someone unwelcome at the moment decided to make a surprise visit.

"How's the Animal?" HHH laughed as he walked up and hugged Batista. "And my god, Vixen. You rocked! You were looking hot when you were holding that bat!"

"Thanks, H. Glad to see you noticed," Lauren chuckled, while gagging in her mind.

"Well, this week's the big week, huh Big Man?" HHH asked rubbing his hands together.

"Looks that way," Batista mumbled.

"What's wrong man?" HHH asked.

"Just tired man. Plus the food they had up there was terrible," Batista chuckled.

"Well we're going to fix that right now. We're all going out to eat, on me. Let's go!" HHH said and started walking out with everyone following.

Lauren had barely spoken a word all dinner, and had excused herself from the table. "I've gotta use the restroom too," HHH said and got up to follow her. "Hey Vixen! Wait up!" he called out and ran up to her.

"Yeah? What's up, Champ?" she sighed tiredly.

"What exactly happened on Smackdown? Did Batista seem to like it? Was he excited about being there or what?" HHH asked a bit too hopefully. Lauren didn't understand his anxiousness.

"I guess he liked it. The audience really seemed to like him though," Lauren replied. "He did tell me he made his final decision last night but–" Lauren was cut off by HHH grabbing her arm suddenly.

"He did? Well what did he say!" he asked.

"He–he didn't tell me exactly. You're hurting my arm, H!" she told him trying to pry from his grasp.

"Listen, if you ruined any chance of him going to Smackdown, you're going to regret it. If we want Evolution to be successful, he _has_ to go to Smackdown understand?" HHH growled pulling her closer. Lauren just nodded, hoping he'd let go. HHH finally released her and straightened his coat as he walked back over to the table.

Lauren ran to the bathroom and made sure no one was there so she could cry. Tears flowed freely down her face. _First I might lose Batista, now HHH is–god! When will it all end?_ Lauren calmed down and splashed water onto her face to make herself look presentable again. She put on a smile and walked over to the table with the rest of her 'team'. "Sorry if I took so long. You know the life of a girl," she giggled. She didn't even bother looking at them. She knew Batista was looking at her like he didn't believe her act, and HHH just glaring at her.

Once the dinner from Hell was over, Lauren quickly said goodnight and ran to her hotel room. She slammed the door, locked it, and cried in the safety of her own bed. Sleep easily claimed her as she dreamt again of the horrible nightmare. Lauren was standing in the middle of the ring, Batista was with her, but didn't acknowledge her. He walked up to a black table with two different contracts on it. One from RAW, one from Smackdown. Batista hurriedly signed one, then turned to look at her. A dark smirk crossed his face as he threw the signed contract to her. Lauren looked down to see Batista's signature written at the bottom of the Smackdown contract.

"No! Batista please! Stay with me!" Lauren cried trying to run to him, but never seemed to get any closer.

"Good luck," he said sarcastically and disappeared into the shadows.

Lauren woke up to her cell phone ringing. It was Batista. _If I don't answer he'll probably come bust the door down or something._ She reluctantly picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" she answered tiredly.

"Lauren? You all right?" Batista asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, and a thousand times, YES! I am just peachy! Goodnight to you!" she said louder than she intended and hung up. She turned off the phone and tried to go back to sleep. But the nightmare kept her from doing so. She looked to see that it was past midnight and had been sleeping since eight. _Maybe walking around will help clear my head._ Lauren shed the covers from her tired body, grabbed a long coat and started wandering the halls. Eventually, she made her way to the outside pool to just sit and think. Once she got there, she noticed that she wasn't the only one. "Stacy? Lita?" Lauren called out. The two divas turned form their positions in the pool chairs to face her.

"Vixen? What are you doing out here so late?" Stacy asked.

"I was just walking around. I couldn't sleep. Well I'll leave you guys alone. Goodnight," Lauren said and waved as she turned to leave.

"No! Come on and sit with us," Stacy smiled waving her over. Lauren smiled and sat next to them. "We never get much of a chance to talk girl talk so we meet out late while the guys are asleep. So what's been going on with you?" she asked.

"Nothing much. Just got back from being on Smackdown, and–" Lauren was cut off by a squeal from Stacy.

"That's right! You guys were awesome on Smackdown! We all watched, and you killed us with the way you talked back to JBL. Never knew you could be so vicious, Vixen!" Stacy laughed.

Lauren laughed with her as did Lita. "You can call me, Lauren. Anyways, I must say it felt pretty good."

"I'm going to go get us some drinks, then you can tell us all about Smackdown, okay?" Stacy asked. Lauren just nodded and watched as Stacy left into the lobby. Lauren then looked to Lita to see some bruises on her arms, and that she had tear stains on her face.

"Uh, Lita?" Lauren asked. Lita looked up at her, with a red mark on her cheek. "Lita! Oh my god, what happened?" Lauren ran to her side.

Lita just looked down again as she hugged herself. "Matt came by for a 'surprise' visit today. He's still pretty mad about me and Kane," she explained. "I'd never believe he'd hit me, let alone beat me like he did earlier today." Lauren was a bit surprised as to how open Lita was being with her, and they had only met that one time before tonight. Lauren sat next to her and hugged Lita to her while she cried on her shoulder. Stacy had returned with some water bottles and gasped at the sight.

"Lita what's wrong?" she asked in concern for her friend as she ran to them. Lita explained everything to Stacy as she did to Lauren. "I can't believe he did that! That bastard, I'm going to kick his sorry ass!" Stacy yelled.

"No offense Stacy, but I highly doubt you could," Lauren laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"That is hardly the point!" Stacy said pretending to be mad. They both succeeded in making Lita smile.

"Lita, does Kane know about what happened?" Lauren asked her.

"I'm afraid that he'll think I'm weak or something. Or maybe he'll be mad about me meeting with Matt," Lita said sadly.

"Lita, over the past few weeks Kane's only shown how much he cares about you. I think you should tell him. It's completely up to you though," Stacy said hugging Lita as well.

"But what will he say if I tell him?" Lita asked.

"I'll say that I'm going to kick his ass," a new deep voice stated. They all turned to see Kane standing there. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides, and he was definitely pissed. It was safe to say that both Stacy and Lauren were getting a little nervous. Lita however didn't fear him anymore and just looked ashamed of herself. She stood up onto her injured leg and limped over to her husband. Before she could say a word, Kane pulled her into his strong embrace against his chest, where Lita felt most at ease. "I wish you had told me before. I'll never think of you as being weak. When I woke up and you were gone, I got...worried," Kane explained. It was hard for him to admit that he had feelings. "So I went looking for you, when I overheard your conversation out here with Vixen and Stacy. Matt Hardy will pay, dearly," he growled. Lita just smiled at Kane's protectiveness of her.

"Thank you," she whispered. Kane simply kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to stay out here a little while longer if that's all right." Kane simply nodded and gently kissed her on the lips as he walked away. Lita limped back over to the girls with a small smile on her face. Stacy handed Lita her water while Lauren was taking a drink of hers.

"You know, you and Kane remind me of Lauren and Batista," Stacy stated, only to get squirted with Lauren's water shooting out of her mouth.

"What?" Lauren coughed.

"Well yeah. It's obvious you two have a thing for each other. I mean, you should've seen the look on his face when Snitsky went after you," Lita said. Lauren just bowed her head with a blush on her cheeks. "Which reminds me," Lita continued. Lauren lifted her head to face Lita. "I never did thank you for helping me that night. I really appreciate it. I don't know what would've happened if...you hadn't been there."

Lauren just smiled and put her hand on Lita's tattooed shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You probably would've done the same for me," she laughed. Lita and Stacy laughed with her as they talked about boys and shopping.

"Why don't we all spend the rest of the week together? I'm sure the guys won't mind if we take a little time off for ourselves," Stacy suggested.

"I'm in," Lita agreed.

"How about you, Lauren?" Stacy asked hopefully.

"Well, I don't know how HHH might feel about that," Lauren said sadly.

"Who cares what he thinks? If he threatens you just have Batista kick his ass," Lita said sounding more like her old self.

"Batista...I don't even know if he'll still be around after next week."Lauren said with a frown. Lita and Stacy both realized why she seemed a little down when she first arrived. They saw her earlier acting a little strangely around him and the rest of Evolution. "But you know what? I think a week with the girls is just what I need, let's do it!" she smiled.

"Now we're talking. Okay tomorrow is shopping spree, movies, makeovers, the works!" Stacy cheered. They all agreed and ended up saying goodnight to each other as they headed off to their rooms.

Lauren walked down the lonely hallway to her room, when she thought of what Lita and Stacy had said. _Well, HHH is getting what he's asking for. I won't be here to hold Batista back from making his decision_. Lauren walked into her room and drifted off to sleep, thinking about the days to come. _It's going to be all about the girls this week. Hopefully it'll take my mind off of everything going on like HHH, Batista, the contract signing on Monday, Batista, and...Batista..._

A/N: Okay, I KNOOOW! It's been forever since I've updated, I'm sorry! And I know this is just kind of a random chapter, but Lauren needed to make some friends. I'm all for the Kane/Lita pairing, so they will actually be in love in this fic, sorry. And sorry to Matt Hardy lovers. Stacy and Randy are also together, just to clear that up. The next chapter will also be a little random, but that is because I had to keep Lauren and Batista away from each other until RAW. Okay? You'll understand when I put up the next few chapters. Okay. Now I want to ask something...why did no one really review for my last chapter? There were a few that did, and I really appreciate it. But was it THAT bad? lol. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and I will DEFINITELY be updating again soon. The next 2 chapters are already typed. Thanks again :)


	21. This Isn't Good

Chapter 21: This Isn't Good

The next morning, Lauren woke up early and wrote a note to the rest of Evolution:

Hey Guys!

Just wanted to let you know I'll be hanging out with the girls for the next few days. See you when I see you!

Vixen

She tip-toed up to their hotel door and slid the note underneath both doors. She ran to the lobby to meet up with Lita and Stacy. "So what're we doing first?" Lauren asked. Lita and Stacy looked at her as though it were a stupid question. "Shopping!" they all said and started to walk outside. Lauren came up with an idea. "Why don't we just take the limo?" she told them. Lita and Stacy looked a little nervous about the idea. "Don't worry about it. Evolution has like, only a million of them. Besides, we need to be riding in style if we're doing a girls' day out!" Lauren cheered. She called one of the many drivers and told him to meet them outside the hotel. Once they all got in, they all headed off for shopping and anything their hearts desired. _Today is going to be a good day._

Batista woke up around noon and decided to head straight for the shower, when he noticed something under the door. He bent down and picked up the note from Lauren. His eyes narrowed slightly as he realized she didn't even mention who she was going with, or where she was going. _Oh well. She deserves a couple of days to herself. She has been a little stressed lately, plus it's good for her to be hanging out with the 'girls' whoever it is. _Batista continued his way to the shower and got dressed. As soon as he had finished, someone started knocking on his door. He hurried to answer it, only to find an annoyed HHH standing there with a piece of paper in his hand. _Guess he got the note too_ Batista smirked. "What's up, H?" Batista asked.

"What the HELL is wrong with Vixen?" HHH yelled.

"What do you mean?" Batista asked calmly, eyes narrowing.

"I just got off the phone with one of our drivers, to find out that he's driving Vixen, and her two 'friends'! I mean who does she think she is just running off like that with those bimbos Stacy Keibler and Lita! Vixen didn't even bother asking if it was all right to go! Not only that, but she took one of OUR limos!" HHH was ranting and raving until he had no more air to do so.

"First off," Batista growled stepping up to HHH. "She doesn't need my permission, or yours to go have fun. Second, as long as she's with people that care about her, then it doesn't matter who she's friends with. Lastly, we have a million limos, one doesn't really matter. Now calm down and go get something to eat before you say something you might regret later." Batista lightly pushed his way past him down the hall until he stopped. "Oh and by the way," he said over his shoulder. "Her name, is Lauren." Batista walked into an elevator and watched as the doors closed on a pissed off HHH. _That felt pretty good. This might just be a good day._

Lauren and the others walked arm in arm into the mall, wondering where to go first. Lita wanted Hot Topic, Stacy wanted Hecht's, while Lauren was caught in the middle. "Okay, we're grown women. There's only one way to settle this," Lauren started.

"Wrestle for it?" Lita smirked. They all burst into laughter until they noticed the 'serious' look on Lita's face.

"No! The only fair way to choose is..." Lauren held out her hand in a fist. "Rock, Paper, Scissors." Lita and Stacy shrugged their shoulders and held their fists in as well. "Okay, Rock...Paper...Scissors...shoot!" Both Stacy and Lauren had Scissors while Lita had Rock.

"Yes!" she cheered and started limping towards Hot Topic. Both Lauren and Stacy just laughed and walked with her.

After about three hours of nonstop shopping, they finally decided to get some food. Lauren cheered as she ran towards the closest Cinnabon. All of them grabbed their own lunch and sat down at a booth. "Today was really fun," Lauren stated sipping her soda. Both women nodded with smiles on their faces. Until they noticed someone approaching their table.

"Hey sexy," someone stated. Lauren's eyes traveled to see a tall man standing next to their table. "You got a number?" he asked trying to be slick.

"Yeah, it's 911 if you don't leave," Lauren stated with a scowl on her face. The man just kind of backed off and ran away. "Men," she scoffed and continued eating her delicious Cinnabon. She stopped when she heard snickers in the booth. "What?" she asked.

"That was classic! I loved it!" Stacy laughed full blast, while Lita joined her. Lauren couldn't help but keep laughing as well.

After another hour or so of shopping, they decided to call it a day and headed back to the hotel. They all walked upstairs, and decided on a sleep over. They all were in the lobby waiting for an elevator while deciding whose room to use. They all agreed on Lauren's room since she had no men sleeping there. "Yet," both Stacy and Lita snickered.

"Shutup! I heard you! And it's not like that between me and him!" Lauren yelled.

"Between you and who?" a familiar voice asked behind her. Lauren stopped and slowly turned to see Batista standing there dressed for a night out.

"N–no one! Where are you going dressed like that?" Lauren asked quizzically raising a brow.

"The boys and I were thinking of having our own night out tonight while you girls do your thing," he smirked crossing his arms over his chest. Lauren had to keep from panting at the sight of him. Black dress pants, a dark red silk dress shirt, and the top buttons undone, with a silver chain around his neck, which hung down towards his awesomely sculpted chest.

_Damn he looks sexy!_ "Oh I see. Well have a good time!" Lauren smiled and grabbed both girls' hands to drag them into the available elevator. They waited for the doors to close. _Close, close, close, clo– _

Batista's hand kept them from closing. "Oh by the way, Lita, Matt was here looking for you earlier. I told him you were out today, so he said he'd be back later tonight," he explained. But he noticed the horror-stricken look on Lita's face and the glares on Stacy and Lauren's. "What?" he asked.

"Guys, you both head on to my room. I'll explain it to him," Lauren said stepping out of the elevator after giving them her room key. Stacy simply nodded and wrapped her arm around Lita's shoulders as the doors finally closed.

"What's going on?" Batista asked, not liking this one bit.

"Matt beat up Lita yesterday when he came to visit her. Now she's scared of him, and has no idea how he keeps finding her like this. They're both sleeping up in my room tonight. I just hope Lita is still up for it," Lauren told him.

"I had no idea," Batista stated quietly.

"Lita only told me last night, then Stacy, and then Kane overheard it. He's ready to kick his ass now," Lauren said.

"So am I. Lita deserves better than that. Will you girls be okay by yourselves if he comes around?" Batista asked her. Lauren just nodded with a smile as she started heading back towards the elevator. It seemed to not be working at the exact moment, _Figures,_ which made her curse in her mind. She suddenly felt Batista taker her hand in his. "Come on, I'll walk you up to your room."

"You don't have to," she said, blushing like she used to at his acts of kindness. _Wait! Aren't I mad at him?_

"I know, but I want too," he replied and linked his arm with hers as they started walking. On their way up, Batista noticed the three huge bags she was carrying. Lauren noticed him raising a brow at her.

"They had a lot if big sales today! It's not my fault!" she pouted. Batista just started laughing at her and helped her with her bags. They finally reached her floor when they heard screaming.

"Matt let her go!" they heard Stacy scream. Both Batista and Lauren dropped the bags and ran towards her room. There they found Matt grabbing Lita's arm and ramming her into the wall, with Stacy trying to push him away from her.

"Stay here," Batista told Lauren and ran down the hall towards them. Lauren slowly walked up and watched as Batista yanked Matt Hardy off of the crying Lita and beating him to a bloody pulp. When it was clear, Lauren ran to Lita's side along with Stacy as they helped her up and into Lauren's room. Lauren looked back to see that Matt Hardy had gotten the upper-hand on Batista, since Batista was now on the ground trying to get up.

"Stacy, stay here with Lita and lock the door!" Lauren ordered and ran back out into the hallway. Without a though she pounced onto Matt Hardy from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck and hanging on as if for dear life. Meanwhile, Stacy thought of two men who could help. She pulled her own cell phone out, along with Lita's and called them. Matt Hardy finally managed to get Lauren off of his back. He grabbed her by the throat and threw her into the wall.

He then grabbed her again and held her an inch from his face. "This doesn't concern you bitch!" he screamed and threw her again. Only this time, someone had caught her against his chest. Lauren looked up, surprised to see a very pissed Kane and Randy Orton there. Kane gently put Lauren aside as he and Randy Orton started advancing on Matt Hardy. Lauren ran over to Batista and helped him up. Except for a few bruises, he seemed to be all right. She got him out of the way as Orton and Kane began to pummel Matt Hardy. They ceased when Matt Hardy was barely able to stand on his own and his face gushing with blood.

Kane finally grabbed him by the throat and hauled him to his feet. "Don't you ever, EVER, come near Lita again!" He then brought him up, and chokeslammed him down into the floor, causing the whole place to shake. Kane looked up at Lauren while Batista gently nudged her behind him. "I'm going to get him out of here. Tell Lita I'll be back in a few minutes," he told her. Lauren just nodded as Kane started dragging Matt Hardy by the hair down the hallway.

"Where's Stacy?" Orton asked. Lauren pointed to her room as they all approached it. "Stacy? It's me baby. It's okay you can open the door now," he called through the door. They heard it unlock as Stacy ran into Randy's embrace.

"Oh Randy!" she cried. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he held her close to him.

"It's all right baby, I've got you now," Randy soothed as he stroked her blonde hair. Lauren and Batista made their way into the room where Lita was sitting curled up on the couch.

"Lita?" Lauren called out and ran to her side as Batista followed. Lita looked up, and just started crying again as Lauren hugged her and calmed her down. Batista got her a glass of water and stood next to them. "Kane took care of everything. He'll be back any minute," Lauren whispered to her. Lita just nodded and waited for her husband to come and get her. Lauren looked up at Batista with worry in her eyes.

Randy popped his head in the door with his hold still on Stacy. "I'm going to take Stacy back to our room. Thanks for all your help, Vi–Lauren," he said. Lauren just nodded, while Randy looked over to Batista and just nodded as well. Just then, Kane appeared in the doorway. He took no time in walking in and lifting Lita into his arms.

"He's not going to bother you anymore, I promise," he told her as he carried her out of the room down the now empty hallways to their own room.

Batista and Lauren sat there in silence for a while until Lauren asked him, "Are you all right? You took quite the beating out there."

"What's that supposed to mean?' he asked acting like he was hurt. Lauren just smiled and stood up as she walked over to her fridge and pulled out an ice pack.

"Don't think I didn't notice that bruise on your face," she smirked as she handed it to him. Batista just smirked back and put the ice pack onto his cheek...with Lauren's hand still on it. Lauren gently took her hand out from under his and sat back down on the couch. "I can't believe Matt Hardy would ever...and to Lita no less!" she said angrily.

"I know. This place just gets lower and lower everyday. Smackdown was nowhere close to being this bad," Batista stated, noticing Lauren's flinch. "Lauren?"

"I'm pretty tired. You'd better go," she said monotonously. Batista didn't even get a chance to say anything as she nudged him out the door and closed it. Batista heard HHH and Flair coming down to meet him.

"Hey Big Man. Ready to go?" HHH asked with a smile on his face, not even noticing the bruises on Batista's.

Batista stood staring at Lauren's door, finally looking over at them. "Yeah. Let's go," he said and followed them out to the limo to a club.

A/N: Yes, another random chapter, but hey! It works! lol. I am VERY happy with the feedback I received from the last chapter. And to be honest, I want to post the next chapter up as soon as I can, but we ALL must be patient. Man, I made Matt Hardy such a jerk, oh well. For all you Kane/Lita lovers out there (you know who you are) they WILL stay together, because in this fic, they actually do care about each other. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and trust me, the next one will be even better :)


	22. It's Final

Chapter 22: It's Final

The dreaded night had finally come. It was Monday night RAW, where Batista would make his final decision. They all sat there in the limo, with the exception of the Animal himself.

"I'd just rather drive up to RAW by myself tonight. You guys go on without me," was what he had said.

HHH was still going on and on about how Batista will go to Smackdown. "After all the work I put into it, I'm sure he'll make the right decision," he said.

This definitely caught Lauren's attention. "What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Well, between you, me and Nature Boy, I put a lot of influence into having Batista go to Smackdown," HHH smirked.

"What are you talking about Champ?" Flair asked also seeming interested in HHH's comment.

"Well," HHH started but they had already arrived at the arena. "We'll finish this later," HHH stated and stepped out of the limo. Lauren also stepped out and linked arms with Flair as they made their way inside. A stage hand told them that the contract signing would be held at the end of the show. "Sounds good," HHH smiled.

"Now then, what were you talking about back in the limo?" Flair asked again.

"Ric, you know that sometimes Batista is too stupid to make the right decisions on his own. So I just gave him a nudge in the right direction that's all. I mean, it was hard getting Smackdown footage onto RAW, and finding a stupid white limo with JBL's horns on it, but hopefully it will all pay off," HHH smiled.

"My god H! You're a genius! I can't believe this! That is the most brilliant thing I've ever heard," Flair cheered with a couple 'Wooo!'s.

Lauren stood there speechless as to what she had just heard. "You mean to tell me, that was all you? The footage, and the limo that nearly ran him over?" she asked with a scowl on her face and fists clenched.

"Oh come on, Vixen. It's not like I wanted to kill him with the limo. It was just to–" HHH was cut off by Lauren.

"Yeah I know! Just to nudge him in the right direction! Did you ever stop to think that maybe Batista could make his own decision? Did you ever–" Lauren was now cut off by HHH grabbing her arms and pinning her to the wall.

"Now you listen to me. Batista _will_ go to Smackdown. He will make that decision on his own, and you will respect his decision and keep this between us. Okay?" he asked with a glare.

Lauren just nodded and felt her arms become free as Flair and HHH walked off. "I have to find Batista!" she thought and started running in the opposite direction of HHH and Flair. However, she failed to notice their subject of conversation standing right outside their door, not missing a single word that had been said.

Nearly an hour had passed and Lauren had no luck reaching Batista on his cell phone. "Come on Batista, pick up!" she yelled out loud. "Damn!" she cursed as she slammed the phone shut. What made it worse was that he had stolen her idea for the voice mail he used on his phone. _How am I going to talk to him if he isn't even here? Or maybe he is here! I have to find him!_ Lauren started asking everyone she saw to see if they had seen or spoken to Batista. Someone had heard that Batista was there, but wasn't sure where he was. Lauren had run almost three times around all of backstage, only to come up empty handed. _Where is he!_ Lauren stopped and leaned against one of the walls to catch her breath. At least until a hand covered her mouth and pulled her into a room quickly before anyone could notice. She tried screaming only for it to come out muffled.

"Calm down, it's just me," Batista whispered to her. Lauren muffled a sigh and rolled her eyes. Batista let her go, only to regret it a second later.

Lauren whipped around and smacked him upside the head. "You scared the hell out of me! Not to mention I've been running all over RAW looking for you, calling your cell phone, and–"

Batista stopped her by covering her mouth again. "Sorry! Geez, calm down before someone hears you," he laughed. Lauren pushed his hand away while putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't see what's so funny about this you jerk! Hey wait a minute, how come you don't want anyone to hear me?" she asked raising a brow at him.

"I wasn't expected until the end of the show. I hate how everyone's hassling me about my decision," Batista stated hiding the fact that he overheard what they had said about him before.

"Oh. That makes sense I guess," Lauren pouted turning away.

"Lauren?" Batista looked at her with a strange expression on his face.

"Yes?" Lauren replied noting the look in his eyes. "What is it?"

"What would you honestly think about me going to Smackdown?" he asked her.

Lauren's eyes widened at his question. She didn't see it coming and was lost for words. "I–I guess..."

"Lauren," Batista walked up to her and gently held her arms so she would look him in the eyes. "I want you to tell me the truth."

"Batista I–"_ If I tell him the truth, he might not do what he feels is best for him but for me. I can't hold him back from doing what he feels he needs to do._ "Batista, I think going to Smackdown would be a great opportunity for you. I mean, you could win the WWE Championship, be adored by all the Smackdown fans. They loved you when you went to Smackdown to face JBL. I just want you to be happy, so I think you should...go to Smackdown," she said. The last part almost made her gag.

"You're lying," he told her. Lauren gasped and looked back up into his face to see him glaring.

"I can't make your decision for you Batista! I refuse to hold you back from being happy! I want you to be happy damnit!" Lauren cried and pried herself out of his arms as she ran as far as she could from him.

Batista stood there alone, with a new look of determination on his face. _That's it, it's final._ He opened the door and made his way to the curtain, to wait for the big moment.

Lauren had run right into HHH and Flair making their way to the curtain as well. "Hey, Vixen, where's the fire? You better change quick before heading out there. You wanna look sexy for your man," HHH smirked walking away. Lauren simply watched him leave with a look of disgust on her face, but left to change all the same. She chose a hot pink corset top with black ribbon crossing down the middle, with a simple black skirt, and strapped shoes that wrapped around her ankles. Lauren walked slowly back to where the rest of Evolution stood at the curtain. Batista took a glance at her, but simply turned away. It hurt Lauren, but she hid it fairly well. Batista's music hit as they all walked behind him down the ramp to the ring. Lauren didn't even bother trying to put a smile on her face as they stepped into the ring. There was the table, and the two contracts, like in her dream.

"Well Batista, here stand two contracts. One from RAW, and one from Smackdown. There really is no choice. Think about it, you versus HHH in..." and Eric Bischoff continued to go on and on about the greatness he could achieve on RAW. Then it was Theodore Long's turn to tell Batista about to wonderful opportunities he'd have on Smackdown. When he mentioned a match against the Undertaker, Lauren felt like she had lost the battle. No one could resist a match with the Dead Man himself.

Then, it was HHH's turn. "You know Batista, this really, is not a difficult decision. You should only be thinking about, what is best for Evolution. When you sign Smackdown's contract, you _will_ win the WWE Championship, and we _will_ run this industry. Bradshaw, and Cena are nothing to you! With me as the Heavyweight Champion, and you as the WWE Champion, we will answer to no one!"

Batista looked as if he was thinking about it. He turned to pick up both of the contracts, one in each hand. The hands Lauren admit to herself, she loved feeling when they held her. The feeling may never come back if he leaves. Batista picked up a microphone and looked right at HHH. "You know H, I've known what I was going to do for a long, long time." He threw RAW's contract to the floor. Batista noticed Lauren whip her head away. However, he simply gave HHH a thumb's up sign, while HHH and Flair clapped for him. At least until, Batista slowly turned his thumb down. Lauren noticed the crowd cheering and gathered the courage to look at what was happening. Batista was glaring at Flair and HHH, with his thumb down. Lauren looked on confused, until she had to jump out of the way. Batista came charging at Flair and HHH, throwing Flair over the ropes. Lauren watched, as Batista undid his tie, threw off his shirt (teehee) and Batista-Bombed HHH right through the table. Batista looked so wild, untamed, and unpredictable. He grabbed a mic, the RAW contract, and looked down upon the unconscious HHH. "HHH, I'm staying right here on RAW! And I'm going to take your title at Wrestlemania!" Batista roared. He threw the mic down and signed the RAW contract. Once he was done, he looked over at the far corner to see a frightened Lauren. She was against the turnbuckles, unsure of what he was going to do next. Batista started coming towards her. The only thing Lauren could think of doing, was running away. She was only able to get one leg through the ropes, before one of his large hands clasped her wrist and brought her back in. Lauren tried pulling away, not knowing what he was planning to do to her. He held her wrist with one hand, while picking up the mic with his other. "There's another reason, I stayed here on RAW. An even more important reason than just a title shot at Wrestlemania," he panted as he looked over at Lauren, who simply looked at him confused. Batista dropped the mic and brought her to his heaving chest. His arm wrapped around her waist, while his hand cupped her cheek ever so gently. A tear slipped down Lauren's cheek, as Batista's thumb carefully wiped it away.

Lauren knew then that he would never hurt her, and she was foolish for thinking he would. She could feel his heartbeat with her hand over his beautiful chest. She smiled sweetly up at him. Batista smiled back as he slowly dipped Lauren over his leg. His lips, forever waiting, finally claimed hers in a soothing, loving kiss. Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to deepen the kiss, even if it was in front of all the fans. Batista pulled back, looking down at the angel he was holding, smiling. Lauren smiled lovingly up at him, realizing for the first time in the last few minutes, that he was staying with her on RAW. Batista lifted her up into his arms, and put her over the top rope onto the apron. Lauren held the ropes for him as he stepped out, and watched as he jumped to the floor. Batista looked back up at her, with his arms open. Lauren simply turned her back to him, and fell freely into his massive arms. She laid her head into the crook of his neck, as he carried her up the ramp backstage. _I can't believe this is really happening. Batista, kissed me! Now he's carrying me to...hey! _"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Back to the hotel," he smirked. Lauren simply smiled and held herself closer to him. Batista carried her all the way out to Evolution's limo, and even there he didn't let her go.

"I was so scared...that you were really going to go to Smackdown," Lauren admitted pitifully. Batista simply cupped her chin and lifted her face to look into his eyes.

"Why did you lie to me then, when I asked you how you felt?" Batista asked her.

"Well, I didn't want you to stay here just because of me, then be unhappy about not going to Smackdown. I just...wanted to make sure that you'd make yourself happy, no matter what I said or did," Lauren explained.

"I would've been unhappy without you, Lauren. I can't imagine being anywhere without you, ever," Batista whispered and captured her lips in his again. This time, there was no holding back. Batista felt Lauren truly become a Vixen, and they both liked it. They finally reached the hotel, where Batista carried her into the elevator, made out, then carried her into his room. He laid her onto the bed, where he gazed as the moon caught her eyes perfectly. It was Lauren's turn to capture Batista's lips with hers, as her tongue explored his, so she would know and own every part of it. They tired each other out, even if they wanted to continue. "Stay with me tonight," he panted.

"Forever," Lauren smiled as she felt him lift her up, and put her under the covers, as he climbed in with her. Batista wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, never wanting to let her go, and Lauren never wanting to be let go. _Forever..._ she thought and fell into a blissful sleep throughout the night.

Lauren's eyes opened as she looked around. _Don't tell me it was all a..._ her question was answered when she felt the same massive arms wrapped around her waist. "Definitely not a dream." she smirked and kissed Batista's forehead as she watched him smile in his sleep.

"Damn right it wasn't a dream," he smirked back with one eye open. Lauren smiled at him and laid her head against his chest. "Goodnight," Batista said kissing the top of her head.

"You mean, good morning," Lauren giggled as the sun's rays poured in through the glass door leading to the balcony.

"Whatever," Batista mumbled and closed his eyes. Lauren joined him and decided to sleep in that day.

_Damn Lita and Stacy for being right. They'll never let me live it down._ Lauren simply smiled at the thought and finally fell back asleep.

A/N: Hehe, well it's what you've all been waiting for! lol. Now I hope you see why I held off on them kissing until now. Just to clarify, they did not have sex. That's later ;) Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. I hope in the future chapters I don't make it too strong between them, as in overdo it or anything. If I do, let me know. Thanks:)


	23. The Next Day

Chapter 23: The Next Day

The next day, was simply spent holding each other for Batista and Lauren. Batista had finally told Lauren that he had heard everything about what HHH did. "Plus, you guys didn't see me, but I saw HHH hurt you," he told her rubbing her arms.

Lauren just bowed her head. "I wish I could be strong, like you." Batista simply made her look up into his eyes.

"You're perfect the way you are. I don't think you're weak in any way. In fact, some of the Divas could learn a thing or two from you," he smirked.

"Yeah, like how to attract all the weirdos like Snitsky," Lauren scoffed. Before Batista could come up with a smart remark, Lauren's phone went off. "Noooooo! Too early!" she whined hugging Batista around the waist.

"It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon," Batista laughed.

"Whatever," Lauren mumbled and picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"AAHHHHHHH!" was all she heard coming from a very excited Stacy Keibler and Lita.

"Hi," Lauren said trying to get her hearing back. Batista simply stood up and started to make his way into the bathroom to take a shower.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Stacy yelled with delight in her voice.

"Did you guys sleep together last night?" Lita asked with a wicked smile on her face.

"NO! Well, yeah, but we didn't even take off our clothes!" Lauren defended.

"Not yet!" Batista called out from the bathroom.

"Shutup!" Lauren yelled throwing a pillow at the bathroom door, wishing it was Batista's head. "Anyways, so did you guys just call me to tell me 'told you so'?"

"Yes, but that's not all," Lita said. "We wanted to know if you wanted to celebrate today by going...drum roll Stacy..." Lauren could hear Stacy on the line making a fake drum roll. "Shopping!" they both cried out.

Lauren laughed her head off by their great enthusiasm. "Sure, what time? Yeah that sounds good, see you then. Bye. Shutup! Bye!" Lauren closed her phone with a smile on her face. _Now to take care of that idiot!_ Lauren knocked on the door. "Get your butt out here you jerk!" she yelled. No one answered, but she could hear the shower running. She rolled her eyes and opened the door with her hand over her eyes. Her other hand waved through the air to keep her from bumping into anything. "Okay, now where are you?" she called out. The only thing she got as a response was Batista grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the running water. "Ah!" she cried and jumped right back out. Without even thinking she opened her eyes, only to find him standing, still halfway dressed next to the running shower. "You son of a–"

"Ah, ah, better watch that mouth or I'll have to wash it out with soap," Batista mocked. Though, he didn't realize Lauren had gotten the removable showerhead and was holding it in her hands...aiming it at him. "Whoa, hold on now! You know I was just kidding, come on I–" All he got was a big squirt in the face. "Okay that's it!" he growled and grabbed a wash bowl and filled it with water.

"Water War!" Lauren laughed and continued to squirt him. They continued soaking each other until someone's stomach started rumbling. Lauren held her stomach and blushed. "Guess I'm getting kind of hungry," she chuckled nervously.

"Yeah me too. But just one more thing," Batista said and splashed her again with water.

Lauren stood there and looked him in the eye. "You know what? You can be the child around here if you want to. _I_ on the other hand, will be the mature one and not partake in this kind of behavior any further. Now if you'll excuse me, I am quite famished and require nourishment. Good day to you sir," she stated all 'high and mighty' with her chin held high.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" Batista laughed, only to get a mouthful of water again.

"Gotcha! I win!" Lauren declared and ran out of the room.

"Grr. We better change if we're going out to eat!" Batista called after her.

"Okay! I'll meet you down in the lobby in about twenty minutes, seeing as how neither of us need a shower!" Lauren replied and ran back to her room, doing her best to ignore the stares from other people. Once she had closed her door, she leaned her back against it, holding her arms with a large smile on her face. _It happened. It actually happened. Batista kissed me, and now...I guess we have to see where this goes._ Lauren practically danced as she decided what to pick for going out. She decided to go with the white backless top that looped behind the neck, low-rise jeans, and her black combat boots. She put her hair up in a stylish bun, to give him a better view of her bare back. _If this doesn't turn him on, nothing will,_ she smirked and started heading out the door. Lauren knocked on his door to hear him say 'Come in.' She walked in, seeing him nowhere in sight. "You ready?" she called out.

"Almost!" he replied.

"Oh come on! It took literally only five minutes to get ready, and you don't even–" Lauren was cut off when he finally emerged from his bedroom. He was wearing a black wife-beater with dark blue jeans, his cool shades, and black shoes.

_Damn!_ They both thought at the same time.

"W–we better get going!" Lauren stuttered pointing at the door.

"Y–yeah," he agreed as they both walked out into the hallway and into the elevator. Once they got off, Lauren felt Batista take her hand in his. She smiled up at him and simply walked closer with him and leaned against his huge tattooed arm. Instead of taking one of Evolution's limos (since they couldn't) Batista walked over to the rental and opened the door for Lauren.

Once they were on the road, Lauren began thinking about what had actually happened the night before. Not only did Batista surprise her beyond belief, but he also broke away from Evolution. It continued to stay on her mind as they grabbed some McDonalds and headed down to a park to eat their food. They decided to sit at a picnic table by the lake and eat.

Midway through his meal, Batista noticed across the table that Lauren had barely touched her food. "You okay, Lauren?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, fine!" she smiled and started eating a little faster.

"Something's on your mind, I can tell," Batista said giving her a stern look while leaning on the table.

"I'm fine really! I just–" she couldn't finish her sentence, since she started snickering.

"What?" Batista asked raising a brow.

"You–you've got milkshake on you," she told him.

"Where?" he asked trying to wipe it away.

"Here, I'll get it." Lauren stood up and walked over to his side of the table. She grabbed a napkin and started to wipe it away, when he took her hand in his. Lauren simply smiled until she saw some still on his lower lip. She bent down and kissed that same spot while getting the milkshake off. "I think that's it," she said and started backing away. Until Batista pulled her into his lap.

"I think you missed some," Batista smirked and pulled her in for more. Lauren instantly gave in as he kissed her perfectly, with his arms holding her, and his warm hands sending shivers on her bare back. When they both realized that joggers were heading their way, they decided it'd be better to continue later. "So what would you like to do now?" he asked her. Lauren looked around to see what they could do.

"Why don't we just go sit under a tree and watch the lake?" Lauren suggested. Batista just nodded and helped her get up as they walked hand-in-hand over to a large tree just feet from the edge of the lake. Batista sat down and pulled Lauren into his arms as he wrapped them around her. Lauren relaxed in his hold and leaned back against his chest.

"So when do you plan on telling me what's bothering you?" Batista asked smugly.

"Batista, I told you, I'm–" Lauren was cut off by Batista putting a hand over her mouth.

"If I didn't believe you then, what makes you think I'll believe you now? Come on, you know I've always been able to tell," he smirked. Lauren then gave him a stern look as he removed his hand.

"It's just...are you sure you're happy with your decision?" Lauren asked.

"What are you talking about? Of course I am," Batista chuckled. Lauren simply pushed herself out of his hold and stood at the edge of the water holding her arms.

"Batista, you've known HHH and Ric for almost two years. You were a part of their team, and it just surprised me how easily you could just–I don't know...throw it all away." Lauren told him quietly.

"Lauren–" Batista started.

"Batista I don't want you to regret this decision later. HHH will never forgive you if you do this and take his title from him! I just need to know, that in two or three weeks, you won't turn around and say 'never mind Lauren you're not worth it!'" She started allowing tears to fall down her cheeks. "Because in all honesty, you wouldn't be the first." The last part was whispered, but Batista could hear it.

Batista's eyes were wide at her statement. "Lauren, how could you even think like that?" Batista stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "I never want to lose you. And I will never, turn my back on you, ever. I love you."

Lauren's eyes widened even more as he said the three words she never expected for him to say at that moment. "Batista..." Lauren was at a loss for words as she turned in his arms to face him. "I love you too. And I want you to be happy. So if you want to–" Lauren was cut off by Batista's lips covering hers.

Once he pulled away, he wiped the remaining tears with his thumb and gazed lovingly into her eyes. "Stop thinking of everyone but yourself. I want _you_ to be happy too you know." he smiled. Lauren just smiled back and nodded as they began to kiss each other again.

Batista drove Lauren back to the hotel to meet up with Lita and Stacy. The girls spent a good few hours trying to get Lauren to spill every detail she could about what happened after they had left the arena the night before. "I forget," was all Lauren said. Both Lita and Stacy were ready to start trying to pound it out of her, until she finally gave in. Lita and Stacy ooo'd and ahh'd over everything she told them. "And then he dropped me off at the hotel to meet you guys. But I'll tell you, when he kissed me last night, I swear I thought it was all a dream. There have been so many times where we'd be so close to actually kissing each other, only to be interrupted each time. It was so annoying. But last night, everyone was watching and it didn't make a difference at all. It...I can't even describe it." Lauren smiled widely at both of them. Both Lita and Stacy smiled with her as they thought of their guys, Orton and Kane. "Oh well, enough of that. Let's go shopping!" Lauren cheered and walked with them all over the place.

A/N: I know, you liked the last chapter only to have this chapter come up. I can't but feel that it's disappointing some how. There's so much stuff I have thought about for the near future, but I don't wanna jump straight from one thing to another and leave all you guys confused. So I will admit right now, there may be some randomness, but it's only because it's going to lead up to something either really big, or really good. Hope you stick around for more. And thanks to all who have reviewed, I know you'd like the last chapter, since you've all been waiting for it, lol. Thanks again!

PS-Clever title, huh? And just between you and me, I might be coming out with another wrestling fic once this one is near completion. If you can guess which wrestler it is, you get a chapter dedicated completely to you, and whatever idea you have will be put into this fic one way or another. Or it may just be a special random chapter based on your idea, and separate from the actual story. Sorry if that's confusing, I can't write worth a damn, lol. Anyways, it's just if you're interested or you just wanna guess for fun:)


	24. Someone's Not Happy

Chapter 24: Someone's Not Happy

The next week on RAW, Lauren had to admit she was a little nervous. _No doubt HHH will try something tonight. He might be more dangerous then ever now._ Lauren decided that no matter what, she would stay and support Batista. They rode their own limo to the arena, wondering what would happen.

"Bischoff told me that J.R. would be interviewing me in the ring about my decision last week," Batista told her with his arms wrapped around her.

Lauren leaned into his hold and just nodded with a smile on her face. The driver let them know that they had arrived at the arena and helped them out. Batista linked arms with Lauren as they started heading in. Coach suddenly ran up to them all excited.

"Batista! Earlier tonight, HHH said that he would beat you within and inch of your life. How does that make you feel?" Coach asked holding a microphone up to Batista.

Batista simply removed his sunglasses and looked calmly down at Coach. "I feel fine. In fact, I want to thank HHH...for unleashing the animal. Let's go Lauren," he said and put his sunglasses back on as they walked off.

_I wonder if it's a good thing that the 'animal' is unleashed. Oh well, guess we're going to find out._ Lauren continued walking with him to his now private locker room, with his name on it in huge, bold letters. They walked in to see it with everything like Evolution's locker room. With of course, a beautiful X-Box sitting on top of the tv. Lauren squealed with delight and turned it on. "Now you KNOW we have to try this out!" Lauren laughed and sat down on one of the leather couches with a controller. Batista just laughed at her and took a controller as well as they played together. After about the fifth game, Lauren jumped up in victory. "Oh yeah! Who rocks? I think I do! Oh yeah! Uh-huh! Eat that sucka!" she cheered.

"Oh really?" Batista asked eerily calm with a brow raised. Before Lauren knew it, instead of dancing around in triumph, she was pulled into the rock-hard chest of Batista. His lips claimed hers, in a gentle kiss.

"Do you plan on doing that every time I start talking too much?" Lauren asked looking up at him.

"That's the plan." Batista chuckled. Lauren simply wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Then I better do it more often," she smirked and kissed him back. His hand roaming through her hair and the other securely wrapped around her waist.

A knock came at the door. "Uh, Mr.–Mr. Batista? They're ready for you out in the ring," a stagehand told him with a stutter. When they were sure he walked away, they both started laughing.

"Mr. Batista?" they both repeated and continued laughing. "Hey, I think I could get used to that," Batista smiled.

"Yeah, right!" Lauren giggled and took his hand while walking to the door. "We better head out there." Batista nodded in agreement and walked hand-in-hand with her to the curtain. Once his music had hit they both walked down the ramp, to see JR waiting for them in the ring. Lauren sat on the middle rope for Batista as he stepped through. Batista then took her hand and brought her to his side with a smile on both their faces.

"Batista, I'm glad you could join us out here tonight. Vixen, always a pleasure to see you," JR smiled. Vixen just smiled in return and walked over to him as she gave him a peck on the cheek, which made him smile even more. But then it also made King jealous. "Well then," JR chuckled making Vixen laugh as she once again joined Batista at his side. "Batista, I think it's safe to say that we were all surprised not only by your decision, but by your actions last week as well. So, I'm sure everyone is wondering, why did you do it?" JR gave the mic to Batista for his answer.

"Well JR, it's really simple. Ever since I joined Evolution, it was about HHH. It's always been about HHH. So last week, I decided to put an end to that." Batista replied confidently.

"Now, after hearing what HHH said tonight, do you have any second thoughts about your decision?" JR asked.

Batista took the mic again. "Trust me, JR," he started. He then looked over at Vixen with a smile on his face. "I don't have ANY regrets about last week." This made Vixen smile brightly. Batista dropped the mic and stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Vixen wrapped her arms around his neck, and waited for him to catch her lips with his. She could hear the crowd cheering crazily for them as he kissed her once again in front of the entire audience. Once they pulled away to catch their breaths, Batista took the mic again. "Now as for HHH, he is the only one I want to face for the World Heavyweight Championship. Now don't get me wrong, HHH is a good wrestler and I won't take him lightly. He is a 10 time world champion and I respect that, but I am bigger, smarter, and better than HHH. I _will_ beat him at Wrestlemania 21, and I _will _become World Heavyweight Champion." Everyone could see Vixen nodding in agreement with a smirk on her face.

However, they were interrupted by HHH's music playing through the speakers. HHH along with Ric Flair appeared at the top of the ramp. Batista stood there ready in the ring, while Vixen helped JR get out through the ropes. She knew she would only be in the way if she stayed in the ring with him. But she stood ready just in case she was needed. She watched as HHH whispered something into Ric Flair's ear while standing before the ring. Batista had shed his shirt and jacket ready to fight them both. Both he and Vixen started to realize their plan when Flair and HHH had split to different ends of the ring to gang up on him. Vixen ran and grabbed a steel chair, just in case. She saw how Batista took care of them last week, and knew he could handle himself. Her heart raced when she saw both HHH and Flair get in the ring at the same time. Batista got Flair first and gave him a Spine-Buster into the mat. He then looked over at HHH, who just backed out of the ring. Vixen rolled her eyes, expecting nothing less from the coward. Batista then went back to work on Flair, noting that HHH was ready to come back in the ring, but didn't. Batista prepared Flair for the Power Bomb, gazing over at HHH, with his thumbs down. He Power Bombed Flair into the mat, and begged HHH to come in and face him. HHH simply stomped back up the ramp with an angered look on his face. Vixen stood right outside the ring looking up at Batista with a smile. Batista jumped up onto the turnbuckle and signaled to her that he would win that title at Wrestlemania.

"I know you will!" she called up to him. Batista smiled back and jumped down. Vixen climbed the steel stairs, slipped through the ropes, and raised his wrist in victory. Batista simply then took her hand and kissed the back of it. They both walked back up the ramp, listening to the cheers of the crowd. As soon as they stepped through the curtain, Bischoff ran up to them.

"Batista, Vixen," he acknowledged. "Next week, at the request of HHH, it will be Batista, versus Ric Flair. HHH will be in Flair's corner, and HHH stated that he would _love_ to have Vixen in your corner. Have a nice night," he said and walked off.

Batista and Lauren simply looked at each other. "Sounds like HHH got a little upset about your excellent performance," Lauren smirked.

"It would seem so," Batista replied and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they headed back to their locker room. Though they met an unwelcome visitor before they could go in. HHH stood before them, huffing and puffing like the Big Bad Wolf. Batista eased Lauren behind him to keep himself between her and HHH.

"You think you're clever? You think you're special for what you did out there tonight? Well think again Batista, because next week Ric Flair will avenge himself and Evolution for what you did last week and this week!" HHH screeched. Then his glare went over to Lauren. "And you, it's because of you that this whole thing started. I knew from the beginning that you'd ruin Evolution and I was right! So next week, once we're done with Batista, you're next." Before HHH could make another movement, Batista got right in his face.

"Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, threatens Lauren while I'm around. Next week, I'm going to take care of Flair, and then...you're next," Batista growled with an uneasy calmness in his voice. HHH simply scoffed and walked away, giving Lauren a final glare as he slowly traveled beyond their sight. "Let's go." he said and took Lauren's hand to lead them both back to the locker room. Once inside, Batista just let out a long sigh. He turned around at the sound of light clapping. Lauren was standing there with a smile on her face, and she was the origin of the clapping. Batista simply raised a brow at her.

"Bravo, very nice. That is the best thing I've ever seen, you getting HHH all pissed like that. I have to admit it was pretty funny," she started giggling. "I know you're going to teach them both a thing or two next week." Batista did not seem amused at all. "What?"

"I don't want you near the ring next week during my match with Flair," he stated. Lauren didn't smirk, smile, or frown. She simply crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him unfaltering. "I mean it, Lauren." Lauren kept her position and continued to keep her determined eyes on him. "Lauren..." Again, she kept her gaze. Batista started to get a little annoyed with her. "I'm not going to win with you, am I?" he asked with a sigh as he plopped onto the couch.

"Not tonight," Lauren replied walking over to the couch. She sat down next to him and took his hand in hers. "Listen, don't worry about me okay? I'll be fine. I promise I won't provoke HHH and I'll stay as far away from him as possible. At least as long as you promise to kick ass next week," she stated with a small smile. Batista was simply staring straight ahead. Lauren cupped his cheek and had him face her. "You won't even know I'm out there." she whispered and stroked his face. Batista covered her hand with his and just sighed in defeat. "Now come on!" she cheered and jumped up, still holding his hand. "Let's go get something to eat, I know you haven't eaten anything all day." Lauren then got real close to Batista's handsome face and smiled deviously. "Then, once I'm through with dinner, you're next." Batista simply smirked and wrapped his arms around her to pull her onto his lap.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing." Batista pulled her into a kiss as all the events that took place earlier that night, and that will occur next week faded away...for the moment.

A/N: Howdy everybody! Well, here's chapter 24! With much more to come. Just a side note, the website that held the reports for past shows is not working. So I may get some things wrong, basically because they're based on ideas I had once I first saw the show. I'm falling way behind, and if I don't update quicker than I am, I'll...I don't know, it probably won't be good. I just hate to keep you guys waiting since you all have been so good to me by reading this story (and some of you reading both my stories:_ Dead Man's Calling_) With work and everything it's been pretty hectic. But was anyone more shocked to find Batista on Smackdown? Talk about awesome! Anyways, keep guessing the main character for my next story, I really wanna know who you think it'll be. And sorry, but it's not Randy Orton (Sorry **lbtke! **But it was a very good guess) :)


	25. Challenges Along the Way

Chapter 25: Challenges Along the Way

That week went by pretty fast for Batista and Lauren. They spent every moment they could together; going to dinner, dancing, clubbing, playing X-Box, or Twister. Neither of them spoke about the match coming up that Monday night. But Lauren knew that it had been on his mind ever since it was announced. Sunday night, Lauren woke up to find that Batista wasn't there. She quietly got up, wrapped a blanket around her and looked for him. She found him sitting out on the balcony looking up at the stars with a concentrated look on his face. She knew what he was thinking about, and he had good reason to. Lauren slowly and quietly made her way out there.

"Hey," she called out softly to him. Batista turned to see her standing there, looking radiant as the moon fell upon her.

"Did I wake you?" he asked her. Lauren simply shook her head and stood next to him looking down into his eyes.

"You're thinking about your match tomorrow aren't you?" she asked him. Batista nodded and looked down as if in shame. "I could tell that it's been bothering you all week. You wanna talk about it?" Batista didn't really give a definite answer. "Batista, it won't help you to keep it locked inside."

"It's just...hard to believe that this is really what it's come down to. Me fighting a man I've been friends with for about 2 years. I'm not saying I have any intention of backing down, but..."

"I understand. Tell you the truth I'm not all too excited about it either. Frankly, HHH deserves it, but Ric...besides you he was the most gentlemanly to me. He never disrespected me like HHH did. Nonetheless, he didn't really help you when HHH started bringing you down, and I don't think he has any intention of backing down to you either." Lauren stated sadly looking up at the stars.

"I guess this is something that has to be done. Once I'm through with Flair, HHH will be next," Batista said with a bit more confidence.

"I know, and you'll kick his ass too. I'll just be the one taking pictures," Lauren chortled. Batista chuckled with her at the thought. Lauren noticed that he wasn't wearing anything but his pajama pants, and rolled her eyes. "Oh sure, get a cold the night before your big match!" she smirked sarcastically. "Here," she slipped off the blanket she had wrapped around her and put it around him. While doing so, she wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I don't want you getting sick. I'll just go back to–eek!" Without warning Batista had flung her around the side of the chair and into his lap.

"Stay out here with me a little longer," he whispered. Lauren smiled and nodded as she laid her head against his chest, while he wrapped the blanket around her too. About an hour later, Lauren had fallen asleep, making Batista smile. _She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping._ He lifted her up into his arms and carried her back to the bed as he laid down alongside her. _What would I do without her?_ Batista smiled and fell asleep with his angel in his arms.

That morning they both woke up and got ready to leave for the next town. On the plane ride there, Batista couldn't help but keep staring at Lauren. "Something wrong?" she asked him.

"No. I just...really appreciate you being there for me. Our talk last night really helped. So...thanks," he smiled softly and kissed the back of her hand.

"Anytime. I'll always be here for you, just like you've always been there for me," she smiled back and kissed his cheek.

The rest of the plane ride was a silent one, but they both felt fine with it. Silence just seemed to be the best thing at the moment, since words couldn't really describe their feelings as greatly as they wanted to.

Once the plane had landed both Batista and Lauren checked into their hotel room and unpacked their things. After they'd finished, Batista decided to go workout in the gym downstairs. "I'll be back up in about an hour or so. You gonna be okay by yourself?" he asked her before he opened the door.

Lauren rolled her eyes and opened the door for him. "Stop worrying so much, okay? I'll be fine so go enjoy yourself down there. Bye!" she sang and closed the door on him. Batista just smiled and walked down to the gym.

Trish Stratus was standing and talking to Molly Holly in the gym until Batista walked in. "Well, well. Look at what we have here," Trish smirked. Molly Holly turned in the same direction and knew what her comrade was thinking.

"Don't get any wild ideas, Trish. He's taken," Molly stated.

"Yeah, by that good-for-nothing piece of trash. He needs a real woman, like me," Trish growled. It was a good thing Batista was out of earshot of them or they'd be in trouble. "I can't get any other guy but him, and it's all because of that...that Vixen or whatever her name is. But then again," Trish said smirking over in Batista's direction. "I do love a challenge." Molly Holly simply smiled at her friend, knowing that this was going to be good.

Trish and Molly had hated Lauren since she had arrived. It was so easy for her to end up with the top wrestlers of the industry, like Evolution. Trish had been trying to get them to let her join for what seemed like forever. But for Lauren, it was just like saying 'Hi!' and she was in. Plus, Trish was an actual slut. She felt she could get any man she wanted, and she had wanted Batista for a while. Only she would sometimes get distracted by other guys she felt she could get. Such as, Chris Jericho and Christian, along with others. Trish had made her decision, and would do anything possible to get Batista and Lauren torn apart, and her claiming her prize afterwards.

"Watch this," Trish whispered to Molly and started walking over in Batista's direction. Batista was already lifting weights as she walked over. "Need a spotter?" she asked sweetly.

"No thanks," Batista replied bluntly. He knew what kind of woman Trish was, and if she started to talking to you, (especially if you were a guy), she only wanted one thing.

"Are you sure? Because you know me, I'm stronger than I look," she said getting closer to his face.

"I'm sure you are, but I don't need a spotter," Batista stated. However, this woman wasn't taking a hint.

"Oh come on, Batista! You know we wouldn't want you to get hurt the night of your big match with Flair," she said. Batista simply glared at her, stopped using the weights and walked over to another machine. Once again, Trish walked over with a 'sweet' smile on her face. He couldn't help but notice that she had readjusted her shirt a little bit to show a little more of her chest. "Are you mad at me? Did I do something to upset you?" she asked him pretending to be sensitive.

Being the gentleman that he was, he couldn't just tell her that he hated her because she was a slut and wouldn't leave him alone. So he came up with the only excuse he could. "Listen Trish, I apologize if I seemed harsh. I just have a big match tonight, and I really don't like being interrupted during my workout. Okay?" he asked putting on a smile that took all his strength to keep on his face.

"Okay, I understand," Trish replied and walked off to where she had left Molly.

"So how did it go?" Molly asked anxiously. Trish simply looked over at Batista with a smirk on her face.

She turned back to Molly and said, "I think I can make this work. Like I said, I love a challenge." Molly just smiled deviously back at her friend as they came up with a plot to put them together, and break Batista and Lauren apart.

Once Batista was done with his workout, he headed back up to the room to take a shower and get ready for the show. "Lauren?" he called out as he walked in.

"I'm in here!" she called out from the bedroom. Batista put down his gym bag and walked in to find almost ten outfits laid around the room. Lauren was simply standing in the middle with just a robe on. When she saw him come in she ran up and grabbed a handful of his shirt in both hands. "Help me!" she whined desperately.

"Hey, clothes and outfits are your business, not mine!" he laughed. Lauren simply looked up and put on a pouting face, biting her lower lip. Batista gave a long, heavy sigh and looked around the room at the different outfits. "That one," he said pointing to the strapless top with sky-blue ribbon crossing down the sides, with a short jean skirt & black belt, along with boots that would almost reach her knees.

"Are you sure?" she asked him picking it up into her hands.

"No, but you wanted my opinion," he smirked. Lauren simply gave him a playful glare as she examined the outfit more closely.

"I'll trust your judgment. But if I get booed out of the arena because no one likes it, I'll never forgive you, or let you forget it," she stated. Batista just chuckled as he walked into the bathroom to take his shower. Lauren smiled and started to change into the outfit he had picked out. Once she looked in the mirror, she nodded in agreement and satisfaction.

Batista walked out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel, when he saw Lauren looking in the mirror. "Guess I made a good choice," he smirked and walked over to her.

"I guess you did," she replied and turned to face him. Batista started approaching when she put a finger to his chest to keep him from coming closer. "No, no, no. _You're _all wet. You need to go dry off before you can get any thoughts into that brain of yours. You don't want me getting my outfit all wet, do you?" she said raising a brow. Batista just sighed in playful annoyance and watched as she started walking around him to put the other outfits away. He just shook his head, dried himself off a little more, and got more than halfway dressed. He was buttoning his shirt when he saw Lauren putting the very last pair of shoes back into her bag.

So while she had her back to him, he lifted her up into his arms and brought her to the bed with him on top. She squealed in surprise when she felt him lift her, but just started laughing as she saw him above her. "I'm dried off now," he smirked.

"I can see that!" she continued laughing and wrapped her arms around his neck. Batista captured her lips with his as she tangled her fingers in his dark hair. "As much as I would love to continue this, you need to finish getting dressed and head down to the limo" Lauren told him as she continued to stroke his hair.

"You're no fun," he growled and simply stayed as he was.

"Oh after a show, I'm tons of fun!" she giggled and lightly pushed him off. Batista got off completely and helped her up. He continued buttoning his shirt when Lauren shooed his hands away and finished doing them herself. Batista slipped his jacket on when he started looking for his sunglasses. "Looking for these?" Lauren asked. Batista smiled and looked behind him to see Lauren standing by the door, swinging his sunglasses in her hand. "You want'em? Come get'em!" she laughed and darted out the door. Batista ran after her down the hallway as she just disappeared behind a corner. Once he rounded it himself, he saw her already in a closing elevator biting the frame of his glasses playfully. The doors closed just before he could reach them.

"Oh she's gonna get it!" he laughed and waited for the next elevator.

Lauren jumped out of the elevator and started heading through the lobby to the limo. Only she accidentally ran into someone very big. "Oh excuse me! I wasn't–" her voice was then lost to her when she found she had run into the Game himself. _Oh great!_ She started backing away slowly when he grabbed her arm roughly. _Uh-oh._ _Not good._

A/N: AAAHHH! Sorry for the over-due update. I hope you can forgive me. Please? Well the next few chapters might be a little random and weird, but bear with me! Things will get pretty interesting, trust me. Anyways, thank you all for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. Keep on guessing. And I'm sorry to say, that it won't be a story on Randy Orton, or John Cena. They were awesome guesses though. Until next time:)


	26. Bad News

Chapter 26: Bad News

Lauren jumped out of the elevator and started heading through the lobby to the limo. Only she accidentally ran into someone very big. "Oh excuse me! I wasn't–" her voice was then lost to her when she found she had run into the Game himself. _Oh great!_ She started backing away slowly when he grabbed her arm roughly. _Uh-oh. Not good._

"Well, well. Look at what I've got here. It's a little, lost Vixen. Where's your big, strong man Batista to save you, huh?" HHH mocked while squeezing her arm.

"HHH, let go!" Lauren said sternly as she tried to pry her arm out of his grasp.

"Or what? You'll send that poor excuse of a man, Batista, after me? I don't think so. Just to let you know, I can't wait for the match tonight between Flair and Batista. Especially with you at ringside," HHH said with a low, gruff voice as he stroked her cheek seductively. Only to have it slapped away by Lauren's free hand. "You little–" but he was soon met by another slap to his face. HHH grabbed her other arm even tighter and threw her to the floor. Before Lauren could even sit up straight, HHH bent down clamped his hand over her mouth. "Tonight, it won't just be me and Flair after Batista. We're going to bring another little, 'friend' to the ring. Have a good night," HHH laughed menacingly and shoved Lauren to the floor again as he walked out. Lauren sat up slowly, rubbing her face to get the stinging feeling out.

"Lauren!" she heard. She turned to see Batista running to her.

_I can't tell him what happened. If I do, he'll make me stay behind and I won't be able to help him_. Lauren stood up and waited for him to come to her. "Damn carpet! It ruined my whole game!" she pouted.

"I thought we were over the whole 'klutz' issue," he smirked.

"Oh please. I'm beyond all help on that one," she smiled and linked her arm with his. Batista noticed her wince a little as she did so.

"What happened?" he asked as he took her arm gently to examine it. He could see the red marks on her upper arm.

"Oh! That's uh...rug burn from when I tripped!" Lauren stated quickly. Batista looked at her quizzically to see marks on her other arm too, and the area around her mouth was red. Lauren noticed he was catching on and quickly tried to get him out to the limo. "Come on! We're going to be late!" She tried pulling on his arm towards the limo, when they both heard one driving away. It looked very familiar to...Evolution's limo.

Batista would recognize it anywhere, and started putting all the clues together. His eyes were burning through the glass doors, right to where they had just seen Evolution's limo. "That son of a–"

"Batista I just fell! It's no big deal!" Lauren tried explaining as she grabbed his arm before he ran after them.

"He's going to pay." he growled and looked back at Lauren, who was just bowing her head and rubbing her red arms. His gaze softened a little as he walked over to her. Lauren looked up, just in time to feel him wrap his arms around her, and stroke her hair. "I'll make sure he pays."

Lauren simply returned his hold and leaned against his chest. "Come on, we better get going." Lauren pulled out of his hold gently and linked arms with him again as they continued to their limo. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Lauren placed his sunglasses on his face with a smile of approval. "Much better." Batista simply smiled and kissed the back of her hand as they got into the limo.

The limo ride was basically silent, even though Batista wanted to know what that bastard had said and done to her. But he knew Lauren would deny it being HHH and just continue to use her story of falling onto the carpet. After all, she never did actually admit it was HHH when he had told her he would make him pay. He looked down at her as she laid against his chest and wrapped his arms securely around her, and kissed the top of her head.

In no time at all, they arrived at the arena. They both walked in, hand-in-hand, straight to their locker room. No sooner did they turn on the monitor, did they see HHH beating the hell out of Rosey with a sledgehammer. Batista didn't seem all that affected, but Lauren was scared out of her mind. _A sledgehammer! That's what he meant earlier! I've gotta warn Batista!_ But as soon as she turned around, she found that he had gone off somewhere on his own. He had probably said where he was going, but she didn't hear him. "I have to find him!" she gasped and ran through the hallways looking for him. His match was any minute and she refused to let him be hurt by HHH if she could help it. She stopped running when she heard a familiar pair of voices.

"You've got nothing to worry about Ric. With this sledgehammer, the three amigos are going to go out there and take care of Batista, and his little slut," HHH laughed. Ric just 'wooo'd and thanked HHH for coming up with such a brilliant plan.

_I don't think so_ Lauren thought with determination, and went to the only person that could stop this. She ran to the door with the name 'Eric Bischoff' on it. Lauren knocked on it quickly, to have it opened by Coach. "Coach, I need to speak with Mr. Bischoff!" she cried out.

"Well, I'm not sure he wants to speak with you. But _I_ on the other hand..." Coach stated with a smirk on his face.

Lauren simply pushed him aside and walked into Bischoff's office. "Mr. Bischoff, I need to speak with you about something very important," Lauren stated.

"Well, I'm afraid it's going to have to wait Vixen. You see–" Bischoff was cut off by the glare on Lauren's face.

"Bischoff, HHH is going to bring a sledgehammer to the ring during Batista's match with Flair!" she told him in an appalled tone. Bischoff looked as if he didn't understand the problem. She rolled her eyes and walked closer up to him with a sweeter look on her face. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Wrestlemania 21's main event, HHH vs. Batista?" she asked. Bischoff nodded his head. "And they're also RAW's main event for Wrestlemania. So, if HHH were to beat the hell out of Batista tonight with a sledgehammer, he probably wouldn't make it to Wrestlemania 21. Therefore, Smackdown might probably end up with the main event at Wrestlemania instead of RAW." Bischoff's eyes widened in fear as he began to understand what she was saying.

"I've gotta stop him!" he cried as he and Coach ran to go find HHH and Flair to confront them about the sledgehammer.

Lauren let out a breath and wiped her brow. _That was close. Now I know Batista will be safe_. She quickly ran back to their locker room to find Batista dressed in his ring attire, jumping up and down getting pumped for the match. She couldn't help but stare at him, or his rock-hard chest anyways. _I don't know what I'd do without him_ she smiled softly to herself and walked in.

Batista finally noticed her walk in and smiled. "Hey, I was wondering where you ran off to." Lauren didn't say a word as she continued to smile and simply wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "Everything okay?" he asked curiously as he returned the hold.

_It is now._ "Yeah. Just excited about your match. You're going to be so great!" she cheered and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Now let's get out there and show them that the Animal is here, and he's been unleashed," she stated seductively and started leading him to the curtain. They waited for Batista's music to play when Lauren walked out in front of him to let him do his routine down the ramp. Before he was even down the ramp, Lauren was already up the steel stairs and holding the middle rope down for him. Batista slipped through, but asked her not to even enter the ring. Lauren nodded in understanding and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek for luck. Batista watched her with a smile as she jumped off the apron and stood in his corner. His smile faded as he looked back towards HHH and Flair. The Animal was coming out of his cage, and there would be hell to pay.

A/N: Hey everybody! Okay, this was MY fault. You guys might be mad at me once I say this. I kinda forgot to mention that you can only guess ONE superstar per review. So sorry **A.J. Cena. **That was MY fault, not yours. I really appreciate those very GOOD guesses. Everybody just keep that in mind when you're guessing. One more thing, if I see more then one person with the right review, I'll try to make everyone happy. I hope no one kills me because of this whole thing. But thank you for all the awesome reviews.

Disco Inferno1- You have a very good point about Lauren calling Batista "Dave". But I just figured since I never used his real name in this fic, so I thought it'd be kind of weird to start now. But thank you for bringing that to my attention. 'Til next time :)


	27. Batista vs Flair

Chapter 27: Batista vs. Flair

The match was brutal and was only getting worse. Flair did quite the number on Batista's knee, and it worried Lauren a great deal. HHH had been occupied from watching the match, so he didn't bother Lauren at all. He would simply glare at her from Flair's corner, and as he would walked around to follow the match, Lauren would stay on the opposite side of the ring from him. HHH jumped up onto the apron and distracted Batista while Flair continued working on his injured knee. Lauren ran up behind him and pulled one of his feet out from under him, so he would fall onto his face off the apron. As soon as he fell she ran to the other side of the ring to keep distance between them. _That felt pretty damn good_ she smirked to herself and continued to watch the match. Flair continued to chop Batista in the chest, but Batista didn't seem affected by it. Instead he threw Flair all around the ring as Lauren and the crowd cheered for him. At one point in the match, while the ref was knocked out, HHH jumped in and actually helped Flair put a hold on him. Lauren took little time in jumping onto the apron and slipping into the ring. _I just need to at least get HHH out of the ring. Batista will be able to handle Flair._ So Lauren ran in and shoved HHH away from Batista, causing Flair to lose the hold. HHH's sights were now on Lauren as she slowly and steadily backed away from him into a corner. Before he could lay a hand on her, Batista grabbed him from behind and tossed him over the top ropes.

Once he was out of the way, Batista quickly mouthed 'Are you okay?' as Laurennodded and stepped out of the ring, but stood on the apron. She cheered louder than anyone in the entire arena, as Batista gave Flair the spine-buster. Batista then looked down at HHH as he gave him thumbs up, then thumbs down, as he gave Flair the Batista-Bomb right into the mat, pinning him 1...2...3! "Yes!" Lauren cried out in joy and decided to step in and celebrate with him. But before she could, she felt a hand clasp her ankle, and yank her down onto the hard floor. After a moment of dizziness, she saw HHH going into the ring to join Flair. _No!_ Lauren screamed in her head as she tried sitting up and getting onto her feet. She used the apron to keep her up and watched as Flair and HHH beat mercilessly on Batista's bad knee. "Batista!" she cried. HHH just looked over at her with a sick smile on his face as he slipped through the opposite side of the ring and reached under. Lauren wondered what he was doing, but soon saw a sledgehammer in his hand.

HHH got back up into the ring as he held the sledgehammer high, and looked in Lauren's direction. "You're next!" he yelled and directed his attention back towards the injured Batista.

"No! Leave him alone!" she screamed and tried even more desperately to get into the ring to help him. She barely slipped in through the ropes when she saw the most amazing thing. As HHH was ready to hit Batista with the sledgehammer, Batista actually caught it in his bare hands! Both men were struggling against the other to take control of the weapon, when Batista simply snatched it out of HHH's grasp with great ease. Batista looked as though he were ready to attack HHH with the hammer, when he just snapped it in two over his good knee. _Wow._ Lauren watched in amazement as Batista tossed the broken weapon aside and as HHH and Flair run back up the ramp like frightened children. Lauren ran over to Batista's side. "Are you all right?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Just need to tape up my knee when we get backstage," he grunted holding his bad knee. Lauren wrapped one of his arms around her neck, and helped him out of the ring and up the ramp. However, just before they reached the top of the ramp, Eric Bischoff's music hit as he walked out with a big smile on his face. Both Lauren and Batista rolled their eyes in annoyance, waiting for what he was going to say.

"First I'd like to say congratulations Batista on your exciting victory tonight," he stated clapping his hands together. "But now I have some good news and some bad news for you. During the next few weeks, I have decided on a way for you and HHH to fight until WM21, without having to face each other and ruin your chances at attending WM21. I've decided to call it, 'Pick Your Poison' matches. Where you and HHH pick each other's opponents to fight that week. Now I've decided that you will get the first pick, and HHH will fight whomever you pick to face him next week. HHH will decide next week whom you will be fighting the week after that. Now with that being said, who's it going to be Batista?" Bischoff shouted in excitement as held handed Batista the microphone.

Batista snatched it out of Bischoff's hands and thought about it for a moment. When suddenly, a smirk came to his face. "So what you're saying Bischoff, id that I can pick anyone from the RAW locker room to face HHH next week, correct?" he asked. Bischoff nodded with a smile on his face. "The next week, it'll be HHH vs...CHRIS BENOIT!" Batista said as the crowd went wild at the mention of the Rabid Wolverine's name. He shoved the microphone into Bischoff's chest as Lauren helped him backstage to their locker room.

Once they finally got inside, Lauren helped Batista to the couch and set him down onto it. "I'll go get you some ice, okay?" she told him. Batista simply nodded and rubbed his knee. Lauren ran down to catering and ran back with a bag of ice. "Here you go," she panted as she walked over and gently put it onto his knee. "Anything else you need?" she asked him.

Batista just smiled. "Just you." Lauren smiled back and stood up to close the door. "A bonus would've been to see the look on that bastard's face when I announced his opponent for next week," he chuckled.

"I know. _I_ didn't even expect that, and I bet he didn't either." Lauren said as she walked over to the mini-fridge and got out sodas for both of them. She handed his to him and sat next to him to drink hers.

Batista took a swig of his, only to hear Lauren wince. He looked over to her to see her putting down her drink and rubbing her right wrist softly. "You okay?" he asked setting down his own drink.

"I must've landed on it when I fell off the apron," she told him. "It's nothing to worry about. It'll probably be better tomorrow."

Batista ignored her minimizing her injury and lightly took her wrist in his hand. Lauren hissed through her teeth as he squeezed a little. "You might want to get this looked at," he told her.

"It's just a little bruised that's all. I'll just wrap it and it'll be fine," she told him trying to get her hand out of his so he would worry about his own injury more. However, Batista didn't let go so easily. He reached over to the coffee table where his bag sat and reached inside to pull out some of his tape. Batista started to gently wrap her wrist for her while occasionally looking up and smiling at her. Lauren smiled back as she felt him stroking her wrist while wrapping it. Once he was finished, he lifted her wrapped wrist to his lips and gently kissed it. "Thank you." she whispered shivering at his touch. "Now that you've wrapped my little wrist, I'd better wrap your little knee" she said and knelt on the floor as she began to wrap his knee. Batista watched her as she did it with such focus and precision. "There we go!" she announced and gently kissed his wrapped knee as she looked back up at him with a smile. "Let's get changed and head on back to the hotel." Lauren walked over to her bag, grabbed her change of clothes and headed off into the connected bathroom. "I'll change in here so you can have your privacy." After the bathroom door closed Batista just smiled to himself and pulled his change of clothes out of the bag and got dressed. Once he was done he limped over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Coming!" she called out and in a split second opened the door. "Well, I'm ready. But are you sure that you should walk all the way to the limo on your bad knee?" she asked him worriedly.

"I'll be all right. It's not that long a walk anyways," he told her. Lauren looked at him, still unsure but nodded. She grabbed both their bags and had him lean on her as they walked out to the limo. They simply talked about the match and how next week might be. "I wonder who HHH will pick for your opponent after his match with Benoit," Lauren said.

"Who knows? Knowing him it'll probably Snitsky or someone like that," Batista replied. Though he felt Lauren shiver a little at the mention of Snitsky's name. He wrapped his arms around her, "Don't worry. I won't let him anywhere near you again." Lauren simply nodded and laid against him the rest of the ride to the hotel.

A/N: Another chapter down, but there are many, MANY more to come. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to keep up the pace since I'm WAY behind where Batista actually is. Since I'm sure you know by now that I'm basically following what he does, and just adding a girl into the mix, hehe. Thank you all for the awesome reviews, and I can't wait to read more, lol. 'Til next time :)


	28. Aftermath

Chapter 28: Aftermath

Once they finally got up to their room, Lauren ordered them both some room service for dinner. Batista simply sat on the couch and relaxed a little, trying to forget about the match earlier and focus on more important things. Such as the title match at WM21, and Lauren. He looked over at her as she leaned against the wall talking to the hotel kitchen ordering dinner for the both of them. Just thinking of her in danger made his blood boil. "Okay, thank you so much. Bye." Lauren said into the phone as she hung up. Then she turned to Batista, "I just ordered us both some pizza and soda. That okay?" she asked him. Batista didn't make a move to respond. Lauren looked at him curiously. "What is it?" Lauren walked over and stood in front of him as she placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling all right?" she asked. Batista simply stood up and loomed over her. Before she could even ask another question, Batista wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately on the lips. Lauren was a little too speechless to respond in anyway. Except maybe to close her eyes and let him kiss her. Her arms fell limp to her sides as he continued. Once he pulled away, it took a moment for her to actually open her eyes. "Wow..." she panted. "What brought that on?" she smiled.

Batista just smiled back and stroked her cheek with his hand. "Just thinking about what happened earlier tonight." He lifted her wrist in his hand and soothed it with his thumb. "And the thought of _him_...touching you...hurting you. It just–" He couldn't continue as he kissed her wrapped wrist once again.

"Batista...it's nothing for you to be so worried about. I told you, I just tripped before. And during the match, I...he hardly...Batista please don't worry so much about me," she tried covering up with a nervous laugh. Batista didn't buy it, and gave her a stern look.

"Lauren, you know you can't lie to me," he told her. "I know it was HHH that hurt you ever since we left our hotel room for the show." Lauren couldn't think of anything to say to convince him otherwise, so she simply bowed her head and stared at the floor. Batista lifted her chin with his finger to have her look him in the eyes. "Why are you always so afraid to tell me if someone's hurt you?" he asked her.

Lauren felt tears building in her eyes. "Batista, you have so much on your shoulders right now. HHH and Flair fighting you, your title match at WM21, and the last thing you need is me making it worse for you by making you worry and lose focus on what will make you happy," she cried as the tears finally spilled. Batista simply cupped her face in both his hands and used his thumbs to wipe them away.

"Shh, it's okay," he whispered as he brought her to his chest. Lauren continued to cry as he held her closely to him tightly. "Lauren, I want you to listen and listen good," Batista started. "Don't you ever, EVER, think of yourself as a burden. You're more important to me than anything else. Title shots will come and go, but I want you to be here with me forever. All right?" he said looking down at her crying form. Lauren hesitantly nodded but didn't say anything. At that moment their food had arrived as Batista answered it himself while Lauren cleaned up her face. They set the table and ate in silence as Batista continuously watched Lauren eat her pizza quietly. "Lauren?" he asked.

"Yes?" she replied while simply looking down at her plate. Batista took her hand in his as she slowly started to look up at him.

"How would you feel about starting your training tomorrow?" he asked with a smile on his face. Lauren's face completely widened with shock.

"Are you serious?" she stuttered. Batista simply nodded while giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Training? But...your knee..." she started to say.

"We'll start with light exercises. Like stretches and stuff. So...you up for it?" Batista's response from her was her jumping from her seat and claiming his lips with hers. "I'm gonna take that as a yes," he smirked as he continued with his own 'response'. Once they pulled away, he noticed the light back in her eyes.

"I can't wait to get started. Do you really think I could do it though?" she asked with a little bit of insecurity.

Batista then wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Kid, you stick with me and you'll be Women's Champion in less than a month," he said. Lauren just lightly hit him in the shoulder. "Ow! See? You're dangerous!" he laughed as Lauren joined him.

"Oh shutup! We'd better get to bed soon. I can tell you're really beat from that match, and you need to rest that knee" Lauren said as if she were a mother. She stood up and cleared the dishes while Batista watched her. Once she was finished she helped him into the bedroom. She changed in the bathroom again to allow him privacy, and so she could take a shower before him.

Batista heard the shower water running and smacked his own forehead. "How did I not see that one coming?" he cursed himself. After Lauren was done she walked out in a simple army colored tank top and shorts set of pajamas. Her wet hair flowed over her shoulders as she walked over to her side of the bed.

"You can go take a shower now," she said extra sweetly. Batista just stood up and limped into the bathroom. While he was in there, she couldn't help but start thinking of what would happen if she did get training. _I could actually be in matches. Maybe even...Women's Champion. Yeah, that's it. This is going to be fun._ She turned to see Batista walking out in his pajama pants and limping over to the bed. They both got under the covers and held each other, with Lauren's last thoughts about actually winning the Women's Championship. Batista's thoughts were all over the place as he continued to think about the events of the past few weeks, WM21, and becoming World Heavyweight Champion. He looked down at the sleeping Lauren and stroked her wet hair.

_With all this crap involving HHH and Flair, she really needs to learn how to defend herself and get some confidence. Just like Evolution unleashed the Animal, I'm going to unleash the Vixen. _Batista smirked as he fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a good day, for both of them.

A/N: Howdy! Well, here's chapter 28! Still got many more to come. Now for those of you waiting for them to actually have sex, you're going to have to wait a few chapters. If you liked how I had their first kiss take place, then you can trust me with this. Okay? I promise not to disappoint you. (not on purpose anyways, lol.) Please read and review. I think I'm going to let the guessing game last up until chapter 30. Then I will declare if there is a winner or not. Sorry **Sugarshanesgirl**, it's not Kane. Great guess though, maybe I will have one of him in the future. I already have somewhat of an idea for a story about him. Thanks for the review :)


	29. Training or Horsing Around?

Chapter 29: Training or Horsing Around?

That morning Batista woke up to see Lauren bringing in two plates of eggs and sausage into the bedroom. "Breakfast!" she cheered happily as she sat next to him on the bed. Lauren noticed the raised brow on Batista's face as he took the offered plate from her. "I figured you should stay off your knee as much as possible. At least until we start training, okay?" Batista nodded in agreement as he ate his breakfast.

Once they were both finished, Batista limped to the bathroom to take shower, and Lauren changed into some suitable clothes for going down to the gym. She saw that Batista wasn't limping as badly as yesterday, which helped her feel a bit more relieved.

After getting dressed himself, both Batista and Lauren headed down to the gym. Luckily no one was there to disturb them, or laugh if Lauren messed up terribly. "Okay, now first we're just gonna stretch and get warmed up a little, okay?" Batista asked. Lauren just nodded happily and copied what he did. They spent at least twenty minutes of getting their bodies ready. "Now I think today, we're just going to see what you can do. That way we'll know how much you've improved over the next week or two. So let me just see how many push-ups, sit-ups, jumping jacks, and all that other stuff you can do." he told her as she started to get a little more focused.

First Lauren did jumping jacks, and got over a hundred before Batista asked her to stop. It didn't seem like she was going to quit anytime soon. Then she did sit-ups, and completed about 40. After that she did 30 push-ups, and took a quick break. "So how am I doing, coach?" she smirked while taking a swig of her water.

"Not bad. We'll see how good you are after a few more days. I think we'll do some weights next," he said and led her over to the dumbbells. He taught her some routines and told her how many she should do of each. It was about another hour and a half until they decided to call it a day. "Not bad, girl. Much better than I expected on your first day."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lauren pouted playfully.

Batista just chuckled and wrapped an arm around her as they walked back up to their room. They didn't realize that a certain blonde-diva had been watching them from a distance.

"Pssh. That little weakling, how did she ever get Batista? I mean come on, she's pathetic!" Trish cursed quietly. "Oh well. It'll just take a little more convincing than I thought that I'm the better woman. And I know just how to do it," she smirked as she started her own workout.

Batista and Lauren continued their training throughout the rest of the week, with Batista becoming more impressed with her progress and strength. Batista was holding the punching bag while Lauren punched at it furiously. Lauren couldn't help but notice Batista watching her with a hot look in his eyes. "Something wrong?" she asked sweetly as she ceased her punches.

"Didn't know you had _this_ much fight in you," he smirked back as he walked around from behind and crossed his arms over his chest.

Lauren simply mimicked him as he just rolled his eyes. "So when do you plan on showing me some actual moves?" she asked him.

"We'll start that after tomorrow night's show, okay?" Batista told her wrapping an arm around her. Lauren simply nodded as they started walking out of the gym. At least until they saw Trish Stratus walk through the entrance of the gym.

"Oh! Hi you two! I was just getting ready to practice some of my moves. Now, I don't mean to be a 'nosey person', but weren't you training to be a wrestler, Lauren?" Trish asked all too nicely. Before either of them could even respond, Trish took Lauren's hand in hers. "Could you help me practice, please? I could show you some moves and stuff, okay?" she cheered. Lauren was practically being dragged by Trish to a practice mat in the middle of the room.

"Maybe another time, Trish." Batista said taking Lauren's other hand and stopping them both.

"Oh come on, Batista! I'm sure she can handle it. Can't you, Vixen?" Trish asked with a different look in her eyes.

"I...I guess so," Lauren replied a little unsure. Trish yanked Lauren out of Batista's grasp as they stood in the middle of the mat.

"Ready?" Lauren was cut off by Trish clotheslining her right to the mat. Trish kept going on with the onslaught until Batista decided to intervene.

Trish was about the punch Lauren in the face, when Batista caught her fist. "That's enough Trish!" he boomed. Trish looked frightened back into the Animal's eyes as he let go of her wrist.

"Sor–sorry about that guys. I just got a little carried away, that's all!" Trish chuckled, trying to seem innocent.

"Carried away? Trish you know she's not a wrestler, and you–I'm taking her upstairs." Batista growled angrily as he lifted Lauren into his arms and carried her out of the room.

Trish's frightened face faded as Batista left with his pitiful excuse for a woman. _Now we see where it goes from here._ She continued her own workout as more plans formed in her head.

Meanwhile, Batista got Lauren into the room and set her down on the couch. "Don't worry, I'll fix you up in a sec," he told her. He was about to clean the tiny cut on her forehead, when Lauren's hand stopped him.

"No." she said. Batista looked at her confused as she slowly looked angrily into his eyes. "I don't need to be babied because of that–_thing_ down there." she growled intensely. "I'm going to learn how to wrestle, I'm going to beat her, I'm going to show her that I can fight, and most importantly I'm going to take that championship from her." Batista could tell that she was very upset and embarrassed by what had happened in the gym.

"I know you will," Batista stated with a smirk on his face as Lauren returned it. "We're going to teach her that I'm not the one she needs to be afraid of when she decides to mess with you."

"Damn straight," Lauren chuckled lightly. She cleaned and bandaged her own tiny cuts and talked about the show tomorrow. "It's going to be one hell of a match: Chris Benoit vs. HHH. It is going to be sweet!" Lauren cheered, feeling better about the whole 'Trish' issue.

"It sure is. But knowing him, he'll find some way to either weasel out of it of have Ric do all his dirty work for him," Batista replied. Lauren nodded in agreement as she stood up and stretched. Batista just laid back against the couch lazily and watched her. "You know, you were really hot down there." he told her.

Lauren turned around with her eyes catching on to his comment. "Oh was I? What was your favorite part?" she asked him as she walked over to him.

"When you were using the punching bag. The look in your eyes was so...whew!" he stated wiping his brow. Lauren just chuckled and straddled herself on his lap. Batista wrapped his arms around her waist, while she held her fists up in front of him. She took fake swings at him as he pretended to be hit. "Oh! Ow! Ouch! Oh, my jaw!" he called out playfully. Lauren busted out into laughter as she laid the top of her head into his chest. Batista placed his chin on top her head and rubbed her back. Lauren eased her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. Without warning, Batista cupped her chin and brought her lips to his, as they kissed each other for what seemed like forever. Once they were out of breath, they both pulled back.

"It's not fair," Lauren whined laying against Batista's chest again.

"What isn't?" Batista asked as he chuckled at her whining.

"That God made us have to need oxygen. Otherwise, this could go on for quite a while," Lauren continued whining.

Batista simply busted out laughing at her comment. "You are a strange little woman," he told her.

"Well you're stuck with me, just as I'm stuck with you." Lauren stated proudly and kissed him again. "But then again," Lauren started. "We're not married or anything, and there are some hot wrestlers on RAW."

Batista knew what she was up to, but it still got to him. So without hesitation he lifted her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He plopped her down onto the bed and straddled over her body. "You're not going anywhere," he said with a sexy tone.

"Oh really?" Lauren chuckled in reply. Batista captured her lips in a hot kiss as he stroked her bare midriff gently.

"But then again you do have a point," he said in the tone she had used before. "We're not married, and there are some hot divas, like Christy Hemme or–" but he was cut off by Lauren flipping him over and trading their positions.

"Well then, I'll just leave you to your little fantasies about Christy while I go find another man who actually appreciates me," Lauren pouted and started getting off the bed.

"Oh no you don't!" Batista said and took her by the wrist to bring her back on top of him. "I'm not letting you go."

"But I thought you wanted Christy!" Lauren said in a childish tone. Batista simply rolled on top of her again, only to gaze into her eyes.

"You're the only woman I'll ever want. Got it?" he asked raising a brow. Lauren simply mocked a salute as they started kissing again. After a while, they simply laid there, holding each other. But curiosity got the better of Batista. "So who do you think is hot?" he asked. Lauren simply rolled her eyes and pretended to go to sleep. It didn't work since he started tickling her mercilessly. "Care to answer my question?" he asked.

"Okay! Okay! Stop!" she begged. Batista gave in and stopped, only to have her slip out of his grasp and run into the bathroom, while locking the door. "Never mind! I forgot!" she giggled and turned on the shower.

Batista banged on the door. "Lauren!" he called out. Lauren just sang loudly in the shower, trying her best to ignore him. Batista just shook his head and decided to watch some TV. _She'll have to come out sooner or later,_ he smirked while flipping through the channels.

A/N: Hey everybody! Well this is the last chapter where you get to guess the superstar of my next fic (if you even care anymore, lol). Thank you all for the lovely reviews. So what do you think Trish is planning? I could tell you, but I wont, hehe. Well please review and give me some feedback.

P.S.-My next story is not another Batista or Undertaker story. This will probably be my only Batista story, and I have and Undertaker story coming up, hopefully soon, but it's not the one I plan on posting next. K? Okay. 'Til next time :)


	30. Batista's Opponent Is Who?

Chapter 30: Batista's Opponent Is Who?

Lauren and Batista were riding over to the show, anxious to see HHH tap out to Benoit again, when Lauren looked up to see a real smile on Batista's face. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were pretty excited about this match," Lauren chuckled. Batista had been pretty quiet most of the limo ride to the arena.

"Damn straight," he replied now smiling down at her. Lauren smiled back and laid her head against his arm. Once they arrived, they found a smiling Eric Bischoff waiting for them in the garage. "What's going on Bischoff?" Batista asked.

"Well Batista, HHH brought up an interesting point just recently that, you weren't scheduled for a match tonight. But that's all right, it's all been taken care of," Bischoff smirked.

"Who?" Batista asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Instead of actually looking at Batista, Bischoff looked over at Lauren with a smirk. "Gene Snitstky. Better get ready," he chuckled and walked off.

Batista could feel Lauren's hand shaking in his. He looked down at her to see her head down. He pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered, "He's not going anywhere near you again. I'll make sure of that." Lauren simply nodded. "Come on, let's go." Batista wrapped his arm around her and led them both to their dressing room. Lauren immediately turned on the tv to watch the show. She watched Jericho's Highlight Reel with Randy Orton and Jake Roberts.

"Hey Batista?" Lauren asked as he was changing behind her. (Oh god! Turn around Lauren, turn around! lol)

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Is it just me, or has Randy been acting differently lately?" Lauren asked him. Batista finished and watched the monitor as Randy RKO'd Jake Roberts.

"I don't think it's just you," Batista stated.

"Ever since he made that challenge to the Undertaker, Stacy's been telling me that he's been so distant and always concentrated on beating him. She's really worried about him," Lauren told him. Batista just nodded, looking at the expression on the young man's face.

"Well, he's always been one to somewhat, 'over-do' things." Batista stated with a sigh. After the commercial break, Christian and Tomko were going to fight Kane. "Kane is going to kill those two losers," Batista chuckled while sitting next to Lauren on the couch with his arm draped around her. Once Kane had completely destroyed both Tomko and Christian, the cameras went backstage to show Ric Flair and Snitsky talking. Batista looked down at Lauren to see her hands shaking again.

Snitsky was going on to say how whatever he did to Batista would be 'all his fault'. Batista just narrowed his eyes at the screen, whileLauren laid back completely against the couch. "I hate him," she stated quietly.

"I know. Don't worry about him, I'll make sure he doesn't bother you again." Batista stated while giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead. Lauren just cuddled herself as close as she could to the man she loved. Batista didn't realize that Snitsky upset her that much. _I better set him straight about messing with her_. "Lauren, I'll be back in a few minutes okay? Keep the door locked and don't open it for anyone. Got it?" he told her as he cupped her cheek in his hand. Lauren nodded and kissed him gently on the cheek. Batista kissed her hand and gave her a wink as he closed the door.

Lauren simply continued to watch the show when she saw Lita training Christy along with William Regal and Tajiri. She smiled and gasped as Christy accidentally kicked Regal in the balls. "Ouch!" Lauren laughed. Lauren then decided to take a shower while Edge and Shelton Benjamin had their little match. As soon as she came out again, she saw Trish talking to Maria about Christy. Lauren glared at the tv, especially as Trish started beating Maria mercilessly. _That was me not too long ago. But I'll make sure that it doesn't happen again._ Lauren sat down on the couch again as she waited for Batista to return to watch the match between HHH and Benoit. However she started to shiver as she saw Ric Flair hyping up Snitsky for his match with Batista.

"All right Gene, you're going to go out there, and you are going to hurt Batista! You are going to destroy Batista! You are going to–" Flair noticed that Snitsky wasn't paying attention. Lauren wondered what he could have possibly been looking at. "Hey Snitsky! What are you–Nature Boy to Snitsky! Hello!" Flair yelled.

"Hey Ric, hey Gene" Batista greeted casually from behind Flair. Lauren practically jumped up out of her seat.

_What is he doing? He could get hurt!_ She thought frantically. Flair simply started freaking out and told Batista to show him some respect. Batista then scoffed and walked off the screen. Lauren plopped back down onto the couch with her hand on her chest. _I swear, that man will kill me before I turn 30,_ she thought as she fanned her face with her hand. Just then someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?" she called out.

"It's Lita! Can I come in?" Lita yelled through the door. Lauren got up and let her in as she plopped on the couch beside her.

"Kane did an awesome job in his match tonight," Lauren smiled.

"Oh I know it. Just seeing him destroy those creeps just makes me all...yeah," Lita said knowing that she had gotten just a little carried away. Lauren just laughed. "He's still in our locker room, so I figured I'd just come and chill with you while you watch Batista's match."

"Thanks but I'll probably be going out there with him. I mean you know Flair and HHH are going to pull something out there. I've gotta be there to help him," Lauren told her.

"Lauren, I know you want to help him. But think of it, if Batista gets distracted by HHH or Flair, Snitsky could come after you and...you know," Lita stated. Lauren bowed her head and heaved a long sigh.

"I guess you're right. I think Batista will actually be happy that I'm not out there," Lauren smiled weakly. Lita put an arm around her friend. Then someone else knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Lauren!" Batista called out. Lauren jumped up and let him in as she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot. "What did I do now?" he asked in surprise.

"You actually tried to provoke Flair _and_ Snitsky? At the same time?" Lauren asked eerily calm.

Before Batista could respond, Lita came up from behind Lauren. "Hey! HHH vs. Benoit is on now! Let's all watch it shall we?" she asked and dragged Lauren over to the couch. They all watched the match as Batista stood behind the couch with his eyes narrow.

After HHH cheated to win the match, Batista pounded a fists against the wall. "Damnit!" he cursed loudly. "That son of a bitch!"

"Calm down, Batista!" Lauren said walking up to him. "Don't worry, you're going to give him what he deserves at WM21." Batista simply nodded as he tried to calm himself. He looked at the tv and then at Lauren.

"My match starts now," he told her quietly. Lauren nodded and bowed her head. Batista held her arms and rubbed them. "Lauren, I know you want to go out there, but..."

"I know. I'll stay here." Lauren told him. She then wrapped her arms around his waist. "Please be careful." she whispered. Batista placed a finger beneath her chin and lifted her face to claim her lips. Without another word, Batista walked out of the locker room. Lauren stood there with her arms hugging herself, until Lita placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on. Let's watch it and see him kick ass," she said. Lauren letLita lead her back to the couch and sat as close as she could to the tv.

_Please be okay. Please be okay._ She repeated in her mind over and over. By the end of the match, Lauren had already repeatedly tried to run out of the locker room to Batista's aid. It was now three to one, with HHH, Flair and Snitsky all against Batista. Lita held her back, telling her it'd all be okay.

"Trust me. I had a plan if this happened!" Lita yelled over Lauren's demands to let her go help Batista. Lauren stopped abruptly and turned to face her. Before she could even ask, Lita smirked and pulled out her cell phone. "Let's just say I called for reinforcements in case this happened." Lauren could suddenly hear the cheers of the fans as Kane ran out to the ring. Lauren smiled widely as she hugged Lita with all her might. "Hey! Stop hugging me and watch the action!" Lita laughed. They both watched as Batista and Kane cleaned house. "That's what I'm talking about!" Lita chuckled and high-fived Lauren who chuckled in return.

Of course, HHH had to ruin everyone's little celebration by running to the top of the ramp with a mic. "Well I hope you enjoy this little so called victory while you can. Because next week, your opponent...is standing right behind you." Lauren and Lita gasped as they realized it would be Kane vs. Batista.

A/N: Ahhh? HHH is such an ass. Oh well. Thank you to all who has reviewed, but I don't seem to be getting as many as I used to. I don't know if it's a technical difficulty, or you guys have given up on me, hehe. Anyways, I have a tiny bit of bad news for **Halo27:** I'm sorry, but the next fan fic won't be about Stone Cold Steve Austin. But I must say, that was a very good guess, I honestly never would've thought of that. I hope to see more reviews from you anyways! (Please?) hehe. Thanks again to all who have reviewed, it's what keeps me going. :)


	31. It Gets Worse

Chapter 31: It Gets Worse

Of course, HHH had to ruin everyone's little celebration by running to the top of the ramp with a mic. "Well I hope you enjoy this little so called victory while you can. Because next week, your opponent...is standing right behind you." Lauren and Lita gasped as they realized it would be Kane vs. Batista.

"It figures! That asshole always has to make sure that he ruins everyone else's lives!" Lauren yelled as she stood up.

"No kidding," Lita scoffed. "Oh well. There's nothing we can do but see what happens next week."

"Yeah. I better go see if he's okay. I'll see you later okay?" Lauren asked walking out. Lita nodded and went off the find her husband. Batista was coming around the corner when he saw Lauren coming his way. Lauren walked up to him and looked up into his eyes. "This is weird. You vs. Kane. Looks like me and Lita finally get see who really has the better man," she smirked. Batista simply smirked back and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Is there really a contest?" he asked as he descended to kiss her. Suddenly, they both heard a crash. "What in the hell? Stay here," Batista instructed as he walked down the hall and around the corner. "Oh shit!" she heard him curse. Lauren ran to his side and gasped. It looked as though boxes had 'fallen' on none other than Trish Stratus.

"Ow. Help me, please!" she begged holding out her hand. Even if it was Trish Stratus, Lauren couldn't forget that she was somewhat of a human being.

"We better help her." Lauren stated and started lifting the cardboard boxes off of her. "Are you hurt?" Lauren asked bluntly.

"Oh! My leg! I don't think I can walk on it!" Trish whined. Both Batista and Lauren looked at each other and nodded.

"I'll carry you," Batista stated and lifted Trish into his arms. Trish instantly laid against his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Thanks you guys. You're both lifesavers!" Trish stated. Lauren just rolled her eyes as Batista walked behind her with Trish in his arms. "Do you think I could just hang out in your locker room?' she asked 'sweetly'.

Batista was the first to speak up. "Well, it is closer than the Medical Room." Lauren was surprised by his response but nodded anyway.

"Oh my! Batista, you're so strong! Vixen you've got quite the catch here!" Trish giggled annoyingly. They finally reached their locker room as Batista set her gently onto the couch. "Wow, your locker room is so much roomier than mine! I could stay here forever!" Lauren's fists were clenching behind her back. "Man I hope I didn't mess up my make up. But I guess even with make up I'm not all that pretty. I'm actually pretty ugly," Trish said. "What do you think Batista?" she asked with a sly look on her face.

"I don't think you're ugly, you're very pretty," he replied. Lauren whipped her head towards him, wondering what had gotten into him.

"Aw! You're so sweet, Batista! Oh Vixen? Could you get me some ice for my leg? It'd really help." Trish asked with a sweet smile.

"Sure." Lauren replied bluntly as she left the room. _The sooner your leg gets better the sooner I can kick you out of my locker room and away from Batista! _She thought furiously as she headed down the Medical Room for some ice.

Meanwhile, Batista stood there uncomfortably in the room alone with Trish. She was the one woman he couldn't stand in the whole WWE business. Lauren didn't know it, but every time Batista was alone in the gym, or around the hotel, Trish would be there practically harassing him. She would latch onto him and never let go, or give him these 'looks', like she had something planned behind everything. He didn't tell Lauren because he didn't want to upset her. So there he was, pacing back and forth, trying to avoid conversation.

"Something wrong, Batista?" Trish asked him. Batista looked over to see her 'sweet' smile, the one that flooded with deceit.

"I'm just...looking for...my bag," he told her pretending to look around. Trish just smirked at his lame response.

"Well, I'll help you look for it then!" she volunteered and stood up. "Ah!" she cried out as she stepped on her so-called injured foot and started to fall onto the floor. Batista ran over and caught her in his arms.

"You all right?" he asked her. She lifted her head with a smirk in her eyes.

"I am now." Trish then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with everything she had. Batista just stood there in shock at what was happening.

The only thing he realized was the sound of a bag of ice dropping on the floor. They both turned just in time to see Lauren running away. "Lauren!" Batista yelled and tried running after her.

Trish latched onto his arm and spun him towards her. "Oh come on Batista! Forget about her! You need a _real_ woman! Not some weak little ditz like her!" Trish yelled.

Batista simply pushed her away from him and ran out of the dressing room, and searched for Lauren. "Lauren! Lauren where are you?" he called out running through the halls backstage. _Oh god, I have to find her!_ He thought frantically as he continued to run.

Meanwhile Lauren continued to run aimlessly through the halls, trying to get away. _No! No this isn't happening! I've got to get away from here! I've got to–_ Lauren didn't realize that she was running straight for someone. She ran smack into someone's chest and went flying back onto the floor.

"Lauren! Oh my god! Are you okay?" Lita asked kneeling in front of her. Lauren looked up to see that she had run into Kane.

"I'm sorry I–I ran into–into you Kane," Lauren started sobbing. Lita looked at her confused and worried.

"Lauren, what's wrong?" Lita asked her.

"I saw–him and that slut! They were...they were kissing! He had his arms around her and everything!" Lauren cried.

"You poor thing," Lita whispered and hugged her close. They soon heard Batista's voice calling her in the distance, coming closer.

"I don't want to see him!" she said sobbing even harder.

"It's okay honey, you won't." Lita told her. She looked up at Kane who simply nodded and knelt down by both of them. Kane lifted Lauren into his arms and carried her to his and Lita's locker room as Lita followed. He set Lauren onto the couch while Lita sat beside her. "Okay, so tell me everything that happened."

Lauren explained everything from finding Trish to when she saw both their arms wrapped around each other, and kissing. "So then I just ran out of there," Lauren concluded. Lita was speechless to say the least. Before she could say anything, someone knocked on their door.

"Who is it?" Lita called out.

"It's Batista! I need to talk to you, it's urgent!" he stated through the door. Kane was ready to fight him, had Lauren asked him to. She simply kept mouthing to Lita, 'I don't want to see him'. Lita nodded and ushered her into their connected bathroom. Once she was hidden, Lita answered the door. "What's up Batista?' Lita asked, trying to act natural.

"Lita, I can't find Lauren anywhere. You haven't seen her have you?" Batista panted.

"No I haven't. But if I hear from her I'll give you a call all right?' Lita suggested. Batista nodded, still disappointed, and tried to see if Stacy had seen her next. Lita closed the door, and told Lauren it was all right to come out. Lauren walked out of the bathroom with her head bowed, and sniffling. "Well, you obviously can't go back to your room tonight," Lita sighed. Kane simply walked over to Lita's bag and started packing her things. "What are you doing?" Lita asked him.

"You're going to take Vixen to our room for the night. I'll stay here and pretend to help Batista look for her, while you two sneak out. I'll get my own room once we reach the hotel," he explained.

"Oh no Kane! I couldn't possibly put you through so much trouble!" Lauren told him.

"Trust me you can and you will," Lita smirked. "Once he makes up his mind there's no turning back." Lauren still looked unsure, but Lita walked over to her husband and kissed him gently on the lips. "Thanks, I owe you." she said quietly and gave him a wink.

"Kane," Lauren started stepping closer to him. "I can't thank you enough for helping me." Kane simply gave a non-creepy smile, and checked to see if the coast was clear outside in the hallway.

"Go now." he told them as they made a run for the nearest exit door. Lauren couldn't help but look back, as a tear flowed down her cheek. They both took a cab back to the hotel and took little time in running up to Lita's room.

"Well, at least we got here without any problems," Lita said wiping her brow. Lauren didn't say a word as she walked over to the window and stared out into the night sky. She suddenly felt Lita's hand on her shoulder. "It'll all be okay. Trust me, I know that man loves you. It was probably all a misunderstanding. We'll figure everything out tomorrow, okay?" Lauren nodded with a weak smile and got ready to go to sleep. She took the couch, ignoring Lita's demands to take the bed. Lita finally gave up when she heard fake snores coming from Lauren's form on the couch. However, sleep was far from Lauren's head that night, as every minute of what happened filled her mind.

_I hope Lita's right and that it was all just a misunderstanding. Guess we'll have to see tomorrow._ Lauren finally fell into a dreamless sleep as the night went on.

Meanwhile, Batista was riding in the limo alone, worried to death about Lauren. _Where could she be? I have to explain to her what happened! _Though Kane had suggested waiting until tomorrow, and giving her space and time to think. Batista walked into his empty hotel room, hoping to see Lauren jump out from behind something and run into his arms. But it didn't happen, and it wouldn't happen until this was all straightened out. He went to bed, noting the cold without Lauren's warm and inviting form wrapped in his arms. Sleep finally came for him as well, with a lot of thoughts about tomorrow filling his mind.

A/N: Weren't expecting this chapter, were you? Come on, there had to be SOME flaw, or shocking moment! But if it was me, and I saw Batista and Trish kissing, I wouldn't run away. First, I grab her by the hair and throw her all around the room until she was knocked out. Then, I'd take Batista and make him forget ever kissing her, hehe. Anyways, thank you all again for the awesome reviews. And sorry **wildchild555,** it's not a Shawn Michaels fic. Good guess though. Okay, this is yourLAST chance people. Because next chapter, I will be revealing the mystery superstar. Now someone did mention HIM, but I couldn't accept it because they guessed too many people, and I didn't think it would be fair. So you all have one more guess. Good luck:)


	32. WHAT!

Chapter 32: What!

The next morning, Lauren woke up to Lita receiving room service at the door. "Good morning!" Lita cheered as she handed her a plate.

Once they were finished, Lauren set down her plate and stood up. "I'm going to go see him..." Lita was about to say something, until Lauren cut her off, "...alone."

"Lauren, you sure you want to do that? I mean what if he–or you–what if something bad happens?" Lita asked in concern for her friend. Lauren hugged her tightly.

"Lita, if he really loves me, and I was wrong just like you said, then only good can come out of this." Lauren walked into the connected bathroom, showered, changed and started heading off to Batista's hotel room. She walked to an available elevator, and stood there thinking as it went down. _It was all just a misunderstanding. I simply overreacted. So what if Trish is stronger, prettier and...a better wrestler than I am._ Her thoughts started getting less and less positive as she continued.

Meanwhile, Batista was already awake and trying to call Lauren's cell. Though she forgot she had turned it off and had left it in Lita's room. After he couldn't call her, he decided to try and talk to somebody else. So he called Chris Benoit, and decided to ask him to help him find her. After a few rings, Benoit finally answered.

"Hello?" he answered, seeming a little irritated about being woken up.

"Hey Chris, it's me. Listen, I need your help. All this shit happened last night with Trish and now I can't contact Lauren," Batista stated worriedly as he paced around the room.

"Well what happened?" Benoit asked. Batista went on to explain his side of the story of what took place the night before. "Wow. Trish can be some bitch," Benoit stated shocked at what she tried to pull. What neither of them knew, was that Lauren was right outside Batista's door at that exact moment, ready to knock. She could hear Batista, as if he were talking to someone else, like on the phone.

"I know. Well I hope that bitch finally got the message. I can't stand her anymore, man! I mean, I was just trying to be the gentleman but she completely took it the wrong way. But now I think she's finally out of my life and I can go on without her being around me 24/7." Batista stated angrily.

Lauren was absolutely speechless. Her hand covered her mouth as tears already began to flow down her cheeks. _I...can't believe it!_ _It's true!_ Her mind was beginning to wander and get dizzy with a thousand thoughts sticking in her head. However one thought came to mind, as she stepped up to the door. Her hand knocked against the painted wood, as she waited impatiently for him to answer.

"Hold on, someone's at the door. Here, come on by my room and we can think of something. Okay bye." Batista told the person on the phone. As soon as he opened the door he gasped. "Lauren! Oh my god where have you be–" but he was cut off by a hard slap to the face (and I mean HARD).

"Don't worry. From now on I won't be the little bitch that follows you around 24/7. I got the 'message' clearly last night when I saw you kissing that trash!" Lauren exclaimed angrily and started running down the hallway. However, Batista ran after her and caught her by the wrist.

"Lauren you've got it all wrong!" Batista called out.

"Let me go!" Lauren screamed trying to pry her hand out of his.

Batista pulled her into his chest. "No I won't! Not until you listen to what I have to tell you!" he told her.

"I said let me go!" Lauren continued to scream.

"If you would just listen–ah!" Batista cried as Lauren made him let go with a kick to the shin and a punch to the face. She ran as fast as she could to the closest elevator, and ran in. As she saw the doors closing, she looked on to see him running after her. Luckily, the doors closed before he could reach her. "Damnit!" he cursed and started looking for the stairs.

Lauren came out on the floor she wanted, thinking Batista had gotten the message and gave up. Somehow she knew better than that, and also knew that he wasn't one to give up easily. Batista made it just in time to see her get off the elevator.

"Lauren!" he yelled. He saw her start running as he ran after her again. He couldn't grab her arm to halt her to a stop without hurting her. So he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and brought her to his chest again.

"I told you to let me go!" Lauren tried to get out of his arms, but it wasn't working. It all ended when she felt Batista suddenly let go of her. She turned around for a quick second to see Chris Benoit trying to calm him down.

"What in the hell is going on here?" he yelled trying to hold Batista back.

"I don't want you to ever talk to me again!" Lauren cried as she pointed to Batista with tears flowing down her face. She took little time in turning on her heels and running away as fast as she could.

"Lauren!" Batista called out trying to run after her.

"Calm down man! Let her have some time to herself okay? Give her time to think," Benoit panted from holding back the Animal. Batista didn't like the idea but agreed nonetheless. He cursed and punched the wall as he walked back to his hotel room. Both he and Benoit walked in and closed the door. "Okay, so what happened back there?" Benoit asked him.

"I don't know. She was standing outside my door, and when I answered it she slapped me. Then she ran away and I went after her. Then she said stuff like...oh no," Batista said holding his face in his hands.

"What?" Benoit asked as he sat down in the chair next to him.

"She must've heard me saying all those things about Trish over the phone. But she must think I was talking about her instead of Trish. This is just not my day!" Batista shouted as he jumped up from his seat and started pacing around the room. "I have to get her to let me talk to her and explain everything, but she won't let me. And she's probably told someone by now, like maybe Lita or–Lita! She could probably help me! I gotta go find her!" Batista stated making his way to the door.

Benoit stood in his way. "Listen man, I know you love her. Hell, half the world knows you love her. So that's why you have to let her have her space. She'll figure it out eventually that she's wrong and come to you. Because if you keep chasing her man, she's just going to keep running away." Batista looked a little resistant to his plan. "Trust me man. Don't provoke her, and I'm positive you'll see her before the next show, and you'll both make up. Or make out, or whatever it is you guys do," Benoit smirked, hoping to lighten the mood. Batista just bowed his head and walked back into the bedroom.

"I don't know how long I can last without her Benoit. I love her. I want her back, where I know she's safe. I don't know now if maybe someone's hurting her or threatening her! I just...I just want her back in my arms again" Batista told him and just walked away. Benoit understood that he needed his own space and left without saying a word. As soon as he left, Batista sat on the bed, and held his face in his hands. _Please let Benoit be right. Please let her come back to me._

A/N: Ouch. Poor Batista. Oh well, looks like they're in for some tough times ahead. Now here's some bad news: I won't be able to update for about a week because I'm going to visit my aunt up in Greensburg, PA. So I'm sorry, but I figured I should update at least once before I leave. But here's some good news a lot of you were probably waiting for...the revealing of the MYSTERY WRESTLER FOR MY NEXT FANFIC. And he is...(drum roll)...CHRIS BENOIT! The winner of guessing him was none other than **Halo27.** Congratulations! Now as I've said before, there was someone else who mentioned Benoit, but also guessed about four other superstars in the same review, and I then stated that I could only take one at a time, per review. So I'm sorry if that reviewer is confused or offended. I really appreciate everybody's guesses and participation. Even though none of these will be my NEXT fic, here are some wrestlers fics you might be seeing from me:

-Eddie Guerrero/OC

-Shawn Michaels/OC

-Undertaker/OC (yes another one, hehe)

-Just a regular Eddie Guerrero fic

-MAYBE a John Cena/OC fic.

UNTIL I RETURN:)


	33. Day One

Chapter 33: Day One

At that very moment, Lauren had finished telling Lita and Stacy everything that had happened when she went down to speak to Batista.

"Oh my god! I can't believe he actually said that!" Stacy gasped. Lita had called Stacy while Lauren had walked down, and explained to her everything that had happened. "Do you have any idea who he was talking to?"

"No. He never mentioned the person's name. He was probably talking to Trish about how he finally got rid of me, and now they can be together," Lauren cried while laying on the couch with tears running endlessly down her face.

"Honey I'm sure that this is all just a–" Stacy started.

"'Misunderstanding'? After last night and what happened today? I don't think so!" Lauren replied angrily.

"Well come on Lauren! I mean, after all those times I saw them together I never–" Stacy once again started, only to have Lauren sit up from her laying position.

"What do you mean 'saw them together'? When?" Lauren gasped. Stacy then realized she had said something stupid.

"Well, sometimes when I was down in the gym I'd see them standing and talking together. Nothing serious like kissing! Even though Trish would hold his arm and stuff, but..." Stacy just gave up, knowing that she wasn't helping things.

"He never mentioned anything about that. Not once," Lauren whispered as she bowed her head. "I was wondering why he was going to the gym more often. Oh god, I'm such an idiot!"

"No you're not!" Lita told her sternly. "Listen, I think you just need to take a few days off for yourself and forget about all of this. I say that you, me and Stacy all hit the mall today. What do you say?" Lauren didn't respond with words, but simply nodded like she was a lifeless doll. "Okay then. Stacy, go on and get ready. We'll meet you in the lobby in 30 minutes." Stacy agreed as she gave Lauren a final hug and left for her room. "Everything's going to be okay." Lita whispered and hugged her friend before telling her to get ready, then left to get ready herself.

Lauren sat there and stared into space. _I wish I was as positive as she was_.Lauren finally got up and waited for Lita and Stacy in the lobby. Lita would probably yell at her for not telling her she had left to go to the lobby by herself. But at the moment, it just didn't matter to her. She needed just a few minutes to be alone and think without everyone telling her what to think or do. She plopped onto the couch and held her throbbing forehead. _When can I wake up from this horrible nightmare? What did I do to deserve this?_ She continued thinking to herself. Everything replayed in her mind, even up to the part where Stacy revealed the fact that Trish and Batista had been alone together for some time now. _If there wasn't anything going on between them, why didn't he just tell me about it? Probably because they both wanted to keep it a secret. Well they did one hell of a job,_ she thought sarcastically. Lauren leaned back against the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"Lauren!" someone screamed from across the room.

_Uh-oh. I knew they'd get mad at me if I left the room without telling them_. She thought as she held her ears trying to get her hearing back. Lauren looked over to see Lita and Stacy charging over to her with their arms crossed and their eyes narrowed. "Uh...hi?" Lauren said nervously.

"Lauren! You shouldn't go off by yourself, not without telling someone!" Stacy told her.

"I'll remember that next time, mother." Lauren replied. Lauren truly didn't feel like arguing, so she stood up and suggested that they head out.

Throughout the whole day, Lita and Stacy tried everything to make Lauren feel better. Even though they knew that it would take a lot more than a simple shopping trip to help her get over what happened. Once they realized it was useless, they all drove back to the hotel. Lauren simply stared out the window, wondering how her life would be without the man she loved. She realized now that she wouldn't have him watching over her anymore. She knew she had to take care of herself. "Guys?" she asked still staring out the window.

"Yes?" they both replied quickly, happy she as speaking.

"I need to train," she said with her eyes slightly narrow. "Lita, I know you're already training Christy for her match against..._her_ at WM."

"Don't worry about it, I can help you too," Lita smiled.

"Thanks," Lauren replied smiling back weakly. "What do you say, Stacy?" she asked looking over at the blonde.

"All I can say is why didn't you ask us before?" Stacy laughed. Lauren chuckled weakly and continued looking out the window.

_That bitch is going to pay somehow, no matter how long it takes. With or without Batista, I'm going to take her title, and make her regret ever crossing paths with me,_ Lauren thought angrily as she clenched her fists tightly. Once they reached the hotel, Lauren stated that she would get her own hotel room.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Stacy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, what if Batista finds you or something?" Lita asked agreeing with Stacy.

"I'll be fine you guys. Besides, I just need to be alone for a while, and out of your hair. Maybe we could do something tomorrow. Bye," Lauren said and walked up to the front desk and informed them of her moving to another room. Right away they gave her a key as she took an elevator up. Just before the doors closed, Stacy stuck her hand in and joined her. "You okay, Stacy?" Lauren asked. She noticed that she was panting, and looked a little frightened.

"Y–yeah. I just–I just saw someone I didn't want to see right now," she panted trying to act natural.

"Who?" Lauren asked. Stacy didn't bother answering and looked down at the floor. Lauren noticed a red mark on her wrist. "Stacy where'd you get that?" she walked up and examined it more closely.

"It's nothing! Randy just held my hand too hard that's all," she replied pulling her hand back and hiding it from her.

"Stacy, you've been telling me that he's been acting strange lately. He hasn't been hurting you, has he?" Lauren asked.

"Uh...n–no! Of course not! He's my boyfriend, he loves me!" Stacy said, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself more than she was Lauren. As soon as the doors opened, Stacy ran out with a quick goodbye. Before Lauren could even call out for her, Stacy had disappeared down the hall.

_I think she has it worse than I do,_ Lauren thought sadly to herself. _At least when Batista and I were together he never laid a hand on me, or let anyone else for that matter. No! I'm not going to do this! He hurt me! He betrayed me! I won't...I can't...oh who am I kidding? I still love him._ Lauren continued riding the elevator until it came onto her floor. She walked in, realizing that most of her things were still in the room she shared with Batista. _Just great. Or maybe..._ she thought as she called the front desk and asked them to page Batista to the lobby. _Hopefully him going down, waiting, then coming back up will give me enough time to sneak in and out. Luckily I already packed everything into one bag._ She heard the announcement over the intercoms, and ran as fast as she could to their room. She knocked, to hear no one answer her. She still had her old room key as she slid it and opened the door. "Helloooooo!" she echoed quietly. She ran quickly into the bedroom and looked around for her bag. _Now where did I put it?_ She looked and looked, to find it right beside the bed. Lauren grabbed it and started dragging it out with her. Just before she could completely disappear out of the hallway, she heard someone coming from the other direction. Thinking it was Batista, she hurriedly dragged her bag into the elevator, and watched the doors close. She wiped her brow and heaved a sigh as she leaned backwards against the wall of the elevator. _Mission accomplished._ Lauren walked into her room and realized that this was only the beginning of her obstacles to keep her from running into Batista. _How much longer can I go on like this? He hasn't even tried to contact me at all. Guess he's glad I'm gone._ She didn't even bother changing into pj's as she plopped onto her bed, and let the tears flow.

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry it's taking me so long to update. But don't worry, I have chapters up to about 45 already written. It's weird up here in college! Anyways, I know that a few of you are probably thinking, 'Come on, Lauren's smarter than thinking that about Batista!' Now I can't say I've ever been in this kind of situation, so I know it seems pretty unlikely. I would imagine that if you saw the love of your life kissing a woman you thought was prettier, and better than you are, all reasonable thoughts just fly out the window. The next few chapters might be weird and random, but I promise it'll get better. Until then, thank you for all the reviews, I'm glad a lot of you like the story. :)


	34. Lauren's Little Secret

Chapter 34: Lauren's Little Secret

Batista was going crazy. He worked out harder than ever, got pissed more easily, and had very little patience with anyone. He wanted Lauren back with him, and was waiting for what seemed like forever, when its only been a week or two. It was so much harder to sleep, knowing she wouldn't be there when he woke up. It was much harder to concentrate without her smile and smart-ass comments making him laugh. It was already the next show, and he didn't know if he'd be able to see her. She didn't show up at the last show at all. He called Bischoff to find out that she was going to stay in the Divas locker room, away from him. Once he hung up the phone he threw it against the wall. "When will she let me tell her what happened?" he yelled. It took all the strength he had not to call her, and wait for her like Benoit said. _That's it. I'm going to find her and talk to her tomorrow on RAW._

Just like Bischoff had told him, Lauren was no longer sharing a locker room with him. Instead she was in the Diva locker room, where he couldn't help her if she needed him. But that wasn't going to stop him from trying to see her. As he was walking down the hallway, he heard Lita and Stacy talking about Lauren. He stayed out of sight as they walked by, to hear their conversation.

"I'm really worried about her, Lita. I mean, first she cries every night, then she practically stops eating, and then she spends almost five hours working out in the gym. She's passed out twice already," Stacy stated worriedly.

"Yeah. I started training her last week, and she doesn't stop. She'll completely wear herself out, but then she'll keep pushing herself to the limit. Don't get me wrong, I admire her determination, but this is ridiculous. She's going to really hurt herself if she keeps this up." Lita replied. "Well, I better head on down and get Christy, her match is up next. See ya!" Lita called out and went to find Christy. Stacy simply waved back and went to go find Randy. Batista couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lauren was practically killing herself because of him. He was now more determined than ever to go look for her. He stood in front of the Diva locker room, and knocked. Maria answered the door.

"Oh hey Batista. What's up?" she asked smiling.

"Hey Maria. I was just wondering if Lauren was in there," he replied.

"Oooh, sorry Batista but she's not here right now. She just left to go for a little walk," Maria told him.

"Alone? How long ago? Which way did she go?" he asked hurriedly.

"Um, about ten minutes ago, and she went that way," she said pointing left.

"Thanks Maria." he said and started running in that direction to look for her.

Meanwhile, Lauren was simply walking backstage, holding her head. She knew that it was unhealthy for her not to eat and workout all the time, but she just didn't seem to care. She felt that she had lost a lot of weight, and had become weaker. At one of her training sessions with Lita, she had passed out. Lita asked her what was going on, and Lauren simply replied that she didn't get enough sleep the night before. Lita would even tell her to stop training and get some rest. However late at night, Lauren would sneak down to the gym and practice for almost three more hours. During a trip to the mall, Lita and Stacy noticed she wasn't eating, and she would tell them she ate before they came to the mall. Lauren then passed out once again in an elevator while heading down to the gym with Lita. She tried to get Lauren to stop training and just rest, but Lauren refused to listen. Her hate for Trish was beyond reason, and made her push herself beyond her own limits. It just didn't truly occur to her that she was practically killing herself just to do it. Even though Lita and Stacy would probably never understand it, Lauren was doing it for and because of Batista. Lauren felt that Batista had left her for Trish because she was prettier, skinnier, stronger, and a better wrestler than she was. So she wanted to prove herself to Trish, Batista, and everyone else. _I don't care what it takes, I will prove myself and show them not to mess with me._ Although it was hard to become stronger when you stop eating almost completely and train all the time. Lauren continued walking down the hallways, feeling dizzier with each step, until she bumped into someone. She looked up to see that it was none other than, Snitsky. _Just what I needed to make my week complete_, she thought sarcastically.

"Well, well. From what I hear, little Vixen and her big man Batista had a little argument last week. What a shame," he said licking his lips.

"Leave me alone Snitsky," Lauren warned as she tried to simply walk past him. Snitsky simply grabbed her arm and rammed her into the wall with a sick smile on his face. He then straddled his arms onto the wall behind her, keeping her trapped between him and the wall. Lauren tried pushing him away from her, only to have him push her against the wall again. Lauren then punched him in the stomach. Snitsky held his stomach and groaned, while Lauren tried to get away. Snitsky grabbed her again, only to earn a punch to the face. Suddenly, all of Lauren's strength started leaving her. "Just stay away from me," she panted and tried walking away with her head pounding. Snitsky was obviously not someone who gave up, or took a hint. He grabbed her again and squeezed her arms with all his might. Lauren let out a cry of pain, and felt herself only be able to stand because of Snitsky's hold on her. Snitsky could feel her become limp, and let her fall to the floor. To avoid getting in trouble, he left her there and ran off. Lauren leaned back up against the wall as everything started getting blurry. It was then that she heard a voice call out her name. Lauren looked up weakly to see the one man she didn't expect to see.

Batista knelt down and held her against him. Lauren simply eased into his hold, like she used to. Lauren then felt him lift her into his arms and carry her down the hallway. She finally completely passed out in the arms of the man she never thought would hold her again. Batista felt her go limp and hurried to get her medical help. He ran past Lita and Stacy as they saw him with an unconscious Lauren in his arms.

"Should we stop him?" Stacy asked.

Lita simply shook her head. "No. Come on Stacy, we both know they still love each other, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Maybe he'll be the one to talk some sense into her." she said. Stacy nodded in agreement. "We'll check on her later. Come on," she said as they started walking in the opposite direction.

Batista kicked down the door and yelled for someone to help. The medical team took Lauren and put her onto the bed. Batista stood and watched as they tried to help her. Once they were finished running tests, they told him what had happened. "Well, Mr. Batista, she is very weak from not eating and over-working herself. Her body fat is way below normal and healthy standards. It seems that because she hasn't been eating well, something stressed her out and became more than she could handle." the doctor told him.

_Looks like Lita and Stacy were right._ He knew exactly what had stressed her out, when he saw the bastard Snitsky running away from her as soon as he had come around the corner. "He's going to pay," he snarled and went looking for him. The cameras started looking for Batista and followed him as he went looking for Snitsky. He found him at the buffet table stuffing his face, when he grabbed him from behind and threw him into a wall. "How do you like it?" he yelled and continued to do it. At least until he Batista-Bombed him through the buffet table. "That's what you get! And if I EVER see you near her again, I'll be back to give you more!" he screamed ferociously. After shoving a donut into Snitsky's mouth, he walked off to go be with Lauren. He didn't care if he had a fight with Kane that night, he wanted to stay with her. On his way there, Bischoff stopped to talk to him.

"Batista! You have a match tonight with Kane, and you're running around beating up everyone you find!" Bischoff yelled.

"You're right. So I suggest you move before I beat you up too," Batista said calmly and shoved Bischoff out of his way.

"So I guess you're not interested in knowing that your match with Kane is now a Lumberjack Match!" Bischoff yelled after him. Batista simply stopped, looked at him over his shoulder, then continued walking. Once he returned to the medical room, he saw tubes connected to her, and she was still out. He took a seat beside her and held her hand. _Please be all right. Please._ He begged in his mind and continued stroking her hand as she slept. Just then Lita and Stacy walked in to check on her. Lauren looked worse than they thought.

"Oh my god!" Stacy cried. "What happened?" she asked walking to the other side of her bed. Batista just gave a few details, but then asked if they had noticed anything strange with her recently.

Lita explained to him how she would always train too hard, and didn't seem to be eating as much as she should. "We just thought she was on a crazy diet or something, we didn't realize she had just stopped eating." Batista simply nodded and looked back down at her. "You should probably go, Batista. Your match is next," Lita told him. Batista didn't move to leave, even though he knew he should. "Me and Stacy will stay here. Besides, if she wakes up and finds you here, she might get more upset." This definitely caught Batista's attention, as he realized she was right and stood up to leave. He took one last glance at Lauren, and finally left.

Batista's head wasn't in the match, for not only did he have nothing against Kane, but he was too worried about Lauren. But with 20 Lumberjacks surrounding the ring, he knew he had to give it his all. One Lumberjack filled him with so much rage, that he just wanted to jump out of the ring and destroy Snitsky like he had earlier. Pretty soon, it wasn't even a match between him and Kane anymore. Snitsky and Kane were fighting, while Batista had to handle himself with guys like Maven, La Resistance, and Chris Masters. Once he finished with them, he got back in the ring to see Edge, Christian and Tomko beating down on Kane. He threw them out of the ring, as he and Kane finished their match. Batista came out victorious, as he glared at HHH from the ring, noting the Championship in his hand. Once the match was over, Batista simply walked up the ramp to go check on Lauren. Before he opened the door, he heard them talking.

"Well tell Christy I said congratulations on her match," Lauren said weakly to Lita.

"Thanks I will," Lita replied. "Lauren, do you remember how you got here?" Lita asked her.

"Yeah. Batista found me and carried me here." Lauren said turning her head away. Batista could hear her start to cry. "Why does he have to do this to me?" she said.

Batista pulled away from the door. He was hurting her, and that was the last thing he wanted. He told her he wouldn't let anyone hurt her, and if that included him, then so be it. Batista turned away and walked out of the arena, away from the woman he loved.

"Oh sweety, he cares about you," Stacy said hugging her friend. "He wouldn't have gone through all that trouble to help you if he didn't." Lauren didn't say anything and continued to cry.

Lita and Stacy didn't know what to say and let their friend cry until she couldn't anymore. Kane then walked in to get Lita. "What happened?" he asked as he walked up. Lita mouthed 'Later' to him as he nodded in understanding. "Do you need help getting back to the hotel?" he asked Lauren. Lauren turned to look at them, and nodded.

"Stacy why don't you go get her stuff out of the Diva locker room and meet us out in the garage, okay?" Lita asked. Stacy nodded and went off to the Diva locker room. Lita and Kane helped Lauren out of the medical bed. Lita wrapped a blanket around her, as Kane carried her out to their car. They waited for Stacy, when she came running out with Lauren's bag.

"Sorry I took so long, I just had to let Randy know that I was riding with you guys back to the hotel," she said and sat in the back with Lauren. Lauren didn't say a word the entire time, wondering why she couldn't get over the feeling of when Batista held her.

_He's done it before, so why does it make it such a difference now? It's because you miss it, that's why._ Lauren thought sadly to herself as she looked out the window until they reached the hotel. Kane helped carry Lauren up to her room, as Stacy and Lita decided to stay with her for the night. Early the next morning, while Lita and Stacy slept, Lauren walked into the bathroom. As soon as she saw herself in the mirror she saw how pale her face was, and how horrible she looked in general. It was then that she finally realized that she had to stop this idiotic 'diet' of hers. "Hey guys?" she called out softly as Lita and Stacy woke up. "I'm kind of hungry, could we get something to eat?"

A/N: I know! I know! From a medical standpoint, this probably never would have happened. I'm sorry, I'm not a doctor! I told you guys stuff would be random. Please don't hate me! lol. Anyways, I know this was a crazy and messed up chapter, but things will get better. But there is still more random stuff to come. :)

Now a note to **Halo27**: You were the reviewer to guess the superstar for one of my next stories. If you have something you would like me to add in here, or just a random thing to put up, like maybe a oneshot or something, email me and let me know. Thank you :)


	35. Unexpected

Chapter 35: Unexpected

Lita and Stacy made sure that Lauren got back on track with eating and taking a break from training for a little while. Lauren had gotten most of her weight back, and now felt much stronger. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, noting the hard work she had done throughout the past two weeks. It was a Saturday night and she and the girls were going to go celebrate. Lauren put on a short black skirt, with a pink tank top, and strapped shoes. Lauren walked down to the lobby to meet them there, when she heard an argument nearby. She looked to her right to see Randy and Stacy arguing. Lauren was ready to go over there, as soon as she saw Randy grab her wrist. However what stopped her was when Randy looked down at her wrist and let go immediately. It was as if he had just realized what he was doing. He pulled Stacy into a hug, probably saying he was sorry. Stacy hugged him back and gave a quick kiss on the cheek as she started walking over to where Lauren was waiting. Lauren tried acting like she didn't even notice their argument as she came closer.

"Wow, Lauren! You look wonderful!" Stacy cheered as she gave her a hug.

"Well I wouldn't look this good without you and Lita helping me," Lauren replied with a smile. Speak of the devil, Lita came out of the elevator with a smile on her face, and her hair slightly tousled. Lauren and Stacy gave each other a smirk as she came closer. "Looks like Lita and Kane started celebrating without us, Stacy," Lauren chuckled. Lita simply blushed and rolled her eyes. "Come on you guys, let's get out of here." The three women linked arms and walked out to the limo to drive over to a club. Even though Lauren was smiling and laughing on the outside, she still missed Batista terribly. He hadn't tried speaking to her, or calling her at all since the night he carried her to the medical room. WM 21 was only about a week away, and she didn't even know how Batista was. She didn't tell Lita or Stacy, but she had actually gotten very close to calling him, just to talk to him or at least hear his voice. However she always lost the nerve and would hang up the phone. Her thoughts were interrupted as they pulled up to the club. Lauren then decided she was going to enjoy herself and stepped out of the limo and into the hot club. The music, the lights, the entire place was awesome. The first thing they decided to do was dance as they all hit the floor. The three women danced together, laughing and enjoying themselves. After a while they decided to sit down and grab a few drinks. Lauren stuck to water as the girls tried a few shots. Lauren just laughed as Stacy and Lita had a few too many shots. The both jumped and started dancing as Lauren watch and cursed herself for not having a camera. Just then her phone rang. She walked outside so she could hear who was calling her. She opened the phone, not bothering to look at the number that was on her caller ID. "Hello?" Lauren asked.

"Uh, Lauren?" the person asked. Lauren gasped as she realized who it was.

"Batista?" she replied in shock.

"Yeah, it's me," he said. "I know you probably don't want me calling you but...I had to."

"Well what do you want?" Lauren asked on the brink of yelling at him.

"You see I'm kind of...I kind of have a problem." he told her. Before Lauren could even say anything he continued. "I went to a bar tonight and I had a few too many beers. I'm way too drunk to drive back to the hotel." Lauren couldn't believe that he was calling her, and for THAT stupid reason.

"Well then all I can tell you is to call a taxi and deal with the hangover tomorrow," she said ready to hang up.

"Lauren, please!" Batista begged desperately. Lauren had never heard him sound so helpless, so she didn't hang up. "Please, Lauren I really need your help right now. I really need...I really need _you_ right now." Lauren gasped at his remark. "I know you don't want me calling but I have no one else to turn to. I don't have my cell phone, so I had to use a pay phone. You were the first person that came to mind. I can barely stay awake," he told her.

Lauren gave out a long sigh. "Where are you?" she asked. Batista gave her the address as she wrote it down. "I'll be there with a limo in about 20 minutes. Just hold on until I get there okay?"

"I'll try. Lauren?" Batista asked.

"Yes?" she replied heading back inside.

"Thank you and...well," Batista couldn't find the words.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes. Bye." Lauren hung up and let a tear fall down her cheek.

Batista hung up too as he whispered the words he wanted to say, "I'm sorry."

Lauren walked in to find Lita and Stacy drunk off their asses and still dancing. Lauren took them by the arms and brought them outside. "Listen guys, I'm going to take you back to the hotel now, okay?" They just laughed and tried singing 'Turn Me On' by Kevin Lyttle. They failed terribly as Lauren tried to keep from laughing. She got them into the limo and took both their cell phones. She called Kane and Randy to let them know they were coming back and could take them as soon as they got there. She almost peed her pants from watching Lita and Stacy drunk. As soon as they got to the hotel, she found Kane, Randy and even Chris Benoit standing there waiting for them. Lauren stepped out and simply shrugged her shoulders as the men looked at them. Kane took Lita as Randy took Stacy. "Thanks you guys. I'll be back soon," Lauren said and started getting back into the limo.

"Where are you going?" Benoit asked.

"Uh...well, Batista called me and...well he said he needed a ride home from a bar he went to. He says he had too much to drink and he couldn't drive. So I told him I'd come get him," Lauren explained. Benoit just kind of narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure it's safe for you to go alone while he's drunk?" Benoit asked. Lauren just looked away. "I'll come with you," he said sliding in next to her in the limo. Lauren didn't object, thinking it would probably good to have a man help her get Batista to the car. On the way there it was completely silent, and it was killing Benoit. He wanted to tell Lauren what had really happened that day he was speaking to Batista on the phone. But he knew it was up to her and Batista to figure it out. _Damn my morals!_ He cursed to himself as they continued to ride to the bar. Once they pulled up, Benoit helped Lauren out of the limo as they looked around for Batista. Before they found him, they heard yelling in the alley next to the bar. "You should wait here. I'll go check it out," he said and walked off. Lauren waited until she heard Benoit yell "Get off of him!" Lauren jogged over and carefully looked to see two familiar faces beating on Batista. Benoit had run in and tried to help him, having to fight off both Edge and Chris Jericho. Edge and Benoit started getting into it one on one while Jericho continued beating on Batista.

Lauren took little time in running in and low-blowing Jericho from behind. "Leave him alone!" she screamed and punched him in the stomach, hard. Jericho fell over groaning and holding his crotch. Lauren looked over to see the bloodied Batista, and knelt by his side. She looked at his face to see his forehead bleeding and his face bruised pretty badly. She couldn't help it, as she started crying. It tore her up to see him like this. She cupped his cheek gently, and tried wiping some of the blood away with a handkerchief she had in her purse. The touch of her hand on his cheek stirred him, as he covered it with his own hand. His eyes opened to see Lauren beside him, crying. He weakly lifted his hand and wiped her tears away. Lauren smiled softly, until she felt a hand grab her from behind. Jericho grabbed her shoulder and hauled her to her feet. He then shoved her into the brick wall as she cried out softly from the impact of her body to the wall. Jericho didn't have any time to celebrate his little victory, as Batista took him by the hair and threw him almost fifteen feet. Benoit had finally gotten rid of Edge, as Jericho gained enough sense to get up and run off. At that moment, Batista turned to face Lauren, who was getting up off the ground.

"Lauren..." he whispered and passed out. She and Benoit caught him, and were able to carry him to the limo. Batista was set in the middle, as Lauren gently laid his head on her shoulder. She continued wiping the blood of his face as Benoit watched.

_Maybe it was a good thing I didn't say anything,_ he thought as he smiled inside at the sight. Once they got to the hotel, they both grabbed an arm and carried him to his room. Benoit started leaving, when he noticed that Lauren wasn't going anywhere. "Lauren?" he asked.

"I'm going to stay with him. He needs those cuts cleaned and bandaged. Otherwise they'll get infected," she explained with her eyes still on Batista.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. Lauren simply nodded as he walked over to her. "Here's my number. Call me if you need my help," he said. Lauren smiled in appreciation and gave him a quick hug as he turned and left. Lauren pulled up a chair beside his bed and started cleaning his cuts. Once she was finished, she figured she should just leave, but she couldn't. She stood up and started walking away, but stopped and ended up back in the chair she was sitting in. She looked at the arms that used to hold her tight, and protect her. She looked at the lips she would claim time and time again, with each kiss feeling like their very first. She finally looked at the eyes she would fall into so easily, the ones she could read whenever he was mad, upset, or even happy.

"Why?" she whispered to him quietly. "Why did you do this to me, Batista? What did I do wrong? I loved you with everything I had, and you go on and..." Lauren couldn't finish due to the sobs. She held his hand in hers, and placed it on her cheek. "I love you, Batista. I still love you, and I probably always will. Maybe that's why you did this, because I'm an idiot. I hate seeing you like this. I hate seeing you hurt, in pain, or anything like that. I just wish I could be stronger, then maybe none of this would have...oh well. It happened and there's nothing we can do to change it. All this time we've spent apart, I just can't help but think that maybe...we could be together. But I won't know that it's what you want until you tell me. If you still love me, come and get me." That was all Lauren could say, before she kissed his lips gently, and laid her head on the bed to go to sleep.

A/N: Helloooooo! How is everybody? I hope you are all doing well and feel like reviewing! Lol. Okay, I know someone os going to hate me for saying this, but yay for Trish helping out Ashley. She was actually the girl I wanted to win. Kurt Angle needs to die! How DARE he do that to my future husband! Damn him and his ugly mouthpiece. LOL. Oh well. Thank you all for the reviews and I may update really soon. I know this chapter is very random, but I gave you previous warnings of that. 'Til next time :)


	36. Come and Get Me

Chapter 36: Come and Get Me

"If you still love me, come and get me." That was all Lauren could say, before she kissed his lips gently, and laid her head on the bed to go to sleep.

Batista had a dream that night, one he would never forget. He was in a huge meadow, and Lauren was standing about a yard away from him, smiling beautifully. "Lauren?" he called out. She simply giggled, turned, and ran away from him. "Lauren, wait!" he said and started running after her. He found her at the edge of a beautiful lake, with his back to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, not wanting to let her go.

"So you finally decided to have a real woman in your life?" Batista's let go as he realized that it wasn't Lauren's voice. The young woman he thought was her, turned out to be none other than Trish Stratus. Batista backed away, looking around to try and find Lauren. He turned around to see her crying.

"How could you?" she cried.

"Lauren, no! You don't understand!" Batista yelled to her. Lauren simply turned around and started running away again. Batista tried running after her, only to feel Trish holding him back. When Batista turned back around, Lauren was standing over a ledge. She slowly turned to face him with tear-stained cheeks, and mouthed something he couldn't hear. She then turned back around and stepped off the ledge. "NO!" Batista yelled. Batista woke up with a huge hangover, complete with major headache. He slowly sat up groaning, only to be met with an unexpected sight next to him. There she was, sleeping beside him, like she used to. He actually started reaching for her, scared that if he moved too quickly, she'd disappear like a dream. Batista gently placed his hand on her head, and stroked her head. Lauren moaned contentedly and started waking up. The hand on her head moved to cup her chin and have her look up. "Lauren?" Batista asked in shock.

Lauren stood up from the chair and walked into the bathroom. She grabbed a washcloth, moistened it, and walked back out. She handed it to him, grabbed her purse and started walking out. "Keep that on your head. It should help a little bit, and try not to move around too much. Try eating some toast and drinking coffee." It was all she said as she started opening the door. She stopped when his hand covered hers. Lauren looked behind her to see Batista standing there, with his hand on top of hers. "Is there something else you need?" she asked bluntly, trying not to breakdown in front of him.

"Lauren...please." he whispered quietly. His hand traveled to her waist, as did the other one. He held her to his chest, and laid his head on top of hers. "Don't leave me," he begged.

Lauren closed her eyes, enjoying his hold, thinking it could be the final time she could. "Batista, I have to go," she said and slowly removed his hands from her waist. She opened the door once again and looked at him with tears running down her cheeks. _If you still love me, come and get me._ She repeated to herself and walked out. Batista didn't understand why he just stood there and let her leave. Batista leaned against the door, and pounded it with his fist. He then looked down at it to see that his knuckles were a little bloody. Had he been in a fight? He slowly walked into the bathroom and looked at his face. He was bruised, and a cut was bandaged on his forehead. As he touched it, he knew she had done it. Only she could do it as precisely and so well. Something repeated in his head ever since he left, like he had heard it somewhere, _If you love me, come and get me._ He didn't know where he had heard it, who said it, or what it meant. As much as he tried to forget it, it kept playing in his mind.

Meanwhile, Lauren was standing in the elevator, crying her heart out. She actually fell to her knees crying. She remembered the dream she had before Batista's touch woke her up.

She was standing in the middle of a wrestling ring, and she was in wrestling gear. She looked across the ring to see Trish Stratus ready to fight. Lauren took little time in charging her, when she stopped to see Batista coming up from behind her, and kissing her fully on the lips. "No! This can't be happening!" Lauren cried backing away. Batista simply smirked as he wrapped his arms securely around Trish's waist.

"Sorry hon, but it looks like he needs a _real_ woman in his life," Trish smirked evilly as she kissed Batista again. Lauren backed away towards the ropes crying endlessly. Without warning, Batista walked up to her, and cupped her chin in his hand. He gently kissed her on the lips, while giving her a smile. Lauren smiled back, only to see Trish clothesline her over the top rope. She didn't fall onto the floor, instead she fell into endless darkness.

She stretched her hand up towards Batista. "If you still love me, come and get me!" she cried up to him. Before she saw what he chose to do, she had woken up. Once she walked into her room, she headed straight for the shower. She hoped that the water wouldn't wash away the feeling of him holding her. She held herself the same way he did a few moments before. Once she was finished she wrapped herself in a towel and simply sat on her bed. _Please come get me,_ she cried in her mind.

A/N: This is a chapter I'm not all that proud of. Personally I think everyone could have lived on without this chapter, but if you like it, I appreciate it. Like many of my other chapters, I put it up simply to lead up to the good stuff. **foolishangel87:** Oh my god. I can't thank you enough for reviewing my story. I'm so glad you like it. It also made me happy to see you take the time to review every chapter. Though it was unnecessary, it was much appreciated. Thank you again. :)


	37. More Man Trouble

Chapter 37: More Man Trouble

Lauren rode in the limo alone to the arena, wondering what would happen when Batista and HHH would face-off in the ring. Apparently it just meant that they would sit down and talk, with no actual fighting involved. Once the limo stopped, Lauren helped herself out and started walking in. She met up with Lita, Christy, and Stacy with Randy. "Hey guys," she said as she walked over.

"Hey Vixen," Randy replied, slowly looking her up and down. Lauren just decided to ignore it and looked at the others.

"So I hear you have an Arm Wrestling Contest against Trish tonight," Lauren stated smiling at Christy.

"Yep. That bitch is going to realize who she's dealing with at WM. Anyways, it's up next so we better get going. Bye Vixen, bye guys!" she cheered as she and Lita made their way to the curtain. Lauren looked over to see Randy wrapping an arm around Stacy's waist.

"Well we better get going too. After the contest between Trish and Christy we go out next to give a little message to the Undertaker. Isn't that right, baby?" Randy asked looking down at Stacy.

"That's right, baby. But are you sure you want to challenge the Undertaker? I mean he's–he's–he's the Undertaker!" Stacy stated in concern.

Randy's smile left him as he sort of glared at her. "What–what do you think I won't be able to beat him?" he asked her. Stacy just shrugged her shoulders as he shrugged his. "Well, just come with me out to the ring tonight, all right?" Stacy nodded as they joined hands and walked off. Lauren was worried about Stacy, especially with Randy's quick change in attitude towards her.

She decided that it was probably just her imagination and headed off to the Diva locker room. Before she could go in, she noticed someone leaning against the wall right next to it. Lauren decided not to say anything as she continued to head on in. Just before she did, she stopped for a second and noticed him looking right at her. She didn't move as he came closer.

"Lauren," Batista started, standing in front of her. Lauren didn't say a word and looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. "Lauren, about Saturday night...I just...I wanted to say thank you for helping me. I know it was probably the last thing you wanted to do, but...Lauren it's just been so hard. I can't stop thinking about you," he said, slowly taking her hand in his. "I want to explain what happened that night. Please," he begged quietly.

"Just let me ask you one thing," she said facing him completely. Batista nodded, hoping this would help him tell her the truth. "Were you and Trish ever alone together before that night?" she asked. Batista's heart stopped, allowing no words to come out. So he simply nodded, looking down at the floor. "I see." was all she said as she slipped her hand out of his and walked into the Diva locker room.

Batista looked down at his hand, realizing that he was always letting her slip away. Before he could knock on the door to talk to her again, Bischoff came up behind him. "Now Batista, I don't want any physicality in the ring tonight between you and H. I need you both healthy for WM this Sunday, so don't try anything stupid."

Batista wasn't in the mood for this right now. "Let me tell you something, Eric, if HHH starts something, I'll sure as hell finish it," he growled and walked off.

Lauren was simply watching the screen as Christy beat Trish not once, but twice. She was proud up until the moment that bitch decided to throw a fit. _Just watch yourself Trish, because if Christy doesn't take that title from you, I will._ Lauren turned away from the screen and simply sat there, wondering what to do about Batista. _I want to forgive him, but I don't know if that's what he really wants. He could just be leading me on and lying to me. I just wish I was more certain, _she thought. Just then she saw Randy and Stacy walking down the ramp to the ring hand in hand. Lauren smiled to see Stacy so happy, and watched as Randy held the ropes for her. Just like what Batista used to do for her before that horrible night. Well Lauren watched as Randy went on and on about defeating the Undertaker, until he looked to Stacy, and said that there was something he'd been wanting to do a long time. He then took her hand, and kissed her on live tv. It definitely wasn't the first time they kissed, but it was the first time on tv. Lauren couldn't help but smile at Stacy's reaction.

Then Randy winked at her and started again with his speech. "I have a crystal clear message to the Undertaker. And that message is this..." Randy stopped for a moment, as Lauren and everyone else wondered what he meant. Everyone then knew exactly what he meant, when he grabbed Stacy and gave her an RKO. Lauren gasped as Randy simply stood there and looked down at her.

"You bastard!" Lauren yelled at the tv, and took little time in running out of the locker room to the curtain. Lauren ran down the ramp all the way to the ring to help her. Randy was still standing there, and finally noticed Lauren. Lauren stood in the ring, glaring daggers into him. "Get out of here," she mouthed to him, and knelt beside Stacy. "It's okay, Stacy. You're going to be just fine, don't worry." she told her over and over again. Stacy was crying, and in pain. Randy was still standing there in the middle of the ring, just staring. "I told you to get out of here!" Lauren yelled. Randy looked unafraid and unintimidated by her. So Lauren did the only thing she could think of. She got out of the ring, grabbed a steel chair, and hit him with it. "That's what you get when you mess with my friends!" Lauren screamed as Randy rolled out the bottom rope in pain. Lauren heard all the cheers from the audience, as she raised the chair high. She then put it down and stayed with Stacy as they carried her backstage. Once they got her to the medical room, Lita ran in to check on her too.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, she'll be all right in about a day or two," Lauren replied in a monotone.

"What's wrong?" she asked her.

Lauren shook her head and rubbed her forehead. "Lita, I knew something was wrong with him. I knew that he wasn't good for Stacy. But what did I do? I decided to ignore it and worry about my own little problems, instead of helping my friend!" Lauren looked pissed and very upset with herself.

"Let me tell you something. What you did out there was more than enough. You showed that bastard that he doesn't mess with your friends. But you missed out on quite the show once Stacy was taken out of the ring. Randy started saying how justified he was, until Undertaker's voice started blaring through the speakers, and the ring posts caught on fire with Orton still in the ring. He scurried out of there like a little kid," Lita chuckled. It brought a small smile to Lauren's face as she looked down at her injured friend. "By the way, I heard about what happened Saturday night," she whispered.

"Nothing happened," Lauren replied quietly and walked out of the room. Lita followed her, asking her to share why she did it in the first place. "Lita, I still love him. I want to be with him, because something in my heart tells me that he still loves me too. I just want him to make the first move. That way I know I'm not going to be the reason we got back together, and forced him into this position," she explained. Lita nodded in understanding as they walked to the Diva locker room. Once again, stood the Animal waiting for her. Lita knew that this wasn't her place as she walked in, to let them talk alone.

A/N: I'm loving the feedback I'm getting for this story. And I'm glad to hear that you guys actually liked that last chapter, it was the complete opposite of what I expected. So what's gonna happen next? I'd tell you...but I can't. lol. Oh my god, did anyone see Batista on Smackdown last Friday? "Friends don't shake hands...friends gotta hug!" WTF was that all about? I'm getting scared. lol. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. 'Til next time. :)


	38. Just Like Old Times

Chapter 38: Just Like Old Times

"Lauren are you crazy? Orton could've jumped right back up and beat you to a bloody pulp!" Batista said with his voice full of concern. Lauren simply bowed her head and stared at the floor.

She then looked right back up at him. "He needed to know that he doesn't do something like that and expect to get away with it. Stacy's one of my best friends, and she deserves better than that!" she told him. Batista didn't know what to say. "So why are you here?" she asked.

Batista looked her straight in the eyes. "Lauren, you didn't give me a chance to explain anything. You know I'd never do anything like that to you. You see what really happened was–" Batista was interrupted by Bischoff again.

"Batista it's time for the face-off, and remember what I told you; no physicality! Hello Vixen, it's nice to see you. I haven't seen you two together in what, almost 4 weeks? You know what? Let's make this interesting, how about you escort Batista to the ring? That way I'll know that he'll keep himself under control," Bischoff smiled idiotically.

"Bischoff I don't want Lauren going out to that ring. H will pull some crap and I don't want her there to–" Batista was cut off by Bischoff again.

"I said for her to escort you to the ring. Now I don't know if you know this Batista, but ever since you left Evolution, I've been doing you a favor." Bischoff stated. Batista just glared at him, wondering what he meant. "You see, when Vixen here came to RAW, she signed a contract which put her with, Evolution. Now instead of being cold and heartless and making her stay with Evolution, I let her stay with you. You know, since it's obvious you two have an interest with each other. But you see I could always enforce that contract and have it so she has to stay with Evolution for the rest of her career. Wouldn't that be fun, Vixen? Always getting to hang out with HHH and Ric Flair? Just like the good old times, huh?" Bischoff was right in front of Lauren who had a frightened look on her face. Batista stepped in between them with a deadly glare apparent in his eyes. He then turned back towards Lauren and took her hand in his as they headed toward the curtain.

Once they were away from Bischoff, Batista started cursing to himself. "That son of a bitch is going to get it one of these days," he said.

"Just forget about him, it's HHH you should be worried about," Lauren told him bluntly. Batista looked down at her to see her staring straight ahead, but felt her hand shaking. "I don't want to go back with them" she stated quietly.

"You won't. I'll make sure of it. If that bastard tries to put you back in Evolution, I'll make him regret that decision five seconds afterwards," Batista told her. Lauren looked back up at him with a very weak smile. Batista smiled back, as he gently took her arm and linked it with his, like they used to. Once they got to the curtain, Lauren held his arm more tightly, while Batista gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. They walked down the ramp with Batista smirking, and Lauren smiling, loving the memories of the many times they've walked to the ring together. Batista held the ropes for her as she slipped in, but kept her distance from the table, and HHH. _This is going to be interesting_ they thought at the same time.

"Well, it looks like we have both ingrates here at once," HHH stated. "All I ever did was help the both of you, and this is how you repay me." Batista offered Lauren the chair, pretending to ignore him, as Lauren declined and sat on the arm of the chair instead. Batista wrapped his arm around her waist as he then started listening.HHH went on about how ungrateful Batista was, and how he was nothing without him. Then he looked at Lauren, and pointed at her, "and as for you!" he said stepping closer. Batista shot up out of the chair and glared at HHH. "You're the one that turned him against me! Everything was fine until you showed up, and manipulated him!" he yelled. Lauren just rolled her eyes, not caring. HHH was ready to go at her, until he noticed Batista standing in front of him, glaring. "At WM, you won't beat me, you won't take my title, and you won't have a little girlfriend once I'm through with you and her." It was now Batista's turn to look like he was ready to explode, but Lauren took hold of his arm and kept him calm.

Batista then calmly took the microphone, and said, "You talkin' to me?" as everyone including Lauren started laughing. She had to admit, she absolutely loved that commercial. They had filmed it about two days before the night they separated. Lauren remembered being there and watching him in his costume, open and revealing his chiseled chest. He had never looked hotter, and she let him know that whenever he wasn't on the set. At one point, Batista pulled her onto the screen with him and gave her a nice kiss. Until a director said that they had to keep filming, and they both turned and said, "You talkin' to me?" Lauren kept laughing at the memory, and looked at the man she loved give HHH a piece of his mind. He thanked HHH for helping him and teaching him everything they did. He showed respect for Flair, and said two things to HHH. Both of them, Batista had wanted to say for a long time. "Number one, I'm going to take that title from you. Number two, you're a complete and absolute asshole!" HHH then threw the table over, and smacked Batista in the face. Lauren stood up, and knew there was no stopping him now. Not that she wanted to, HHH brought this upon himself. Batista simply turned to him and said, "Thank you." As he threw down the mic and started beating HHH. Security tried to tear them apart, but Batista threw them all off and went after HHH again. Lauren had gotten out of the ring and was watching everything. Even as HHH tried to get out of the ring, Batista simply pulled him back in. But just before he could, Lauren gave HHH a low blow. Batista then smiled at her as he continued to try and fight HHH. HHH finally got out and ran up the ramp, along with Flair. Lauren looked up to see security restraining Batista, and got in the ring to tell them to let him go. Lauren took Batista by the arm, and led him up the ramp with the crowd cheering loudly for the Animal. Once they were backstage, Lauren let go of his arm and started walking off on her own. "Where are you going?" he asked running up to her.

"I need to get my things, check on Stacy and help her get back to the hotel." she replied bluntly and kept on walking.

"Lauren I thought that..." Batista said taking her arm and stopping her.

"You thought what? That just because I supported you in hating HHH means that everything's okay? Batista you broke my heart when I saw you kissing Trish! Then you decide not to tell me what's been going on down at the gym when you two are alone? Batista you had four weeks to try and tell me what happened, but you didn't. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go," she said and walked into the Diva locker room.

A/N: How long are they going to stay separated? I know you all want them back together, and they will be...at some point. I'm one for happy endings, so don't worry! Thank you all again for the awesome reviews. I'm almost up to 50 chapters. Never in my LIFE did I expect to write something this long. I'm so glad you all like this story, and believe me, this story is far from being over. I might even make a sequel, but one thing at a time right? I've already started on the Chris Benoit story I promised, so all you Chris Benoit fans be on the look out. Thanks again, I love you all:)


	39. New Interest

Chapter 39: New Interest

Batista didn't know what to do. She was being just as stubborn as he was, and it wasn't helping matters any. All he wanted to do was just take her, and tell her what had really happened between him and Trish. Though the more he tried the deeper he dug himself into the whole he created. It was like she refused to listen to him, even though she needed to. WM 21 was this Sunday, and he wanted her with him to celebrate his victory over HHH. He wasn't just going to beat him for the title, but for all the shit he had put both him and Lauren through. Plus another factor was Lita and Stacy. Naturally they'd try to keep him away from her to protect her. _I guess Benoit's right, I just have to wait for her. Please Lauren, come to me soon. _With that, he left the door to the Diva locker room and headed off to his own car to get back to the hotel.

As soon as Lauren heard him walk away, she fell to the floor and cried into her knees. _Why won't he...it's like he wants to give up. Well, maybe that's what I should do then, just give up. _Lauren picked herself up off the floor and grabbed her bag to go see Stacy. Once she walked in, she saw an unusual sight. Chris Benoit was sitting in the chair beside her bed, talking to her. Before either of them saw her, Lauren hid behind the door panel and listened.

"Hey Lauren, nice job out there!" Lita laughed walking up to her. Lauren simply covered Lita's mouth with her hand and pulled her beside her. Lita pushed her hand away, demanding an explanation. Lauren simply smirked and motioned her head towards Stacy's room. Lita slowly peaked in, pulled back and smiled. "It's about time!" Lita whispered.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked, getting a little excited.

"Benoit's been wanting to ask her out for the longest time. Stacy's always told me how hot he is and such, and he's a very good man. He's someone who'll treat her right," Lita explained.

"Well we don't know if this will start anything right now. She _did _just get beat up by her ex-boyfriend," Lauren pointed out. Lita nodded and tried listening to see what they were saying.

"I can't believe Randy would do something like this," Stacy stated sadly. "I mean the worst he'd ever done was just hold my wrist too tightly, but..."

"What do you mean held your wrist too tightly? Let me see," Benoit said.

"It's nothing really! Just a little red that's all," Stacy told him. Benoit ignored her and lifted her wrist gently into his hand.

"That sorry son of a...Stacy if he was doing this to you, you should've told somebody. Like me." Benoit told her, still holding her wrist, and gently rubbing it with his thumb. Stacy smiled back at him.

"Thanks Chris, that really means a lot to me," she stated blushing. "I better call Lita and Lauren and ask if they can give me a ride home." she chuckled nervously reaching for her phone on the night stand beside her.

"No!" Lita and Lauren whispered loudly.

"I could give you a ride," Benoit offered.

"Yes! Yes! Go for it!" Lita and Lauren whispered again.

"I don't want to be a bother to you," Stacy told him fiddling with her hands.

"Yes you do!" Lauren said getting a little frustrated.

Benoit took one of her hands in his and had her look at him. "You wouldn't be." Stacy smiled as she looked at the sincerity in his eyes, and nodded. "It's settled then. You should probably call Lita and Lauren and let them know what's going on."

"Yeah, you're right." Stacy picked up her phone and dialed Lita's number first. As soon as she dialed it, she heard ringing right outside the door. "Lita?" Stacy called out. Lita and Lauren both sheepishly poked their heads in the door and waved.

"You feeling better, Stace?" Lita chuckled nervously. Stacy simply hung up the phone and gave them a stern look.

"Yes, thank you," she said. Both Lauren and Lita hung their heads in shame as they stood at her bed. "Well anyways, in case you didn't OVER HEAR, Chris was going to give me a ride back to the hotel." Both Lita and Lauren simply nodded with their heads still down. "Now you two need to get your things, and head on back to the hotel." Stacy said like a mother figure.

"Yes ma'am," they both replied and walked out with their heads hung low. Of course as soon as they were out of earshot, they started giggling and getting excited for Stacy.

"You sure showed them, even I was kind of scare of you for a minute," Benoit chuckled. Stacy just smiled and blushed as she looked away from him. "Anyways, you think you'll be able to walk?" he asked her.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I'll try," she replied and slowly started putting her feet on the floor. Once she put all her weight on her legs, she started falling over.

Luckily Benoit caught her against his chest before she could hit the floor. "You all right?" he asked her. Stacy just looked up into his eyes and nodded slowly, unable to look away from him. Benoit just kind of smiled, and looked back into her eyes. "Well, I'll take that as a yes. Looks like you're not walking." Stacy squealed in surprise as Benoit easily scooped her into his arms and started carrying her out of the arena to his car. Stacy slowly eased into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. To her, it was a _very_ nice ride back to the hotel.

A/N: HA! I bet because of the title you guys thought LAUREN was going for somebody else. You did didn't ya? Didn't ya? lol, okay I'll shutup. Anyways, I hope no one has a real problem with the Stacy/Benoit couple. There won't be too much of it for those of you who want to throw up at the idea. He was the only person I could think of at the time that wouldn't a random guy thrown into the story. (And we all know Orton wasn't an option, hehe). So please review, even though some of you threatened not to review anymore until Batista and Lauren get back together (you know who you are!) Well, it will happen in the near future. So could you find it in your hearts to keep reviewing? Pretty please:)


	40. Mental Arguments

A/N: Basically the bold print is Lauren arguing with her mind/conscience. Fun huh?

Chapter 40: Mental Argument

Lauren and Lita walked back toward the garage, gossiping about the possible new couple. "Benoit's such a good man, I hope they get together," Lita said.

Lauren laughed and agreed as they continued walking. Even though she was laughing on the outside, tears were ready to fall. "I'll catch you later Lita. I took the limo here so I better be heading back to the hotel. Tell Kane I said 'Hey'!" she called out and ran to her limo.

On the ride there, she couldn't help but think about Batista. She wanted so badly to just run into his arms and have him hold her forever. But if she did, that would allow him to think that he could do whatever he wanted while she would come crawling back to him. _What if he really did it again, with another woman? _

**You don't really believe that, do you?**

_At this point, I'm just not sure anymore._

**Oh please. You know you still love him. Why don't you just tell him that?**

_Because for all I know he'll do it again, and I...I just don't know._

**Don't Know? My god woman, say that you love him!**

_But–_

**SAY IT!**

_I LOVE HIM!_

**Good. Now you're gonna go to your hotel room!**

_...Yes?_

**You're going to go into that bathroom!**

_Yes!_

**You're going to take a shower and get dressed!**

_YES!_

**You're going to get on that phone!**

_YES!_

**You're going to call him and tell him you love him!**

_NO!_

**Thatta girl! I mean...wait. Did you just say no?**

_Uh...yes? Sorry._

**Hey, I tried.**

_I know. Thank you._

**Anytime.**

Lauren just growled and leaned back. _Now I'm arguing with myself._ _That's just peachy. Mmm, peaches. _Once Lauren got up into her hotel room, she looked at the phone on the night stand. She stared at it for the longest time, as her hand actually started reaching for it. _I want to, but I just can't. _She pulled her hand back and walked into the shower.

Batista had been sitting on his bed with his face in his hands. He kept staring at his cell phone, wondering if he should call her. _Maybe I shouldn't._ He stood up and looked by his bag to see a plastic bag sitting next to it. Batista slowly walked up and opened it, sighing as he did so. He pulled out the miscellaneous things they had played when Lauren had gotten sick. The last item almost brought him to tears, as he pulled out Twister. He dropped it and once again plopped onto the bed to try and get some sleep. All the thoughts of Lauren leaving him, HHH at WM, and everything else just continued to cloud his mind throughout the night. When he finally fell asleep, he started having that one dream again. Only it had skipped all the way to Lauren standing on the ledge, looking back at him with tears in her eyes. "Lauren, please! You don't understand!" he cried out to her.

She was silent for a moment, simply letting the tears flow. Until she started moving her lips, whispering softly, "If you still love me, come and get me." Lauren then turned away from him and started falling forwards. Before he knew it, it was morning already. He spent most of the early morning in bed, trying to figure out what his dream meant.

Meanwhile, Lauren had her dream again too. Except she wasn't falling into the endless darkness anymore, but was hanging onto the bottom rope for dear life. Batista was standing there looking down at her, as if confused. "If you still love me, come and get me!" she begged with tears on her cheeks, as her grip began to loosen. She closed her eyes, and knew the end was near for her. Her fingers slipped entirely, until she felt a firm, large hand grasped her wrist before she fell. She never saw who it was, since she woke up at that exact moment. Lauren looked around the room, wondering if her dream had any real meaning. _Does this mean, he'll come? Or that someone else will?_ She pondered and continued to think about it the rest of the day.

A/N: I know! Pointless! But hey, what can I say? Now some of you are actually scaring me with your frustration (you know who you are) lol. Soon! I promise! It will happen soon:)


	41. Not A Typical Friday Night

Chapter 41: Not A Typical Friday Night

Well it was a typical Friday night planned for Lauren and the girls. They knew that WM 21 was that coming Sunday, and that their guys were going to need their 'encouragement' on Saturday. As far as they figured, Friday would be their last night for them in a while. No one knew how WM was going to end, or how it would affect everyone. For all they knew, it could change everything for all of them. So, Lauren decided to grab Lita, Stacy, and even Christy and Maria to go hit a club. They were all dressed hot, and ready to party. Lauren got the limo for them to pick everyone up in front of the hotel and take them to the club. She was wearing a short black skirt, heels that raised her about 3 inches, and a blood-red shirt that had no back and revealed her toned stomach. She felt sexy, but still wished someone would tell her so (preferably a male). They all walked in, noting the hot music, and the awesome surroundings. They decided to start off with a few drinks, and simply gossip.

"So, Stacy?" Lita asked with a smirk and her brow raised. Stacy just started blushing, and acted dumb about what they were all wondering.

"What?" she asked innocently as she took a long sip of her drink.

"Oh come on! What's going on with you and Benoit?" Lauren begged. Stacy decided to end her sip, and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay. Well, that night Chris took me back to the hotel, and all we really did was talk. But I loved it when he carried me up to my room. He even stayed with me for a while to make sure I was okay. Just before he left, I gave him my cell number, and he called me the next day. He asked me if I wanted to have dinner with him. So I said yes, and we went to a really nice restaurant, and we even danced. He was such a gentleman," she sighed as she started dazing and forgetting that the girls were there. She remembered them when they all yelled, 'AND?'. "So we drove back to the hotel, walked up and just talked in my room for a little while. I didn't want him to leave, so I suggested a movie. We both watched _Dodgeball_, and laughed our butts off. Before I knew it, I was leaning on his shoulder, and his arm was wrapped around me. I didn't know if I was excited, or scared."

"Why would you be scared?" Lauren asked her.

"I mean, Randy...he actually...anyways what if Chris leads me on too? What if he just ends up hurting me? I really like him, and I feel something different with him than I did with Randy. It was like with Randy, we were only together because it seemed expected of us, you know? But with Chris, it's like it's all our own. It's really hard to explain," Stacy said looking down at her twiddling thumbs. Lauren nodded in understanding while looking at her confused friend.

"Stacy, Benoit is a great man. He knows how to treat a woman, and you're a wonderful girl. You're sweet, beautiful, and you care about other people. I'm sure that if you wanted to, you and Benoit could really have a great relationship," Lauren told her as the other girls agreed. Stacy smiled and looked like she wanted to ask something. "Just ask Stacy!" Lauren laughed.

"Would you mind if I...called him?" she asked meekly. The girls all looked at each other, then yelled 'GO!' Stacy jumped up and went to invite him to the club. Lauren was happy to see Stacy smiling again. What Randy did to her was not only cowardly, but also disgraceful. She could understand the pain she felt after it happened. Stacy came back a few moments later with a bigger smile on her face. "He said he'll be here in about ten minutes!"

"Well let's hit the dance floor then!" Christy cheered and ran out into the dancing crowd. The rest of the girls laughed and followed her example. They all stayed and danced together in a huge circle, as each girl jumped into the middle and showed her stuff. Just before Stacy could jump in, someone took her wrist from behind. Stacy whipped around to find a very upset Randy Orton.

"Having fun?" he asked with a creepy smile on his face. Stacy looked like she had seen a ghost and ripped her hand from his. She backed away as Maria and Christy kept her between them, while Lita and Lauren stood in front of her. "My, you ladies are looking lovely tonight. Too bad you're all here by yourselves, but it looks like I get to have you all to myself," he stated with his cocky attitude.

Lita and Lauren simply scoffed as they stood there with their arms crossed. "Yeah, how about we bring you back to reality for a second, Orton?" Lita said with anger in her voice.

"Yeah because last I checked, I kicked your sorry ass for messing with my friend. This time might be a little different, since there are six of us, and one of you." Lauren pointed out.

"Looks like you can't count, Vixen. Because not only are there only five of you, but after I take what I came here for, there will only be four of you." Orton replied looming over Lita and Lauren.

"Actually, _you_ can't count Orton. Because you failed to notice our friend behind you," Lauren smirked. Orton simply scoffed like he didn't believe her. At least until he felt someone tap on his shoulder from behind. He turned around and was met by a fist to the face, at the hands of a very pissed Chris Benoit. Stacy looked relieved as Benoit took Orton by the shirt and led him towards the closest exit door. They heard him yell his statement as he threw him out.

"If you ever mess with Stacy again, I'll rip that cocky smirk right off your sorry face asshole!" he yelled and walked back in to meet up with the rest of the girls. "You all okay?" he asked them. They all nodded as Stacy looked like she was about to cry. She took little time in running to him and clutching to his chest. "It's all right, he ain't gonna bother you anymore." he whispered to her and held her. "Come on, we could all use a drink," he smirked and walked them all to their booth.

"Wow Benoit, looks like you're gonna have a good night," Lita chuckled.

"How so?" he chuckled back.

"Well let's see, you got to kick Orton's sorry ass, and you're surrounded by RAW's hottest Divas. Looks like a dream come true for you," she laughed as the others joined in. They all watched as Stacy and Benoit kept gazing at each other. Stacy finally asked him to dance with her, as he took her by the hand onto the dance floor. 'Go Stacy!' they all called out to her.

Benoit and Stacy really got into the dance, and were holding each other close. All the girls watched in awe as they continued dancing. "Okay, enough feeling sorry for ourselves. Let's grab some man and get our asses out there," Lita cheered setting down her drink and walking off to find someone to dance with. Maria followed, as Christy noticed Lauren not making a move to join them.

"Coming Lauren?" she asked. Lauren simply shook her head no and watched them out on the dance floor. After a while, she started overhearing a conversation behind her.

"Okay, tell it to me again! I never get enough of this story!" a woman said.

"Okay. Well you know I've been trying to work my magic on him for about a month, right? Well, it seemed like it was 'the real deal' between him and his so called 'woman'. So I decided to take that extra step," another woman bragged.

_Why does that voice sound familiar?_ Lauren wondered and decided to keep listening.

A/N: HA! Take that Orton! Ok, I think I'm actually gonna start responding to reviews. I just love seeing those, I don't know why!

**LittleIrish22: **Oh my god. I checked my email and saw your review was so long, and I got scared. I thought you were flaming me or something. I appreciate your compliments, and I'm glad I could convert you to an Animal Lover, lol. Thanks again!

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar: **They will! Never fear! lol.

**Mrs. Orton-Cena: **(strokes chin) Perhaps, we shall see. lol. I'm glad you love it. Love, not like, love. lol.

**FastFuriousChick: **Yes. Yes you are, lol. But at least you still reviewed, right? I don't know if Batista is coming for ME, but I wish he would, lol. Don't worry, they will be together soon. VERY soon.

**Tador: **I agree, you're absolutely right. But we're just going to have to wait and see what happens. Even though I already know since I wrote it, hehe.

**Foolishangel87: **(Please don't be offended by me capitalizing your 'f', lol) AAAAHHH! Even I screamed 'cus I updated, lol. You have no idea how sweet it would be to have Batista as my bodyguard. But in reality, he'd probably have to be guarded from me ;)

**Queen Li: **HELL YEAH! We're far from over baby! Luv ya too!

**Takerschick: **(yes, I capitalized your 't'. I'm sorry) lol. Maybe I won't put them back together just to spite you, lol. I could you know, but too many would hate me, and probably sue me. I'm too sensitive for that kind of stuff! I need Batista to protect me! If you really want them back together, deliver Batista to my door with a bouquet of flowers and that sexy smile and...yeah. ;)

**Nightwoman: **(capitalized 'n'. It is not an illusion) Thank you! So I guess since this is the next chapter, I should be able to see you. But...I don't...oh my god I'm blind! AAAAHHHH!

I LOVE YOU ALL:)


	42. So It Finally Makes Sense!

Chapter 42: So It Finally Makes Sense!

After a while, Lauren started overhearing a conversation behind her. "Okay, tell it to me again! I never get enough of this story!" a woman said.

"Okay. Well you know I've been trying to work my magic on him for about a month, right? Well, it seemed like it was 'the real deal' between him and his so called 'woman'. So I decided to take that extra step," another woman bragged.

_Why does that voice sound familiar?_ Lauren wondered and decided to keep listening.

"Anyways, so you already know about me getting to his dressing room. I asked the little bitch to get me some ice, and while she was gone, I laid it on him! As soon as I did, she sees us and runs away crying. It was priceless! Now from what I've heard they haven't spoken since. In a couple of weeks, Batista will be as good as mine," the woman laughed. Lauren's eyes widened at the sound of Batista's name.

It didn't take another second for Lauren to realize that the woman behind her was none other than Trish Stratus. At that moment, the girls and Benoit had returned to the booth, worn out and trying to catch their breath. "You should've come out with us, Lauren!" Stacy told her.

When she didn't respond, they all noticed that her fists were clenched so tightly, that they feared she might make herself bleed. Her eyes were twitching, and her hands were shaking. "What's wrong, Lauren?" Lita asked. Lauren looked up, with a glare in her eyes that could match no other.

"That...bitch..." she growled. "If you'll excuse me." Lauren stood up, and walked over to the booth next to her. There sat Molly Holly, Victoria and Trish Stratus, laughing and having a good time. Molly was the first to notice Lauren standing there, looking ready to kill something...or someone.

"Uh, Trish?" Molly asked not taking her eyes off of Lauren's shaking form. Trish didn't heed Molly's words and continued repeating that night she ruined Lauren's life. "Trish!" Molly finally yelled and pointed to Lauren. Trish slowly turned, and went as pale as a ghost.

Lauren didn't allow another breath to escape from Trish's lips as she grabbed her by the hair and held her in front of her. "Little bitch, huh?" she asked and threw Trish across the room. The other girls watched in shock as Lauren unleashed an attack on Trish. Lauren slapped, kicked, and threw Trish all around the place. Before she could finish her work, Molly Holly tackled her from behind, with assistance from Victoria. That was when the other girls jumped in to help Lauren. Trish was finally able to fight back and got in a few punches to Lauren's stomach. But it didn't last long as Lauren started getting the upper hand on her again. Stacy and Maria were taking out Molly Holly, while Christy and Lita were fighting Victoria. Benoit honestly didn't know what to do, until he finally decided to split up the fights, as Molly Holly and Victoria made a run for it. Lauren and Trish were still going at it, as Lauren decided to end it by grabbing her by the hair, and once again held her in front of her, yelling "You'd better watch your back. If Christy doesn't kick your sorry ass, then I will!" and threw her out the door. When she turned around to face the girls again, she said one thing, "Excuse me." and ran to the bathroom. She stood in front of the sink and splashed water on her face. She wasn't really bruised, just red in the face from slaps and scratches. Her stomach was a little bruised from the punches, but nothing serious. What really hurt her, more than any punch or kick or slap, was how she ever thought Batista could hurt her. "Why didn't I listen to him? Why did I ignore him when I knew it wasn't true?" she cried. She looked in the mirror, when she heard something playing outside.

_Listen to your heart,_

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart,_

_There's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going,_

_And I don't know why._

_Listen to your heart, _

_Before, you tell him goodbye._

Lauren listened as the lyrics repeated over and over again. She started to sing them to herself, envisioning Batista holding her at that moment. As she continued to sing the words softly to herself, something she was wearing caught her eye. She slowly lifted her hand, up to the necklace Batista had given her months before. The silver, cursive letter 'L' on the beautiful chain around her neck. It was then that she remembered that she had never taken it off, even after that horrid night when everything changed. Now she knew the truth, and she couldn't hold back any longer. She had to be with him, she had to hold him again, kiss him again, and tell him she loved him again. It didn't take another moment, minute, or second for Lauren to run out of that bathroom, to the one man she loved with all her heart. She ignored the cries and calls of her friends as she started running out of the club, not caring how she got there, but she had to get to Batista. "I have to talk to him! I have to see him!" she cried out as she ran through the crowd of people in her way to the door. _I can't believe I was so stupid! Why did I believe that he would ever do that to me?_ She thought desperately. Just before she got to the door, she felt someone take her wrist. She was ready to punch them, only to find that it was Chris Benoit.

"Lauren, where are you going?" he asked. Lauren hurriedly explained everything Trish had said and how she had to see Batista right now. "Lauren, listen, calm down. I'll get the girls and we'll get you to the hotel." he said trying to calm her.

"No, I can't! I have to talk to him now!" Lauren cried trying to run away. Trish's words were echoing through her head, as everything started coming together. The kiss, when they were alone at the gym, when Batista was talking on the phone... "wait." Lauren said quietly. She looked down in thought, "So was it Trish he was talking about on the phone?"

"Yes!" Benoit replied. Lauren shot her head up and looked at him wide-eyed, as if to ask him how he knew. "Lauren, _I _was the one he was talking to. He was telling me about what happened and how Trish was a bitch and such. He was calling me to help him find you," he explained.

Lauren's mouth was open in shock as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Hold on," she said and shot up again, this time her eyes showing anger in them. "If that was you, then how come you didn't say anything when we went to get Batista at the bar!"

Benoit knew he was in trouble then. "Well...I figured it was between him and you, and since you were helping him I thought everything was all right with you two. When I saw you crying because he was hurt and all, I just assumed that, you know..." Benoit told her. Lauren looked like she was ready to kill him.

"If he was innocent in all this, why didn't he come find me to tell me what happened?" Lauren asked him, thinking she knew Benoit had something to do with it.

"Well, I..." Benoit knew he had to choose his words carefully. "I kind of told Batista to wait for you to come to him."

"What! Benoit you know how stubborn I am!" Lauren nearly screamed. She then realized that this wasn't Benoit's fault at all, it was hers. "I'm sorry, I know you were trying to help," she said gently with a small smile. "Listen, I have to go see him. You stay here with the girls, okay?" Benoit nodded and watched her go.

"Got get'em Vixen," he whispered and started heading back over to the girls.

A/N: Who told you it was Trish? Was it YOU? I know it was, don't try to hide from me! I see you! Thank you for the reviews. I do not own the song 'Listen To Your Heart' by DHT. Possibly not the best song choice, but work with me, please? Now for the responses. PS-Who else was sad about JR leaving RAW? Coach should've been the one fired. He's an ass:'(

**Queen Li:** Chocolate chip or Oatmeal? Maybe the one with less sugar since you're hyper, lol. :)

**civilian-kritik: **Whoa! A newbie! lol, just kidding. Thank you for the compliment, I really appreciate it. Hope to hear more from you. (I'll need more reviews from you to think of something funny, hehe) :)

**LittleIrish22: **Hello friend. Hehe, don't worry, now I know you're not flaming me (are you?) lol. I'm glad you like the Benoit/Stacy couple. I really wasn't sure about it at first. I really appreciate the compliments, they really touched me. :)

**foolishangel87:** Damn right about Randy "I'm-The-Best-" Orton! Hehe. Undertaker seriously needs to come back and kick his smirking ass! (I don't think his ass really smirks. But hey, that's just me). Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them. :)

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar:** I think your feeling is wrong. So, so wrong. Oh wait...which chapter is this? Damn! lol. I'm just kidding. Thank you for the review. :)

**FastFuriousChick: **Yes. Yes I am. I'll get the duct tape, you get the chloroform. LOL. Yes, Trish is stupid enough to say something about someone when they're standing right behind them--Oh, hey Trish (chuckles nervously) BATISTA HELP ME! lol :)

**Mrs. Orton-Cena:** I love that you love this story which I love because you love, and I love and...okay that's enough love, hehe. Your guess was correct! Be happy :)

**Ashi-Mac:** You love it! You really love it! (tears up) I'd like to thank my mommy, and Jesus, and daddy and Goofy...lol. Here's more:)

**Tador:** That's right you will, but hey the next chapter's here, lol :)

**nightwoman:** Here you are! You suck! You got to go to No Mercy? Grrrr. Oh well, I'll forgive you for not inviting me this ONE time. lol. Just kidding:)


	43. Finally!

Chapter 43: Finally!

Lauren ran right out of the club, to find that it was pouring rain. But she refused to let that stop her. She didn't even bother asking the limo to take her back to the hotel, so she started running as fast as she could. The hotel was about a twenty-minute drive from the club, so it was a longer run. After about 15 minutes of non-stop running in the freezing rain, Lauren stopped to catch her breath by holding onto a lamppost. Her feet were killing her because of the damn heels she was wearing. Her whole body felt so cold, but she knew she had to keep going. Before she knew it, she was off again. It was about another 15 minutes for her to actually reach the hotel. She didn't even bother asking where his room was, she just knew. She ran up the stairs, and found the hallway that had the room number 317 on the door. Lauren stood in front of his door, panting, shivering, and holding her fist over the door ready to knock.

For some reason, her hand didn't move. Her mind began to actually start thinking again. _What if...what if he's already given up on me? What if he doesn't want me back?_ Her hand started to slowly fall back to her side. Lauren was losing energy fast, all because of her little run in the rain. Determination finally made it to her head, as she lightly knocked three times on his door. _Guess there's only one way to find out._ She heard his voice asking who it was, but she didn't answer him. She simply stood there, waiting for him to open it, and tell him what she needed to tell him. Lauren could hear him coming to open to the door, but each second left her weaker than the last. She even started swaying back and forth, trying to keep balance. It was then that she saw the door open, as he stood there in his pajama pants, shirtless as always. Lauren could literally feel her legs wobbling.

"Lauren?" Batista gasped in shock.

_Here's my chance._ "Ba...tis...ta," she panted as she finally gave out and started falling to the floor. Batista caught her against his chest, and held her to him tightly, hoping this wasn't a dream.

He realized it wasn't as soon as she came into his arms. "Oh my god! You're freezing!" he exclaimed as he lifted her into his arms and ran her into the bathroom. Batista leaned her against the shower wall as he adjusted the water to help warm her up. He stood under the water with her, to have his own body heat help her as well. Lauren looked up as Batista was standing with her in the soothing water. After about fifteen minutes, Batista realized her body temperature had risen to almost normal. He turned off the water and set her gently onto the edge of the tub. "Just sit tight, okay?" he asked her as he cupped her face. Lauren nodded as she smiled weakly into his eyes. He kissed her on the forehead and ran into his room to look for dry clothes she could wear. All his pants would fall right off of her tiny body, so he went with one of his own huge 'Batista' shirts. He ran back in to find her right where he left her, sitting on the edge of the tub. Batista set the shirt on the sink counter and grabbed a towel to dry her off with. He wrapped it around her tightly, and rubbed her arms dry watching her eyes the entire time. Lauren watched his eyes too, as he did what he's always done, take care of her.

"Batista, I–" Lauren was cut off by Batista placing a finger over her lips.

"You're going to catch a cold in those clothes," he told her gently. Lauren blushed since she knew she was too weak to take them off herself. Batista seemed to read her mind, as he took the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. He saw her for the first time in just a simple black bra. She looked more beautiful to him than ever. Batista then knelt down and removed her heels, to see her blistered feet. "How far did you run?" he asked her in concern.

"All the way from the club," Lauren replied shamefully. "It's a 20 minute drive from here, so..." she trailed off, knowing that this would probably upset him.

"You're crazy, and stubborn," he said as he smiled up at her. Once he removed her shoes, he noticed the skirt would be a little more difficult. "Think you can stand up?" he asked her. Lauren tried, only to have Batista wrap her arms around his neck to have her lean on him. He slipped the skirt off to now reveal her black panties. Batista grabbed the shirt off the sink, and put it over her head to see it go all the way to her mid-thigh. He couldn't help but just look down at her, noting how beautiful she really was. Lauren still had her arms wrapped around his neck, and her head against his chest. Batista lifted her up into his arms again, and carried her over to the bed. He put her under the covers, and started walking away. Until a little hand clasped his, begging him to stay.

"Batista, please stay with me," she said letting a tear roll down her cheek. Batista bent down and kissed her tear away, as he whispered something into her ear.

"Forever," he said. He kissed her on the forehead and changed his pants to get into bed with her. Lauren instantly clutched to his chest crying as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry," she cried repeatedly into his chest. "I'm sorry I didn't listen, I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I–" Lauren was cut off by lips covering hers.

Batista pulled away slowly, wiping her tears with his thumb. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that," he smirked. Lauren simply smiled and clutched to him again, feeling him hold her even tighter.

Lauren told him what had happened at the club, and how she had overheard everything Trish had said. Plus, how she had beat the living crap out of her. "I can't believe I ever thought that you and Trish were..." she shuddered at the thought.

"I don't want to talk about that. I don't want to think about it. I want tonight to be about us," he told her as he stroked her damp hair softly.

Lauren smiled and closed her eyes in content, still exhausted from her little 'joy run'. Batista held her to him, realizing just how much his arms missed her form filling the space between them. They both fell asleep easily that night, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a new day. What was even more interesting was the dream they both had that night.

Lauren was still standing at the ledge, looking ready to jump. Batista stood there, watching her, not knowing what to say or do. She turned to him slowly, a tear slipping down her face, as she said, "if you still love me, come and get me." The rock beneath her broke, as she started falling. Until a large hand grasped her wrist and kept her from falling further. Lauren looked up to see Batista pulling her back onto the ledge, and smiling down at her. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and brought her lips to his. It was a dream come true, as they continued holding each other close.

Lauren woke up the next morning, with the sun shining through the glass balcony doors right onto their sleeping forms. She started rolling onto her side, only to feel Batista's arms hold her tighter. Lauren smiled and looked to see that he was still asleep. She slowly slipped out of his arms and walked out onto the balcony. The sun was just rising, making it almost 6 o'clock in the morning. The air was still cool from last night's rain storm. Lauren stood at the edge and looked out onto the beautiful city. She suddenly felt a blanket wrap around her shoulders from behind.

"It's too cold to be out in that," Batista told her wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head on her shoulder.

"I just wanted to see the sunrise. I didn't mean to wake you up," Lauren replied reaching up and cupping his cheek. Batista covered her hand with his and kissed it tenderly.

"I woke up, and didn't see you next to me, so I figured last night was all a dream. But then I looked out and saw you standing here. You looked like a vision, with the breeze blowing your hair, and the sun shining on you. That was when I really thought it was a dream." Batista told her.

"Maybe this_ is_ all a dream, and any minute we'll wake up in separate rooms again. We'll both still be too stubborn to go to the other and explain everything and apologize." Lauren smiled softly. Batista merely chuckled as he rocked them back and forth. Lauren leaned her head against him, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Come on," Batista said kissing the top of her head. "Let's go back to sleep." Lauren nodded as they walked back in and held each other again to fall asleep.

A/N: THERE! ARE WE ALL HAPPY NOW? Are we through sending threatening emails? lol, kidding! I bet you all were expecting them to have sex, but no! Stupid ShadowVixen didn't make them do it! lol. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and emails, they've really touched my heart. I'm so proud of myself, I finally bought a Smackdown magazine. And who was on the cover? My man, BATISTA! And he's in jeans! That's hot. Onto the responses!

**civilian-kritik: **That's right, newbie! lol. I'm happy to oblige :) PS-Don't worry you're not the newbie anymore.

**Roxxy1984:** Hey girl! Here's a chapter just for you! (Even though it's really for everybody) ;) Awesome job on your story by the way!

**AngelsAriel:** Now _you're_ the newbie! lol. I'm glad you like my character, she's sort of me, and kind of not. Probably since if it really were me, I would have done him already. More like five seconds after, but hey, lol. Thank you for the review:)

**Mrs. Orton-Cena:** She's going! She's going! She's gone! Woooo, lol. You can and will take the suspense, because my story's the bomb. Wait...my story's a bomb! OH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE? Take cover! (Behind Batista) lol. Thanks so much for the reviews:)

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar:** I hope they get back together too...YAY! They did! lol. Thank you for the reviews:)

**foolishangel87:** Yes, yes, yes! She's a million years old but still going strong! lol. Hell yeah she kicked Trish's ass:)

**KaoriRKO:** Yeah she got her man, I'm not cruel! lol. :)

**Ashi-Mac:** I'm so uber happy that you're so uber happy! lol. Someone probably will kick Trish's ass at some point, don't worry :)

**Queen Li: **Hey girl! How's it goin? Chocolate chip it is! I don't like oatmeal much either. I hope you were able to wait for this chapter. Don't worry, I believe in you! You will update your story, and it will be great, and I will review, and all will be well. You rock girl:)

**takerschick:** Okay! I did it! Am I forgiven? I can't live if I have an Undertaker fan against me, it would literally kill me. But then again, the Undertaker's dead so...ok don't forgive me! Kill me! lol. Hope you liked the chapter :)

**nightwoman:** I don't believe you! (cries) You're lying to me! I'm sure it was AWESOME! But I wouldn't know, someone was all selfish and didn't invite me. Poo on you! lmao. I'm just kidding, it's all good. Thanks for the reviews :) PS-I remove the poo curse lol.


	44. Unworthy

Chapter 44: Unworthy

A few hours later, Lauren woke up again, scared to find if it really was all just a dream. She turned over to see the bed empty, but the sheets were messy. She then heard water running in the bathroom. She got up and walked over to it to knock. No one answered, so she decided to just open it. Batista was still in his pj's, getting ready to take a shower. At least until he noticed Lauren standing against the door panel, gazing at him.

"I don't deserve you, you know." she told him without a hint of a smile on her face. Before Batista could ask what she meant she turned and walked away. Batista was now standing in the doorway, watching as she was taking her clothes and leaving.

"Lauren, wait!" he called out. He ran to the door and stood in front of it, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get past him.

"Batista, please move." she said and tried turning the doorknob. Batista took her hand to stop her.

"Lauren, talk to me. We've wasted almost more than a month, so I'm not letting you go until we both say what we need to say," Batista said sternly, not willing to lose her again.

"Batista, you deserve so much better," Lauren whispered looking down at the floor.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Batista asked her.

"Batista, you know as well as I do that I didn't do anything to try and clear up what happened between us. I could've come and demanded what had really happened. I could've listened when you tried to tell me what happened, but I didn't. Batista I didn't even think about how this was all affecting you. What kind of person does that? I came here last night, and you welcomed me with open arms. Yet when you called me that night, I didn't want anything to do with you. Tell me how you could possibly forgive someone who hurt you that much?" Lauren asked as a tear slipped. Batista cupped her cheeks in his hands and had her look up into his eyes.

"Let me just ask you one question," Batista said in a low voice. Lauren waited, growing impatient with each passing second. She knew that she wouldn't be able to leave if he kept making her look into his eyes. "You talkin' to me?" Batista smirked. Lauren didn't see the humor in it, and tried looking away from him. But his hands, his loving hands, on her cheeks kept her from doing so. "Lauren, why in the hell would you think like that? I don't know if you noticed, but I'm just as guilty as you are. I didn't come down to your room, or look for you to tell you what happened. Plus, each time you walked away I could've stopped you, but I didn't. We're both to blame in this. Now my real question," he said wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "Do you love me?" he asked her. Lauren looked confused up at him, even as he repeated the question to her.

"Yes," she whispered letting more tears flow.

"That's all I need," he smiled and claimed her lips with his. While doing so he took the clothes in her hands and threw them onto the floor across the room. Lauren slowly wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him deeply. They both waited what seemed like forever for this moment. Lauren stopped when she reminded him that he left the shower running. Batista just rolled his eyes and went in to turn it off. However just before he could, he heard her say something.

"Leave it on," Lauren said with a sly look in her eyes. Batista didn't understand why, until she started walking over to him, and steering him backwards into the shower. She joined him and closed the door, as she wrapped her arms around him again to claim him in a hot kiss. Literally, since they were both standing under hot water. Once she ceased, she pulled away and walked out of the shower. "Now you can have it all to yourself," she smirked and walked out of the bathroom. Batista knew that she was just leaving him so he'd beg for more once he was through. Batista continued his very quick shower, as Lauren started drying herself off in the bedroom with one of the towels. Her clothes were still wet from the night before, so she knew she couldn't wear them. Also all of Batista's clothes were too big for her to wear. Her only choice was to walk back to her room the way she was. She knocked on the door and yelled "I'll be back!" and knew that it would irritate him for her to leave without saying where she was going. Especially since she kind of left him hanging back in the shower.

Lucky for her, her room was just two hallways away from his. It was still a little early, so not too many people walking around. She slid her key, and ran in to find a good outfit. Lauren nearly threw everything around the room, looking for the perfect thing to wear. She finally found it, being a nice light-blue tank top with a white short skirt and black belt, with boots that almost reached her knees. Lauren walked back to his room, and knocked. Batista opened it with a stern look on his face.

"What?" she asked innocently. He simply took her by the hand and brought her into the room and closed the door. Batista had gotten dressed in a white wife-beater and black jeans with black shoes. He knew that the wife-beaters always turned her on, even if she never admit it. _He just had to wear the wife-beater. Damn!_ "Now I know that you shouldn't overdo it today, since you've got the World Heavyweight title to win tomorrow," Lauren told him.

Batista didn't say a word as he simply looked at her. "I still can't believe it," he whispered stroking her cheek. "You're really here with me, again. I actually got to hold you again, kiss you again, and look into those beautiful eyes of yours." Lauren smiled softly up at him, clutching herself to his chest.

"I know what you mean," Lauren replied as she felt him wrap his arms around her. "I wish we could just forget about it." She then looked up at him, knowing that he thought they could. "But we can't." Lauren slowly pulled away from him, took him by the hand and walked him over to the couch. He sat next to her, knowing what was going to happen next. "Batista, I know that it wasn't your fault that night. I just have to hear what happened from your own mouth."

Batista nodded and held her hand in his as he went on to tell her everything that happened. Including him and Trish being in the gym together, the kiss, and the phone call Lauren overheard. "Then, that night I got to hold you again, but I let you slip away. It killed me each and every time, but I realized that I wasn't holding onto you tight enough. I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Me too." Lauren smiled reassuringly. "But I've gotta tell you," she continued, "it felt so good to kick that bitch's ass!" They both laughed as Lauren replayed the night for him. "Man, I hope I get to do it again soon."

"Maybe you will," Batista stated. "If she complains about it to Bischoff, he might make a match for you two after tomorrow night. Now that, will be a match worth watching!" Batista chuckled. Lauren raised a brow at him. "Yeah, you walking down the ramp in sexy ring attire, fighting like the Vixen you are, showing off your stuff..." Batista could've went on if it wasn't for the pillow she threw at his head. "What! I'm just saying!" he chuckled. Lauren put on a playful pout and crossed her arms across her chest. Batista simply went to scoot closer to her, as he gently brushed some hair away from her face, and kissed her cheek tenderly. Lauren turned her face and met with his lips, as they continued this for almost another half-hour. By that time, Lauren was laying on her back on the couch with Batista on top, continuing to stroke her hair.

"Speaking of Wrestle Mania," Lauren started, "like I said, you can't do anything too stressful today. You have to be in tip-top shape for tomorrow." Lauren eased him off as she stood up in front of him. "So I might have to leave, since I'm such a bad influence on you." Lauren started to leave until Batista took her wrist and flipped her onto his shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? You think I'm going to let you go after all the time we've spent apart? I don't think so. You're staying right her with me young lady," he told her as he plopped her right onto the bed. He bent down and straddled his arms over waist, and looked right into her eyes. "I'm not letting you out of my sight if I can help it." Lauren could tell he wasn't going to give up anytime soon, and just gave in. She just plopped backwards on the bed, and put her hands behind her head.

"Well? What are we going to do then, Captain?" she asked with a brow raised. Batista just looked at her, then joined her on the bed. "Well?" she asked. Batista simply put his head on a pillow, and smiled. "You're joking, right?" Lauren giggled.

"You're the one who didn't want me stressing myself out today. So what better to do than just go back to sleep?" he asked her. Lauren was about to make a smart comeback, when she just rolled her eyes and grabbed a pillow. Batista wrapped his arms around her and kept her close as they both eased into a nice nap.

A/N: Hey everybody! What is up? Thank for the reviews. You know the MANY reviews that I now have to RESPOND to, because I'm too NICE. Grrrrr. lol. Here they are:

**Black Roses666:** Aw, thank you I'm glad you enjoyed it. It really is beautiful isn't it? lol. Thank you for the review. :)

**Roxxy1984:** I KNOW they should've! But they didn't! lol. I hope I was nice enough for the next chapter, lol. Glad you liked the chapter. Maybe if you're nice enough I'll let you read this one, hehe. :)

**Mrs. Orton-Cena:** How do you know it wasn't a dream? Dun Dun Dun. Yeah, sorry for not making them have sex...wow. I hope that is the only time I have to say that to someone, lol. Glad you liked it :)

**Ashi-Mac**: Been waiting for years my butt! More like a decade! Ha, wait...lol. I'm glad it's your favorite chapter, but there are many more to come my friend. :)

**FastFuriousChick:** That's right, no sex, HA! lol. You are fast & furious aren't you? lol. Batista in jeans...damn. :)

**civilian-kritik:** Don't be sad! 'Cus then I'm sad! And...I don't want to be sad. lol. They're a comin' don't worry:)

**KaoriRKO:** Maybe I will keep going. But not because you told me to, so there! lol. Glad you enjoyed it :)

**AngelsAriel:** You're gonna be the newbie and you're gonna like it! lol. Well technically there are like, 5 newbies, so you're off the hook. But for how long? mwahahahahaha. Lol. I did take forever for this update, sorry. Please forgive me :)

**RKOBABE79:** I'm glad you like my other story too. I've hit writer's block on that one, sorry. If you have any suggestions just give me some electronic mail, lol. Thank you for the review :)

**takerschick:** That's right! He's not dead! He is coming back, or else I'm going to cry and kill Randy Orton! I'm glad that I've been forgiven, lol. :)

**foolishangel87:** Thank you, your review really touched me. I like making rain a big part in my stories, it just seems so romantic. Batista opening the door shirtless...I just can't keep a shirt on that man for some reason, lol :)

**Queen Li:** Hey girl! Hell yeah, I'm glad I kicked ass. Notice how I didn't censor, lol. They're back together, and they'll hopefully stay that way :)

**Tador:** Lol. I figured everyone was tired of me making Lauren get the wrong impression, and that they'd damn me to hell if I didn't get them together again soon, lol. I'm sorry there was no sex. :)

**Diesel-Chick:** I'm seriously tempted to buy that man a lunchbox, lol. You're not a loser, you're more like my clone lol.

**nightwoman:**LMAO. What more can I say? Yeah you better invite me, I need to see m future husband(s) lol. Thanks for the reviews :)


	45. Payback

Chapter 45: Payback

About two more hours later, the same thing woke them up at the same time; growling stomachs. Lauren opened one eye to see Batista opening his eyes. "Now I know why they really call you the Animal, your stomach's a beast!" she giggled. Only to get a mad tickling as a response. "Stop! Stop it!" she begged.

"I haven't heard you laugh like that in a while," Batista told her. Lauren smiled back up at him.

"Maybe that was because you were the only one who could make me laugh like that," she replied softly as she pecked him on the lips. "Come on, we need fuel." Lauren hopped off the bed and headed for the door as Batista followed. "So where should we go to get some food?" she asked him.

"I don't know. Let's drive around and find out." Batista replied as he took her hand in his while they walked down the hallway to the elevator. They stopped before rounding a corner when they heard familiar voices.

"I'm telling you, if I ever find that _Vixen_ or Batista, I'm going to kill them before he can even face me at WM!" HHH boomed while Flair walked with him. "I may hate Batista for betraying me, but it's nothing compared to that little bitch. Who the hell does she think she is, giving me a low blow in front of the entire RAW audience? I heard that she and Batista are 'separated' now. If I ever find her alone, I'm going to make her pay. Anyways, I'll catch you later Flair. I gotta head out." Flair nodded and walked off, while HHH waited for the elevator.

Lauren started getting a wicked idea in her head. She whispered it to Batista, who didn't like it, but watched Lauren walk off before he could stop her. Lauren wanted to make it obvious to HHH that she wasn't happy about him being there. She was walking up to the elevator, when she sighed "Just great." HHH turned to see her before she could go 'unnoticed'.

"Well, well. If it isn't Vixen. Where's your big man, Batista?" HHH mocked.

"It just so happens that we're not seeing each other anymore. Apparently, I wasn't good enough for him. That bastard can rot in hell for all I care!" Lauren stated angrily.

HHH became interested at this point. "Oh, really? Well, that's the kind of man he is, Vixen. He'll take a girl like you, act like you're something special, then leave you in the dust." he said, trying to seem like a good guy.

"Tell me about it. All I know is, it just went to show that I need a real man in my life," Lauren said smirking slightly at HHH. She even started walking over to the elevator, and stood next to him.

"Well, I know we've had our differences in the past, Vixen, but I've always felt that you really belonged with Evolution. I mean I know I've said some horrible things to you, but it was only because you were so easily being confused by Batista. So how about we make a fresh start?" HHH asked placing a hand on her shoulder. "Like, dinner, tonight?"

Lauren put on her famous Vixen act and stepped closer. She traced a finger down his chest while looking slyly up at him. "That sounds wonderful, Champ." HHH figured he won. "But..." HHH started to look confused. "I've already got plans with someone."

"Who would that be? Who is bigger, better, or even hotter, than me?" HHH smirked.

Lauren stepped back and pointed behind him. "He is." HHH turned around to see Batista smirking at him. "Now if you'll excuse us," Lauren said as they linked arms and walked into the available elevator laughing at him. HHH went wild and punched right through a wall.

Batista was holding Lauren around the waist. "You know you shouldn't pull that kind of crap with him. He could've hurt you before I had gotten there," he told her. Lauren simply shrugged her shoulders and leaned against him as they rode the elevator down.

Once the doors opened, they noticed Trish walking quickly through the lobby to the gym. Batista started getting his own idea, and whispered it to Lauren. Lauren was about to scold him, when he brought up the defense that she got to do it to HHH. "Fine, but NO KISSING!" she exclaimed as they both snuck to the entrance of the gym. Trish was getting ready to do some weights, as Batista made his entrance.

Just before she lifted the bar off the holders, she found two arms on each side of her. "Need a spotter?" Batista asked in a sexy voice. Trish seemed lost for words as she noticed the look in his eyes. "Looks like you got pretty beat up," he mentioned as he barely stroked her cheek.

"Well you know, the life of being a WWE Diva. Not to mention the Women's Champion, for six reigns anyway." she said trying to be sexy.

"Yeah I know. That's pretty impressive, Trish," he said stepping closer. "You know I've been thinking a lot lately and..." Batista looked down at her with all seriousness in his voice. "You were right when you said I needed a 'real' woman in my life. And I think I've found her."

Trish seemed lost for words, but decided to wrap her arms around his neck and look up at him 'sweetly'. "Oh really? And would this woman be someone I know?" she asked.

Batista nodded. "You know her, _very _well. In fact, she's in this very room, right now."

"I see. Well, can you point her out to me?" Trish asked trying to reach up to his lips, ready for him to point to her. When instead, he pointed behind her.

Lauren walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hi Trish!" she said mocking Trish's voice. Trish jumped away from Batista and landed flat on her ass.

"WHAT?" she screamed like a spoiled child. "You tricked me! Ahh!" Trish continued screaming as she grabbed her stuff and ran out of the gym.

Lauren simply rolled her eyes and looked back up at Batista. "That was more fun than I thought it was going to be," she smirked.

"Ditto." Batista smirked back and kissed her on the lips as they finally headed out to get something to eat.

A/N: Howdy everybody! How's it going? That's great, let's just go onto the responses, lol.:

**LittleIrish22:** First off, thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. Trust me, I understand you have life and awesome stories of your own to write, lol. I'm glad you agree with the Batista Shirtless concept, lol :)

**foolishangel87:** Okay, you my friend, are awesome. I don't know about people taking a class from me, but it was a nice thought, lol. Thank you so much for your reviews, they always put a smile on my face.Trust me, you have plenty of great talent, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Someone starts flaming your stuff, tell them ShadowVixen's coming to get'em! lol. :) PS-About the how I write so well...it's magic, lol.

**KaoriRKO:** Yeah, I only write this story for you, lol. You got me lol. And wait...OKAY & YOU'RE WELCOME! lol :)

**FastFuriousChick:** That's right, no sex again. Don't worry, there will more than likely be a Trish/Vixen match in this fic. lol :)

**Rose Hardy 101:** Let's get together, yeah,yeah,yeah! (That's a song that's gotten stuck in my head since that lousy remake of the Parent Trap with Lindsay Lohan. Grrrrrr) lol. Thank you for the review :)

**AngelsAriel:** Yes. A nap. Don't worry, this will not be a sex-free fic. All in good time my friend, all in good time. lol :)

**takerschick:** Oh! Well now I can sleep at night knowing that takerschick forgives me! lol. Don't worry, you're on speed dial for when the time to kill Randy Orton arrives lol :)

**Queen Li:** Teehee, nap. Anyways don't worry, your fic will come along in time. I have the upmost confidence in you. :)

**nightwoman:** Yep, it's all good now. They're even playing pranks together. Isn't that cute? lol. Thank you for the review :)

**Roxxy 1984:** Is some guy messing with you? You just tell'em you're gonna send ShadowVixen after'em with her Blood Bat! And no worries, I know you have your own life to lead, so let that be your first priority. Worry about you! lol. Keep up the awesome job on your story! And thanks for the reviews :)


	46. My Time Is Now!

Chapter 46: My Time Is Now!

A million thoughts were racing through Lauren's mind throughout the entire day, even as they laid down to go to sleep. Tomorrow was a day that could change everything. Batista was to battle HHH for the World Heavyweight Championship. If he won that match–_when_ he won that match–Batista's career would explode in a flash of glory. He would have everything he worked so hard for. He fought and destroyed everyone in his path, showed them that the Animal had been unleashed, and that he meant business. Lauren could feel the arms of that very Animal wrapped around her waist securely, making her feel safe. She looked up into his now closed eyes, thinking of how proud she would be when he became World Heavyweight Champion. She could see him in that ring now, holding the title high and proud, while the audience cheered and loved him. Lauren would be right there cheering with them at ringside, as she looked up at him smiling. While these thoughts were running through her head, she didn't realize that his eyes were gazing right back at her. "Did I wake you?" she asked him quietly.

"No. I can't really sleep," he whispered back holding her tighter.

"I know what you mean. But the new World Heavyweight Champion needs to get his rest for the big day tomorrow." Lauren smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"Easy for you to say," Batista chuckled.

"Well, if you really can't sleep, there's only one thing to do," Lauren stated as she slipped from under the covers and walked over to one of her bags. Batista sat up to see what she was up to, and heaved a long sigh when he saw the box she was pulling out.

"You want to play _that_ this late at night?" he asked quizzically.

"Hey, _you're_ the one complaining you couldn't sleep! If you have a better idea, I'd be happy to hear it!" she stated as she set everything up. "Come on, it's perfect. Requires no real reading, it's fun, and it'll probably tire you out." Batista saw her eyes as she pleaded pitifully over by the game.

"I'm all for playing a game, but Twister?" he chuckled. Lauren simply nodded.

"Unless of course, you know you can't beat me, and you're too scared to play me," Lauren smirked. One second after finishing her sentence, Batista was already on the mat, spinning the little spinner.

He looked over at her and smirked, "Right hand red." They continued to play into the night, with one game leading to another, until they decided to quit. Batista yawned and stood up to stretch, only to regret it a second later when Lauren cheered how she won. "Yeah, yeah you win. Now come on, let's get back to sleep." Batista helped her get off of the floor and into bed, where he saw her fall asleep instantly. He continued to watch her, knowing how wonderful it was going to be to have her by his side when he won the championship tomorrow. Her smiling up at him with pride and happiness, as he held the title high. Then he would step down, pull her into the ring with him, hold her close, and kiss her with all his might. His thoughts continued, without him realizing that he had fallen asleep himself.

That morning, they woke up to someone's cell phone ringing. It was Lauren's as she hurried to answer it. "Hello?" she asked groggily.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Lita yelled in concern.

"Ow. What do you mean?' Lauren whined.

"You left us at the club and you're not in your room! I've been calling your room forever and you wouldn't answer! Well, at least when I got over my major hangover. Trust me, that took a while. So what happened? Are you okay? Where are you?" she continued asking questions until Lauren told her to stop.

"I'm fine. I just woke up. I'm sorry for not telling you guys where I was, I just...well..." Lauren couldn't put it into words. "I had to see someone."

"Who?" Lita asked like a mother interrogating their child.

"A guy..." Lauren continued, liking how much this was torturing Lita.

"A guy? You mean like, a boyfriend?" she asked getting a little excited.

"You could say that," she replied smiling over at Batista. He was just rolling back over to try and go to sleep. "So sorry again if I scared you guys. I'll see you guys at the airport, okay?"

"Okay. We'll get to meet this mystery man, right?" Lita wondered hopefully.

"Oh yeah. See ya later!" Lauren hung up her phone and started getting dressed. She decided to go with a regular pink t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she walked out, she noticed Batista still trying to sleep. "Come on, it's time to get up!" she sang as she walked past him over to her bag. When she only heard a mumble in response, she put her hands on her hips in a more menacing manner. "Come on, Batista! Get up!" she told him tapping her foot impatiently. Batista didn't even move this time. "Fine. If that's the way you want it," she growled. She literally ran and pounced him on the bed. Out of surprise, Batista fell off the bed onto the floor. Lauren put her chin casually on her palm and she looked over the edge of the bed at Batista. "Time to get up." she told him with a sly smile on her face.

"Not cool," Batista grumbled from the floor.

"Hey, that's what Carlito said when I did it to him!" Lauren said in fake astonishment. Batista raised a brow.

"What?" he asked her with a growl in his voice. Before she knew it, Lauren was on top of Batista's chest as he laid on the floor. "What about Carlito?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, it was fun and all, but when I pushed him off of _my_ bed, he said the exact same thing you did." Lauren explained like it didn't matter. Batista then rolled them over to have him on top looking down at her. "Oh for crying out loud! I was only kidding! Man, you get jealous so easily!" Lauren chuckled, but stopped when his lips found hers.

He pulled away slowly. "You have no idea," he whispered in a husky voice.

"I've gotta remember to make you jealous more often," Lauren smirked and kissed him again. Batista finally helped her up and decided to get dressed himself. He threw on a shirt that clung to his body, showing off his muscles, with a pair of jeans and sneakers. They packed the rest of their stuff so they'd be ready to head off to the airport. Which by the way, was sometime within the next hour. "You ready to go yet?" she asked as he just finished zipping up his bag.

"Ready when you are," he replied. Lauren nodded and picked up her bag as they started heading out. While walking down to the lobby, Batista called the limo to have it pick them up out front. They both waited in the lobby, as Batista wrapped his arm around her waist, allowing her to lay against him. The limo pulled up and took them to the airport, where Lauren looked around for Lita and Stacy. She smiled when she saw them with Kane and Benoit's arms wrapped around their women's waists. "Since when did Benoit and Stacy go out?" Batista whispered.

"Since that night Orton RKO'd her. Apparently they've had a thing for each other for a while." Lauren whispered in his ear and asked him to stand off to the side as she talked to them. She discussed one final little 'plan' of hers, one that Batista actually liked. Lauren ran up to them to see the surprised looks on their faces.

"Lauren, where have you been?" Stacy asked hugging Lauren tightly. "We were worried about you! Lita told us that there is a mystery man we're dying to meet." Stacy winked. Lauren simply smirked and pretended to look for him.

"I know he's around here somewhere. Now where could he be?" Lauren said looking in every direction. Lita, Stacy, and the men looked behind her with wide eyes. "What is it?" she asked. She then felt two arms wrap around her from behind. The men were ready to charge Batista as he pulled Lauren to his chest. "Oh there you are!" she laughed. The gang was speechless. "Everybody, I'd like you to meet the 'mystery man'." she smirked. Lita and Stacy looked wide-eyed at each other and got so excited they both grabbed Lauren in a hug, squealing in delight for their friend. Benoit and Kane shook Batista's hand in congratulations. "Well we better get on that flight, or they're going to have Wrestlemania without us!" Lauren laughed. All the women linked arms with their men and got on the plane.

* * *

Any minute now, fireworks would go off to signal the start of the year's greatest event in wrestling; Wrestlemania 21. Lauren and Batista stood in the locker room, tension from the events to come filling the room. Batista stood up with his arms against the wall, his eyes closed. Lauren sat on the couch and watched him. He was so quiet, focused, and determined. Lauren didn't say anything, knowing he wanted nothing more than quiet. _He's so...I don't even know. I've never seen him like this. It's like he's in his own little world. It's so weird watching him be so...intense. _She could hear his smooth breathing from across the room. The silence was getting to her, but she didn't speak. She simply stood and walked over the mini-fridge and pulled out a cold bottle of water for him. Lauren slowly and cautiously walked over to him and held it in front of his face. He silently stood up straight and looked down at the offered bottle. A small smile made its way to his lips, along with Lauren's. Batista gently wrapped his hand around hers over the bottle. He took the bottle and sipped a little of the water, before setting it down on the table.

"Thank you," he said barely audible. Lauren smiled and simply nodded, thinking he wished to continue getting ready for his upcoming match. Lauren turned and started walking away, when he took her wrist. She slowly turned to face him, to find him still smiling at her. He stepped closer to her, while wrapping an arm around her waist, and cupping her cheek in his hand. Batista claimed her lips, in what started as a gentle kiss. It steadily turned into a hot passionate kiss that nearly held nothing back. Lauren softly pulled away and smiled up at him. Batista wrapped both his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I love you." he whispered into her hair.

Lauren's eyes widened. It was only the second time he had said that, and it made her heart race. She hugged him just as tightly. "I love you too." A tear slipped down her cheek, as his words echoed through her mind. They continued holding each other for what seemed like forever.

A knock interrupted the moment. "Batista sir, your match is on in ten!" a stagehand told him. They pulled away and looked at each other.

"Ten minutes, good." Lauren smirked while grabbing her bag and walking into the bathroom. Batista waited somewhat patiently for her to emerge. As soon as the door opened, he realized why she was smirking. There she stood, in the sexiest thing he had ever seen. A beautiful dark-blue dress, that split down the chest, barely showing cleavage. It went just a little past her knees with a slit coming down the right leg with black shoes that strapped halfway up her calves. "So what do you think?" she asked, a little self-conscious of what she was wearing.

Batista walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You have never looked hotter" he smiled and kissed her on the lips. "You ready?" he asked her.

"I think the real question is, are _you_ ready?" she replied holding his hands in hers. Batista looked down for a moment, then into her eyes with a confident smile. As soon as he nodded, they walked out of the locker room, down the hallway to the curtain. They both waited hand in hand, for his music to play. "You ready for your destiny to change?" Lauren asked looking straight ahead.

Batista looked straight ahead as well. "No." Lauren looked up at him confused. He looked back down at her with a smirk. "I'm ready for _our_ destiny to change," he said squeezing her hand. Lauren smiled, and heard the Animal's music play. They both walked out, with smiles on their faces, hand in hand.

A/N: Yo, yo, yo! What's sizzlin' homies? Hehe. I've got nothin. Onto the responses:

**Mrs. Orton-Cena:** Karma truly is a bitch. But I love it, lol. Thanks for the review :)

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar:** Well I sure as hell hope they're cute together, that's my whole point of putting them together! lol. Thanks for the review :)

**takerschick:** Yay! Undertaker's coming back! He's my hero! And whatta mean 'update quicker'? Sheesh. Demanding, aren't we? lol, I'm just kidding. Thanks for the info and the review :)

**civilian-kritik:** Um...sorry? lol. Don't worry, I already have it written out. But you keep up this attitude and I may not post it! lol. Glad you liked the paybacks! Thanks for the review :)

**AngelsAriel:** Oh god! Please don't die! You have so much to live for! WHYYYYYYYYYYY? God, WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY? lol. I'm having such a damn writer's block for DMC. But don't worry, I'm working on it. Thanks for the review :)

**KaoriRKO:** You know nothing! (shifty eyes) Im going, going, going...and I'm gone. lol. Thanks for the review :)

**foolishangel87:** Now the first step is to admitting that you have a problem...lol. Thank you so much. I personally like how I make Batista protective of Lauren too, teehee. I've done something right for once! lol. :)

**Queen Li:** Hey, it's my girl! I'm glad you're lovin' it! Wow, the McDonald's theme just popped into my head. Mmmmm, Egg McMuffin! (clears throat) Anyways, thanks for the review girl, and awesome job on your story :)

**Roxxy1984:** I know, that is quite the 'coincidence' (shifts eyes) I'm actually secretly stalking you. Just so you know. lol Thanks for the review :)

**nightwoman:** Aww, thanks. I'm glad they're cute together, otherwise I'd be wasting my time and then I'd have a breakdown and cry all the time and wonder why I'm a failure, and...thanks for the review :) lol


	47. Wrestlemania 21

Chapter 47: Wrestlemania 21

The crowd roared as the Animal made his appearance on the ramp. Lauren left his side for only moments and walked ahead to allow him to do his entrance. HHH and Flair were already in the ring, waiting for them to approach. Batista kept his arm wrapped around Lauren's waist as they walked together to the ring. They stood in front of the ring, and stared down both Flair and HHH. Batista lifted Lauren up and placed her on the apron, while jumping up to join her. Lauren held the ropes for him, as he slipped through. Lauren joined him and stood beside him to show that they weren't afraid or intimidated. The referee took the title from HHH and held it high in the air. Everyone looked up at what was at stake, what the two men were fighting for. Batista took one last look down at Lauren and simply nodded. Lauren kissed him on the cheek and slipped out of the ring. Batista watched her and winked at her with a smile. Lauren smiled in return and heard the bell echo through the ring. _This is it. _Lauren thought and waited for the match to start.

It was the middle of the match, and by the looks of it, both men weren't giving up any time soon. HHH had just gone for a Pedigree, only to be thrown off by Batista. Both men exchanged punches and chops. Batista tried charging HHH, only to be thrown over the top rope. Flair tried going after him, only to be shoved from behind by Lauren. Lauren started backing away from him to keep him away from Batista, when she felt something behind her. She quickly turned to see HHH smirking down at her. Lauren simply shoved him away and ran to the other side of the ring. Flair turned to get Batista again, only to find him up and about. He grabbed Flair by his shirt and threw him into the guard rail. Lauren was coming around the other side of the ring being chased by HHH. Batista ran and got Lauren behind him before HHH could get his hands on her. Batista charged HHH and clothes-lined him against the floor. He quickly hauled HHH up and tossed him into the ring.

The fight continued on, with HHH seeming to have the upper hand. He had Batista on the mat, and was choking him on the ropes. As the referee was getting HHH off and being distracted, Flair started choking Batista as well. Lauren had grabbed the title, snuck up behind him, and smacked him in the back with it. Flair went crawling away in pain as Lauren put the title back like nothing happened. She turned to see that Triple H had Batista in the middle of the ring, giving him a vertical suplex. Lauren ran back to the apron and watched as HHH ran to the ropes to use them to give him extra force for his next move. However, Lauren tripped his foot as soon as he touched the ropes. HHH fell flat on his face, only to jump right back up and turn towards Lauren. Without even blinking, HHH grabbed Lauren by the hair and hauled her onto the apron. Lauren did her best to fight him off of her, only to have him bring her over the top rope into the ring. He started yelling in her face, when Lauren gave him a low-blow with her foot. HHH instantly let go and fell to the mat groaning. She ran over to Batista to see him just getting up. Batista asked how she got in the ring, when she simply pushed him over to HHH so he'd get on with his match. Lauren slipped back out of the ring, only to feel someone grab her leg from behind and yank her off of the apron. Lauren fell hard to the ground to see that it had been none other than Gene Snitsky. _No!_ Lauren begged in her mind. Snitsky bent down and grabbed her wrist, hauling her to her feet. Lauren looked to see Batista trying to get to her, but HHH getting in the way.

Snitsky had started pulling Lauren across the area with steel chairs. She grabbed a microphone and whacked him in the head with it. Snitsky felt her hand slip out of his, and was met with a steel chair to the head as soon as he turned around. Lauren continued to hit him until he stayed down. She threw the chair on him and looked at the match still taking place. Batista was on his feet throwing HHH against the turnbuckles. He charged him and drove his arm across his throat. HHH went to his knees, coughing from the harsh impact. As soon as Batista turned his back, HHH come up and went for a Pedigree. Batista dropped himself out of it, just before HHH could finish the move. Lauren's heart was pounding like crazy, wondering how much longer Batista could take this. HHH kept attacking, then covering, only to have Batista power out at 2. Lauren swore that each time it happened it took a year off her life. She watched as they both ended up outside the ring, with Batista throwing HHH into the steel steps multiple times, causing a wound to bust open on his head. Batista used it to his advantage as he clubbed the wound continuously.

HHH started running away, to try and get a moment's rest, as Batista slowly went after him. He didn't realize Flair was coming up behind him with a steel chair. Batista turned just in time to see Flair about to bring the chair on his head. However, Flair failed to see Lauren behind him as she grabbed the chair out of his hands before he could attack Batista. Batista then took Flair and threw him over the guardrail. He turned his attention back to HHH, who had gotten back in the ring. Flair came back and looked for the title belt, seeing that Lauren had grabbed it before he could. He grasped it in his hands, and shoved Lauren into the apron. Flair slid into the ring, and tried to hit Batista with the belt, only to get a spinebuster from him. But as Batista turned around, he was met by HHH giving him a cheap shot to the head with the title. Miraculously, he only got a 2 count. Lauren had slowly gotten back up to see Batista kick out. HHH gave the Animal a low-blow, and tried to go for the Pedigree. Batista didn't allow it, and gave the thumbs up-thumbs down signal. Batista finally nailed a Power Bomb! He covered HHH with 1...2...3! He won the match! He was now the World Heavyweight Champion!

HHH, Flair, and Snitsky walked up the ramp to the back. Lauren couldn't believe the moment was actually happening. As soon as the referee had given Batista the title, she fell to her knees and cried. She thanked God for giving him the title, and couldn't be happier. Tears of joy spilled down her face as fireworks filled the arena. She got up and slipped into the ring to see Batista still on his knees, holding the title close to him. He looked to see Lauren standing in the corner crying with him. She walked up to him, and felt him wrap his arms around her waist as he held his head against her stomach. Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck as they stood in the ring. Batista lifted Lauren up as he stood on his feet and looked up at her with a huge smile on his face. "I did it baby!" he told her.

"I know you did!" she cried. Batista put her down and just continued to hold her against him. She pulled back and motioned for him the celebrate with the fans. Batista kissed her on the forehead, and got up on the ring posts to show the arena he was now the World Heavyweight Champion he deserved to be. The crowd was going wild for the Animal, with cheers of praise. Lauren slipped through the ropes and started walking up the ramp with a smile on her face. Batista jumped down from the ring post and called out to her. She turned, still smiling, and yelled "This is _your_ time!" Batista smiled at his woman, knowing she was doing it for him. Lauren disappeared through the curtain backstage. Batista held the title high, showing the world what he had accomplished that night. He stepped through the ropes with his new title on his broad shoulder, and walked up the ramp. Batista planned on seeing the one person who really made it all possible. His angel, his Vixen.

A/N: Those fucking bastards. Kane and Big Show...how DARE they hurt my baby! You think Kane's demented? Wait until you all see what I do to him and Big Show. Any volunteers to help the cause? Let me see hands! Or reviews, for those who don't have a web cam...like me. I'll be honest...the only reason I updated was so I could vent that. I apologize. If anyone would like to yell at me of chat with me online, just let me know. I'd be more than happy to speak with fellow authors/wrestling fans! Now,Onto the responses:

**Ashee-McMurray:** This is what's next...yeah. Eat it! lol. Thanks for the review :)

**nightwoman:** You always find some excuse to piss me off don't you? First you go to No Mercy without me, then you go out of town without me? Why you hatin'? lmao. I'm just kidding, I love ya girl. You make it so hard though when you don't review fast enough! lol. Thanks for the review anyways :)

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar:** Yay! They're not just together because I made them that way! Isn't fanfiction just wonderful? lol. Thanks for the review :)

**LittleIrish22:** (tears up) Awww, thank you so much. I'm definitely gonna check out your story, don't worry! By the way...Big B. I absolutely love it! I might just make Lauren call him that in the near future. With your permission of course. I'm so glad I made another Animal Lover. The world just keeps on spinnin'! lol. Thanks again, and luv ya:)

**Mrs. Orton-Cena:** Don't tear up! You'll get your computer wet, then you'll electrocute yourself and I won't get anymore awesome reviews. Great, now I'M tearing up! (zap) Ow! God-- yeah. lol. Thanx for the reviews :)

**AngelsAriel:** Hey it's you! Once again, I'm sorry! I really love your story! Cleo kinda reminds me of me, lol. I really hope you update soon! And thanks for mentioning my stories! So in return...ANYONE WHO WOULD LOVE AN AWESOME STORY SHOULD READ **THE NEW REVOLUTION **BY **ANGELSARIEL!** It is awesome, and I love it to death! This girl has got it going on! Luv ya girl! Thanks for the review. PS-Don't worry, it is slow, but DMC is a work in progress. I'll make him speak don't worry :)

**foolishangel87:** AAAAHHHH! There I screamed too, lol. You and me both about playing Twister with Batista (shudder) Bad thoughts! lol. Well hey, Lauren is a Vixen afterall, of course she's devious lol. Thanks for the review :)

**Roxxy1984:** NEVER! HAHA! Ok, maybe I'll stop. (shifts eyes) What? I didn't shift my eyes indicating the opposite of what I told you! Wait...what? Get out of my head! lol. Yeah, Batista can play Twister too, just ask **foolishangel87**, lol. I'd play with him! Don't deny it, you would too! lol. Thanks for the review girl! Luv ya :)

**civilian-kritik:** Yay for being together and happy! It gets better my friend, just wait. lol Thanks for the reviews :)

**takerschick:** You don't own me! I update when I want to! Sheesh! lol. But because we both LOVE the Deadman, I'll forgive you! Can't wait until he comes back! Thanks for the review :)

**Queen Li: **Saved the best for last! I have someone who wants to hail me! Wait...oh well I'll just assume it's a good thing, lol. I'm sorry you're not feeling well! Fight it! Don't go back to cowtipping! Please! Love you lots girl, and you know it! Feel better soon! And don't worry, our duckie plan will take place one day...one day. lol :)


	48. Untamed

Chapter 48: Untamed

Batista went back to their locker room to find it empty and Lauren's bag gone. On top the coffee table he found a note written very quickly:

_Batista, you have no idea how proud I am of you. Take this time to celebrate. I'll see you back at the hotel. Love, Lauren._

Batista put the note down and smiled. _She thinks I want to go out and drink with the guys or something. I just want to celebrate with her._ He showered and changed into some pants and shirt as he called an extra limo to pick him up. He didn't arrive at the hotel room at least for another 45 minutes. Batista ran up to his room and slid his key to find the room almost completely dark. Batista set down his bag, confused and wondering where Lauren was. He walked up to the bedroom door and opened it. There he found her, in one of his huge 'Animal' shirts, sitting on the bed. She looked up at him, seemingly timid as he walked up closer to her.

"I really am proud of you. I thought you'd be out celebrating," she said. Batista slowly unbuttoned his shirt and got on the bed with her. He eased her back onto the mattress and claimed her lips with his. He heard her wince lightly as he held her wrist. Batista looked at it, and knew who had done it to her. "Batista..." she started. Batista got up and stormed into the living room. He stood behind the couch and leaned on the back, looking pissed.

"That son of a bitch. I promised he'd never touch you again." he growled. Lauren slowly got off the bed and walked over to him. She stood behind him, wondering what to say or do. She looked at his huge, massive form, with the arms that could wrap twice around her whole tiny body. Lauren came right behind him, and pressed her body gently against his back. Batista felt it and simply stood up straight, feeling her light breath on his back. Lauren reached up, and pulled his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and arms. Batista stood still as she did so, not complaining in the least. Lauren then started placing light kisses on his large dragon tattoo. Batista closed his eyes as he literally felt the shivers travel down his spine at the touch of her lips every time they connected with his skin. He felt the Animal rising within him, wanting to be released.

Lauren being the mind-reader she was, softly whispered, "Let him out." Batista reached behind him and took her hand in his. He brought her around and sat her on the back of the couch. The Animal couldn't hold back as he kissed her passionately, never wanting to stop. He then went from her lips to her neck, making Lauren moan slightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her.

Batista continued nipping at her neck, when he said something Lauren didn't expect. "I want you." he growled huskily.

Just as the Animal was coming out of Batista, the Vixen was coming out of Lauren. "And I want you to take me," she replied. Batista claimed her lips once again, as he lifted her into his arms and carried her back into the bedroom without breaking the kiss. He loomed over her radiant form on the bed, as she looked up at him with a smile. Batista knew then that this was really what she wanted, as he cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her again. His hands gently pinned down her wrists, until he laced their fingers together. Batista went down her neck again, as Lauren willingly presented it to him. When he was close enough (if they could get any closer, hehe) Lauren started on his neck, hearing him give out a shuddering breath. Batista's hands slowly and gently traveled down her body to her thighs. He stroked them carefully and lovingly, and started lifting the shirt up. Batista looked and saw a nod of approval from Lauren as he slipped her shirt off to find her wearing simply a black bra and panties, like the night she came back to him. She still looked just as beautiful, with her flawless body and soft skin. Batista lowered his head and started kissing her midriff, up to her chest. Lauren ran her fingers through his hair, noting how gentle he was being with her. Lauren reached down and unbuckled his pants, as he caught on and slipped out of them. He knelt back on the bed again, wanting nothing more than for this night to continue for all eternity. Lauren laid there and waited for him to continue. Batista kissed her neck more, as his hands undid the back of her bra and threw it across the room. Her body was just as he thought it would be; flawless. He didn't deserve her, just as she felt she didn't deserve him. Batista rested his head against her abdomen. "Is something wrong?" she asked, getting worried. Batista simply took a deep breath. Lauren's fear started to grow, thinking her body disgusted him. Lauren gently eased him off and sat up along the edge of the bed. She hugged herself tightly, as she started shaking. "I'm sorry. I didn't know my body would disgust you this much," she shook. Batista merely wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest.

"You...are so beautiful. I don't deserve you," he whispered into her ear. Lauren's insecurity swept away, as his words echoed in her ears.

Lauren slowly turned to face him, with a smirk now apparent on her lips. She eased him back onto the bed, with her on top. "You talkin' to me?" she asked. Batista chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ear. Batista took her lips with his and stroked her body soothingly. Lauren ran her hands up and down his chiseled chest, making him want more. The night continued, with both the Animal and the Vixen untamed.

Rays from the sun shone in through the glass doors of the balcony right onto the sleeping forms of Batista and Lauren. Batista woke up first, looking at the vision of beauty sleeping soundly next to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her to keep her close. Lauren stirred, and reached behind her to cup his cheek in her hand. "You were amazing last night." she smiled.

Batista took her hand and kissed it tenderly. "So were you," he smirked. Lauren laughed as she turned on her back to face him.

"I was talking about your match with HHH," she giggled. Batista just raised a brow with the smirk still apparent on his face. He just kept on staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"I couldn't have done it without you, you know." he told her with seriousness in his voice.

"Well last I checked, it took a man and a woman to–" Lauren stopped when Batista let out a sigh and plopped back on his pillow. "I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!" she laughed.

Batista simply sat back up and stroked her cheek. "I meant getting that title. There were a lot of times I know I couldn't have gotten this far without you. Thank you," he whispered and kissed her gently. Lauren smiled up at him and nodded. She sat up and kept the sheets wrapped around her as she walked into the bathroom to take a shower. She was already through with washing her hair when she heard the shower door open. Before she could turn around, she felt two arms wrap around her from behind. Batista's large form almost shielded her completely from the hot water pouring over them. He turned her to face him and eased her back to the wall of the shower. She smelled like lavender, her favorite shampoo. She always looked beautiful wet to him, as her long hair started curling slightly. Batista kissed her fully on the lips, as Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck. Batista pulled back smirking, as he grabbed the body wash and placed some in his hands. He ran them over her body as Lauren leaned in to his wondrous touch. She did the same for him as he stood there and let her small, delicate hands roam his body like they did the night before. Once their pleasurable shower had ended, Lauren wrapped a towel around herself and headed back to the bedroom. Until Batista lifted her up into his arms and placed her on the bed again.

"Okay, that's enough of that, World Heavyweight Champion," she smirked and got up to get dressed. Batista followed her example and got dressed also. When he was finishing buttoning up his shirt, he turned just to be met with Lauren holding the World Heavyweight title in front of him. "I believe this is yours," she told him with a beautiful smile on her face. Batista slowly took it and held it in his hands.

When he finally placed it on his shoulder, Lauren clapped for him. Last night Batista had almost forgotten why they 'celebrated'. He truly felt like World Heavyweight Champion with the title on his shoulder and Lauren by his side. That was the chosen moment someone decided to call his cell phone. Batista rolled his eyes as soon as he looked at the caller ID. "Bischoff," he grumbled as he answered the phone. Lauren sat on the bed and waited for the conversation to end. Batista hung up abruptly and continued rolling his eyes. "Bischoff was delighted to inform me that because of HHH's contract, I have to face him again at Backlash for the title. Not only that, but I have to go to an autograph signing in two hours back at the arena."

"Oh. Well it's a pretty long drive to the arena. You should probably get something to eat and get going." Lauren told him.

"Like hell I'm going, just because Bischoff 'asked' me to," Batista replied.

"Batista it's not just about Bischoff. You have an obligation to the fans who stood by you in your fight for HHH. What kind of champion doesn't care about those people, huh?" she asked him. Batista nodded, knowing she was right. "Now come on, let's get you some breakfast and get you to that arena."

"Aren't you coming with me?" Batista playfully pouted as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, Bischoff didn't necessarily invite me. I don't go where I'm not invited," she chuckled and leaned into his chest. "But I'll ride with you to the arena." Lauren took him by the hand and called for a limo to pick them up. The ride there was basically them smiling at each other and holding hands. When they pulled up, cameras surrounded the limo. "Your public awaits," Lauren smirked. Batista opened the door and stepped out, to be met with loud cheers and camera flashes. Batista reached back into the limo and took Lauren's hand to pull her out with him. "What are you doing?" she gasped as she was also met with cheers and flashes. She put on a smile, even though she was mad at him for doing this. "I hate you," she said through her smile as she waved to everyone.

"I know." he replied and linked her arm with his as they walked inside together. When they got in they noticed the huge line of excited fans waiting to get stuff signed and pictures taken.

"Wow." Lauren gasped as Batista led her to the signing table.

"Look it's Batista! And he's with Vixen!" a fan screamed as others followed. Batista and Vixen waved with smiles on their faces.

"We love you Vixen! You're hot!" a group of male fans screamed. Vixen waved and winked at them, making them scream even louder. Batista simply wrapped an arm tightly around her waist and looked over his sunglasses at them.

"What? This was your idea you know," Vixen smirked. Batista simply chuckled and told a stagehand to grab an extra chair and pen for Vixen. "What are you doing now?" she asked him in a little bit of a panic.

"Well since it's obvious the fans know you're here, and you seem to enjoy the attention, why not make their day?" Batista smirked handing her a pen. Vixen took it and sexily bit the top of it.

"Whatever you say, Animal," she said seductively. Batista took in a sharp breath, remembering perfectly the events of last night. A stagehand brought her a chair as she sat down and slowly crossed her legs for Batista to see. He sat next to her and gave her an accusing eye. Vixen simply tossed her hair and prepared for the fans. The ropes were unlatched, and they came pouring in like a stampede.

A/N: THERE! ARE YOU ALL HAPPY NOW? THEY'VE HAD SEX! YES! S-E-X! Sheesh. Hope you liked the chapter. Now onto more serious affairs: Eddie Guerrero has touched all of us in our hearts, and I know we will all miss him dearly. God Bless you Eddie Guerrero. All the Eddie Guerrero fans out there, we're all together in this. Viva la Raza. Onto the responses:

**LittleIrish22:** Hehe. Your mom sounds awesome. Yay for Big B! Okay, I've got one recruit for the Kane/Big Show bashing. Thanks for the reviews:)

**SilverDreams04:** Thank you very much. It broke my heart too to see Batista cry. Viva La Raza:)

**Ashee-McMurray:** Aint that the truth. You're recruit #2. Let's go get'em:)

**takerschick:** Thank you so much. Oh there will be better chapters than that. Teehee. Just wait and see. :)

**civilian-kritik:** You're welcome for the great story. And thank you for the awesome reviews. lol. :)

**Pennie:** Tell me about it! I was like "Edge...Kane...in the ring together...and not killing each other...this is different" lol. Thank you for the review, I really appreciate it. :)

**foolishangel87:** You were wearing a hat? huh, who'd have thought? lol. Don't take your anger out on the walls, lol. You'll be my third recruit, hehe. Thanks for the review :)

**nightwoman:** Hey there. I don't have Yahoo Messenger, but we'll see if I can do something about that. You'll be recruit number 4. Thanks for the review :)

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar:** YAY! HE DID! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW :)

**getagrip91:** All right! Let's go get them! You're recruit 5! Let's go! Thanks for the review :)

**FastFuriousChick:** Well I'll forgive you for cheering for them, since you're ready to help take'em down! You're recruit number 6:)

**KaoriRKO:** You didn't review for the last chapter. Yeah I noticed that (taps fingers). So I'm supposed to forgive you just like that? Well fine, lol. Thanks for the review :)

**Roxxy1984:** Well here's more! And I'll think about taking it easy on Kane. But Big Show is going down! DOWN LIKE A TREE! yeah. A tree. lol. Thanks for the review girl :)

**Mrs. Orton-Cena:** Aww don't cry. He is the champ! A very hot champ I must say, lol. I'm glad you like it, you love it, you want some more of it. lol. Thanks for the review :)

**angelofdeadlydarkness0010:** You're definitely recruit number 7! You know? That's not a bad idea. CHANGE OF PLANS EVERYBODY! WE'RE GETTING KURT ANGLE TOO! HE'S AN ASS! Thanks for the review :)

**AngelsAriel:** Aww, no problem babe. Come on, I know I'm not your FAVORITE! But it I appreciate nonetheless. Thank you very much for your reviews. You're recruit number 8! Let's go get'em:)

**Maeggy:** I don't like jazz. How about country instead? lol, just kidding. I think we'll go with your plan. Then we'll kidnap all the hot stars, like Batista, and make him feel better, lol. I don't have a webcam either, lol. :)

**Queen Li:** 'My'? 'MY'? Oh you're lucky you're my girl or there might be trouble. lol. I'm just kidding. I seriously hope you're feeling better girl. Talk to you soon:)

**Broken.Baby.Gyrl:** Okay, you can join, but I'm the leader. Follow the leader, the leader, the leader. Follow the leader wherever SHADOWVIXEN goes! lol. I'm kidding, but you're recruit number 9. Let's go everybody! About Batista playing Twisterm that's why I put he loses every time, lol. I know, don't worry, no more Twister. lol. Thanks for the review :)


	49. Details!

Chapter 49: Details!

Vixen was surprised by the number of people that wanted her autograph and picture. She adored the little kids that were too shy to ask for a picture. In fact, one child looked up at her with the biggest, cutest eyes holding a digital camera. Vixen waited for her to ask the question she could see in her eyes. But the girl was far too shy to ask for a picture with her and started walking away. Vixen watched her run back to her parents crying.

"Did you ask Vixen for a picture?" her mother asked. The little girl had tears coming down her face as she shook her head no. "Aw, maybe next time, okay?" her mother said and took her hand to leave.

Vixen couldn't stand to see a child cry, especially if it was because of her. "I'll be right back," she told Batista so quickly the he barely heard what she had said and simply saw her get up and run towards the entrance. "Excuse me?" she called out to the parents as she caught up to them. The little girl now had a smile on her face to see her hero, Vixen standing before her. The parents were speechless to see Vixen standing there too. She knelt down so she was eye-level with the little girl. "Hi. What's your name?" she asked her kindly.

"Sarah," she replied cutely.

"Wow, that's a really pretty name. I saw your camera, but I noticed you didn't take any pictures. Now I'm sure you didn't drive all this way just to go back with an empty camera, right?" Vixen asked her. The little girl shook her head, with a small smile still on her face. "Well would you like to take a picture with me?" Vixen asked holding her hand out to her. The little girl looked up at her parents who nodded their approval. They were so shocked to see someone in this kind of business take their time with their little girl to make her happy. Sarah ran to Vixen as she lifted her up into her arms and both struck a pose as the father took a few pictures. "There you go. Now you've got something to brag about to your friends," Vixen chuckled. She handed Sarah over to her mother and waved goodbye.

"Thank you," Sarah said shyly and laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Yes thank you so much. You have no idea how happy this made her. All she ever does is cheer for you on RAW. She always let's us know when you're on," the mother joked as Vixen laughed. She watched as they left the arena with Sarah smiling one more time at her until she was out of view completely. Vixen then remembered the other fans and ran back to her seat.

"What was that all about?" Batista asked as she sat down again. Vixen simply smiled at him and turned her attention back to the fans. Batista actually saw everything and smiled at her for what she did.

The rest of the day was basically pictures and autographs. Once the whole thing was over, Batista looked over at Lauren, who was cracking her wrist. "I don't know how you guys do this all the time," she whined but with a smile on her face. Batista laughed and stood up.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat." he said and took her hand in his to head out to the limo. At least until they heard people calling them from behind. They both turned to see Stacy and Lita launching themselves at Lauren.

"You were awesome last night!" they both cheered. Lauren laughed and thanked them, but knew that their guys had lost their 'Money In the Bank' match. Benoit and Kane both deserved it more than that whining Edge. Benoit and Kane were over with Batista congratulating him on his win. They knew he earned it.

"We were about to get something to eat, did you two want to come?" Stacy asked her. Both Lauren and Batista nodded as they all headed out to the limo. They all talked about Wrestlemania 21 and what they did afterwards. "How about you guys? What did you do?"

Lauren and Batista just looked at each other and just shrugged their shoulders. Lita and Stacy looked at each other knowingly. Of course they had to talk to Lauren alone to find out the truth. They went to a semi-fancy restaurant, waiting for someone to take their order. Lita nudged Stacy in the arm and motioned her chin towards Lauren, who was oblivious to the entire act. "Uh, I've got to go freshen up," Stacy announced.

"Me too." Lita said as they both stood up. They both grabbed Lauren's hands and dragged her off to the bathroom with them. The guys just looked at each other confused and shrugged their shoulders.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Lauren demanded when they reached the bathroom.

"DETAILS!" they both told her. Lauren raised a brow and wondered what in the hell they were talking about. "What happened with you and Batista last night?" they asked after an exasperated sigh.

"What–what are you talking about?" Lauren stuttered only to receive more demanding glares from the both of them. "I–we didn't–stop thinking–will you cut it–we slept together all right!" Lauren yelled. They didn't notice one of the cleaning ladies in the bathroom until she looked at them with a questioning glance and continued with her work. Lauren bowed her head in embarrassment as Lita and Stacy started snickering. "Oh shutup! We'll talk about this later." Lauren growled and walked back to the table, her face redder than ever.

The girls all decided to hang out at the mall while the guys went to go workout for a little while before the show. They were all sitting in the food court enjoying smoothies, when Lita and Stacy gave her the 'look' again. "Oh for god...we just slept together, it's not a big deal." Lauren told them. It didn't seem to satisfy their thirst for details.

"Just one question," Lita started. Lauren rolled her eyes, but nodded nonetheless. She leaned in close, and whispered, "was he any good?"

Lauren couldn't help but laugh. She smirked and leaned in as well, "He was amazing."

A/N: Yeah I know, random and stupid, but hey...it's here. So get used to it! lol. Thanks for the awesome reviews. I knew a lot of you would be excited about that chapter, lol. Also thank you for the wonderful feedback on 'Dead Man's Calling'. I really appreciate it. Well, see you next time :)


	50. Surprise for Vixen

Chapter 50: Surprise For Vixen

"Just one question," Lita started. Lauren rolled her eyes, but nodded nonetheless. She leaned in close, and whispered, "was he any good?"

Lauren couldn't help but laugh. She smirked and leaned in as well, "He was amazing." The girls decided to drop the conversation there and just talked about RAW tonight. "Isn't Trish fighting Christy again?" Lauren asked Lita.

"Yeah. And that bitch is gonna get it this time. Christy was really pissed about losing last night. But she'll be ready tonight." Lita told them. Lauren and Stacy nodded, with Lauren thinking of when Trish might try going after her. Lita looked down at her watch, "Holy shit! We've gotta get going!" she yelled. They all grabbed their purses and hightailed it out of there to the limo.

Luckily they made it just in time to the hotel to grab their things and head to the arena. The men all gave them looks, waiting for them out front, arms crossed over their chests and feet tapping. The women all stuck their tongues out at them and got into the limo as the men followed.

"So what does the action look like for tonight, fellas?" Benoit asked.

"Honestly, I've got no idea," Batista replied, with the same response from Kane. The limo pulled up to the arena allowing the six RAW superstars to enter through all the screaming fans and whatnot. They all cheered Batista's name as he walked into the arena, his first night, as World Heavyweight Champion.

Everybody went their separate ways to their own locker rooms when the show was about to start. Just in case Batista had to wrestle, he changed into his wrestling gear. Meanwhile, Lauren turned on the monitor to see the fireworks going off to start everything. She laid back against the couch, only to grimace at the sound of HHH's entrance music filling the arena. _Great. He's probably going to spend the next hour bitching about how he deserves the title and Batista doesn't, or something like that._ Lauren thought irritably to herself as she crossed her arms and listened. She was right, and kept grunting and whining loudly. Batista eventually heard her and walked out in his ring attire to see what she was doing. She was curled up on the couch with hands over her ears. "Make it stop!" she begged him hopelessly. Batista just laughed and walked up to the tv to hear what HHH had to say. "You're not helping!" she whined, though it came out muffled now that her face was literally in the cushion and her hands still over her ears.

Once HHH was through, Batista looked back over to the curled up Lauren on the couch. "You can uncover your ears now, the bad man's gone," he chuckled. Lauren simply shook her head like she didn't believe him. "Come on now," he said again. Lauren just repeated the same thing again. "Okay if that's the way you want it." He walked over to her and started tickling her, without showing her any mercy. Lauren begged for him to stop, as he continued his assault. Lauren rolled onto her back, only to become an easier target for Batista's hands.

"That's not fair!" she panted as he finally stopped and ended up just pulling her onto his lap.

"Well hey, you're the one who never plays by the rules," Batista smirked.

"I'm too cute for such nonsense," she pouted and leaned into his chest. Then the cameras went to Bischoff's office to see Edge signing his contract that ensured a match with the champion for a full year. Bischoff was actually trying to convince Edge to use it against Batista tonight. However, Edge declined and was instead put in a match with Chris Benoit. "I really wonder if you'll even be put in a match tonight," Lauren stated. Batista simply watched the screen, and saw Randy Orton walk out and say how he lost to the Undertaker, and had no respect for Batista, and how he would take the title from him. Lauren's heart nearly stopped when he said it would happen...tonight! "Are you sure you can fight him the day right after WM? You did get beat up really bad last night," she told him worriedly. Batista just stroked her hands and kissed them with a reassuring smile on his face.

"I'll be fine. Randy's just become a punk who needs to learn that he just doesn't go and take what he wants. He's gotta earn it," Batista replied. Lauren nodded with a tiny smile on her face and stood up. She halted her movements when a knock came on their door.

"I'll get it," Lauren said and opened the door to find Eric Bischoff standing there. "Can we help you?" she asked, not too happy to see him. Then again she's never happy to see him.

"Actually Vixen, I came to see you..." Bischoff started with a small ridiculous smile on his face. Though by the end of the conversation, there was a smile on Lauren's face too.

Bischoff left, as Batista looked on to ask what he was talking to her about. "Oh nothing much." Lauren smirked. She looked to the monitor just in time to see Trish Stratus giving a cheap shot to Lita, as Christy ran to help her. Christy helped Lita backstage as Trish held the title high in the ring, like she had a reason to be proud of herself. "I'll be back in a minute. Watch the monitor for me will ya?" she said as she walked out the door.

Batista just raised a brow and looked to the monitor to see what she was talking about. He sat on the couch and watched as Trish strutted around the ring like she was the best thing ever. Batista glared at the screen, remembering what that slut did to him and Lauren. Out of nowhere, Batista heard his own theme song came on. _What the hell? I'm nowhere near the–Lauren!_ He thought and looked at the tv closer. Trish's smile dropped and she looked scared out of her mind. The camera moved to the top of the ramp to see Lauren walking out from behind the curtain with a mic in her hand and a smirk on her face.

Trish didn't look too happy, and held the title close to her. Lauren walked up to the ring, allowing all the cheering fans to see her clearly. Batista couldn't help but smirk to himself when he saw Lauren standing there with such confidence, and in what she was wearing. The white corset top with black ribbons crisscrossing along her sides and front, with a black skirt and boots that reached her knees to match.

Lauren casually placed a hand to her hip, and raised the mic to her lips. "Hey Trish," she started calmly. Trish just stood there, holding onto her title for dear life. "I just thought I should come out here and let you know something. First off, congrats on just winning your match and–oh yeah! That's right, you didn't." Trish started getting angry at this point. "Well the real reason I came out here was because I just got some news, and you might wanna hear it. Eric Bischoff has informed me, that you went crying to him about me beating the shit out of you. So he has made an official match between you and me, for next week. So I hope you'll be ready." she smirked and started walking back up the ramp with the cheers getting louder. However, Lauren stopped and quickly turned around. "Oh yeah, if I win, you and I are going to fight at the next pay-per-view for the Women's Championship. And Trish? Have a nice day." Lauren dropped the mic and confidently walked back up the ramp with a wider smirk. Batista laughed at the look of terror on Trish's face, as his woman proudly walked up that ramp embracing the love from the fans.

He could hear JR and King talking about the whole thing. "JR did you hear that? The beautiful Vixen is going to have her first match here on RAW next week! Against the lovely Women's Champion no less!" King exclaimed excitedly.

"King, I have a lot of confidence in Vixen. We've seen she can do whatever she sets out to do, from her helping Batista in his matches. It'll be a fine match ladies and gentlemen next week, it'll be Trish Stratus versus Vixen. Should Vixen win, she will get a title shot at the next pay-per-view." JR announced.

"I wonder what Batista has to say about this!" King stated chuckling. At that moment, cameras switched to see Vixen walking through the halls with a smile on her face. She opened up the door to see Batista standing there with his arms crossed, and a smirk on his face as well.

Vixen bowed, "Thank you. Thank you, hold your applause!" She stood back up to see Batista wagging a finger towards him, signaling her to come closer. "Come on, you know you enjoyed that," Vixen chuckled as she walked up the him. Batista simply wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her sweetly.

"That...was awesome," he smirked. "You are going to win next week, and you are going to become the next Women's Champion."

"I like that plan." Vixen said low and seductively as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. The cameras left them at that, when Batista saw them leaving. He lifted her up by the waist and swung her around. "I did it! I get an official match!" Lauren cheered happily.

Batista set her down on the ground and looked at the sparkle in her eye. "You are gonna kick ass next week," he told her. Lauren could see that he truly believed in her.

Another knock came at their door to reveal that Batista's match was in ten minutes. Lauren's smile almost went away, as she heard it. "Thanks" Batista said through the door to the stagehand. He noticed the absence of Lauren's smile and cupped her cheek in his palm. "I'm gonna be fine. Last night's exercises really helped," he smirked. Lauren fought a smile and simply leaned against his chest. Batista wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back as he kissed the top of her head gently. "Come on, let's go show this punk a thing or two about what he really deserves," Batista said. Lauren nodded and walked with him to the curtain.

A/N: Hey everybody! I decided to update and I brag about how today is my BIRTHDAY! I'm finally 18! I'm so happy, lol. If you're all wondering, yes I'm pissed as hell about the whole Batista/Melina thing on Friday, but was happy when Batista dissed her. Most dominant Diva my ass! Vixen is way better, lol. Thanks for the awesome reviews for the last chapter, I really appreciate it. We're at chapter 50 people! Never in my wildest dreams did I think this story would go this long, and there's still much more to come. Hope you all will stick around to find out what happens :)


	51. Dat's Not Cool

Chapter 51: Dat's Not Cool

Randy was waiting by the curtain by the time they got there, and he did not look happy to see Lauren with Batista. Lauren simply glared at him and held Batista's arm tighter. Randy turned to face them fully with a smirk on his face. "Can't fight your own battles, Batista? You need to bring your girl to protect you?" he asked with his famous cocky tone.

Before Batista could say anything, Lauren stepped in front of him. "I wouldn't talk Randy. At least he knows how to treat a woman. And last I checked, last time you and me were in the ring, I kicked your sorry ass." Just then, Lauren remembered the club incident. "And we can't forget the trouble you caused at the club a few weeks ago," Lauren said smirking in her mind, knowing Batista wouldn't like to hear this. Randy's eyes widened a little bit, especially when he noticed Batista glaring right at him.

"What about when you were at the club?" Batista asked with his breath becoming sharper and quicker through his nose.

Randy looked down at Lauren as if he didn't want her to say anymore. Lauren smirked at Randy, knowing he would be in trouble, and not so confident. "Oh yeah. Remember that night I beat up Trish in the club? Well a little while before that, I forgot to mention how Randy tried to grab me and throw me out of the way to get to Stacy. Trust me, he was not very gentlemanly about it." Lauren stated stepping back from between Randy and Batista.

Batista was now an inch away from Randy's face. "Oh really?" Batista asked looking straight into Randy's eyes, noting the sudden fear that he tried to hide a moment before. Randy's music started playing as he practically ran from Batista through the curtain. Batista smirked over at Lauren who wrapped an arm around his waist. Batista wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked down the ramp to Batista's music. They were both overwhelmed by the standing ovation by the fans. Batista held the title high and heard the crowd cheer louder. Then he took Vixen's hand and sort of showed her off for the audience, as they cheered just as loudly. They walked up to the ring as Vixen stayed outside to cheer on Batista. Randy glared at her the entire time, as she simply clapped for her man. Batista noticed the dirty look and told Randy that he was the one to be worried about at the moment.

Randy tried locking Batista in a headlock with no luck. They continued throwing each other into the turnbuckles until Randy ended up outside the ring. Batista picked him up and tried to drop him onto the steel steps. Though Randy slipped out and kicked Batista into the steel steps instead. Randy threw Batista back into the ring where Vixen continued cheering to help Batista the best she can. Randy went for the cover only to get a two count, and simply started dropping forearms to Batista's chest. Vixen was tempted to jump up and hit Randy with another steel chair. However Batista was able to get on his feet and clothesline him down to the mat. Randy slipped out from beneath the bottom rope. Batista lifted him up and threw him into the post, knocking out his shoulder. Randy cried out in pain, even as Batista pinned him for the three count. Randy rolled out of the ring in shame and pain as Vixen joined Batista in the ring. "Do you think he's okay?" she asked him quietly into his ear. Batista whispered back that he thought his shoulder was busted, but he'll be all right.

"Besides, that's less than half of what I wanted to do to him," he growled wrapping an arm around Vixen's waist. Batista took back his title and held it high for the audience to see. He sat on the ropes for Vixen to pass through as she hopped down from the apron to walk with him up the ramp. However, they stopped when HHH's music hit the arena. Batista put Vixen behind him as he prepared for HHH to pull something. What he didn't expect was to hear a scream come from behind him. He turned around to see Trish throwing Vixen into the apron hard and screaming in her face. Before Batista could go and help her, HHH came up behind him and started beating him too. HHH threw a few punches and launched Batista into the steel steps as hard as he could. HHH felt his work was done and simply watched Trish do her stuff. She had Vixen by the hair and threw her into the guardrail. Trish grabbed her again, only to be slapped in the face by Vixen. Vixen stood up and shoved Trish into the apron herself. Vixen then grabbed Trish by her hair and tossed her into the ring. She started punching Trish and finally gave her a Twist of Fate. Vixen was about to give her more when someone grabbed her from behind. HHH smirked darkly down at her as he held her fist in his hand. He took both her arms and held her in place for Trish to do a Chick Kick. Trish got ready, brought her foot back, and prepared the attack. However, Vixen ducked and had HHH take the kick instead of her. Trish was furious, as well as frightened for having kicked HHH. Vixen pulled out of HHH's hold on her, and tackled Trish to the ground, to deliver punches and slaps to her face. Trish ended up poking her in the eye, causing Vixen to back up for a minute. She looked to one side of the ring to see Batista just getting to his feet and seeing. "Are you okay?" she called out.

Batista looked behind her and yelled "Look out!" Vixen turned around, only to be met by Trish's Chick Kick. Vixen was nearly knocked out cold, as she hit the mat. Trish's music began to play, as HHH held her wrist in victory. They walked back up the ramp with big smiles on their faces as they headed through the curtain. Batista slid into the ring, and gathered Vixen into his arms. "Hey! Hey wake up! Can you hear me? Hey!" he said shaking her awake.

Vixen looked up at him weakly. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be sorry, you have nothing to apologize for," he said to her while cupping her now bruised cheek. Vixen couldn't help but hear the anger in his voice. "Come on, let's get you out of here." Batista lifted her up in his arms, slipped out of the ring and started walking up the ramp.

"We love you Vixen! You'll get her next week!" some of the fans cheered. Vixen couldn't help but smile as the fans stood by her, even if she felt she let them down tonight. Batista carried her out of the arena to the locker room, and laid her gently on the couch. Lauren looked up at him just before he turned away, and saw nothing but anger.

_Is he upset with me? Why does he look so angry? _The look on his face made her start to doubt his belief in her. She heard Batista walk into the connected bathroom, probably to get some ice packs and bandages. Due to her recent embarrassment, and Batista's attitude, Lauren didn't feel like putting up with him making her feel worse. Lauren used all her strength to stand up, and walk over to her bag to pack up and leave. _He wants to be that way, he can yell and be upset with somebody else._ She thought angrily and zipped up the bag. She limped over to the door, and slammed it on her way out. She called the limo to have it ready to pick her up outside.

A/N: Awww, why isBatista so mad? Hmm. Oh well, lol. Thank you all for the reviews, and I hope you all liked this chapter. :)


	52. Now Dat's Cool

Chapter 52: Now Dat's Cool

Batista heard the door slam, wondering who would just barge into their locker room. _I swear if it's Bischoff..._ Batista didn't hear any voices, wondering what was going on. Batista put everything down and walked out to find nobody there. _Where did Lauren go?_ He looked over to see her bag gone. Batista instantly walked out the door, and looked both directions to see no one there. _Now why would she– _Batista took a hunch and ran in one direction hoping to find her close by. He ran into some wrestlers who said that they had not seen her. Batista then ran into another direction towards the parking garage. He saw her just getting into the limo. "Lauren!" he called out running up to her. He was quite a ways away, and tried to catch up before the limo took off. Lauren turned at the sound of her name, with tears on her cheeks. She didn't say a word, and got in, as the limo drove off. Batista actually tried running after the moving limo, but it was too far, and too fast. "Lauren!" he called out again. He stopped running when he knew he couldn't catch up. _Dammit! _He cursed as he ran back into the building to change and get to the hotel.

He threw on a white button shirt and gray suit pants and called another limo to pick him up. He waited fifteen minutes to be picked up in the garage, and didn't pull up to the hotel until ten minutes later. He ran through the front doors up to his room, hoping to find Lauren there. "Lauren!" he yelled when he opened the door. Batista noticed Lauren's bag in the bedroom, but didn't see Lauren. The bathroom door was closed, so without even thinking, he opened it.

Lauren let out a scream, and threw the closest thing she could, which happened to be a hairbrush. She didn't realize it was Batista, and was simply wearing a towel. Batista got hit in the forehead, and looked even more pissed. Lauren gasped, but didn't apologize, _He somewhat deserved it._ "You should've knocked." She simply turned back to what she was in the midst of doing. She grabbed the ice pack she had made for herself and tried to reach her back. Batista looked at the two huge bruises on her beautiful body, and most of the anger went away. Instead, guilt nearly filled in the angry void within him. Lauren noticed he was still there, now lowering the hand that was comforting his new bruise. "Can I help you? I'd like to be alone,"she said bluntly and a little cold.

"And I would like to know what the hell you were thinking?" Batista said. Lauren just turned on the faucet for the bathtub, and poured some bubbles into it. Batista just stood there, waiting for an answer, and in the process took in the other new bruises and red spots on her body. She continued to struggle putting the ice pack on the huge bruise just below her right shoulder blade. Batista walked up behind and took it from her hands.

"I need that," she said trying to grab it from his hand. Batista pulled it back, and looked down at her.

"Turn around." he told her, while signaling it with his finger.

"I don't need you to baby me, I can take care of myself. So you can go off and show off that pissy attitude to someone else, because I don't need it right now!" she said and spun around to avoid looking him in the eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Batista asked her, thinking she got hit in the head too hard.

"Look, I know I didn't do as well as I could've when Trish and HHH attacked me. I know I probably embarrassed you, and I'm sorry. But I don't need you being all pissed at me and acting like it's all my fault!" Lauren told him with her back still to him.

"What in god's name made you think that?" he almost yelled back.

"I saw how angry you were when you brought me back to the locker room. All you did was glare everywhere, even down at me, like I disappointed you. So I decided to bring myself back here and make it so you didn't have to put up with me." Lauren finalized, and turned back around to try and take the ice pack back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to–" Lauren was cut off when Batista slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. _Uh..._. Batista pulled away, only to lift her up into his arms and carry her to the bed. "What are you doing?" she asked, confused and surprised. Batista simply set her down, and pressed the ice pack to her bruise. Lauren sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth due to the intense and sudden cold. Batista had her lay on her stomach to keep the ice pack from falling off her. Lauren heard Batista walk into the bathroom, and come back a few minutes later. The water had stopped running from the bathtub, making her wonder what he was up to. Batista came back and lifted her back into his arms, allowing the ice pack to fall to the ground.

Lauren was a bit caught off-guard when she came into contact with his bare skin on his chest instead of the shirt he had been wearing before. She looked to see that we was just wearing a towel. Batista carried her into the bathroom, to see the bathtub full of hot, steaming water. "What are you–" Lauren was cut off when Batista set her down on to her own feet, and felt him remove her towel. "Batista–" but he then removed his own towel, and lifted her back into his arms. He stepped into the tub, and slowly lowered them both into the water. They both hissed at the extreme temperature. Batista let Lauren lay against his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her. They sat there in silence for what seemed like forever.

"I was never mad at you, Lauren. I know that what happened wasn't your fault. I was mad at HHH for touching you. I was mad at Trish for hurting you and attacking you from behind. I was mad at myself for not being able to protect you," he whispered in her ear. Lauren felt horrible for thinking that about him. She wrapped her arms around his and leaned more into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just thought that because I was embarrassed by what happened. It could've been PMS for all I know," she chuckled. Batista chuckled with her, and started kissing her neck. Lauren closed her eyes and placed her hand in his hair, feeling his tresses in her wet fingers. Batista slowly reached and cupped her breast in his big, wet hands and squeezed gently. Lauren let out a slight moan and wanted more. The pain that had been running through her body eased away with the hot water and the man holding her. After sitting in the water for about 20 minutes, Batista lifted her up and let her drip for a minute before descending from the tub. He picked up a towel and wrapped it around her as he carried her back to the bed. Lauren sat up and let the towel fall around her, revealing her radiant body. Lauren sat on her knees to have closer eye contact with him, and claimed his lips with hers. Batista wrapped his arms around her and laid on top of her. His hands traveled to stroke every part of her body tenderly, and lovingly. Lauren ran her nails down his back, or as Batista thought of them, her claws. He claimed her neck, showing her no mercy. It seemed like they were 'celebrating' her victory over Trish earlier than anticipated.

A/N: Yes, THAT'S why Batista was mad, lol. Now I didn't actually watch Friday's Smackdown, but I read somewhere that Melina actually (dry laugh) Melina actually decided to sue my baby. Is that right? Is that what I'm hearing? Hehe because...(pulls out Blood Bat, evil glare) that just doesn't fly with me. >:(. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Happy New Year:)


	53. Practice Doesn't Make Perfect

Chapter 53: Practice Doesn't Make Perfect

That week went by fast as Lauren trained harder than ever for her match with Trish. Batista watched as Lita and Stacy worked with her to help her in the ring. Lauren pushed herself harder than ever to improve her moves. Batista even became a little worried about her, remembering what happened when she pushed herself too hard last time. It was Saturday night and Lauren was still in the ring practicing. She looked ready to fall over any minute, and Batista knew it was time to call it quits. He stepped into the ring and said, "Come on girl, time to wrap it up." Lauren ignored him and continued practicing by throwing punches and kicks. "Lauren I'm serious, let's go," Batista said a little more sternly.

"I can keep going. I have to beat her!" she said as she continued hitting an invisible opponent. Batista already started panicking, she was going to hurt herself, and end up like before. He couldn't let that happen, and he wouldn't let that happen. He came up behind her and took one of her arms to spin her towards him. Lauren lost her footing completely and ended up falling into his chest. "What are you–" she demanded only to be cut off by the tight embrace he had her in. Lauren couldn't have been more confused at his sudden actions, and asked him what was wrong.

"Just stop." he said into her ear. Before she could ask what he meant, he continued. "You're doing exactly what you did that while back when we weren't speaking to each other. You tried wasting yourself away to be able to beat Trish. I don't want to see you that way again; weak and...Lauren I can't go through that again." Batista sounded so worried as he held her tight against him. Lauren didn't know what to say, but slowly held him back while rubbing his back up and down.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly. Batista didn't loosen his hold on her for an instant, letting Lauren know that he was completely serious. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against him. "I didn't know I was upsetting you so much. I wouldn't have gone this far if I had known. I didn't even realize how far I was pushing myself. I'm really sorry," she said and let a tear roll down her cheek. Batista pulled away only to kiss her tear away.

"Let's get out of here," he said and took her by the hand to the garage and go back to the hotel. Once Batista parked the car, he looked over to see a sleeping Lauren. He smiled and stroked her face, which stirred her awake. She leaned into the hand stroking her face and smiled weakly. "Come on kid." he smirked and got out his side of the car to Lauren's. Lauren stepped out, only to be lifted into Batista's arms and carried to the room. Batista set her down onto the bed and removed everything say for her bra and panties. He removed everything down to his boxers and slipped into bed beside her. He took her into his arms, feeling her wrap her arms around his, bringing them closer.

The next morning, Lauren found the other side of the bed empty. Batista was already up, just slipping on his pants, fastening his belt. Lauren quietly crawled to the end of the bed, and pounced onto his back. Lauren was a little disappointed when he hardly lost his footing. "You know, sometimes you're no fun being so big," she pouted cutely. Batista simply chuckled and walked around the room as if she weren't hanging off of him. "You're such a showoff!" Lauren complained, but continued holding onto him nonetheless. At least until Batista reached behind him and started tickling her sides. Lauren jumped down and ran back to the bed to start jumping on it. "So when are we leaving to go practice?" she asked as she continued jumping.

"You're not practicing today, you're taking a break," Batista said sternly.

"What! Batista I have to practice, my match is tomorrow!" Lauren exclaimed as she ceased her jumping.

Batista turned to face her with his arms crossed over his chest. "You've been overdoing it lately, and you need to relax. Besides, you practice too much today you'll be too tired to fight Trish tomorrow anyways," he stated. Lauren didn't care and crossed her arms over her chest as well.

"I have to be prepared for tomorrow! And I won't be if I don't use every minute I can practicing!" Lauren said stepping onto the floor and grabbing some clean clothes to workout in. Until Batista came up behind her and closed the drawers to her workout clothes. "You can't stop me from training!" she said matter-of-fact-ly as she tried to pry open her drawers. Batista simply wrapped an arm around her waist and plopped her onto his shoulder. "Put me down!"

Batista set her on her feet on the bed, now having to look up at her. He kept his hands on her hips to prevent her from escaping, or fall from trying. "Now you listen and you listen good," he started with a tone he had never used before, which made Lauren actually stop and listen. "What I told you last night was the truth. I'm scared that you're going to overwork yourself and get hurt. Do you remember when I found you on the floor in the hallway, after Snitsky attacked you? You fell limp in my arms, and it drove me crazy. You weren't talking, you weren't moving, you seemed lifeless. Damn it Lauren I...I don't want to see you like that ever again!" he claimed loudly and released her as he stormed out of the bedroom. Lauren stepped off the bed, slipped on a blue t-shirt and hip-hugger jeans with her sandals as she stormed into the next room as well. Batista was gulping down a glass of water, still pissed.

"You think you're the only one, huh?" she asked angrily. Batista turned to face her with a confused look on his face. "You think you're the only one that worries? News flash Batista! You're not! I worry every single minute of every god forsaken day for you! You are now the World Heavyweight Champion, and you said so yourself, every man will now be wanting a piece of you! Every time you step into that ring, my heart pounds like crazy, knowing anything can happen, and anything could go wrong, causing you to get hurt. Batista you're all I have! I'd rather die than lose you!" Lauren was in tears at this point as she ran out of the room to the closest elevator. Batista stood there speechless, hearing her confession.

"Lauren!" he called out as he ran after her. The elevator doors had already closed before he could reach them. _This is so deja vu,_ he thought angrily to himself as he tried another elevator. He noticed that Lauren hadn't taken her cell phone or any money. By the time he had gotten down to the lobby, he had no idea as to where she could've gone. He looked outside to see that it was pouring rain. Batista ran to the front desk and asked if they had seen Lauren, and found that she had run outside. "Damnit!" he cursed and ran outside as well. He looked left and right, not knowing where to go. He wanted so desperately to run after her, but he no idea which way to go. He angrily and quickly ran back to their room, hoping maybe she had gone back up there to get her phone or something. Once he opened the door, he found everything had been as they left it. He picked up the glass he had been drinking out of before and threw it at the wall. _I swear to god if anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself,_ he thought anxiously.

A/N: When am I ever going to leave those two alone? I bet a lot of you are getting sick of all the fighting. Well in the next chapter, Lauren comes up with a solution to end all the fighting. I know I asked this in my DMC update, but what would you all think of me posting my Chris Benoit story now? I'd really like to hear your thoughts on it. :)


	54. Rain, Coffee, Etc

Chapter 54: Rain, Coffee, Etc.

_I swear to god if anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself,_ he thought anxiously. Batista didn't know how to find her without calling her on her cell phone. He sat in their room for what seemed like forever. In reality it was less than an hour, when he sat on the bed, with his face in his hands. His head shot up when he head the door open, and heard it close with soft footsteps entering. He stood up and looked to find Lauren walking in soaking wet, but with a small smile on her face. Batista stood there, unsure of how to feel or act. Lauren casually walked over to the sink and got a glass of water. Once she drunk it, she turned to face him, leaning against the counter. "You know, I found out something while being outside," she said. Batista raised a brow, asking what she had found out. "I found out it's raining," she chuckled. Batista held back a smile, knowing now was not the time. "We're idiots you know." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How so?" Batista asked cooly, slipping his hands into his pockets and leaning against the doorway to the bedroom.

"All this arguing we do, me running off, us always making a bigger deal out of things then we need to. If you ask me it's just plain ridiculous," she said with a smirk on her face. Batista was starting to wonder about her change in attitude. "Think about it, how many times have we gone through this? Quite a few according to my memory, and it's always the same thing. Something makes us both upset, I run away, you come after me. For once can you be the one that runs off, because I'm honestly tired of being the one running at top speed to get away. It'd be nice to be the hunter every once in a while."

"Lauren, what in the hell happened while you were out there?" Batista asked, still trying to figure out what exactly was happening.

"Well, I ran about two more blocks when I noticed you weren't even running after me so I just started walking around. Actually, I just walked back and forth between this hotel and a nice little coffee shop around the corner. Then finally the owner of the shop said for me to get out of the rain and have some coffee. Then she asked me what was going on and I explained it to her. She was nice, especially with the free coffee, hehe. Anyways, so then she told me just come on back and stop making you worry about me. The coffee really helped me feel better," Lauren explained. Batista had no idea what to say or do with the woman standing before him. "Do you wanna get some coffee?" Lauren asked pointing out the door. Batista just raised a brow in utter confusion. "Seriously I'll just grab my phone and purse and we can head right on over there. It's just around the corner," she said making her way to get her things.

Batista stepped in front of her, blocking the way to the bedroom. "You mean to tell me, that the next time we have an argument like that, I need to get you down to the gym so you can run for five minutes, get a stranger to tell your problems too, and make sure it's raining?" he asked.

"No, just give me some coffee," Lauren smiled. Batista bowed his head, trying to hide his smile. Lauren looked down and started laughing, as Batista soon joined her. He stood up straight and took her wet form in his arms. He kissed her head and held her tightly, as Lauren did the same. "I am sorry though about running out like that," she said quietly.

"Hey at least we're sure of one thing," Batista stated. Lauren pulled back a little and looked up at him. "At least we're sure it's raining." Lauren busted out laughing, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"I'd better change," she said and walked into the bedroom to find dry, clean clothes. Batista watched as she stripped down and changed. "So what do you want to do today?" she asked him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well I was thinking about grabbing some coffee but..." they both started laughing until he suggested they get something to eat.

They were sitting in the car eating their McDonald's meals, when Batista looked over at Lauren. "Are you nervous about your match tomorrow?" he asked her. Lauren looked over at him with a small smile on her face and nodded. Batista took her hand in his and kissed it, "don't be. You're going to do great."

"Thanks." Lauren replied and continued eating her cheeseburger. Until something popped into her head, "What if HHH escorts her to the ring?" she asked.

"He'll have to deal with me," Batista replied confidently.

"Hopefully we won't need all of that. I just can't wait to get into that ring and show her, and the world what I'm made of," Lauren stated with a smirk on her face.

"Speaking of which, any idea what you're going to wear tomorrow?" Batista asked.

"Oh please, you'd probably suggest just wearing a bra and panties," Lauren chuckled while rolling her eyes.

"Hey, what can I say?" Batista asked shrugging his shoulders, only to have a french-fry thrown at him.

"Well I do have a few things in mind," Lauren thought. "Hell I'll wrestle naked if it means winning that championship–don't even think about it!" she told him accusingly.

"Damn," Batista sighed as they both continued talking about the next night.

_I will win. Look out Trish, Vixen's coming for you._ Lauren thought slyly as she laid down to go to sleep, ready for whatever may come the next night.

A/N: It's kind of weird now that I think about it. I made the solution to their arguing, coffee. Yet I don't even drink coffee. Hmm, interesting. Well I hope you liked it nonetheless. And thanks so much for the awesome feedback I got for my Benoit story. :)


	55. Vixen vs Trish

Chapter 55: Vixen vs. Trish

Batista and Lauren were in the limo on the way to the arena. They had gotten word that her and Trish's match would be the second event of the evening. Batista could feel Lauren's hand shaking terribly in his. He lifted it and kissed it tenderly, "You're going to do just fine." Lauren smiled in return as she mouthed a 'thank you'. The limo came to a stop as Batista placed his championship over his shoulder, and linked his arm with Lauren's as they walked to the arena. Fans were going wild for the Animal, as they could both hear cheers for Vixen to kick Trish's ass.

They both waved and signed a few autographs before they made their way inside. Before they reached their locker room, Lita and Stacy ran up to Lauren, wishing her luck. Batista and Lauren walked in, noting that as soon as they turned on the monitor, once again HHH came out saying how he knew Batista's weakness. It just happened to be the Pedigree, HHH's finishing move. Lauren couldn't watch anymore as she went inside the bathroom to change while Batista watched the monitor. He watched him beat the hell of both Rosey and Hurricane, his blood boiling, knowing that he and HHH would fight again for the title at Backlash. _Bring it, H._ Batista smirked as HHH walked smugly up the ramp, knowing he would beat him again.

Batista suddenly heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned around and was absolutely blown away. He stood up, to see Lauren in her ring attire. The top was a shirt that was barely bigger than a bra, revealing all of her torso, not that he minded. It was hot pink with a black, cursive 'V' right in the middle. Her pants were black with hot pink laces cris-crossing all the way down the sides of her legs, down to regular wrestling boots that went up to her knees. She had gloves without fingers that ran up to her elbows, with pink laces like her pants. Her hair was down, and straighter than usual, outlining her beautiful face. "So what do you think?" she asked slightly timid.

"Damn" was all he could say, making Lauren smile. Just then a stagehand knocked on the door telling them that Lauren had five minutes. Lauren took a deep breath and started doing some quick stretches. Once she was finished she signaled for both of them to head to the curtain. They saw Trish standing alone at the curtain, making them think HHH wasn't going to bother helping her in this match. "I'll be at the announce table with JR and King, okay?" he asked her. Lauren nodded, and kissed him sweetly on the lips. They heard Trish's music play as she walked down the ramp to the ring. Lauren waited by the curtain with Batista's hand on her hip, telling her she could do it.

Lauren heard her music start to play as she walked through the curtain ('Where Will You Go' by Evanescence), with Batista still holding her until he walked over to the announce table. Vixen winked at him as she made her way down the ramp by herself, spotting her opponent in the ring.

"And making her way to the ring, weighing in at 135 pounds, the challenger, Vixen!" Lillian Garcia announced. Vixen jumped up onto the apron, slipped between the ropes and looked around the audience, hearing the loud applause and cheers for her. Vixen couldn't help but smile, despite her nervous state. She then looked at Trish, who was not smiling in the least, but that simply made Vixen smirk. Vixen's music ceased, as Lillian exited the ring, and the bell rang.

_Here we go,_ Vixen thought as both women charged each other in the middle of the ring.

Meanwhile, Batista was commenting on the match with JR and King. "Tell me Batista, do you think Vixen actually has a chance here against our Women's Champion?" King asked him.

"King, you are looking at the next Women's Champion come Backlash," Batista replied.

"Oh! And both ladies lock up in the middle of the ring, with Trish throwing Vixen into the turnbuckle!" King exclaimed. Trish then tried charging Vixen in the corner, only to be met with a boot to the face. "Look at this! Vixen's climbing up to the third turnbuckle! What's she doing?"

Batista looked on wondering the same thing himself. He watched as Vixen jumped down, giving Trish an Ultimate Clothesline. Vixen laid there for a moment to catch her breath, then covered Trish...1...2...kick out. Trish grabbed her by the hair and threw her clear across the ring. Trish stalked over to her and bent down to smack her across the face, only to have her hand caught by Vixen.

"Oh my gosh! Vixen blocked Trish's smack and...she just flipped Trish over her! This is already an amazing match!" King said excitedly. Batista was smiling at how Vixen was doing, and couldn't be more proud of her. Both women were standing now, ready to charge once again. "Both women are glaring at each other, wondering what the other woman will do next!"

"King you can see it in Vixen's eyes, she really wants that shot at the Women's Championship, and she'll do whatever it takes to get it," JR commented. Batista stayed silent, merely intent on watching Vixen fight. "Oh my god! Trish has put Vixen in a Boston Crab! Vixen might have to tap out!" Batista almost jumped out of his seat to go down and help her, but he knew she had to do this herself. Vixen looked ready to tap, but insisted she wasn't going to give up, and struggled to the ropes. It was literally at her fingertips, until she felt it in her hands, followed by instant relief as Trish was forced to release the hold. Trish then grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the ropes, only to be met with a clothesline from Vixen. Trish jumped right back up, only to be scooped up and slammed back down. "Vixen just did a Scoop Slam! Perhaps she'll go for the cover–what is she doing?" JR asked.

"It looks like she's trying to decide what she should do! She's looking at the turnbuckle and–now she's climbing the turnbuckle! She's–oh my god! She's going for a Moonsault!" King yelled in amazement. Vixen smirked at Batista, and went on with the move, which she landed perfectly. Vixen went for the cover...1...2...3! "Vixen's won the match! She now is the #1 contender for the Women's Title!" King said excitedly. Vixen went around the ring, hopping onto the turnbuckle, acknowledging the audience, who was cheering madly for her. She signaled that she would be the next Women's Champion, come Backlash.

She looked up the ramp to see Batista pulling off his headset and walking to the top of the ramp with a huge smile on his face. Vixen stood in the middle of the ring, hands on her hips, smirk on her face. Batista wagged his finger towards him, signaling her to come to him. Vixen gladly slipped through the ropes, and jumped off the apron to make her way up the ramp. She was stopped by Trish coming up from behind pulling her hair, and throwing her into the apron. Vixen looked just in time to see her hit her in the head with her title, telling her she'd never have it. Vixen slowly got up, without Trish seeing, and tackled her into the ramp. She was ready to punch her in the face, when pyros went off.

Vixen got off her, and backed away from her, knowing Trish was in trouble. Trish backed away, frightened as anything, as Kane started making his way down towards her. Batista had joined Vixen's side, watching as Kane came closer. Vixen simply smirked and said "She's all yours!" Kane laughed as he continued his pursuit of Trish Stratus. Batista smirked as well, wrapping his arms around Vixen and leading her backstage to their locker room.

A/N: I hope you liked it. I'm QUITE upset about Batista's handing over the title, and that asshole ANGLE winning that title. Oh well. I still have my stories where all is well. Thanks for all your reviews. If you really want to read an awesome story, I HIGHLY recommend 'More For Their Money' by Queen Li. I absolutely LOVE this story, and so will all you John Cena fans. :)


	56. Jerks and Treats

Chapter 56: Jerks and Treats

As soon as the door was closed, Lauren jumped into Batista's arms as he swung her around. "You were great!" he exclaimed. However his face went to one of worry, when she nearly collapsed in his arms. "You okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah I just...I'm sore and a little dizzy from that hit to the head," she replied holding her head. Batista helped her over to the couch and had her lay down, while he got her some water and ice. After watching HBK's match against Muhammad Hassan, they saw Trish still being chased by Kane, which made Lauren smirk. What made it even better was when Kane met up with Lita, and kissed passionately on tv. "You go Lita!" Lauren cheered, knowing very well she couldn't hear her. About another half-hour went by and it was time for Batista's first interview as World Heavyweight Champion. "I'm coming too!" Lauren said as she quickly stood up to join his side.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it?" he asked her with a brow raised. Lauren nodded, stating how she needed to see her public again. Both she and Batista made their way to the ring with JR standing there, ready to interview him. Batista held the ropes for Vixen as she stepped in, hearing the cheers for both of them. They stood hand in hand before JR, who started the interview by giving Vixen his congratulations on her first match.

"Well Batista, I see that you're in your wrestling gear," JR stated, which Vixen had just noticed.

"I'm ready for HHH, and I'm going to make it easy on him to try and come Pedigree me, like he said he would," Batista replied. They went on to talk about whether Batista was concerned about being a hunted man for his title. "Hey, if anyone tries to take my title, I'll just do to them what I will do to HHH again at Backlash. Which is chew him up, and spit him right back out. This is my jungle, and I refuse to be anyone's victim." he stated with such confidence, that Vixen couldn't help but really believe him. Batista held the title high, when HHH's music sounded. All three of them looked up at the ramp, when in fact HHH was coming through the crowd. Vixen turned just in time to see him, and yelled for Batista to look. Batista pushed Vixen out of HHH's way and took a Face Buster. HHH tried to go for the Pedigree, only to have Vixen jump onto his back. HHH swung around, making Vixen let go and land smack on the mat. HHH tried the Pedigree again, only to have Batista power out of it, and flipped HHH out of the ring. Batista looked to see Vixen using the ropes, and the help of JR to get back onto her feet. Batista held her up, as she and JR held his wrists in the air.

"I'm sick of this! Next week, it'll be you and me!" HHH yelled pointing to the ring. "Next week it'll be me, one-on-one...with JR!" he said, very pleased with himself. Vixen gasped as she and Batista looked at him, knowing he would not be too happy. They both tried to assure him about it, but he still didn't look too confident. JR walked back up the ramp, while Batista helped Vixen backstage.

"I can't believe this!" she yelled as they reached their hotel room. "How in the hell is JR supposed to fight HHH? We have to make Bischoff call off this match, it's not fair!"

"I know, but knowing Bischoff he's going to go ahead with the match. We'll just have to see what happens next week," Batista said. Lauren continued pacing back and forth around the room.

"Maybe we could be in his corner! You know HHH is going to have Flair in his, so we'll just be in JR's! That way he'll at least have a chance!" Lauren said happily.

"There's no way you're going to be near that ring next week," Batista stated. Lauren knew he was right, and said she'd just stay at the announcer's table then. Batista agreed, hearing Lauren wince as she plopped onto the couch. "You should take a bath to help with those muscles," he suggested.

"Could you get it ready for me?" she pleaded with puppy-dog eyes. Batista just nodded and went into bathroom, when he heard her yell, "and be sure to put extra Batista in there!" Batista chuckled as he filled up the tub with water, and told her to come here. Lauren walked in and started stripping down, with Batista's help. She stepped in, sighing at the feel of the water against her muscles. "Thanks," she said looking up at him as he sat on the edge of the tub watching her. "You know I usually charge for this kind of show," she smirked. Batista simply reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"How much are we talking here?" he asked with a wink.

"What do you think I am, a whore?" she asked outrageously. Before Batista could apologize she held out her hand, "50 bucks." Batista looked at her in utter disbelief. "What? I know you got it," she chuckled. "Okay, maybe I'll give you a discount. 30 bucks, and a kiss." Batista chuckled and handed her $30, while leaning in to give her a kiss. "I knew we could agree on something," she said sexually. He suddenly felt his whole body fall forward into the tub. "Oops!" Lauren chuckled, looking at the bubble-covered Batista glaring at her.

"I want my money back," he said.

"Sorry, no refunds. You could've just given me $50 and remain dry but..." Lauren laughed at the look on his face. "Okay, I think my muscles feel better now," she said trying to get out of the tub, only to feel Batista pull her into his lap and put suds over her face. "Hey, you didn't pay for a lap dance!"

"Well I'm a little short on cash right now," Batista whispered huskily and started kissing her neck. "Is there another way I could pay you?" he asked between kisses.

"Maaaybe," she said loving each of the perfect kisses he was placing on her.

Finally they both got out of the tub and talked about next week on RAW. "I still can't believe HHH would stoop so low as to attack a perfectly nice guy like JR," Lauren fumed sitting on the bed in her sexy red lingerie.

"HHH is a bully, and he just wants to seem like he's something to other people by picking on defenseless people," Batista said laying against the headboard with his hands beneath his head. Lauren scooted closer to him and rested her head onto his perfectly sculpted chest. Batista brought down an arm and wrapped it around her waist, bringing her closer to him. "You know I really am proud of you," he whispered while stroking her hair.

Lauren looked up at him with a beautiful smile, "Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you believing in me." Lauren looked up at how the moon was outlining his beautiful face, making her reach up and gently trace over it with her fingers. "I really wish I could understand how I deserve you," she whispered, cupping his cheek in her hand. Batista smiled and placed his hand over hers, kissing her wrist tenderly.

"Probably the same unknown reason I deserve you," he said. Lauren loved how he knew exactly what to say to make her feel wanted and loved. "You know got a victory tonight," he smirked looking down at her.

"Yes I did," she replied sitting up next to him. She soon straddled his waist, looking intently into his eyes. "I think I deserve a little something."

"I think you do too," he said huskily and placed his firm hands onto her hips. Lauren claimed his lips so fast and so hungrily it almost caught him off guard. Nevertheless he simply wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to try and tame him.

A/N: Ooooh! Go Vixen! Hehe. I hope enjoyed this chapter. Cena is the champ again, and I love it. I think something might be going on between Edge and Lita, she didn't seem too upset that she hit Edge with the title. The drama continues! lol. Thank you all for the reviews, I love them. I especially when they ramble on like I'm doing right now, lol. Until next time :)


	57. JR vs HHH

Chapter 57: JR vs HHH

That next week, Vixen had been informed that she was supposed to wrestle Molly Holly. No doubt Trish would be at ringside to mess up her chances of winning, so Vixen asked a small favor from one of her own friends. Batista had to stay behind at the hotel while Vixen had to take a limo without him to the arena. When he was finally able to get another limo, he watched RAW on the built-in tv. This would be the first time Batista would be watching Vixen fight on tv without being near her. It was a little nerve-racking for him, but he knew she'd be okay. Although he wasn't too happy when he heard Trish's music playing as she escorted Molly Holly to the ring. He should've known she'd pull something like this, and wanted to try and drive faster to the arena to tell Vixen. However he heard Vixen's theme music play as she walked to the top of the ramp, and motioned for someone to join her. He smirked when he saw Lita high-fiveing Vixen and giving her a good pep talk while they walked to the ring. He watched her in her ring attire, a red tank top with black shoe laces tying it together down the middle, black wrestling pants with a red 'V' on the ass, and black wrestling boots. She had black arm pads and fingerless gloves, making her look as hot as always.

Vixen got into the ring and stared down Molly Holly, ignoring Trish's comments of never winning her title. Instead she listened to Lita's words of encouragement as both women circled the ring. They finally locked up, only to have Vixen shove Molly Holly to the mat, and rush to do a leg drop on her. Vixen quickly went for the cover, only to have Molly Holly kick out at 2. She knew she'd have to wear her down more before she could actually win. As soon as she stood up, Vixen was clotheslined by Molly Holly. She then grabbed Vixen by her hair and tossed her into the turnbuckles. Molly Holly started charging Vixen in the corner, only to be met by a boot to the face by Vixen. Vixen then climbed to the top turnbuckle, and did an Ultimate Leg Drop across Molly Holly's chest. She went for the cover, 1...2...Vixen was kicked in the back by an angry Trish.

Vixen tried to stand up but was being pounded by Trish's kicks to her back. She soon felt Trish cease, finding Lita coming to her rescue. Vixen slowly stood up and saw Molly Holly attacking Lita from behind, and holding her for Trish to Chick Kick. Before Trish could even bring her leg up, she was Scoop Slammed from behind by Vixen. The referee tried breaking up the fights, and announced the match over. None of the women cared about the bell, and continued going at it. Both Lita and Vixen clotheslined Molly Holly and Trish over the top ropes, cheering in victory as Trish and Molly Holly ran up the ramp. Vixen hugged Lita and thanked her for helping her out. Vixen lifted Lita's wrist in victory, laughing as they did so.

Batista was laughing and cheering, still in the limo at Vixen's performance. However he looked down at his watch, seeing that he was late. "How much longer until he reach the arena?" he asked the driver. The driver simply ignored him, like he couldn't hear him. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Batista stated irritably. The driver simply smirked in the rearview mirror and put up the glass window between him and Batista. "Hey!" he yelled trying to reach the driver before the glass was put up. _Damnit! Now what am I gonna do?_ He thought frantically, knowing that he promised JR to be in his corner tonight in his match against HHH. Batista pulled out his cellphone, only to find that he couldn't get any service. "This is not good," he growled.

Meanwhile, Lita and Vixen were walking backstage laughing at their performance in the ring. They met up with Stacy and Benoit, giving them hugs as they congratulated them. Vixen said thanks and ran to her dressing room to see Batista. "Batista did you–" she looked around confused, seeing that he wasn't there. "I thought he'd be here by now," she stated and pulled out her cell phone to try and call him. When he didn't answer, she started getting worried, "Maybe he's with JR already." At least she hoped he was and quickly changed to find JR, his match was soon. Lauren changed into a simple white tank-top and navy blue skirt, leaving her wrestling boots on. She ran through the halls to find JR, when she found him talking to the ref for his match. "JR!" she called out running to his side.

"Ms. Vixen, thank god. Where's Batista? I haven't seen any signs of him and my match is soon," JR replied worriedly.

"I–I thought maybe he was here with you. I haven't seen him either, he had to stay behind at the hotel so we took different limos to the arena. I thought he'd be here by now," Vixen said. Now she was even more worried, and tried calling him again. "I can't get a hold of him," she told JR. JR looked down in despair, until Vixen put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be here in time for your match, JR. He promised he'd be here and he's a man of his word." She gave him a smile as he smiled in return. Vixen stayed by his side until his match, knowing he needed all the confidence he could get. They had overheard the announcement for the draft lottery, but Vixen didn't pay much attention to it.

Vixen quickly ran back to her dressing room to see if Batista had gotten there yet, when she heard two very familiar voices around the corner. "H, what are we going to do when Batista gets here?" Flair asked.

"Nothing. Batista's never going to get here," HHH chuckled, saying how he had a little 'talk' with the limo driver picking up Batista.

_That bastard! _Vixen thought angrily. She ran back to JR, but decided that it'd be best not to tell him. He didn't need anymore bad news tonight, he had to keep believing that Batista was going to show up.

A stagehand came up to them telling them that JR's match was now, and that HHH and Flair were already in the ring. Vixen could see the uncertainty and fear in JR's eyes. "JR, you could still back out of this, it's not too late, and no one would blame you," she said.

"My parents didn't raise a coward Ms. Vixen," he replied with a little wink. Vixen smiled and linked arms with him as they walked through the curtain. They stood at the top of the ramp, seeing HHH clapping mockingly as JR appeared.

"I'll be at the announce table with King and Coach. Don't worry JR, I'm sure everything will be fine," Vixen told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek to wish him luck. JR kissed Vixen's hand and thanked her for her kindness. JR walked down the ramp by himself while Vixen made her way to the announce table, where King and Coach stood up to give her a chair and headset.

"Now joining us is the lovely Vixen," King said with a smile on his face. "Congratulations on your victory tonight Vixen, it was an awesome match."

"Thank you King. Though right now, I'm worried about JR. JR does not deserve this, he's a kind man who never did anything to HHH," Vixen said with anger in her voice.

"Well, JR was one who didn't know when to stop talking Vixen, and I think this will be quite the match up," Coach laughed.

Vixen turned to him with a glare on her face, "I'm sure you wouldn't be saying that if that was _you_ in the ring with HHH, Coach. So I suggest you keep your comments to yourself." By the time Vixen had looked back at the match, JR had just given HHH a right hand to the face. "That's it JR! Get'em!" she cheered.

"HHH looks pissed now," King stated, worrying for his long-time friend. HHH then hit JR in the stomach, bringing him down to the mat. HHH was now on top of JR, giving him countless blows to the head. "JR's been busted open!" King exclaimed.

"Hey, I thought Batista was supposed to be here to help JR, Vixen," Coach said with a smirk.

"Batista promised he'd be here, and one way or another, he'll be here, and kick HHH's sorry ass!" Vixen explained sternly to Coach. "He is a man of his word, unlike a few people I know," she said glancing quickly at Coach.

"I know you're not talking about me," Coach said.

"Actually Coach, I am. Unlike you, JR is a complete gentleman, and he's not a coward. He had the option of just backing out of this match, but he chose not to. He's been nothing but kind to me ever since I joined the WWE." Vixen stated.

"HHH has just taken JR's belt! What's he going to–he's beating JR with the belt and–now he's choking him with it!" King screamed.

"JR doesn't deserve this!" Vixen cried, and couldn't take anymore. She threw her headset on the table and ran down the ramp. Neither HHH or Flair had noticed her coming down, until HHH got a low blow from behind. He fell to the mat clutching his groin, as Vixen knelt beside JR, asking if he was all right. She took hold of one of his arms and tried to help him up, when suddenly Flair grabbed her arm and threw her over the top rope. Vixen was able to actually land safely, and quickly ran to grab a steel chair. She slid right back into the ring, and hit Flair with it. She raised it to use it again, when it was pulled out of her hands from behind. Vixen quickly turned around to see HHH with the chair. Instead of using it on her, he dropped the chair and grabbed her arm and threw her into the turnbuckle. HHH was ready to punch her in the face, when someone grabbed his fist.

Vixen was somewhat relieved to see King telling HHH to back off. HHH backed away from Vixen, seeming reasonable for a moment. Until Flair came up behind King and started pounding on him. HHH smirked and was ready to continue his work on Vixen, when she looked up at the screen. HHH followed her line of vision to see a limo speeding into the garage. The driver's door opened to reveal a very pissed Batista! Vixen smiled, now seeing HHH's attention pointed to the screen. She quickly grabbed the steel chair from before, and tapped him on his shoulder. As soon as he turned around, he was met with a steel chair to the face.

However her fun was short-lived when Flair came up behind her and hit her with her own steel chair. Flair had grabbed some of her hair and brought her to her feet, yelling how Batista would lose the title, and how she was going to be taught a lesson for messing with Evolution. Flair pulled his fist back, only to be interrupted by Batista's music blasting through the speakers as he ran down the ramp into the ring. Flair had thrown Vixen out of the way and tried to stop Batista. Batista simply clotheslined him and started beating the hell out of him. He didn't notice HHH coming up behind him with a steel chair, until it connected with his head.

Vixen had crawled over to JR to try and help him up, when she saw HHH trying to give Batista the Pedigree. Before she could even try and help him, Batista had flipped HHH over him with a Back Drop. He then grabbed the chair and nailed HHH with it. Batista then grabbed JR's arm and had him cover HHH, giving him the win. Batista then helped the bloody JR to stand and raised his wrist in victory, until the referees and the conscious King started to help him backstage. Batista then saw Vixen using the ropes to help her stand up. He ran to her side and wrapped a supportive arm around her waist.

Vixen was just glad to see him and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Batista held her tightly, until he felt her take his wrist and raise it in victory. "The champ is here!" she yelled as the audience agreed with her. Batista just smiled down at her and helped her through the ropes. Vixen slowly set herself down off the apron and wrapped an arm around Batista's waist as they walked up the ramp.

A/N: AAAH! It's been so long since I updated. I'm sooooooo sorry! I've just been too excited about going to No Way Out, and with college and stuff it's all been so hectic! I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thanks for all the reviews:)


	58. Secrets, Towels, and More

Chapter 58: Secrets, Towels, and More

Batista got Lauren into the locker room having her lean on him for support. He set her down gently on the couch and grabbed some ice. When he sat next to her to keep it on her head, she instantly wrapped her arms around him. "What's wrong?" he asked petting her hair.

"I was really worried you weren't going to come," she replied.

"Was that before or after you decided to run to the ring and almost get the hell beat out of you by H and Flair?" he asked quizzically with a brow raised. Vixen didn't respond and simply kept her head buried in his chest. Batista didn't realize that she was really scared, and could feel her try and cease her shaking. "Lauren..." he whispered and held her tightly.

"I'm just glad you're here," she whispered back. "Could you just hold me for a little while?" she asked, more like begged.

"Sure sweetie," he replied and kissed her head as he rubbed her back softly and held her to him. After Lauren had finally asked him what had happened, Batista explained how he broke the glass window between him and the driver, and demanded that he pull over. Once he got the driver out of the car, he quickly drove back to the arena. "The one good thing tonight was your little victory," he smiled.

"It was fun," Lauren chuckled sleepily.

"I guess saving JR and kicking HHH's ass wore you out, huh?" Batista grinned. Lauren simply nodded against his chest, closing her eyes. It wasn't long until Batista felt the soft even breathing from Lauren, telling him she was asleep. Looking down at her with her beautiful hair trailing all around her, tickling his bare chest. Her slender form molding perfectly with his, making him feel complete. He never wanted this to change, which got him into some serious thinking.

After a while Batista decided it was time for them to head back to the hotel. He softly shook Lauren awake, saying that he was going to get a cab for them to take back to the hotel. No way was he going near another limo for awhile. Once they got back, Lauren instantly went to the bed, slipped off her wrestling boots, and tried to fall asleep in her clothes. Batista however, offered to help her get undressed. Lauren simply smiled and laid limp as he went through the process of shedding her clothes. Batista slowly unzipped her skirt and pulled it off her legs. He then slipped his arm beneath her back to lift her up and remove her top. He smirked when he started removing her bra as well, when she gave him a look. "I think you're finished," she smirked shooing away his hands from her bra. Batista laughed as he stripped down to his boxers and slipped into bed next to Lauren. They had been laying in each other's arms for a while, when Lauren randomly climbed up his chest and claimed his lips with hers.

Batista wasn't complaining in the least, "What brought that on?" he asked.

"I'm just glad you're here with me," she whispered and kissed him again, before falling asleep. Batista smiled down at her and kept his arm securely around her waist.

The next day, Lauren slipped out of the arms of her sleeping Animal and got dressed. She wrote a note saying she was going to hang with the girls today and that she had her phone with her. After writing 'Love, Your Vixen' at the bottom, Lauren grabbed her purse and slipped out the door to meet Lita and Stacy in the Lobby. It had seemed like it had been a while since she and the girls had gossiped and shopped. They grabbed a limo and headed off to the mall, talking about last night and the upcoming pay-per-view. They were walking around looking for Hot Topic, when Lauren started laughing. "I never did get to thank Kane for last week, when he chased Trish. That was so awesome!"

Lita and Stacy laughed with her, "That's my man. And he got a nice little reward for it too," Lita smirked. Both Stacy and Lauren 'ooooohed' and laughed again. "Oh my god, I actually found out that Trish was trying to get someone to help her beat Kane. Good luck with that hon!" Lita said.

"Really? Who the hell would be stupid enough to go against Kane?" Stacy asked. The girls simply shrugged their shoulders and kept walking.

"Oh Lauren, I forgot to tell you. Trish wants a handicap match between you and her with Molly Holly. You up for it?" Lita asked.

"Hell yeah," she said high-fiving her. "She just wants to get me soft for Backlash, but she's gonna find out it'll take a lot more than that to bring me down." Lauren stated confidently, but stopped in mid-step. "Although..." she started.

"What?" Lita and Stacy asked.

"Batista may not like that too much," she said knowing how protective he was of her.

"Oooh," Stacy and Lita said, agreeing with her point.

"You think I should tell him?" Lauren asked, only to be bombarded by 'NO's. "Well then what am I going to do? If he doesn't find out from me he'll find out from somebody."

"Not from us, and we'll keep our guys quiet about it too. Just make sure no one mentions it until Monday night, and everything will be fine," Stacy smiled reassuringly to her friend.

"If not that then just promise him some awesome sex," Lita threw in, causing all three girls to laugh.

"Well, we'll just have to see what happens then. Of course even if he doesn't find out until Monday, and I lose, I'll be in for it afterwards," Lauren sighed bowing her head hopelessly.

"Just run into the room, pounce him, and give him something else to yell about," Lita chuckled.

"Is sex all you ever think about?" Stacy asked.

"Maaaybe," Lita drawled out as both girls just rolled their eyes and followed her into Hot Topic. Once they were done at the mall, they headed back to the hotel.

"I think I'm going to hit the gym and workout a little bit. I'll catch you all later," Lauren called out as she ran to her room to drop off her things and change into workout clothing. She found the bed empty, and the shower door closed. Lauren put her bags on the floor and grinned wickedly as she quietly walked inside. There he was, washing his perfect body under the steaming water. She came up with a mean idea and slyly took all the towels in the bathroom. She threw them onto the bed, all without Batista even knowing she was there. She hid behind the door as soon as she heard the water shut off.

"Damn it," she heard him curse looking for towels. Lauren did her best to hide her snickering so he wouldn't know she was there. She watched him walk completely naked and dripping into the bedroom, wondering how in the hell the towels ended up on the bed. She quickly ran up and gave him a little shove onto the bed. He looked ready to kill as he tried standing up, only to sigh and roll his eyes at the laughing Lauren. "Jesus, you scared me!" he said still laying on the bed, now wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Aw, did little Vixen scared big, bad, Batista?" she said in a cute baby voice. Batista just stood up, with another towel in his hand and started walking up to her. "What are you doing?" she asked with a smile on her face, backing away slowly. Lauren tried running around him only to feel the towel land around her waist and bring her to his dripping wet chest. "Stop!" she giggled trying to escape, only to feel him wrap it around her arms and pick her up to take her into the bathroom. "You wouldn't dare!"

Batista didn't say anything as he placed her in the shower, and turned on the water full blast. He heard her screaming to turn it off, and only laughed. He finally turned it off and let her get out. "I'd offer you a towel but..." Batista chuckled looking at his soaked woman, and she did not look happy. She removed the towel and went back into the bedroom, pouting the entire way. "Oh come on!" Batista whined as he walked out after her, only to get whipped in the ass by the towel. He turned to see a smirk on her face, as he backed away, trying to get another towel of his own.

"This means war," she growled as they went after each other, showing no mercy.

A/N: Here we are again! I'm glad a lot of you have taken interest in my other Batista story, _Fallen Angel._ That one definitely won't be as long as this one, but we'll see what happens. Hope you enjoyed this chapter:)


	59. Fight For It

Chapter 59: Fight For It

"This means war," Lauren growled as they went after each other, showing no mercy.

After about a half-hour later, they stopped, finally deciding that Lauren was the winner. She plopped onto the bed, still damp from her unexpected shower. "All right, even though I had loads of fun whooping your sexy ass, I've gotta change and hit the gym." she said and looked for some workout clothes.

"I was actually gonna hit the arena if you'd rather do that," he told her taking out some clothes and changing into black sweat pants and a black wife beater.

"Actually that sounds like a good idea," she replied while pulling on a pink workout shirt and black sweat pants, while tying her hair up into a ponytail. They headed to the empty arena, with Lauren fighting whether or not to tell him about her match against Molly Holly and Trish.

"So I heard something interesting about next week's show," Batista started.

_Oh shit! _"What's that?" she asked nervously.

"I thought you'd know already," he replied. Lauren simply tried to keep quiet, making him look at her like she was crazy. "They sent an email to everybody talking about it, everyone's really excited."

"Really?" Lauren asked surprised.

"Oh yeah. I can't wait, it's going to be awesome!" Batista said enthusiastically.

_Well, this is definitely not what I was expecting,_ she thought and smiled. Before she could go further and explain she was glad he supported her handicap match, he interrupted her.

"Yep, the good old UK. I can't wait to head up there to do the show," he sighed. Good thing Lauren stopped when she did.

"We're going to the UK? Next week?" she asked, starting to get excited about it herself.

"Yep. We leave Thursday afternoon to head up there. Pretty cool, huh?" he asked.

"Damn right it's cool! It'll be my first show out of the country! I can't wait!" she cheered and couldn't stop smiling.

"The only bad part is I have to fight that whining punk Christian for my title," Batista said not sounding too happy.

"Don't worry, you'll kick his sorry ass, just like you'll do it to HHH again at Backlash." Lauren assured him, taking his hand in hers.

Once they got to the arena, they stretched in the empty ring, ready to practice. Lauren practiced throwing punches, using the ropes to propel her for clotheslines, and even tried a few Moonsaults. Batista was practicing the same way, with leg drops, and thinking of ways to fight the Pedigree. After a few hours, they decided to call it a day and headed back to the hotel. "Hey, do you have any matches planned?" he asked as they walked in and put their gym bags on the floor. Lauren stopped in her tracks, wondering what she should say.

"Uh...I don't know yet. Probably not but I guess we'll have to see," she chuckled nervously and hurriedly jumped into the shower. Batista contemplated on doing the same thing she did to him, but decided against it. Who knows what she'd do to him in his sleep.

Once she was finished he stepped in, locking the door behind him and making sure there were towels inside. "You're so paranoid!" she called to him as she heard the door lock. Once she heard the water running, she slipped on a plain blue t-shirt and jeans with sneakers and plopped onto the couch to watch a movie. She put on _Sin City_, and watched until she heard the bathroom door open. Batista came into the room moments later fully dressed and sat next to her on the couch. Lauren sat up and cuddled to his side, wrapping her arms around his waist. Batista wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Are you worried about Backlash at all?" she asked him.

"Not really. Are you?" he replied looking down at her. She simply shrugged her shoulders and continued looking at the tv. "Don't be worried. We're both going to be champions by the end of that night, and we're going to have a major celebration afterwards," he smirked and kissed her on the cheek. Lauren smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips, then turned back to the movie. Lauren fell asleep against Batista's side as he watched her admiringly. _Maybe that won't be the only thing worth celebrating,_ he thought to himself as he carried her to the bed and held her close.

That Thursday the superstars flew up to Birmingham, England. Lauren could barely contain her excitement, since it would be her first match in a foreign place. Plus she had never done much traveling when she was younger and couldn't wait to see how the fans would react. The next few days until the show were mostly spent sightseeing and autograph sessions for the superstars. Luckily, Batista hadn't found out about Lauren's handicap match, and it was now Monday night.

After the fireworks went off, Batista and Vixen walked hand in hand down the ramp to the ring. The fans went crazy for him as he stopped and looked around the arena, his title on his shoulder. He jumped onto the apron and held the ropes as Vixen stepped through, clapping for her man as he showed off his championship. He quickly grabbed a mic and waited for the audience to quiet down a bit before speaking. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, a man who deserves your praise more than me tonight," he started smiling. "This man, has done the one thing, it took make me two years to do. He's a man that puts his life on the line for this business, and showed what he was made of last week. He was the man who in one night, beat HHH. I present to you, the one and only, JR!" The crowd cheered as JR made his way down to the ring, with a smile on his face. Both Batista and Vixen gave him a hug, as Vixen gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Needless to say, JR was very happy at this point. "JR, man you've been hiding some skills behind that announce table. In all the time I've been here in the WWE I've never seen a better announcer. You beat a 10 time world champion last night, how do you feel?" Batista asked.

Before JR could respond a pissed HHH appeared at the top of the ramp. "Cut the crap! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"Well H, we were celebrating JR's victory over you last week. Unless you forgot, then I have the perfect thing. I have the footage of last week. Let's take a look shall we? Roll the footage!" Batista called out as they saw JR pinning HHH to the mat and picking up the victory. Before HHH could say anything, Batista laughed and told them to roll it again. This sent HHH off the edge, as he stripped off his shirt and headed to the ring. JR and Vixen stepped back as Batista welcomed it and begged him to come on. As expected HHH back down and went back up the ramp.

"Come Backlash, your ass and that title is mine!" HHH boomed. Batista simply held up his title and shook his head, telling HHH would never have his title. HHH stormed backstage as JR and Vixen both held Batista's wrists into the air as the crowd went wild.

Batista was watching the monitor before his match came up, while Vixen was changing into her ring attire. Which was a cut black top that stopped above the belly button with a large silver 'V' on it, red ring shorts, fingerless gloves that reached the elbows, and black wrestling boots. "I'll be back in a little while. I'm uh...gonna go see Lita. Be back soon!" she said while rushing out the door to the curtain. Since she was gone already, Batista laid his attention back onto the monitor.

He raised a brow when he heard Trish's music come on. Batista listened carefully as Lillian announced the match. "The following contest is a Handicap Match scheduled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, Molly Holly and the current Women's Champion, Trish Stratus."

_I wonder who they're fighting. Probably against Lita or Stacy, _Batista thought. However that thought went down the drain when Vixen's music started to play. "What?" he yelled jumping from his seat on the couch. Vixen made her way down the ring, alone. Once she got into the ring, Batista's eyes widened even further.

"And making her way to the ring, the challenger, and the number one contender for the Women's Championship, Vixen!" Lillian stated and slipped out of the ring for the match to start. Batista had no choice but to sit down and clasp his hands together and watch the match. Trish decided to start off the match against Vixen. Both women locked up, as Trish flipped Vixen over her and started pulling on her hair. Vixen yelled in anger, while reaching behind her and grabbing Trish's wrist, throwing her over her shoulder. After doing a leg drop across her neck, Vixen went for the cover.

Trish kicked out at two, and gave Vixen a thumb to the eye. Vixen backed away trying to get her sight clear again, when she was clotheslined by Molly Holly who had tagged in. Molly Holly started beating Vixen with punches and slaps, when she pulled her to her feet and launched her into the ropes. However she was met by a clothesline from Vixen, and received a Moonsault. Vixen made the cover, and heard the referee count to three. She was so excited over her victory that she didn't even stop to think about how easy that match was.

A/N: Hello my loving and forgiving reviewers! lol. Wow, Rey is the World Heavyweight Champion! I'm so happy. But I'm not happy about what happened to the Undertaker on Friday. That's not cool! Oh well. I can't believe that this fic has been on this site for so long. 500 reviews everybody, and I couldn't be happier. I owe it to all of you guys supporting me and giving me such kind reviews. So thank you, from the bottom of my heart. :)


	60. Just Not My Night

Chapter 60: Just Not My Night

Vixen made the cover, and heard the referee count to three. She was so excited over her victory that she didn't even stop to think about how easy that match was.

Vixen didn't even realize Trish sneaking up behind her with a steel chair. She felt the cold steel connect with her back, and the stun go throughout her entire body. As she fell to the mat, Vixen heard Trish yelling something like 'Get out here!' Her eyes traveled to the ramp to see a large man coming their way, named Viscera. Vixen was barely able to move, as he slipped in through the ropes. By the time she had gotten to her knees, she felt Viscera wrap his enormous arms around her and squeeze all the air out of her body. She couldn't even scream at the pain flowing through her body. Viscera then set her on her feet, but held her by the arms as she felt a Chick Kick to her head.

Vixen dropped to the mat, unable to move at all, but able to hear the crowd cheering. Her eyes watched as Lita slid into the ring and started attacking Trish. Viscera started going after Lita too, until Kane made his appearance and gave Viscera a huge boot to the face. Before anymore damage could be done, Viscera lifted Trish into his arms and carried her backstage. Both Lita and Kane knelt beside Vixen to see if she was all right. Vixen could barely move, but felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Lita..." she whined as her friend took her hand in hers and comforted her.

"It'll be okay honey, I promise," Lita said. Both her and Kane looked to see EMT's and a very pissed Batista making their way to the ring. Batista shoved past them and took Vixen into his arms. However they took her away from him to see her condition. Nothing was broken, she simply had the wind knocked out of her, and was bruised. The EMT's offered to help her backstage, but simply backed away from the look on Batista's face. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the medical room. Lita and Kane followed, trying to calm Batista down, with no luck. "Batista wait!" Lita called out and stepped in front of him. "Batista I'm sorry, I know you're upset because we didn't tell you about her match. But–"

"You knew?" Batista demanded as he glared at her. "You knew about this and you didn't tell me or talk her out of it?" he yelled.

Lita stood scared stiff in front of him, until she saw a hand land on Batista's shoulder. "Watch it Batista," Kane growled. Batista didn't even bother another glance at them as he carried Vixen off. "She'll be okay," Kane told his worried wife as she clutched to his chest crying.

"It's my fault. He's right, we should've told him or at least tried to make it a tag team match," she cried.

"It's not your fault. Batista has to realize that not only is Vixen a grown woman, but she's also a wrestling diva now. She has to learn to take care of herself, she can't have Batista protecting her all the time," Kane replied holding Lita tightly to him. "But don't worry, Viscera and Trish will pay dearly for this at Backlash."

"I hope so. Though I think we better leave Trish to Vixen," Lita replied thinking of how her man would dominate Viscera at Backlash, and her good friend winning the Women's Championship.

Meanwhile Batista was charging through the halls to get Vixen some help from the medical room. He didn't say a word as he set her on a bed and walked back out. He had a mission, and nothing was going to stop him from accomplishing it. Batista walked around backstage for 15 minutes to find Trish and Viscera laughing about what had happened in the ring. He ran up behind Viscera and charged him, beating the hell out of him. Once he laid on the floor unconscious, Batista set his sights on Trish.

Trish backed away into a wall, begging Batista not to hurt her. He placed both hands against the wall, trapping her between his arms. "I'm not going to do anything to you Trish. You know why? Because I won't have to. After your little stunt out there, Vixen is going to come back better then ever. Come Backlash, she is going to take that title from you, and there's going to be nothing you can do about it. And just for the record...you try bringing Viscera or any other superstar into this, then it's fair game. So I suggest you get some balls and face your own problems by yourself. Have a nice day," Batista growled and walked off back to the medical room. Trish stood there afraid for her life, trying to wake Viscera up in case he came back.

Meanwhile Batista was storming back to the medical room to check on Vixen. He shoved the door open to see three shocked heads whip around and see him. Stacy and Benoit had seen what happened out in the ring and came to check on their friend. Vixen was the first to try and speak, "Batista I can explain, I–"

Batista didn't even let her finish as he walked up and took her by the wrist. Since he wasn't sure she hurt her ankles or something he plopped her onto his shoulder. "Batista what are you doing?" both Vixen and Stacy yelled.

"Batista stop!" Benoit said, blocking the way out of the room. Benoit saw the look in his Batista's eyes, telling him he was dangerous. Batista just shoved Benoit out of the way, and made his way back to their locker room.

"Batista please stop!" Vixen cried, actually trying to fight back to make him put her down. All she could hear was Batista practically slamming the door open to their locker room, and slamming it shut. He put her none too gently on the couch, as Vixen backed away from him.

"I don't want you to move from that spot until my match is over. We'll talk then," he growled and went right back out the door. Lauren let tears fall freely down her face, as she limped into the bathroom. She couldn't even watch his match now, not after what he just did. His eyes were so frightening, his tone was so disturbing, he almost matched the Undertaker. The only thing that came to her mind was to try and take a shower to calm her nerves. While standing beneath the water, she thought she heard the door open and close. Lauren quickly turned off the water and threw on some jeans and a tank top.

Lauren opened the door and slowly looked around, thinking Batista was there. "B-Batista?" she called out weakly. Thinking it was all in her imagination, Lauren walked over to the mini-fridge to grab a bottle of water. She suddenly heard something click, like a door being locked. Lauren quickly turned around, barely able to scream before a large hand clamped over her mouth causing her to drop the water bottle onto the floor.

A/N: CHAPTER FRICKIN' SIXTY! Wow, this is a long fic, huh? Lol. So what's going to happen next? Huh? What? What's it gonna be? I'm serious I have no idea, lol. As always, thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and support. Love ya:)


	61. Definitely Not A Good Night

Chapter 61: Definitely Not a Good Night

Lauren suddenly heard something click, like a door being locked. Lauren quickly turned around, barely able to scream before a large hand clamped over he mouth causing her to drop the water bottle onto the floor.

Her unwelcome visitor smiled crazily at her, as he drove her backwards into the wall. "Hey there Vixen," he chuckled. "HHH figured it might be nice for me to pay you a little visit while Batista was busy out there with Christian. Now we get to have that alone time we never seemed to have." Vixen tried screaming, only for it to come out muffled due to his large hand. So instead, she kicked him as hard as she could in the shin. As soon as his hand was removed, Vixen darted for the door. However the lock kept her from escaping before her attacker could come up behind her and wrap an arm around her throat and waist. The tight squeeze on her throat kept her from screaming, even as the pervert licked her neck.

Vixen kicked and flailed as best she could, not getting anywhere. Until she head butted him on his nose with the back of her head, loosening his grip, but only enough for him to end up throwing her into the wall. As she tried to get back up, her attacker pinned her to the floor, straddling her hips. "Don't think that your man is going to come help anytime soon. Seeing as how not only is he fighting Christian for the title, but HHH is in his corner, Flair is keeping time, and the Coach is the special guest referee," he said maliciously.

Vixen screamed and struggled beneath him, until his fist connected to her cheek. She didn't want to cry in front of him, but it was getting harder not to. _God please have someone help me!_ She begged in her mind. She soon felt one hand pin down both of her wrists, as his other hand started traveling up her shirt. "Get off!" she screamed only to receive another hit, this time to her stomach. The hands touching her were not Batista's, which meant they were not supposed to be there. That was probably the scariest part of the whole ordeal. The torment continued on, with no one able to hear her screams, not even her Animal.

Meanwhile in the ring, Batista could just sense something was wrong. He didn't know what it was, but something was literally burning the back of his mind, telling him that he shouldn't be in the ring at that very moment. Of course he felt horrible for how he treated Vixen, but he still had to concentrate on his match. He was pretty much up against Christian, HHH and Ric Flair. He had finally pinned Christian, when out of nowhere, Flair tried to hit him with a steel chair. Batista simply plucked it from his hands and went to hit HHH with it, when HHH surprised him with a Pedigree. _So he finally landed one,_ Batista chuckled dryly in his mind as he tried to move.

After a while, Batista found the strength to get up and head up the ramp, title still on his shoulder. For some reason as he got closer and closer to the curtain, that feeling in the back of his mind was getting stronger. _Run. Hurry. Hurry!_ His mind told him, and he obeyed. Without knowing why, he started running through the halls towards his locker room, towards Vixen. _Something is definitely wrong,_ he thought and started charging. As soon as he turned the corner, he found Benoit banging on the door, yelling Vixen's name. "What the hell is going on?" Batista asked running up to him.

Benoit didn't feel that this was the best time to tell him off about his behavior. "I heard her screaming from down the hallway. The door's locked, I can't get in. I haven't heard anything for the last five minutes," Benoit stated worriedly. Batista didn't allow his mind to register everything Benoit had said, all he really heard was 'she was screaming'.

Batista tried the door, found it locked, and tried using his shoulder to bust it open. "Lauren! Lauren can you hear me? Lauren!" Batista called, with no answer. Benoit helped him finally bust the door open, coming to find that he'd wished he hadn't. The room was completely trashed, everything thrown everywhere. The item of concern couldn't be found. Batista walked over to the couch and dropped his title to the floor. "Oh my god," Batista whispered quietly. Benoit ran over to him and went wide-eyed.

"Oh god!" he called out and ran to the unconscious Lauren. She had bruises on her face and arms, with a busted lip and bleeding nose. "Batista go get medical help!" Benoit instructed, only to see Batista still staring at her. "Batista!" Benoit yelled. Batista seemed to snap out of it and ran as fast as he could to the medical room and told them to follow him.

Minutes later the room was filled with EMT's checking on Lauren. Nothing too serious was found, just a sore wrist and a twisted ankle with a few bruises. Batista could only stand there and watch was they tried to fix her up. Benoit stood beside him, unsure of what to say, until he heard a scream. They both turned to see Stacy the source of the scream, along with Lita and Kane standing behind her. Benoit ran to Stacy to make sure she didn't interfere with the EMT's, and held her to him.

"Lauren!" she cried, even as Benoit kissed the top of her head, telling her she was okay. Lita couldn't say a word as she immediately turned and cried into Kane's chest, feeling him wrap his arms around her. No one could miss the look of shock on his face as he looked down at one of his good friends. His gaze then went to Batista, a scowl crossing his face.

"Did you do this to her?" he growled. Batista turned around abruptly, noting the tone in his voice. "We saw how you acted after her match," Kane continued, stepping up to him so he loomed over him.

"Kane, you know he would never do that to her!" Lita cried getting in between them.

"I saw the look in his eyes when he brought her back here, and I heard him yell at her!" Kane yelled, angry at the thought of anyone hurting Lauren like that. He couldn't even speak another thought as Batista hit him square in the face. Kane retaliated, having both men fighting each other, dragging it out into the hallway.

"Stop it!" Stacy begged, leaving Benoit to try and break it up. Stacy and Lita stayed with Lauren, seeing her eyes start to open for the first time. "Lauren!" Stacy cried, running to her side with Lita following. Batista, Kane and Benoit heard Stacy's cry and ran back inside.

Once her vision was clear, Lauren started thrashing about, wondering where she was and who all the men were. She literally crawled away from them, scared out of her mind of the so many unfamiliar faces surrounding her. Tears fell freely down her face, as she backed against the wall and brought her knees to her chest to cry into them. Stacy and Lita got on both sides of her and hugged her tightly, having her turn and cry into Stacy's chest.

"Lauren," Batista said walking up to her.

"No!" she cried, causing him to stop in mid-step. "Don't look at me like this! Don't look at me!" Lauren tried bolting up and into the bathroom, only to wince at her twisted ankle. Lita and Stacy each took an arm and walked her into the bathroom to talk to her and clean her up a little more.

Batista stood there speechless, unable to comprehend all that was happening. "Obviously someone attacked her while you were having your match. The question is, who?" Benoit asked looking all around for clues. Batista bowed his head, thinking only of the woman he loved in the bathroom crying, not wanting anything to do with him. His chest was hurting immensely, from the pain of being this far apart from her while she was in pain. "It couldn't have been HHH, Flair or Christian that's for sure," Benoit deduced. One name wasn't included in that list, making Batista clench his fists almost to the point of drawing blood. Before he could say a word, the door opened to reveal Stacy, wiping tears away from her face.

She took a deep breath and stood before the three men, but only looking at Batista. "She just told us what happened. Lita's still with her, she's really scared," Stacy started. "It seems that someone decided to visit Vixen while you weren't here to protect her. After he...attacked her she was finally able to fight back and hit him with items around the room. Though when he heard your match end, he hit her upside the head, knocking her out. He must've locked the door while he ran so no one could get in here as fast as they'd like to. She says that HHH sent him here."

"Sent who?" Batista growled.

Stacy took another deep breath, and said one word, "Snitsky."

A/N: Yep! It was Snitsky! Just to clarify, he didn't rape her. We all know Vixen is a fighter and she sure as hell wouldn't let a freak like Snitsky rape her, amI right? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now onto a serious matter folks: One of my very good friends, **Queen Li**, has an awesome story on the site called "More For Their Money". And if you are a John Cena fan, you will absolutely love it! Now she needs a few reviews to continue the story, or she'll take it down on the 29th of May. Please check it out and leave some love for her, we would both truly appreciate it. Thank you:)


	62. What Your Touch Can Do

Chapter 62: What Your Touch Can Do

Stacy stood before the three men and took a deep breath. "It seems that someone decided to visit Vixen while you weren't here to protect her. After he...attacked her she was finally able to fight back and hit him with items around the room. Though when he heard your match end, he hit her upside the head, knocking her out. He must've locked the door on his way out so no one could get in as quick as they'd like to. She says that HHH sent him here."

"Sent who?" Batista growled.

Stacy took another deep breath, and said one word, "Snitsky."

As soon as those two syllables escaped Stacy's lips, Batista punched a hole in the wall. It wasn't enough as he continued punching the wall until his knuckles busted open. Even though the three around him told him to stop, he didn't listen. He ignored the pain and blood, yelling with each and every punch into the wall. Batista went for another punch, when something grabbed his wrist. He whipped his head around and gasped, to see Lauren gently holding his wrist, tears still spilling. "Please stop." she begged and slowly pressed herself against his heaving chest. "Just stop, please?" Batista didn't hesitate to take her into his arms and hold her tight.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her ear, holding her as tightly as possible.

"I want to leave. Please?" she asked with desperation in her voice. Batista didn't say another word and picked her up to carry her back to the limo and drive back to the hotel. The four friends simply held their loved ones and figured they have the right idea about leaving.

In the limo, Lauren didn't say anything and simply laid on Batista's chest, feeling his arms around her. His arms were right, his hands were right, Lauren could accept his touches. Batista didn't speak either, thinking only of Snitsky having his hands on her, when she was practically defenseless. He would pay dearly, and he would make sure he would regret ever, EVER, touching his Vixen again.

Once the limo had stopped, Batista looked down to see Lauren asleep. He picked her up and carried her up to their room. He set her on the bed and covered her up, watching her sleep peacefully until he fell asleep himself. In the middle of the night, he felt someone petting his head, and found that it was Lauren. Batista slowly sat up, wondering what was wrong. "Are you all right?" he asked cupping her cheek in his hand. Lauren simply gave him a small smile and claimed his lips sweetly.

"I am now, knowing that you're here with me," she whispered and kissed him again.

"But I wasn't there when you needed me." he growled and turned away. Lauren made him turn to face her with her hand on his chin.

"You can't always be there. Just like I can't always be there for you," she sighed sadly. Her head slowly descended against his chest, bringing her arms to his chest as well. "I just want you to hold me, let me know that your touches are the ones that belong on my body." Batista held her tightly, rubbing her back gently, while stroking her cheeks gently. After a while, he decided to ask her what had happened. Though it took her a few moments, Lauren finally told him everything, from when he appeared, to when he heard someone coming and locked the door from the inside to keep anyone from getting in. "I won't let this stop me," she declared. Batista pulled back a little to see the look of pure determination in her eyes. "I _will_ fight at Backlash, and I _will _win, and I _will_ make him pay." she growled. Batista could see the true eyes of his Vixen again, and claimed her lips softly.

"_We_ will make them all pay," he growled in response, as Lauren nodded, falling asleep in his arms.

Batista started having a dream that night, that could send shivers down anyone's spine. At first he was simply standing in an empty ring, wondering what he was doing there. He looked all around, wondering if he was truly the only person there. As soon as he turned around, he was met with a sledgehammer to the head. His body crashed into the mat, as HHH pinned him down with the sledgehammer across his throat.

"Your title, and your woman, will be mine," HHH growled maliciously and motioned his head towards the other side of the ring.

There Lauren sat, tied to the turnbuckle, gagged. "Lauren!" Batista yelled, unable to fight out of HHH's hold. Soon enough, Snitsky and Christian appeared to hold him down as HHH got up and made his way over to Lauren. HHH knelt in front of her and smacked her across the face. "Get the hell away from her!" Batista demanded, only to get a punch to the face from Snitsky. Batista could see the pure fear in Lauren's eyes, as she disappeared from Batista's view, blocked by HHH's form looming over her.

"Batista!" he heard her cry, just before he woke up. Batista jumped up in the bed panting and sweating.

"Lauren," he whispered looking to see his arms and the bed empty. "Lauren!" he panicked and jumped out of the bed to look for her. She wasn't on the couch in the other room, or in the little kitchen area. "Lauren!" he cried out again. After only silence, Batista heard the shower running. He didn't even think twice and ran into the bathroom, and saw her body through the shower door. Before he even knew it, he had run to the shower and opened the door. Lauren gasped and whipped around, sighing in relief to see that it was Batista.

"Batista, what's wrong?" she asked seeing the panicked look on his face. Batista didn't say a word he jumped into the shower and claimed her lips with his hungrily. Lauren didn't complain and simply wrapped her arms around him. When he pulled away, he placed his forehead against hers, ignoring the water soaking him. "What is it?" she asked softly cupping his cheek in her hand.

"I woke up and you weren't there. After what happened tonight, I just–" Batista couldn't even continue the thoughts running in his mind.

"Oh sweetie," Lauren said with tears ready to fall and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring her closer to him. "I'm right here, and I'm okay, really. You don't have to worry about me," she whispered. Batista wrapped his arms right back around her, feeling her wet smooth skin against his hands.

"I will never, ever, let someone touch you again. I promise," he whispered into her hair.

"Thank you." Lauren replied. Batista claimed her lips with his once again, and actually lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him. Without even drying off or anything, Batista carried Lauren back to the bed. They wasted little time in showing each other just how much they loved each other.

That next morning, Lauren and Batista made a call to Eric Bischoff about the attack from Snitsky. Instead of having him fired, Lauren demanded that he be suspended long enough for her and Batista to decide what to do with him. Once that was taken care of, Lauren simply went out onto the balcony to enjoy the sun and think over a few things. She didn't want Batista to know that her experience played strongly on her mind and make him worry even more. She simply had to focus on her match for Backlash against Trish. It was a good distraction considering she had to get back at her for using Viscera to attack her.

Lauren leaned against the railing to look out over the beautiful UK. They were supposed to leave tomorrow to head back to the United States. Batista watched as Lauren gazed outside, thinking she needed a few moments to herself. While she was doing so, he came up with a plan to hopefully help her. He called up the only two people he could think of that could deal with this sort of crisis. After he told them both to come on over, he walked out onto the balcony with Lauren. Batista simply stood behind her, until without even looking back, Lauren took his hands and wrapped them around her. "Backlash is this weekend. It'll be a pretty intense match between you and HHH," she said quietly.

"I'm not too worried. Apparently he just wants to have his ass handed back to him more than once." Batista chuckled in reply as Lauren smiled. "You think you'll be ready to face Trish and win that title?" he asked kissing her head.

"You kidding? After last night I'm all too ready for that bitch. She wants to try and pull that shit with me she's got another thing coming," Lauren smirked. She turned in his arms and looked up at him. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?" Batista asked tucking some hair behind her ear.

"For everything. For being there, for holding me when I need you to, and for just loving me." she replied and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Anytime." Batista smirked and kissed her back. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Lauren asked as they walked back inside.

"I have a feeling it's for you," Batista smirked. Lauren opened the door to see Lita and Stacy there, ready to hit the mall. Lauren was literally dragged out with them, as Batista laughed. _Shopping with friends can pretty much cure any problem for girls._ In this case, he at least hoped it would help.

A/N: Hey y'all! This update is in honor of Batista's return. He's back, and he's looking pretty good, hehe. I know that some of this chapter was depressing. I'm sure a lot of you out there have gone through something a lot like what Lauren went through. Trust me, I've had more than my fair share. Nevertheless I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to review it, lol. BATISTA ISBACK! I'm so excited, we need him back. But if he has to fight Mysterio for the title, I'll cry. Who would you guys cheer for:)


	63. Beware The Vixen

Chapter 63: Beware the Vixen

All the WWE superstars had finally gotten back to the US, and were happy about it. There was a lot of commotion due to Backlash, and the rumors going around about Lauren's attack from Snitsky. It didn't bother her as much as she thought it would, since she was too busy thinking about the perfect revenge on him. What happened, happened, and nobody could change that. She didn't plan to either, she simply planned on making both Snitsky and Trish suffer, each at their own time.

Both her and Batista had checked into another hotel on Wednesday afternoon. Lauren figured they should hit the gym to get back on track for Backlash. They had been there for about an hour when Batista left to go get some bottled water for both of them. Lauren went back to the punching bag, when she heard an irritating laugh behind her.

"So poor little Vixen got beat up by big old Snitsky. Aw you poor thing, maybe you'd better forfeit your match with me at Backlash," Trish chortled. Vixen slowly turned around to face her, seeing the gold on her shoulder. "Let's face it Vixen, you're in no condition to fight me, or beat me for that matter. Hell, I'll bet you just told everyone he attacked you, when you really slept with him. And people call _me_ a slut? Well how about you go back to whatever little hole you came from and remember that you can't beat me!" Trish stated. No words escaped Vixen's lips as she threw down her gloves and speared Trish to the floor. Batista heard Trish's screams from outside and ran in to find Vixen pummeling Trish mercilessly.

"Lauren!" Batista called out, only to see her continuing to punch Trish. Batista had to wrap his arms around her waist from behind and rip her off of Trish.

Trish sprinted to her feet and started heading for the door. "Don't you dare think for one minute that I'm going to lose to a bitch like you!" Vixen yelled, trying to fight Batista off of her. "This was nothing compared to what I'll do to you at Backlash!" Trish was now gone, and Batista had finally let Vixen go.

"What the hell happened?" Batista asked, a little turned on as the scene replayed in his head. Vixen went over what had taken place, making Batista's blood boil as hot as hers. "Don't worry, you'll get her at Backlash."

"Who says I was worried?" Vixen chuckled with a wink. She quickly took a swig of water and went back to punching. Batista forgot all about his workout and watched the fire burning in her eyes as she attacked the bag.

"Hmm, I wonder," Batista pondered out loud.

"What's that?" Vixen asked as she continued punching.

"Well I saw how you fared against Trish, but I wonder how well you'd handle yourself against me?" he smirked crossing his arms over his chest. This definitely brought the punches to a stop. Vixen turned to face him, a brow raised.

"Well judging by past _experiences_ I seem to handle myself very well," she smirked in return, slowly removing her gloves. Batista simply raised a brow as well, not expecting the spear to come from her at lightening speed. It was actually strong enough to knock him onto the ground. "Still have your doubts?" she panted while straddling his hips. Her victory was short-lived when he flipped them over to trade positions.

"A few," he chuckled. Before he could pin down her wrists, Vixen used his shoulders to push herself out from underneath him. She quickly put him into a weak headlock.

"Well we're just going to have to do something about that won't we?" she asked, laughing at him 'passing out'. "Ladies and gentleman, he's about to pass out! He needs to fight out of this if he has any chance!" Vixen announced. Before she knew it, Batista had wrapped both arms around her and lifted her into the air. He looked about to perform a sidewalk slam, but didn't slam her into the mat. Instead he set her down gently, Vixen faking the impact. "Vixen's down!" she gasped. Batista went for the cover, only to have Vixen kick out at two. "What's it gonna take to keep Vixen down?"

"My thoughts exactly," Batista laughed rolling his eyes.

"I could think of a few things," Vixen smirked. Batista was quickly rolled over, again with Vixen straddling his hips. Before he could even try to fight back, Vixen kissed him heatedly. Batista simply laid there, kissing her back, unaware of her hand hitting the mat three times. "Vixen wins!" she announced and jumped off of him. She ran around the gym, imitating a crowd.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Batista yelled into an imaginary microphone, with an 'angered' look on his face. "We all know you cheated! I demand rematch!" he said.

Vixen snatched the 'microphone' out of his hands and brought it slowly to her lips. "Just deal with the fact that I beat you! You know how I did it?" Batista waited for her answer. "Because I'm just that good. And as for your rematch, I've decided to retire undefeated!" Both superstars bursted into laughter, as Vixen plopped onto the floor.

"You did cheat you know," Batista chuckled, plopping across from her.

"Who, me? Never," Vixen smirked. She looked at him sweating and panting in his black wife-beater and black sweat pants. "But I suppose I could give you a rematch...right now." Batista raised a brow, watching as Vixen crawled over to him, sitting within arms' reach. She leaned in closer and whispered huskily, "But I think it may be a little to graphic for an audience."

"I thought you were retiring," he replied just a sexily.

"I've decided to make an ultimate comeback." Vixen stated. Batista didn't hesitate to lift the laughing Vixen into his arms and carry her back up to their room, to have that rematch. By the way, this time, the match was good, but undecided.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! I figure let Vixen get a little action with Trish before the final showdown. But then I figured Batista should get a little action too, lol. Thanks so much for the reviews and patience :)


	64. Backlash

Chapter 64: Backlash

It had finally come. The night everyone had been waiting for, especially Batista and Vixen. They waited anxiously in their locker room for the pay-per-view to start. Of course Batista's match would be the last match of the evening, while Vixen found out her match would take place right after Kane and Viscera's. Vixen smiled at the thought of Kane making a match with Viscera partly for what he did to her earlier on in the week. First there was the Tag-Team titles on the line, with the Green Hurricane and Rosey winning. Vixen had always liked them, they were so sweet and funny. There was Edge versus Chris Benoit, that they were all eager to watch. Batista and Vixen could only imagine how upset Stacy was when Edge pulled out that brick and hit Chris to win the match. Vixen didn't have any time to go and ask if she was all right, since all the divas had been asked into the ring to promote their new magazine with King. However that was interrupted by Chris Masters and his Master Lock challenge.

Once he had finished the monitor showed Lita in the back watching the ring, getting ready for the match between Kane and Viscera. Kane appeared and asked if she was ready, saying she was and kissed him. Vixen and Batista couldn't help but smile at the sight of those two. Who would've guessed Kane and Lita together? Vixen watched the match intently as Kane pretty much destroyed Viscera. However she wasn't all that surprised to see Trish nowhere in sight, probably scared of Kane. Vixen gasped when Viscera grabbed Lita and threw her into the ring.

Kane was still recovering from Viscera's last attack, and could only watch as Viscera brought Lita into the ring. She tried to fight back, but Viscera was just too strong. Viscera then threw her into the corner and tried to kiss her. Before he could, Kane came up behind him and drove him into the mat with a chokeslam, and covered him for the win. As soon as the bell rang, Kane got up and checked on Lita, to find that she was all right. Lita raised his wrist in victory, as he lifted her into his arms and carried her backstage.

Once they were out of sight, a stagehand knocked on the door to let Vixen know her match was next. Vixen looked over at Batista, who smiled at her, letting her know he believed in her. He walked up to her and gathered her in his arms and kissed her sweetly. "You're going to win, I know it," he whispered. Vixen nodded, knowing he wouldn't lie to her. She looked in the mirror to see if she looked all right in her outfit. She was wearing a black tank top with chains looping in the front, with black pants that had red ribbon cris-crossing down the sides, with a chain belt. She also had fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows, and black boots that stopped at the knees.

"I'm ready," she stated with confidence in her voice as she headed down to the curtain alone. It filled Batista with pride to see his woman so ready, and determined to fight for what she deserved.

_Go get'em Vixen,_ he thought as he sat down on the couch to watch the match.

Vixen heard Trish's music as she waited at the curtain for her own to play. She took a deep breath, and heard 'Where Will You Go' by Evanescence play throughout the arena. _And that same song is going to play right after I win,_ she smirked and walked through the curtain. The cheers from the crowd overwhelmed and surprised her. The audience was with her, and she would not disappoint them.

Vixen stopped at the apron, and stared down her opponent in the ring. After a moment, she jumped up onto the apron and slipped in between the ropes. Trish glared at her, as Vixen glared right back. Once that bell rang, it was on, and neither woman was backing down.

Both women charged each other, locking up in the middle of the ring. Trish slipped out and put Vixen in a headlock, which only led to Vixen wrapping her arms around Trish and sidewalk slamming her into the mat. _Wow, that match with Batista really helped,_ Vixen smirked in her mind. She regained her focus when Trish got back to her feet. Vixen launched herself into the ropes to clothesline Trish, who simply pulled her Matrix move and avoided it. Before Vixen could halt herself from bouncing off the other ropes, Trish had gotten up and clotheslined her instead. Trish went for the cover, with Vixen kicking out at two. Both women quickly got to their feet, thinking of a new strategy. Vixen figured there wasn't time for strategy, and simply speared Trish to the mat and punched her mercilessly.

Trish finally got a thumb into Vixen's eye, causing her to roll off of her and try to clear her vision again. Trish didn't even give her the chance, and charged her into the corner. Vixen met her with a boot to the face, watching as Trish backed away to regain her senses. Vixen climbed up to the third rope, and did an ultimate clothesline across her throat. Vixen went for the cover, only to have Trish kick out at two. Vixen got to her feet, and did a leg drop across Trish's torso, and went for the cover again. Trish simply kicked out again, and grabbed Vixen's hair to flip her over shoulder and start punching her in the face.

The referee was able to intervene and get Trish off of Vixen. Trish went back onto the assault, and tried to clothesline Vixen through the ropes, only to have Vixen pull down the first rope and watch Trish flip over it to the floor. She quickly followed her and kicked her in the back. Trish tried to get up and punch her, only to feel Vixen grab her arm and throw her into the steel steps.

Everyone gasped at the loud bang that echoed throughout the arena. Vixen quickly slipped back into the ring to break the count. Before she could roll out to go after Trish, she felt the title belt hit her upside the head. Vixen fell to the floor, knowing that the referee didn't see it. Trish threw the title away, and hauled Vixen back into the ring. She positioned her for an elbow drop from the top rope. Vixen felt the air be forced out of her lungs as Trish's elbow connected to her chest. Trish went for the cover, to have Vixen barely kick out at two.

Trish jumped up to argue with the referee, not noticing Vixen getting up, a death glare on her face. She grabbed Trish by the hair and threw her into ropes, clotheslining her straight to the mat. Vixen made her way to the turnbuckle again, ready to climb up the third rope, when she felt two feet lock around her neck. Before she knew it, she was hurled off the third rope across the ring into the opposite turnbuckle. Trish jumped up and went for a Chick Kick with Vixen trapped in the corner. However an elbow to the face stopped her, followed by a body slam. As Trish lay there in the middle of the mat, Vixen knew that this was it, it was now or never.

Once again, she climbed up onto the rope, the crowd cheering immensely for her. Vixen got ready, saw that Trish would dodge it soon if she didn't do it now. Vixen pointed to the sky, giving a silent prayer that this would work. With another breath, she flipped backwards to perform a perfect Moonsault. She went for the cover...1...2...3! As soon as the bell rang, Vixen jumped up all around the ring, screaming her head off. She felt the referee lift her wrist, and hand her the title she had fought so hard for.

"Here is your winner, and new Women's Champion, VIXEN!" Lillian announced loudly and proudly. Vixen had tears in her eyes as she held the title to her chest. Trish had gotten up and left up the ramp in anger and embarrassment. Vixen looked up just in time to see Batista slip into the ring through the ropes. She literally jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Batista spun her around, looking up into her eyes.

"I did it!" she cheered.

"Hell yeah!" Batista replied and kissed her hotly in the middle of the ring. Before Vixen knew it, she was now on Batista's shoulder, holding the title up high. After a while Batista finally let her down, and kissed her again. "I knew you'd do it," he told her as he held her close. Vixen pulled back with a smile on her face and raised both their wrists, both champions holding their titles high.

Batista and Vixen's celebration was cut short when HHH's music began to play. HHH appeared at the top of the ramp with Ric Flair, not willing to wait anymore for their match to begin. "Lauren, I don't want you down here for this match," Batista told her.

"Batista I'm not leaving you down her alone while HHH has Flair in his corner," Lauren replied. Batista figured there was no point in arguing with her, and simply nodded. Lauren gave him a kiss on the cheek and stepped out of the ring. Batista put his title down and waited for HHH to step into the ring. _This is going to be one hell of a match,_ Lauren thought as the two men got ready to fight for what they felt was theirs.

A/N: Okay everyone. I apologize for taking so long. It was not fair to you. But I can tell you this...the dream lives on for this fic to continue. And I hope you enjoyed that Vixen won! Lol. Thank you all for sticking with me :)


	65. Who's The Champ?

Chapter 65: Who's The Champ?

Batista put his title down and waited for HHH to step into the ring. _This is going to be one hell of a match,_ Lauren thought as the two men got ready to fight for what they felt was theirs.

Batista and HHH simply started by staring each other down, Flair cheering for HHH with Lauren cheering for Batista. They started out by locking up in the middle of the ring, and trying to power each other into the corner. HHH actually tried going for the Pedigree very early, it proved to be a bad idea since Batista powered out of it effortlessly. In turn he tried going for the Batista Bomb, only to have HHH avoid it.

Things started getting more intense as Batista Back-Dropped HHH outside the ring. Batista followed him outside the ring, only to have HHH give him a spinebuster on the barrier. Lauren cringed at the site, and had to turn her head away quickly. When she turned back around, Batista was over the barrier in the audience. She tried running to help him, but HHH stood in her way. Lauren glared at him, noticing in the corner of her eye, Batista standing up. HHH didn't notice until a right punch connected with his face. Batista hopped over the rail and exchanged blows with HHH.

After hearing the referee count, they both got into the ring. Batista went for another Batista Bomb, only to have HHH toss him into the corner, driving his shoulder into Batista's lower back repeatedly. HHH then threw Batista harshly into the other corner, making Batista smack onto the mat.

"Come on Batista!" Lauren called out, standing right beside him outside the ring. She tried reaching for him through the ropes, only to have Flair come up behind her and push her out of the way. HHH distracted the referee as Flair tried driving hurting Batista even more. Lauren would have none of it and pulled him off the apron, having him hit the ground hard. She looked back up to see HHH on the verge again, giving Batista numerous rights to the face. Batista blocked one, and tried fighting back. HHH simply gave him a Spine Buster, then hauled him to his feet and threw him into the corner yet again. HHH tried charging him, only to run right into an intense clothesline from Batista. Then came the rights, and an awesome Sidewalk Slam.

"Yes!" Lauren cheered, sensing that he was coming back into the fight. However she had to move out of the way as Batista clotheslined HHH right over the top rope out of the ring. He wasted little time as he literally threw HHH all over the place. Both Batista and Lauren were so into the match, that they didn't notice Flair sneaking around the ring towards the Heavyweight title. Batista and HHH were now in the ring, Batista now feeling the Animal coming out as he went to the ropes. _Hell yeah!_ Lauren thought, only to see past Batista and see Flair handing the title to HHH. "Batista!" she called out. He didn't hear her as Flair tried distracting the referee for HHH. Lauren ran to Flair's side and jumped on the apron. Flair turned to see Lauren coming at him, feeling her new title hit him upside the head. He fell off the apron as she followed, making sure he didn't cause anymore trouble.

When she looked to the ring, she realized that HHH was still able to hit Batista with the title and had made the cover. Batista was able to kick out just in time, letting Lauren release the breath she had been holding. Batista and HHH exchanged blows again, only to end up knocking the referee out of the ring. As Batista turned around, he was met with a Pedigree from HHH. "No!" Lauren screamed and tried to get into the ring, but HHH pushed her off the apron, yelling for Flair to hit her with a steel chair while he got the referee. Lauren in a daze looked up to see Flair standing in front of her with a steel chair in his hands. She was too weak to defend herself, so she simply waited for it to come.

When it didn't happen, she saw the look on Flair's face, a look that seemed as if he was trying to make a decision. He wasn't looking at her in hate or disdain, in fact he never did. _What is he waiting for?_ She thought. Flair simply dropped the chair and looked back at the ring to see Batista trying to fight back, and the referee still out of it. He slipped into the ring and tried to help HHH out, only to have Batista knock him off the apron. Lauren got to her feet and watched the match as another referee came running down the ramp to replace the unconscious one.

HHH went for the Pedigree again, only to have Batista avoid it and give him a sidewalk slam. As the referee was checking on HHH, HHH gave him a low blow. Batista tried giving HHH a Batista Bomb, only to receive a low blow also. HHH started hitting Batista mercilessly with lefts and rights in the corner. However, Batista was able to power out of the corner, and deliver a massive Batista Bomb at last. The referee counted 1...2...3! Lauren cheered and jumped up and down as the referee gave Batista his title. Flair grabbed HHH and had them hightail it out of the ring. Batista smirked at HHH while holding his title in the air, Lauren slipping into the ring behind him.

Batista turned around, a sexy glint in his eye, as Lauren stood across the ring from him with her title on her shoulder, and an innocent look on her face. Batista lifted his hand, and wagged his finger toward him as they both stepped closer towards each other in the middle of the ring. Not another thought was processed before Batista wrapped an arm around Lauren's waist and quickly dipped her, a heated kiss meeting her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Batista brought her back to her feet, their lips still connected as Lauren snuck her hand around Batista's wrist. She pulled away and raised it in the air, both raising their titles in their other hands. Both climbed a turnbuckle and celebrated with the audience, huge smiles on both their faces, as the audience cheered crazily for them.

A/N: Hey everybody!! Sorry for taking so long to update!! College is soooooo exhausting! I promise it won't be another month before I update this again! Thanks for the reviews :)


	66. A Champion's Celebration

Chapter 66: A Champion's Celebration

Batista brought Lauren back to her feet, their lips still connected as she snuck her hand around Batista's wrist. She pulled away and raised it in the air, both raising their titles in their other hands. Both climbed a turnbuckle and celebrated with the audience, huge smiles on both their faces, as the audience cheered crazily for them. They both climbed down and slipped through the ropes to head up the ramp. Batista surprised Lauren as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the top of the ramp. He stopped, showing off both his prizes, with Lauren showing off both of hers.

Batista and Lauren had finally left the arena, smiles on both their faces. For they were now both champions. Lauren looked down at the title now in her possession, the only thing tainting it was the name of Trish Stratus still engraved in it. _I'm going to have to get that changed_,she thought to herself as they rode back. She was comfortably laying in Batista's arms, holding him tightly in excitement.

Once they reached their room, Lauren started jumping up and down happily. "I can't believe it!" she shouted. Batista could only smile at the sight of her, never seeing her that happy before. "I told that bitch I'd kick her ass! Take _that_ Ms. OLD Women's Champion!" she said, not talking to anyone but herself. Batista came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her carrying-on instantly.

"And didn't I tell _you_ that you had nothing to worry about?" he asked in her ear.

Lauren smiled, wrapping her arms around his. "Yes you did Mr. Right," she chuckled. Batista slowly started swaying them back and forth, side to side. Before she knew it, Lauren was twirled out of his arms, only to be brought back with one arm around her waist and her other hand in his. "Haha, what are you doing?" Lauren laughed.

"What's it look like? I'm dancing with my woman," Batista winked.

"There isn't any music," Lauren pointed out smartly. Batista acted like that didn't matter as they continued to dance. Lauren went on with it, enjoying every minute of it.

"If you could pick a favorite song, what would it be?" Batista asked her. Lauren was surprised, but simply thought about it.

"I guess if I had to choose, it would be...'I Knew I Loved You' by Savage Garden." Batista nodded as he kept the song in his mind. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering," he replied as he dipped her gracefully. Lauren couldn't help but laugh and enjoy this. "So how does it feel to be the champ I told you you'd be?" Batista asked her.

"It feels wonderful," Lauren replied. Batista brought her back to her feet as she laid her head against his chest. "I feel like...never mind, it sounds stupid," she said.

"Tell me," Batista whispered kissing the top of her head.

"It feels like...I really deserve you now. I remember when I thought you and Trish did something, it was because she was actually _something_ in this business. She was the champion, the best of the women. But now I am, and you're the World Heavyweight Champion, the best of the men. I feel more like your equal now," Lauren told him.

Batista slowly cupped her chin and brought her lips to his. When they pulled apart, Batista kept his hand on her cheek, stroking it slowly. "Lauren, even before you were champ, you were the best. And if someday you lose the title, you'll still be the best." he whispered low in her ear, making her body shiver. "And now that we've shown the world that we're the best at wrestling..." Batista smirked as he took her hand and started leading her to the bedroom. Lauren smirked back, dropping her title on the floor next to his. As soon as the door was closed, Batista pulled her strongly into his arms with a hot kiss waiting for her. Lauren kissed him hungrily, as he lifted her up to allow her to wrap her legs around his waist. The force knocked them both onto the bed, having Lauren roll off laughing.

Batista crawled over her, lightly pinning her wrist to the bed, and kissing her neck ever-so-gently. Lauren lifted her head to kiss his neck as well, making her way to his lips. Batista's hands roamed down her sides, going back up, taking her shirt with them. However, before it actually left her, someone's phone started going off.

"Oops," Lauren whispered. She slipped out from underneath him, to see that it was Lita calling. "Hello?" she answered.

"YOU WON! YOU WON! YOU WON!" Both Lita and Stacy yelled into the phone, causing Lauren to drop it accidentally. She quickly picked it back up laughing. "How does it feel, Ms. Women's Champion?" Lita exclaimed.

"It feels great!" Lauren laughed.

"Tell Batista we all said congrats!" Stacy called into the phone.

"Oh I will, don't worry!" Lauren said giving a wink to her man laying on the bed, ready to be taken. She had to hold back a shudder as she turned away to hear Lita and Stacy still talking.

"We need to celebrate! You and Batista can–oh god! I'm soooooo sorry!!" Lita called out.

"Lita what are you apologizing for?" Lauren asked.

"I totally forgot that you guys were probably already 'celebrating'! Details tomorrow! Bye!" Lita said frantically before hanging up.

Lauren heard the dial tone, and couldn't help but laugh at her crazy friend. As soon as she pushed the 'End' button, two large arms wrapped around her and brought her backwards onto the bed. Lauren couldn't help but laugh as Batista kept her to his chest. His lips tenderly trailed on her neck, making her moan lightly, and exposing her neck even more. Batista's hands traveled to her shoulders, gently sliding the straps of her top off, and leaving kisses on her completely bare skin.

After a few moments, Batista had finally pulled Lauren's top over her head. She sat in front of him in a simple pink bra with black lace along the rim of it. Lauren turned to look at him with a small, shy smile on her face. Batista pulled her to him in a heated kiss, her hands landing against his chest, slipping into his unbuttoned shirt and pushing it off. Batista went on to remove her pants, slipping them off her slender legs. Lauren subtly undid his pants, having him step out of them, sitting on his knees on the bed. Even on his knees he loomed over Lauren, who shivered at the very sight of him. His strong hands landed on her hips, seeing the vision of beauty in her bra and panties, staring innocently up at him. Lauren roamed over his chest with her delicate hands, as she pushed him gently down, leaving kisses from his sun tattoo up his chest, to his lips.

It wasn't long before Batista couldn't take anymore, and placed her beneath him, ready to claim her. "I love you, Lauren," he whispered into the crook of her neck, kissing it.

"I love you too," she replied, practically begging him to take her. The champions celebrated together, in a way only champions like Vixen and Batista could.

A/N: Well I hope you liked it!! I'm sorry I don't put too much detail into the more 'physical' aspects but I frankly I don't know how to really write those kinds of scenes, lol. Thanks as always for the reviews :)


	67. I Am the Champ!

Chapter 67: I Am The Champ!

The next morning the sun shined over the champions, as they continued to sleep. A lot of energy had been used from both of them, both during _and_ after the Backlash pay-per-view. Lauren was the first to wake up, looking through her tousled hair onto Batista's sleeping form. She slowly sat up, wrapped an extra sheet around her and headed into the bathroom. Before she actually walked in, Lauren turned around to take in the sight that was Batista. The sun made her think he was a god, and made her happy to have him as her own. Lauren walked up to the shower and turned it on, setting it to the right temperature.

It hardly surprised her to feel those wonderful arms wrap around her from behind. "Now what on earth are you wearing that sheet for?" he whispered in her ear.

Lauren chuckled, "Well as a lady, I thought I should keep at least _some_ sense of modesty." Batista nodded, but it didn't stop him from gently tugging at the sheet that covered her. She playfully hit his hands away, "Now, now young man. You've had your fill last night."

"I never have enough of you," he growled huskily. Shivers were visible throughout her body, as his hands removed the sheet from her body. Before it even hit the floor, Batista turned Lauren around and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him into a passionate kiss as he walked them both into the shower. The water flowed about them, making them both even hotter for each other. Instead of taking an actual shower, the whole thing turned into a whole make-out session.

Once they were both satisfied, at least for the moment, they both went back into the bedroom to get dressed. Lauren decided on a plain white t-shirt and jeans with sneakers. Batista decided on a black t-shirt and jeans with sneakers. About fifteen minutes later, Batista got a phone call from Bischoff. Lauren sat on the bed, waiting for Batista to finish and tell her what was going on.

"All right. Yeah I'll tell her. Bye" Batista said as he hung up the phone.

"What's up?" she asked him.

"Bischoff wanted to let me know that he's going to announce the start of the Gold Rush tournament tonight. We had talked about it before the pay-per-view. If I won, he'd make a tournament for eight superstars to participate in. I don't know who all is in it except HHH. Whoever wins the tournament gets a title shot with me," Batista explained. "He also wanted me to tell you that you have a match tonight versus Victoria."

"Victoria? Wouldn't Trish want a rematch for the title?" Lauren asked confused.

"Well, it isn't the same with the men's titles as the women's title. It'll be a while before she has another title match against you," Batista told her. Lauren nodded, sort of disappointed that she wouldn't be able to prove to Trish and the world that her win wasn't a fluke.

"I guess I understand. Well, no doubt Trish will try to get in the way anyways, to make herself look good to get another shot. If she wants it, all she has to do is ask," Lauren stated confidently. Batista smiled at his woman, seeing the smirk on her face, and hearing the confidence in her voice. "I'm starving! Let's go get something to eat!"

"Sure thing babe," Batista winked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and headed out to breakfast.

Later that night, Batista and Lauren arrived at the arena, titles on their shoulders. Cameras and fans surrounded them, as they posed and signed a few autographs before heading inside. Lauren was wearing a neon-yellow tank top with a black skirt and high boots, while Batista wore a black coat and pants with a red shirt beneath it. Once they got inside, they headed straight to Bischoff's office.

"Hey there, my two favorite champions!" Bischoff said happily, making them both want to punch him in the face. "Vixen, your new name plate for your title is waiting just down the hall. Your match against Victoria will be right after your interview with Maria, which is right after the first match for the Gold Rush tournament. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to Batista about something," Bischoff stated.

Vixen didn't really want to leave, but Batista gave her a nod, letting her know it was okay. "All right. I'll see you both later," she said, giving Batista a kiss and taking her leave.

Batista noticed Bischoff watching Vixen as she walked out, meeting him with a glare when Bischoff decided to divert his own attention. Bischoff saw the look on Batista's face, and chuckled nervously, describing to Batista what would take place in the Gold Rush tournament.

"Because of your stressful night last night, and with the Gold Rush tournament, I decided to give you the night off." Bischoff told him.

"Thanks Eric, but I don't want the night off. In fact," Batista started when he grabbed Bischoff's shirt and brought him close, "how about _we_ fight tonight." When Bischoff looked like he was about to piss himself, Batista told him he was kidding. With that, Batista left to go find Vixen and watch the Gold Rush tournament in his locker room.

Upon arriving he walked in to find Vixen just finishing tying up her wrestling boots. She looked up at him with a smile on her face as she handed him her title. "It's officially mine," Vixen said. Batista looked at it to see "WWE Women's Champion: Vixen" in red, gold and black. He handed it back, and laughed as she hugged it to her like a precious toy.

"Don't forget young lady," Batista started as he motioned to his own belt, "I have one too." Vixen gave him a sexy smirk as she placed hers on her shoulder.

"That you do, Mr. Batista." she replied. "So how does it feel being the World Heavyweight Champion?" Vixen asked tracing a finger down his chest. Batista chuckled deep in his throat as his title made its way to the couch while his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Pretty damn good," he told her as his lips claimed hers. A knock on their door interrupted them, as they collected themselves before opening the door. Benoit, Stacy, Lita and Kane were at their door. Lita and Stacy rushed past Batista and hugged Vixen with all their might.

"YOU DID IT!" they both screamed. Kane and Benoit settled for a simple handshake from Batista, congratulating him on his win. The three men looked at the women, seeing Lita and Stacy holding Vixen's title in awe, seeing her name on it.

"We knew you were gonna do it!" Stacy said, hugging her again.

"Yeah, you kicked that bitch's ass!" Lita laughed, handing Vixen back her title. "Too bad you have to face that man Victoria tonight."

Vixen couldn't help but laugh as she agreed. "Well, who knows, maybe Trish will show her sorry face and make things more interesting," Vixen chuckled, as Lita and Stacy laughed as well. Although they stopped when they heard Batista clear his throat, and turned around to see brow raised. "Or not!" Vixen added while scratching the back of her head. "Oh! Look at that!" Vixen said looking at an imaginary watch, "I have that interview with Maria now! Then goes my match! I'll see you guys later!" With that she went out the door towards the interview curtain to talk to Maria.

Maria was standing there ready for the interview, wondering what kind of questions to ask Vixen. When she saw Vixen, she got a little nervous in trying to figure out what to say.

"Hey Maria," Vixen greeted with her new title on her shoulder.

"Hi Vixen!" Maria waved happily.

"We're on in 5 ladies," the cameraman told them. After the countdown, Maria held the microphone up to announce her interviewee.

"Ladies and gentlemen, with me now is the new Women's Champion, Vixen!" Maria announced as Vixen stepped next to her. "So Vixen, how does it feel to win the title for the first time?" Maria asked.

"Maria, I can't even describe how it feels. All I can say is it's great, I worked hard to get it and it all paid off. Trish tried every trick there was to throw me off, but here I am as the Women's Champion, and I plan to keep it this way for a long time," Vixen replied.

Maria got the confused squint on her face, "But what about your match tonight? Isn't it against Victoria? What about her?"

Vixen just kind of looked at her, before responding, "Well I plan to do to Victoria what I did to Trish last night, and that is to–" Vixen stopped when an unexpected third party entered the interview. Trish Stratus, face-to-face with Vixen, who didn't back away as Trish stepped right up to her.

"Enjoy this reign while it lasts, Vixen. Because it won't be too long before I have my rematch with you and do whatever it takes to get back that title." Trish growled glaring at Vixen intently.

Vixen simply adjusted the title on her shoulder and replied, "I'm counting on it. When you've decided to fight me for this, I'll be ready. I look forward to proving to you and everyone here that I deserve this title and will remain champion no matter if you, or any other diva comes after me for it. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a match. Have a nice day." Vixen gave a tiny sadistic smile and walked off for her match. Trish simply watched, huffing and puffing before storming off, leaving Maria standing there wondering what had just happened.

A/N: YAY! Another update for my birthday!! Lol. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I realized that this is possibly one of the VERY few times I ever mentioned Maria in this fic, lol. I don't know how it happened. I think she's adorable, lol. Thanks as always for the reviews :)


	68. Bring It!

Chapter 68: Bring It!

Vixen waited at the curtain for her name and new title to be announced. "Introducing first, weighing in at 135 lbs. Your new Women's champion, Vixen!" Vixen had a smile on her face and the title on her shoulder as she walked down the ramp proudly. She stepped into the ring, showing her title to the many fans that stood behind her throughout the whole ordeal. Vixen handed her title to the referee, when "I ain't the lady to mess with" played through the speakers. Vixen turned around to see Victoria with a sneer on her face as she walked down to the ring and hopped over the ropes. Both women stood ready, simply waiting for the bell to ring and get this show on the road.

As soon as the bell rang, Victoria charged Vixen with a powerful clothesline. Vixen didn't even realize how much her body still hurt from the previous match last night until it collided with the mat. _Well, this will certainly make things interesting,_ she thought to herself sarcastically. Vixen rolled out of the way of an elbow drop and quickly got back to her feet, sending a kick to Victoria's back Vixen waited for her to get back to her feet, getting her breath back in the process. Victoria stumbled up and turned to glare at Vixen with a vengeance, making Vixen merely glare right back, as they charged each other. They ended up locking up in the middle of the ring, when Vixen gave Victoria a suplex to the mat, making a bridge and going for the pin.

Victoria was able to kick out at two, jumping up with incredible speed and speared Vixen powerfully into the mat. Vixen rolled, groaning in pain, arms wrapped around her abdomen. Vixen cursed under her breath, feeling Victoria grab her by her hair and throw her into the turnbuckle. Victoria charged Vixen, only to be met by a boot to the face. Vixen jumped onto the second rope and gave Victoria a clothesline. Vixen went back to the turnbuckle and went to the top rope, to give Victoria a leg drop. Once it landed, Vixen made the cover, 1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, the Women's Champion, Vixen!" Lilian announced as the referee handed the tired Vixen her title and raised her wrist. Vixen turned to leave the ring when she got clotheslined to the mat. She looked up to see that it was an angry Trish, who signaled Victoria to lift her up. Victoria held Vixen's arms behind her back, while Trish picked up the title, and hit Vixen with a great deal of power.

"This is MY title! You don't deserve it!" Trish yelled, as she hit Vixen again. Vixen couldn't even stand on her own anymore, as Victoria came in front of Vixen and set her up for the Widow's Peak. Vixen was knocked out as soon as she felt the impact of Victoria's finisher throughout her body. The only thing she could comprehend was Trish and Victoria laughing at her, before she completely blacked out.

Vixen woke up a few hours later, eyes blurry to what was surrounding her. When her vision cleared, she saw Lita and Stacy beside her, with worried looks on their faces.

"Guys! She's waking up!" Stacy called out. Vixen tried sitting up, only to feel pain and Lita's hands preventing her.

"No you don't! You need to chill for a little while," Lita told her as she got Vixen to lay back again. "You got your butt handed to you out there," Lita chuckled, trying to liven things up.

"Gee Lita, your support is astounding," Vixen said rolling her eyes, with Stacy and Lita laughing beside her. Vixen soon heard someone running down the hallway into the room. She finally realized that she was in one of the medical rooms in the arena.

The heavy footsteps were Benoit and Kane running into the room. "How are you feeling?" Benoit asked, walking up to the other side of the bed, Kane following.

"Just a little sore. I should've seen this coming and I still...god damnit!" Vixen yelled, pounding her fist into the mattress.

"Whoa, take it easy! It's not your fault! I mean think about it, you had a gruesome match last night, then you had one tonight, and it was two against one. You can't blame yourself," Stacy told her friend. Vixen didn't seem well convinced, but nodded nonetheless, and noticed one person that she really wanted to see absent.

"Don't worry Vixen, Batista will be here soon. But I have to go out for my match against HHH. I'll give him a few hits for ya," Benoit winked.

Vixen chuckled, "I'd appreciate that. Good luck!" she called out as Benoit nodded and gave Stacy a kiss before leaving. "I hope he beats HHH, he deserves a shot at the title," Vixen said as everyone agreed.

"Oh! Guess what?" Stacy asked happily. "I talked to Bischoff after what happened after your match tonight, and you're getting some payback."

"Really?" Vixen smiled.

"Yep! Next week it's gonna be a tag team match with you and Lita versus Trish and Victoria!" Stacy said, like she was giving Vixen a long awaited present.

"You're the best Stacy!" Vixen cheered, giving her friend a hug.

"I know!" Stacy replied laughing.

"We'll show them how it's done," Lita said determinedly, as she and Vixen slapped each other's hands. "Oh yeah! In case you were wondering, Shawn Michaels beat Shelton, and my man beat that little prick Christian," Lita stated proudly.

"Wow! Congratulations Kane!" Vixen smiled. "I hope at least either you or Benoit face Batista for the title, then it'll be an honorable and respectful match." Kane simply nodded, a smirk on his face. _I know someone who's getting a celebration tonight,_ Vixen thought to herself. "Do you guys know where Batista is?" she asked.

"Well, he actually didn't see your match," Stacy said uneasily. "He promised to watch out for Benoit during his match. Me and Lita watched in your locker room, but we don't know where he was. After your match he came in and asked who won, that was it."

"We did hear him talking on his cell phone though, and heard him hang up just before he walked back in. As soon as we told him who won, he said he had to do something and that he'd be back. We haven't seen him since then," Lita explained. Vixen seemed a little saddened by this fact, when Lita quickly added "But I'm sure he's gonna come see you right after Benoit's match!"

"Yeah, I know," Vixen smiled. "I'm gonna head down to our locker room," Vixen said stepping out of the bed, groaning a little bit as she stepped onto the floor. Both Lita and Stacy grabbed an arm and helped her to her locker room with Kane right behind them.

As soon as they got her onto the couch in her locker room, they turned on the monitor to watch Benoit's match. They saw Flair and HHH ganging up on him, with Stacy getting more worried. Both Lita and Lauren held her hands, telling her it'd be all right, when Batista ran down to the ring and cleaned house. Benoit got HHH into the Crippler Crossface, making HHH tap. Stacy jumped up and down in excitement, while she hugged Lita and Vixen, running out of the room to go see him. Lita and Kane walked out, ready to congratulate him themselves. Lauren decided to stay put until Batista got there.

_I wonder what he was doing, he never misses my matches. Here I half-expected him to be busting down the door like he always does to see me, _she chuckled to herself. Her body still hurt from the match, so she decided to lay down on the comfy leather couch. Before she knew it, her eyes were closing, and she was fast asleep.

"Lauren!" a voice called out before opening the door. Batista ran in with a smile on his voice and excitement in his voice, "Lauren did you see what–" He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw her fast asleep on the couch. _Guess her match wore her out,_ he smiled as he saw how cute she looked. Batista quickly changed before grabbing their stuff and calling for the limo to meet them outside. Once everything was set, Batista sat next to his sleeping beauty and gently shook her shoulder to wake her up. He heard her moan a little before opening her eyes and smiling at him. "Hey Champ," he said kissing her on her forehead.

"Hey Champ," she replied tiredly.

"You ready to get out of here?" Batista asked petting her hair softly. Vixen merely nodded, barely sitting up before plopping back down in both pain and exhaustion. "You okay?" he asked a bit worriedly.

_Well I'm sure he was going to find out eventually,_ Lauren thought sadly. "Well, my match went a little more rough than I expected," she told him. Batista raised a brow, asking her to explain. Lauren heaved a heavy sigh and told him everything that happened, and how she was still in pain from the attack. Batista was definitely beyond pissed, but he didn't say anything, making Lauren a little nervous. "I'm sorry," she said laying on her stomach and burying her face into her arms.

"You've got nothing to apologize for," Batista told her sweetly, kissing her hair. It was then that he felt the large welt on her head from being hit twice from her title. _If only I hadn't been so busy, I would've known about this and helped her,_ he thought angrily to himself. Batista looked down to see Lauren about to fall asleep again. He smiled, "Come on baby." Lauren again tried to sit up only to groan in pain. "Allow me," Batista winked as he gently took Lauren into his arms, feeling her wrap her arms softly around his neck and burying her face into the crook of his neck. Batista kissed her temple as he carried her to the limo and held her to him the entire ride. Lauren used his chest as a pillow, sleeping until they reached the hotel. Batista woke her up only enough so she would hold onto him as he carried her up to their room.

Once he placed her onto the mattress he removed her boots, top and skirt so she could sleep more comfortably. Batista smiled down at her as he watched her sleep so peacefully, before he got undressed and slipped under the covers. Before he knew it, Lauren had cuddled up against his chest, while he wrapped his arms around her.

_I'm sorry I wasn't there for you tonight Lauren. But I promise, I'm going to make it up to you, _Batista smirked as he closed his eyes and went to sleep with the love of his life sleeping in his arms.

A/N: So what was Batista up to? We'll find out soon! At least you guys will, I already know! Lol. Hope you enjoyed it:)


	69. Not A Moments' Peace

Chapter 69: Not A Moments' Peace

The next morning, Lauren woke up to the sound of water running in the bathroom. She sat up, only to groan in pain, "Damn! I was hoping it'd be gone once I woke up."

"Sounds like you could use a hot bath," Batista said standing in the doorway, leaving the bathtub to fill up.

"Yes, I definitely could," Lauren smiled as she slowly sat up and started walking over to the bathroom, where Batista assisted her in stripping her clothes and lowering herself into the tub. "This is just what I needed," she sighed in content, "thank you."

"You deserve it, last night was a rough one for you," Batista replied as he sat on the edge.

"Yeah well, that's the business," Lauren said looking up at him with a small smile. Batista could tell she wanted to say something.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Nothing!" Lauren said, trying to sound happy. Of course, that look from him made her rethink her answer. "I mean it's not a big deal, I just didn't know where you were last night that's all." Batista heaved a heavy sigh, standing up. "Batista?" Lauren asked sitting up in the tub.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," he told her. Batista heard the water splashing before he felt wet arms around him, and lips on the back of his neck.

"You don't need to apologize," she whispered in his ear. Lauren smiled when she felt him take her hands in his and kiss them. He turned around in her arms and held her to him, a smirk on his face.

"I'll tell you what," Batista started, catching Lauren's interest. "I'm going to take you out tonight. If you promise to be a little patient with me, I'll explain what I was doing last week. Deal?"

Batista was answered with a sweet kiss on his lips. "How about instead..." Lauren said, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, "we stay in tonight?" Batista raised a brow, noticing the sexy look in her eyes. His shirt was now completely undone, as her wet hands roamed his chest.

"I like that," he growled, his hands bringing her closer to him to kiss her. The rest of the day basically speaks for itself, and Lauren wasn't very worried about being sore anymore. Seems Batista has the magic touch.

The next morning, Lauren woke up to her phone ringing beside the bed. Batista's arms restricted movement, not that she minded, but she was barely able to get to her phone.

"Hello?" she answered tiredly.

"Ah, Vixen!" Eric Bischoff replied with sickening enthusiasm.

"What do you want Bischoff?" Lauren asked, feeling Batista sit up and try to listen in.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that you and Trish have a title match in two weeks," Bischoff replied.

"And you decided to call me now to tell me this?" Lauren groaned.

"Oh well I thought you'd like to know ahead of time, since she has requested that it be a No Disqualifications match." This had definitely caught Lauren's attention. "And I decided to grant it because of the beat down Trish and Victoria gave you last night. Trish definitely showed that she should get another title shot," Bischoff stated smugly.

"How nice of you to put your input," Lauren growled.

"Well that's not all! Today you and Batista have a photo shoot for the RAW magazine. Be ready in 2 hours so the limo can pick you up. Goodbye," Bischoff said before hanging up.

"Asshole." Lauren said quietly and hung up before lying back down.

"What's going on?" Batista asked. Lauren described the match, the photo shoot and didn't skip on the smart-ass comments made by Bischoff. "Well don't listen to him. You're gonna do great against Trish."

"You're not gonna try to talk me out of changing the match?" Lauren asked him curiously.

Batista heaved a sigh and looked down at the sheets, taking her hand in his. "Lauren," he started, kissing her palm. "I love you. But this is your career, and I know that I don't have any right to get in the way. If you want this match as it is, then I'm going to support you. You're not also my girl, but you're a WWE Diva, and this is what WWE Divas do."

Lauren was close to tears as she leaned in and kissed him sweetly. "I don't know where you came from, but I'm glad you're here." They both chuckled as they got out of bed, grabbed a shower and got dressed to head over to the photo shoot.

Both superstars with their titles in their hands walked in, already separated to get ready for their sessions. Batista had changed into his wrestling gear, and had light makeup put on him before he walked out. The photographers led him over to the set, where they waited for Vixen. Neither of the superstars realized that they were both going to be on the cover of the magazine. As soon as Vixen's door opened, Batista's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

Vixen was wearing a very short black skirt, heels that reached her knees, fingerless gloves, and a green camo halter top that split in the middle but was tied with black ribbon. To say the least, it didn't leave much to the imagination, but no one was complaining.

Vixen walked confidently up to him, her title on her shoulder and a smirk on her lips. "I take it you like?" she asked.

"Am I that obvious?" he whispered huskily, kissing her. Both of them chuckled, before being told by the photographers to start posing. The first few pictures were just the two of them standing back to back with their titles. The next ones were both of them facing each other, their arms around each other's waists. Batista spun Vixen around to have her back to him as he held her. Both of them faced the camera, while Vixen reached behind her and laid her hand behind his head.

"That's great guys! We just want a little more...well..." the photographer stuttered. Both Vixen and Batista looked at each other with smirks.

"Something like this?" Vixen asked as she turned to face Batista and wrapped a leg around him as he dipped her.

"Perfect!" they all exclaimed. Batista and Vixen were having the time of their lives, as Batista surprised Vixen by lifting her into his arms, holding both her and his title.

After about an hour, they decided to call it a day and changed to head back to the hotel. "Now THAT was hot!" Lauren stated once they were in the limo.

"Who says it was over?" Batista asked with a raised brow.

"Well I need nourishment for _those_ kinds of activities young man," Lauren chuckled. "I haven't eaten all day, I'm starving!"

"Yeah me too. We'll grab something before we head to the hotel," Batista replied as he told the driver to take them to Bob Evans. Once they were finished eating they finally made it back to the hotel.

"I think I should hit the gym and workout a little bit," Lauren suggested.

"I'm gonna grab some more shuteye. Damn Bischoff," Batista mumbled as he plopped down onto the bed. Lauren laughed at him as she grabbed her gym gear and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before heading down to the gym.

Lauren received a pleasant surprise when she got down there, seeing her two best friends already working out. "Hey guys!" she greeted as they both waved.

"What have you been up to?" Lita asked from the punching bag.

"Just got finished a photo shoot with Batista," Lauren replied as she started stretching.

"Oh, that sounds hot!" Stacy winked from the treadmill.

"Oh trust me, it was," Lauren sighed. While the three friends were gossiping, an unexpected and unwelcome visitor appeared.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Better ones will be coming, I promise! Lol. Thanks as always for the reviews :)


	70. Playing Dangerous Games

Chapter 70: Playing Dangerous Games

"Hey guys!" Lauren greeted as both Stacy and Lita waved.

"What have you been up to?" Lita asked from the punching bag.

"Just got finished a photo shoot with Batista," Lauren replied as she started stretching.

"Oh, that sounds hot!" Stacy winked from the treadmill.

"Oh trust me, it was," Lauren sighed. While the three friends were gossiping, an unexpected and unwelcome visitor appeared.

"Well, well. I didn't realize Batista could let his tramp go free," HHH smirked strutting up to them. All of them turned to face them, unhappy to see him.

"What do you want?" Lauren asked crossing her arms.

"I just came in here to workout a little that's all," HHH claimed "innocently" as he started backing off and going to do his own thing.

HHH was on the complete other side of the gym, when Lauren turned to her friends. "I know he's up to something."

"Definitely. What do we do?" Lita asked.

"I say we stay here and act like he isn't here. He's probably waiting for us to go get our guys, especially Batista. We just chill, finish what we're doing and ignore him," Lauren stated as she went back to stretching. Lita and Stacy nodded as they continued their own workout, keeping an eye out for HHH.

It had been at least 10 minutes, and HHH had kept quiet and to himself, making the girls even more nervous. Stacy tapped Lita on the shoulder and asked Lauren to come over. "Guys, I don't like this at all. Usually he's with Flair talking about what bimbos we are or something like that. Now he's all quiet and...just not talking." Both girls agreed as they looked over and saw HHH just lifting the weights quietly. "I really don't want to be in here with him, even if it is three of us and one of him."

"Stacy's right, we probably shouldn't stay here, no matter how it'll make us look," Lauren agreed. "All right, let's get our stuff and just workout later." Lita and Stacy agreed as they grabbed their bags and headed out the door, assuming Lauren was behind them. Lauren looked left and right for her bag, only to find someone holding it in their hands.

"Looking for this?" HHH smirked, dangling her bag a few feet away from her.

_He must've grabbed when I wasn't looking,_ Lauren thought angrily to herself. "I would appreciate it if I could have my bag back," she said quietly holding her hand out.

HHH just chuckled to himself, as he tossed the bag in between them, equal distance from both of them. "Take it if you want it," he said with a stupid smile on his face. Lauren could feel herself shaking, hoping he couldn't see it.

She hesitantly took a step forward, as HHH did the same, making her jump back. HHH just laughed at her. _If I don't try to get it, he'll think I'm scared of him. Though I guess I wouldn't be lying if I said I did. But I can't have Batista between me and him all the time, I'm on my own for this one,_ she thought sadly to herself. "Despite being called 'The Game' I don't feel like playing," Lauren said as she took a few steps forward, keeping her eyes on HHH the entire time. Amazingly, he didn't make a move as she came forward to retrieve the bag. As soon as she had it in her hand she quickly turned around and headed for the door. _Maybe I can actually get out of this–_ Lauren's thoughts were cut off by two rough arms grabbing her from behind and dragging her away from the door. Before a scream could escape her lips, Lauren found herself face down on the gym floor.

"Don't wanna play, huh?" HHH growled in her ear as he pinned both her wrists down to the floor. He felt her struggling against him, making him laugh, "well we're gonna see about that." HHH then rolled her over so she was facing up at him as he straddled her waist. With her wrists still held down, Lauren was virtually powerless against him.

"Get the hell off me!" she screamed.

"Oh come on, Vixen! When the Game wants to play, he plays," he said as he leaned in close. "And the Game, always wins." Before Lauren knew what was happening, she felt HHH crash his rough lips against hers. She muffled in protest as she tried to fight him off of her, with no luck at all. HHH was practically smothering her with his mouth, making her screams useless.

"In there!" Lauren heard Stacy's voice scream from the door. The next thing Lauren knew, HHH was being ripped off her, and was punched damn good in the face. Lauren sat up coughing and wiping furiously at her lips, as she looked up to see her rescuer.

In a blinding fury, Batista was beating the living hell out of HHH, with the help of Benoit and Kane. Stacy and Lita helped Lauren to her feet, as they watched their men take care of business. Batista laid numerous threats to HHH if he had ever touched Lauren again he wouldn't live long enough to regret it. Before they knew it, HHH was nothing more than a mess on the floor.

Once all three men were finished, Batista ran up to Lauren and gently took her face in his hands. "Are you okay?" he panted from the workout he had just done on HHH.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lauren nodded quickly. Batista held her tightly to him before grabbing her bag and lifting her into his arms. Lauren clutched to him as he took them both back to the room.

Once they got there, Batista gently set her down onto the bed, checking her to see if she was truly all right. "Are you sure you're not hurt anywhere?" Batista asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I uh...I better go grab a shower." Lauren said, trying to act unaffected by what happened.

"Lauren," Batista said as he took her hand and stopped her. "I know this is bothering you, please, let me help you."

"You don't have to Batista, I'm fine, really. HHH is just an idiot who wishes he was as lucky as you are," Lauren said, trying to be confident and keep her tears at bay. "I really need a shower." was all she said before she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Batista could hear her start crying as soon as she the shower started. He could tell that she was trying to be quiet about it, and it broke his heart. His hand found the knob as he quietly opened the door to see her in shower, just standing there, looking as beautiful as ever.

Lauren never heard the door open, but did hear the shower door open behind her. She quickly turned, revealing her red eyes from crying. "I'm sorry," she whispered and turned away holding herself. Batista took little time to wrap her in his arms, letting her cry freely. "I hate him," Lauren cried.

"I know sweetie, I know." Batista whispered as he kissed her neck tenderly. For almost 20 minutes they stood beneath the water, Batista merely holding the woman he loved. Lauren turned the water off and turned to face him.

"How did you know to come down to the gym?" she asked curiously. Batista simply smirked before lifting her into his arms and putting her into the sink counter to wrap a towel around her.

"Well, luckily, I happened to realize that you had left your cell phone here. I was on my way down to hand it to you when I ran into Benoit and Kane waiting for Stacy and Lita. The two of them walked out talking about HHH, when they suddenly looked worried. Then I asked them if you were still in the gym, and they screamed that we had to get in there now. When two ladies scream that you have to get somewhere, you get there and you get there fast." Batista chuckled, as Lauren laughed. "So I walked in there, and the rest of the story speaks for itself."

Lauren nodded, her eyes traveling down to the floor. Batista lowered and angled his head so she was looking at him. "Stop," she whined, unable to hold in a smile. Batista stood straight and placed some strands of hair behind her ear. Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her as close to him as possible. Batista held her tightly, both standing there silently until Lauren suggested they get something to eat with a smile on her face.

Batista watched as she hopped down and started getting dressed. Lauren noticed him watching her and sent a small smile over to him, letting him know that she would be okay. He walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I promise, I'm gonna make you forget all of this," Batista whispered into her hair.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Lauren asked looking up at him.

"Just wait and see," Batista replied before giving her a sweet kiss on the lips before taking her hand and taking her out to eat.

A/N: Okay, I'm trying to improve updates only because there's a chapter I'm dying to put up here. But I must bide my time, lol. Thanks so much for the reviews. PS-It was HHH! Lol. Just so you know, lol. :)


	71. Could It Get Any Better?

Chapter 71: Could It Get Any Better?

RAW was roaring with awaiting fans to see who would win the next round of the Gold Rush Tournament. It was to be Benoit versus Kane, and Shawn Michaels versus Edge. Neither Lita nor Stacy were too excited to see their men go against each other, but they knew it had to be done. Both of them decided to stay behind during their match, not wanting to get in the way or hurt.

Batista didn't have a match tonight, but wanted to confront HHH about what he had done to Lauren. It took a lot of convincing, but Batista finally got Lauren to agree to stay backstage during the confrontation. They didn't realize it was going to happen so soon in the show, when HHH stalked to the ring, clearly unhappy.

Before Lauren knew it, Batista was out the locker room door and down to the ring. What happened took everyone by surprise. HHH as always, started complaining how he deserved another chance to prove to Batista that he deserved the title. Batista told him that he would simply beat him again, and he lost his chance against Benoit the week before.

Everyone was shocked when HHH announced that he was leaving RAW, to wait for Batista to fail and for the world to come crawling back to him to return. Batista along with everyone else, didn't believe him. HHH threw down his mic, and started walking up the ramp, with Batista calling out to him.

"So you're really leaving?" he asked. HHH nodded in response, only to hear Batista chuckle, "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out!" Everyone cheered as HHH left, leaving Batista smiling in the ring.

"Did that seriously just happen?" Lauren called out, both surprised and happy.

"Hell yeah it did!" Lita replied, excited about what had just taken place. The three divas jumped around and hugged each other, hoping it wasn't all a wonderful dream. The next thing the monitor showed was HHH leaving RAW, and Ric Flair staying behind.

"HE'S GONE!" Stacy cried out as all three of them clinked their water bottles together to toast the departure of the Game, HHH.

The door opened to reveal a still smiling Batista, who saw the smiles on the divas' faces as well. "You too, huh?" he chuckled. Lauren ran and jumped into his arms as he swung her around.

"I can't believe it! He's really gone!" Lauren cheered.

The celebrating was put to the side when they saw that Benoit and Kane's match was next. Both Lita and Stacy sat on the couch to watch as Batista and Lauren stood and looked on at the two.

"You might have to face one of them," Lauren told him. Batista simply nodded as they watched Kane score a harsh chokeslam on Benoit for the win. Lita was happy that Kane won, but she noticed the sad look on Stacy's face.

"Stacy..." Lita started, only to be cut off by a forced smile on Stacy's face.

"It's okay Lita. Kane was the better wrestler tonight that's all. I better go see if Chris is okay. I'll see you all later," Stacy said as she walked out of the room, Lita following after her.

"For all I know it might be me and Lita watching you guys," Lauren said sadly.

"Yeah. But we can't worry about that right now. Right after Edge and Shawn's match is you and Lita against Trish and Victoria. You should get ready," Batista told her. Lauren nodded as she walked into the bathroom to change.

She came out in a white top that looped behind the neck, split in the middle and tied with a black ribbon, with a black skirt and boots. By the time she had finished, she saw Batista watching Edge and Michaels on the monitor. Edge grabbed his Money in the Bank suitcase, and nailed Michaels in the head, making Batista roll his eyes as the ref counted three.

"I swear, if he wins this thing, I'm gonna beat him with that damned briefcase," Batista stated as Lauren stood next to him.

"You'd have to beat me to it," Lauren smirked. "I better head down to the curtain. I'll see you later." Lauren gave him a quick kiss before running to find Lita and head down to the ring.

As soon as Lauren was gone, Batista pulled out his cell phone. "Hey, it's me. I want everything to be set up after Lauren's match, all right? Good. Bye." Batista hung up with a huge smile on his face. _Tonight is gonna be one hell of a night,_ he thought to himself as he looked to the monitor to watch Lauren's match.

Trish and Victoria were already in the ring waiting, when Vixen's music bursted through the speakers. The audience roared to see her and Lita at the top of the ramp, Vixen's title proudly sitting on her shoulder. She and Lita gave each other a quick look before darting down the ramp into the ring, sliding in and attacking both Trish and Victoria before they even knew what hit them.

Before the match even started Lita and Vixen were dominating. The referee finally got Vixen and Trish out of the ring for Lita and Victoria to start things off. Lita got Victoria with a few good blows to the head and abdomen before trying to go for the cover. Victoria kicked out at two, and quickly kicked Lita in the back sending her into the ropes, which launched her into a clothesline from Victoria. Victoria went for the cover, for Lita to kick out, and send a thumb to Victoria's eye. Lita crawled and tagged Vixen in, who climbed the ropes. As soon as Victoria had turned around, Vixen jumped and gave Victoria an Ultimate Clothesline from the top rope. Victoria was down, but Vixen didn't cover her. Instead she sent a deadly glare to Trish, who looked a little nervous. Vixen dragged Victoria into their corner and made Trish tag herself in. Vixen then threw Victoria through the ropes and pulled Trish over the ropes into the ring. Vixen sent countless blows to her head in face, infuriated from the humiliation she received last week.

Trish was finally able to get a hold of Vixen's hair and pulled, making Vixen get off of her so Trish could escape. Both women stood and charged each other, both aiming for a clothesline. However Trish ducked and speared Vixen instead, covering her, only to have Lita break up the count. While the ref was trying to get Lita out, Trish continued to punch and slap Vixen in the face. Trish got Vixen to her feet, and was about to do a Stratusfaction, when Vixen pushed Trish into the ropes, which brought Trish straight into a Scoop Slam from Vixen. Once Trish was down, Vixen went to the top rope. Before she could jump, she felt someone pull at her leg, causing her to fall onto the turnbuckle.

Victoria sent an elbow to Vixen's face, only to be pulled off the apron by Lita. Vixen called Lita into the ring, and pointed to the turnbuckle across from hers. Lita smirked, and knew exactly what she wanted her to do. Lita climbed to the top rope, as Vixen stood on hers, and both women nodded, before both jumping and delivering a leg drop each to Trish. Vixen made the cover, and got the three count. The referee held both Lita and Vixen's wrists in the air, as the two friends hugged, congratulating each other on the victory.

As soon as Vixen had her title in her hands, she got a mic and yelled in Trish's face, "Next week, you and me bitch! No disqualifications...no mercy!" Vixen threw the mic down as she and Lita exited the ring, both holding each other's wrist as they headed up the ramp.

A/N: What could Batista be planning? It could be anything...even a...POTLUCK! I know, that was lame, lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'm positive you all will enjoy the next one. As always, thank you for the reviews :)


	72. Hell Yeah It Could

Chapter 72: Hell Yeah It Could!

As soon as Vixen had her title in her hands, she got a mic and yelled in Trish's face, "Next week, you and me bitch! No disqualifications...no mercy!" Vixen threw the mic down as she and Lita exited the ring, both holding each other's wrist as they headed up the ramp.

They parted ways at the curtain, with Vixen going to meet Batista and Lita going to meet Kane. Vixen walked into the locker room to see that Batista had disappeared. _I wonder where he went off to. He doesn't have any matches tonight,_ Vixen thought. She closed the door, only to gasp in surprise to see what was attached to it. A gorgeous dress hung there, and it looked her size. It was a light lavender dress that had the top two inches split, tied together loosely. The shoulder straps were strings that wrapped around the back and crossed on the neck. The dress hugged the figure tightly until the hips, where it flowed out with a train in the back. Lauren covered her mouth at the beauty of the dress, and discovered a note clipped to it.

_Put this on. When you're ready head down to the curtain. You won't regret it._

Lauren could only assume that it was Batista who had done this. "But why would I go to the curtain? RAW's over." she wondered, but did as she was asked. She found silver heels to match the dress, which fit her like a dream. Lauren looked herself in the mirror and couldn't help but feel beautiful. She let her hair down, with it all cascading down her right shoulder, and touch of makeup before she was out the locker room.

Lauren got whistles and gasps of awe as she walked down the halls to the curtain. Once she got there, a stagehand told her to wait for only a few more minutes. Lauren started shaking, not knowing what was happening.

"They're ready for you Ms. Vixen," the stagehand said, pulling back the curtain for her. Lauren took a deep breath and started walking through the curtain. As soon as she passed it, almost all the lights in the arena were off. The only true lights were the ones lighting the ramp, which guided her to the ring. Once she stepped onto the ramp, music started playing. And not just any music, it was 'Si Volvieras A Mi' by Josh Groban.

_What in the world is going on?_ Lauren thought as she slowly made her way down the dimly lit ramp to the ring. She could still see faces of audience members as she passed them. _The show's over, shouldn't they be leaving? What could they be waiting for?_ Lauren finally stopped at the last light on the ramp, unable to see past it. Once she was there, all the arena lights started to slowly come on.

Lauren covered her mouth in shock at the sight before her. The entire ring was decorated with white ribbon covering the ropes, pink rose petals all around and in the ring. Vases of white roses at each turnbuckle, tied with gold and silver balloons. The ring was a beautiful sight to say the least. However what truly took her breath away was Batista, standing on the apron, sharply dressed in a black suit, a big smile on his face. Though he looked a little nervous.

Lauren was in too much shock to be hearing her favorite song, the ring beautifully decorated, herself in a gorgeous gown, and her man in a handsome suit, to notice Batista motioning his hand to the steel steps. Lauren slowly made her way over, to see Batista offer his hand to help her up. Lauren took her dress in one hand, and gave her other to Batista who helped her up and sat on the ropes for her.

Once Lauren was in the ring, Batista gently took her hand in his and brought her to the middle of the ring. He lifted a microphone to his lips as he looked Lauren in the eyes.

"I'm sure you're wondering what's going on," Batista started, with Lauren barely able to nod, still adjusting to everything that was happening. "Well, I told you that I was gonna make last week up to you," he chuckled, still with a nervous quiver in his voice. Lauren smiled and looked around at everything he did for her. "But, there's a bigger reason I did this." Lauren turned and looked at him, a sweet smile on her face. She saw Batista look down, rubbing his thumb over her hand.

Batista finally looked up into her eyes again, seeing her mouth "It's okay, tell me" to him. Batista took a deep breath and raised the mic to his lips again.

"Lauren, you are a wonderful, smart and breathtaking young woman. I'm the luckiest man on earth right now, to have you standing here before me, and for me to be able to say that you're mine." Batista smiled, as Lauren blushed and looked down, ready to cry. "You've been with me through everything, and I can't thank you enough for that. All I can say is, that I hope you'll be with me through trials in the future." Lauren noticed him get down on knee, and reaching into his pocket. She almost fainted to see him pull out a little velvet box, open it, and reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Lauren, I've been wanting this for a long time. Will you marry me?" he asked.

Lauren had to take a step back, and realize what was happening. Batista, the love of her life, was kneeling in front of her, with a diamond ring, asking her to marry him. Lauren looked speechless at him, as he waited patiently on one knee for her answer. She let out a laugh as she heard the audience yell "Say Yes! Say Yes!"

Lauren walked back up to Batista, tears running down her face. She gently took the microphone into her hands, "Yes I will."

That was all Batista needed to hear as he jumped up and took Lauren into his arms and held her tight. He was almost to tears himself as he held Lauren close to his chest. Batista released her only to place the lovely ring onto her hand. Batista then claimed her lips passionately as he dipped her, feeling Lauren wrap her arms tightly around his neck. Once they got their breath back, Batista pointed to a stagehand beside the ring, who released gold and silver confetti onto the ring.

Lauren then heard 'I Knew I Loved You' by Savage Garden playing from the speakers, as Batista bowed and asked for a dance. Lauren happily accepted as Batista took one hand in his and wrapped the other around Lauren's waist. Lauren was crying tears of sincere joy into his shoulder, as he held her tightly.

"You just made me the happiest man on Earth," Batista whispered to her, through the audience's loud cheers.

"And you just made me the happiest woman." Lauren replied as she kissed him on the lips. Once the song was over, Batista lifted Lauren into his arms and put her over the ropes onto the apron. He jumped down and took Lauren into his arms again as he carried her up the ramp, kissing her the entire way.

Batista asked for a limo to pick them up and take them to a special dinner waiting for them. As soon as they were inside, they continued to kiss and hold each other, expressing their joy for their engagement.

"You have no idea how happy I am," Batista told her, kissing her palm.

Lauren smirked up at him and said, "Honey, you ain't seen nothing yet." and claimed his lips once again. _I guess you can live happily ever after,_ she thought to herself as they drove, the newly engaged Batista and Vixen. Once they were back at the hotel, their celebrations in the past were nothing compared to their celebration that night.

A/N: YES! IT FINALLY HAPPENED! Lol. I've been DYING to write this chapter. I just hope you all enjoyed it. As for the dress, I looked on Google for dress ideas, and I just HAD to use this one. The damn site wouldn't let me post the website I got the dress from. If you really want to know what it looks like I'll try to send the link to you. Thank you so much for all the reviews, and the support up to this point. If anyone has any wedding ideas, feel free to tell me! Thanks again:)


	73. Meet The Family

Chapter 73: Meet the Family

The next morning, Lauren awoke in the arms of her future husband. She had almost thought it was dream, until something glistened on her hand. Lauren smiled at the ring, tears almost starting again. She kept them at bay, looking around the room, seeing the beautiful dress that didn't last long when they had arrived.

_I'm officially an engaged woman,_ she thought happily to herself. Feeling Batista's arms around her, made her snuggle back under the blankets. Lauren simply kept gazing at the ring, a reminder of the wonderful night before. However, as Lauren continued to look at it, she realized she had some unfinished business to attend to. Something she would have to do by herself, without her fiancé. She quickly and quietly crept out of Batista's arms and got dressed. After grabbing her purse, phone, and writing a quick note, Lauren was on her way out the door. "I love you," she whispered to the sleeping Animal before closing the door.

A few moments later, Batista woke up, rolled over, and realized that his arms were empty. He sat up and looked around, not seeing her in the room. "Lauren?" he called out, with no answer. "Lauren." Again no answer. Batista got up, threw on some pants and checked every part of the room, not finding her anywhere. A piece of paper caught his eye on the table, which read:

_Ran out for a while. I have my phone. Be back later. Love you!–Future Mrs. Dave Batista._

Batista heard the elevator doors open just down the hallway from the room. He ran outside to see if he could catch Lauren. As soon as he got out the door, he saw Lauren just getting on the elevator, just before he could call out to her.

Batista ran back into the room, threw on a sweat jacket and some sneakers before running after her. He took the stairs, wondering where she could possibly be going that she wouldn't tell him where. As soon as he got to the lobby, he saw Lauren getting into the limo and driving off. Batista ran outside and hailed a taxi to pick him up, telling them to follow the limo. It never occurred to him that perhaps this was a little extreme.

Batista watched as the limo stopped in front of a flower shop, where Lauren walked in and came out with white lilies. _What is she up to?_ He wondered as the limo started again.

It was two hours later before the limo came to a complete stop again. They weren't even in the same state anymore. They had all driven to Norfolk, Virginia. "Sir, I'm not supposed to drive outside the state," the cab driver stated worriedly.

"I'll pay you double the meter," Batista said.

"Yes sir!" the cab driver cheered. "Why are you following her anyways? You're not stalking her are you?"

"She's my fiancé." Batista answered.

"Ooooooh!" the cab driver said, prolonging the 'oh'. "How long you have you two been engaged?"

"Last night." Batista told him, focusing more on the limo.

"Damn! And you two are already following each other everywhere you go?" the cab driver exclaimed.

"It's not like that." Batista said with a low voice. The cab driver took it as a hint to shut up, and looked where Batista was looking. Lauren finally stepped out of the limo and started walking down the sidewalk, the bouquet in her hands.

"Where do you think she's going?" cab driver asked.

"I don't know. Follow her, but make sure she doesn't see you," Batista ordered.

"Wow! She's beautiful! You know who she reminds me of? That hot WWE Diva Vixen. Man, she's one fine looking lady. That Batista is one lucky man." the driver told him.

Batista chuckled at the fact that the driver had no idea who he was after two hours. "You're right, he is. Did you happen to watch RAW last night?"

"Nah. My shift was when it was on. My kids watch it though. They LOVE Batista and Vixen. We wanted to go to a show but I couldn't get tickets." the driver explained sadly.

Batista for the first time in two hours wasn't focused on Lauren. "That sucks man. I'm really sorry to hear that."

"It's all right. Maybe next time. My kids really just want autographs from Batista, HBK, Chris Benoit, all those guys." he said.

"I see. What if I told you, I could get you those autographs?" Batista asked.

"I'd say you were trying to get out of paying me," the driver chuckled.

Batista chuckled back, leaning closer to the seat. "I'll pay you, AND get those autographs."

The driver looked in the rearview mirror to tell his passenger he wouldn't fall for it, when he realized for the first time who he was driving. Batista had to listen to the his driver stuttering for five minutes, before giving him the name of the hotel and a note for the front desk to let the guys know they had some autographs to sign. It was another five minutes of the driver thanking him, before they both went back to what they came to do.

Batista looked at the name of the place Lauren was going to...Gate of Heaven Cemetery. _Oh my god. If only I had known._ He thought to himself. "Wait here," he told the driver and quickly got out to follow Lauren.

Through the gates, and past countless gravestones, Lauren finally came to a halt. Lucky for him, there was a line of trees that blocked Batista from Lauren's view. She kneeled down before a marble stone, two names carved into it. Lauren set down the lilies and put her hands together in prayer. It was hard for Batista not to walk over there and hold her, but he knew she needed this time with her parents.

Lauren put her hands down and smiled sadly at the stone in front of her, "Hey mom, hey dad. It sure has been a while since I've been here, I guess with my new job and new life I just couldn't find the time. I'm sure there's a lot to tell you guys, but I'd better keep this short and sweet before Batista starts pulling his hair out trying to find me." Batista chuckled and continued to listen, "Well, for the past few months I've been dating Batista, and I can't tell you how happy he's made me. In fact, last night he made me the happiest woman on Earth." Lauren held up her engagement ring for her parents to see. "He proposed to me last night, in front of literally millions of people. I've been waiting a long time for a man like him, and I can't believe it's really happening." Batista could see her starting to cry, and it tore him apart.

"I just wanted you guys to know that your little girl is going to be well taken care of by this man. I really wish you could've met him, you would see what a great guy he is. I love him, and I know you guys would've loved him too. I just need to know that you guys are okay with all this. I...I just really wish you were here with me." Lauren flat out broke down in front of her parents' grave. "I wish dad could've walked me down the aisle, and that mom could've helped me with my wedding dress. But I guess I'll have to go this one alone, huh?" she sobbed.

"No you won't," a new voice added. Lauren gasped and turned to see an unexpected surprise.

"Ba-Batista? What are you–" Lauren couldn't finish due to Batista bringing her tight to his chest, the one place she truly wanted to be. She continued to cry into his chest as he simply held her. "I guess you think I'm a little silly, talking to my dead parents like that."

"Actually, I had a few words if you didn't mind," he smiled down at her.

Lauren smiled in return and turned back to the gravestone, "Mom, Dad? Meet my future husband, Batista. Batista, these are my parents, Elle and Sean."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you," Batista replied. "I just want you both to know, that I love your daughter very much and that she's a wonderful woman, you raised her right. And I promise you that I will take very good care of her."

"See? I told you guys," Lauren chuckled, wiping away her tears. After another few moments, both superstars said their goodbyes and headed back to Lauren's limo. Once they were inside Lauren laid her head on his shoulder. They were halfway home when she punched him lightly in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Batista whined.

"Just because we're engaged doesn't mean you get to follow me everywhere!" Lauren huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Batista smiled at how cute she looked angry.

"You're right. I shouldn't have followed you. But you know how worried I get when I don't know where you are." he stated. "Besides," Batista started, brining her to his chest, "now that we are engaged, I gotta keep even more of an eye on you young lady."

"You say that like you're babysitting me!" Lauren gasped in mock hurt.

"Well..." Batista started, only to get a bop on the head and a laugh. The two simply held each other all the way home.

As soon as they got out of the limo, Lauren placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "Not that I'm complaining, but what did I do to earn that?" Batista smirked.

"It was nice what you did for me at the cemetery." she replied and walked into the hotel, Batista gladly following.

A/N: Yeah I know, a little sappy. But I hope you guys could still enjoy it! I've been very bad with updates and I'm sorry. I'm trying to remedy that, and trying to get back in the groove! Thank you all for the reviews! And not killing me for taking so long, lol.


	74. Guardian Angel

Chapter 74: Guardian Angel

Later on that week Lauren had to go to the mall and get some shopping done. Neither Lita nor Stacy could make it, so she ended up going by herself. Batista was at a photo shoot, so he couldn't argue against something he didn't know anything about. With numerous bags in both hands, Lauren made her way to the parking garage. She couldn't help but feel that someone was following her, and decided to try and get to her car a little quicker.

Lauren wasn't very close to her car when she heard someone behind her, "Well, if it ain't Batista's little skank." Lauren turned to see Kurt Angle walking towards her.

"What do you want?" she asked him, slowly backing away.

"Nothing at all, I just wanted to talk," he smirked, obviously not giving her the true answer.

"Well I've got to get going and I don't really have time to talk." Lauren replied, feeling Angle grab her arm. Out of instinct she hit him with her bags and tried to turn and run. She was caught by the big Luther Reigns as he bear hugged him to her. "Get off of me!" Lauren screamed. Luther turned her to face Angle, as she continued to struggle against him.

"What should we do with the little Vixen, Kurt?" Luther grinned maliciously.

"I think we should put her in her place. Don't think I've forgotten what happened when you and your lousy excuse of a man decided to come onto our turf," Angle replied.

"I guess a better excuse of a man would be your boyfriend here, huh?" Lauren stated motioning to Luther. Luther tightened his grip immensely on her arms, while Angle prepared to slap her in the face.

"Get the hell off of her!" a new voice intervened. Before Lauren could see who it was, Luther had thrown her to the ground. She looked up to see Angle going down from a punch to the face, and Luther going down from a kick in the nuts. Her eyes had to have deceived her when she saw who her savior was.

"This isn't over you slut!" Angle yelled as he and Luther ran off.

Lauren watched them run, not seeing her hero look down at her, "You all right?" they asked. Lauren still couldn't believe who was standing in front of her, so she could only nod. She watched as Ric Flair knelt down and helped gather her things back into the bags.

"Ric?" she asked quietly. Flair looked up at her, knowing what she was going to say, but allowed her to speak. "Why would you help me?"

Ric turned his attention back to returning her things to her bags while he said, "I just happened to be walking by, that's all."

"Oh." Lauren replied, and wanted to leave it at that. However, when she looked up at him, he caught her eye and sighed.

"I just didn't like watching you get hurt by those two punks. They're lower than scum, fighting a woman by herself." Ric growled, angry at what had occurred.

All of Lauren's bags were returned to her as they both stood. "Thank you Ric. I really appreciate it." Lauren genuinely smiled at him. Ric grinned back, and gently took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Think nothin' of it sweetheart," he replied and started walking away.

"Ric!" Lauren called out, and saw him stop to face her. "I meant to say, thanks for everything. For...even before me and Batista..."

"Like I said, think nothin' of it. And congrats on your engagement." Ric winked and continued on his way, never seeing the smile and tear that slipped down her cheek.

It was in that moment that Lauren remembered all the fun she used to have with Ric, and thought of him as a crazy relative of hers. It made her sad to realize that because of the rivalry between HHH and Batista, she had to lose a great friend, and Batista lost a mentor.

While Lauren was lost in her thoughts as she walked back to her car, she didn't notice Ric turn and really smile at her. She didn't realize that the same thoughts were going through his mind as well.

Lauren got back to the hotel room to see Batista already back from his photo shoot. "Hey babe," he said greeting her with a kiss.

"Hey." she replied after the kiss and simply walked into the bedroom to put down her bags.

Batista slowly followed her, "Everything okay?" he asked.

_Well I know I'm gonna tell him at some point,_ she thought to herself. "Well, yeah and no." she said, catching Batista's full attention. "You see, Lita and Stacy weren't able to make it today, so I went to the mall by myself. Now before you start lecturing me, just let me tell you what happened," Lauren stated, seeing the look in his eyes. Batista nodded and sat at the edge of the bed to listen, "Well when I was done I was going back to my car to leave, but I ran into some old friends from Smackdown." Batista almost jumped up in anger, but Lauren kept her hands on his shoulders to keep him seated. "Just let me finish!" she told him and waited until he was calm again to continue. "Well, it was Kurt Angle and Luther Reigns. They started making trouble for me, but someone put a stop to it."

"Well I better thank them if I ever see them," Batista told her, adding how grateful he was that someone was there to help her.

Lauren nodded and sat next to him, putting her hand in his, "I know, I am too. The person who helped me was...it was Ric Flair, sweetie." Lauren watched as Batista's eyes widened greatly. "Trust me, I had the same reaction when I saw who it was. But...sweetie he went out of his way to save _me_ of all people. When I thanked him, he was so sincere and it looked like he regretted everything that happened in the past."

"Lauren he's been known the 'Dirtiest Player in the Game'. I wouldn't be surprised if he was just trying to gain your trust," Batista said.

Lauren squeezed his hand and looked him in the eye, "Batista, do really believe that's why he did it?" she asked. Batista heaved a heavy sigh and thought a moment before shaking his head 'no.' "I think this is the perfect chance for you two to become allies again. Now that HHH isn't in the picture I think it could happen!"

"I suppose that's true. In any case I should at least thank him for what he did for you," he replied kissing Lauren's hand. "God knows I'm happy he was there."

Lauren smiled, "Me too. But now I have to show you the clothes I got!"

"Aw, do you have to?" Batista whined.

"Well I guess not," Lauren replied with a smirk. Batista stood up to leave the room, when she called out "but who am I going to show this lingerie to?" Batista ran back inside and sat patiently on the bed, leaving Lauren in tears from laughter as she went to change.

A/N: Okay, WHEN were you guys gonna tell me it had been over 6 months since I updated?! You gotta stay on top of these things! You know I'm useless when it comes to this stuff! Lol. Well I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. :)


	75. Gratitude

Chapter 75: Gratitude

Well a week had passed and Batista and Lauren were able to survive without cancelling the engagement until the next show. The engaged couple rode the limo holding hands to the arena, getting out to loud cheers from the fans, happy to see the two champions. Both of them were all smiles as they posed for pictures and signed autographs for them, finally able to get into the arena to get ready for the show.

Vixen was pumped for her No Disqualifications match against Trish, proving to her and everyone that her being the women's champion wasn't some kind of fluke. Of course that wasn't the only exciting thing happening that night; the final match of the Gold Rush Tournament with Edge going against Kane. Lita told her that Kane was so focused for this match, and really wanted a chance to meet Batista for the title. Both Batista and Vixen hoped that Kane would win, but Edge's winning streak via his suitcase would prove to be difficult. However, Lita volunteered to come down to the ring with Kane to ensure that Edge fought fair. At first, Kane was against it, not wanting her to get hurt.

Though Lita could be very persuasive when she wanted to be, finally getting Kane to agree to let her go. "Good, because I want to be there to see you kick his ass," Lita smirked, Kane returning it and giving her a hot kiss.

"Get a room!" Stacy giggled as Chris chuckled behind her. Both Kane and Lita raised a brow and said they'd see the gang later before running out of the room.

"Damnit now I'm gonna have nightmares," Chris whined, with everyone laughing.

"Well this is fun guys, but I've got something I need to take care of. I'll be right back," Batista said, giving Lauren a quick kiss goodbye before leaving the room.

"What's that all about?" Stacy asked once he was gone. Lauren just smiled and told her it wasn't anything to worry about, knowing exactly what he was going to do.

Then speak of the devil, the camera went to Bischoff talking to Ric Flair, who was telling him to call HHH and have him come back to RAW. Bischoff said he couldn't make HHH come back unless he wanted to, which seemed to upset Ric.

"This is all Batista's fault!" Ric exclaimed.

"You know that's not true," Batista added behind him, surprising the Nature Boy. "It's not my fault, or yours. But that's not what I came here to talk about Ric," he started. "I heard what you did for Lauren last week. How you helped her out when you really didn't have to. I don't think I could have anymore respect for you than I do right now. So there's only one thing for me to say...WOOOOO!" Batista chuckled, causing a very moved Ric to join in, showing him how to do it right.

Lauren smiled and almost cried at the scene that unfolded before her,_ Now that's what I'm talking about!_ Of course Chris and Stacy were confused as hell, leaving Lauren to tell them what had happened at the mall. When she was finished, both of them had very surprised looks on their faces, "I know, me too."

Batista returned with a great smile on his face, and saw one on Lauren's too as she stood up and gave him a kiss. "I think you're right about what you said before," he told her. Lauren simply nodded and told him that they should watch Ric's match.

Benoit and Stacy had to leave to prepare for their different matches. Lauren laid against Batista's chest and watched Flair's match against Christian with Tomko following him. The match in itself was a good one, with Flair getting the pin, despite using his usual cheating ways. Both Batista and Lauren seemed happy about it, until they both double-teamed him. Batista jumped up, ready to go out there, but for some reason hesitated.

"Batista, you know you have to help him. At the very least think of it as a way of thanking him for helping me," Lauren told him. Batista didn't need to hear anymore and ran to help his longtime friend. Lauren watched on the monitor to see Batista running down the ring and clearing the ring of Christian and Tomko. Once they were gone, Batista helped Ric up and gave him a look of respect before getting out of the ring. Ric smiled at him as he walked up the ramp backstage.

Lauren cheered, before looking at her watch and realized that she needed to get ready for her title match against Trish. As the time drew nearer, she had to admit, she was a bit nervous. This wasn't just a regular "Give Trish An Ass Beating" type of match, but a title match. As she was changing Lauren lifted her title, seeing her name in gold, making her smirk. "I don't care what it takes, but I'm keeping this title." Lauren said to herself.

Once she was finished she looked to the monitor to see Edge threatening Lita. Lauren wasn't the least bit surprised to see Kane coming to her rescue, making both her and Lita smirk at the terrified face of Edge. Batista walked in with a smile on his face at what had occurred with Ric Flair, making Lauren smile also.

"That felt good," he said chuckling.

"Well I have to say you looked good," Lauren replied with a wink. Batista got a good look at her outfit, with a strapless black shirt that was tied together with white ribbon on each side, with the white skirt and black bow on the hip.

"Very nice," Batista smirked, taking her hand and spinning her around to get a good look.

"Why thank you," Vixen giggled, looking down at her watch to see that her match was next. "I've gotta get going, but I'll see you after the match."

"You mean after you win?" Batista asked raising a brow.

"Of course," Vixen added giving him a kiss on the lips before grabbing her title and heading to the curtain. Vixen had her game face as she got closer to the curtain, knowing that tonight she couldn't play around. No Disqualifications meant a lot of things could happen both for and against her. Her title shifted on her shoulder, making Vixen remember just what exactly she was fighting for. _I'm not going to lose this title, not to her. As long as there is breath in me, Trish Stratus will not become the Women's Champion by winning it from me. _She was now at the curtain, and Trish's music was already playing. Vixen closed her eyes, waiting for her own to blast through the speakers. As soon as 'Where Will You Go' by Evanescence started playing, Vixen was more pumped than before to start this match.

Her stride was full of confidence as she walked to the ring, with Trish glaring at her the entire time. Vixen slipped through the ropes and jumped onto the turnbuckle to show the audience the title she planned on keeping. Once she stepped down, the referee took it from her hands. That was a feeling Vixen didn't like at all, and knew she'd have to give it everything she had.

The referee raised it high, as Lillian announced it as No Disqualifications match for the title. Trish and Vixen both watched the belt be placed outside the ring. Looking into Trish's eyes, Vixen realized that Trish would do absolutely anything to get it back, just as Vixen would do anything to keep it. As soon as the bell rang, they charged each other, ready to have some gold around their waist by the end of the night.

A/N: Vixen is gonna fight for her title! But will she win? Dun dun dun. I hope you enjoyed it:)


	76. Hurt Him, Save Her

Chapter 76: Hurt Him, Save Her

The referee raised the title high, as Lillian announced it as No Disqualifications match for the Women's Championship. Trish and Vixen both watched the belt be placed outside the ring. Looking into Trish's eyes, Vixen realized that Trish would do absolutely anything to get it back, just as Vixen would do anything to keep it. As soon as the bell rang, they charged each other, ready to have some gold around their waist by the end of the night.

Both women charged, locking up in the middle, struggling to push the other one away. Trish allowed Vixen just enough slack to land a knee to her abdomen. Vixen felt Trish then throw her into the turnbuckle and send a few elbows to her face. When Vixen felt she had a shot, she kicked Trish away and hopped onto the third turnbuckle. While in the air, Trish jumped and kicked Vixen right in the stomach.

Vixen landed smack on the mat, trying to get her breath back. Trish didn't feel like waiting and grabbed her by her hair, allowing Vixen a clear shot to her stomach. As Trish bent over, Vixen grabbed her and performed a DDT. Vixen then went for the cover, only to have Trish kick out at two. The current Women's Champion knew she wouldn't have enough time for something off the top rope, so she settled for using the ropes to propel her into a leg drop across Trish's chest. However Trish was just able to roll out of the way, causing Vixen a lot of pain.

While she was vulnerable Trish sent a kick upside Vixen's head, and went for the cover as well. Vixen kicked out at one, driving Trish insane as she went for another cover, only to have Vixen kick out again. Trish stood up and tried kicking her upside the head again, not expecting Vixen to catch her foot and kick her other leg out from underneath her. As soon as Trish was on the ground, Vixen quickly ran and put her in the Boston Crab.

A smile came on Vixen's face when she heard Trish's screams. "Tap out!" everyone screamed, including Vixen.

"No!" Trish would scream back, trying as hard as she could to get to the rope. Vixen couldn't hold her back and hold the move as strongly at the same time. Vixen cursed when the referee told her to let go, and looked down at the pained look on Trish's face. She went after her while she had the chance, only to get a thumb to the eye. Trish slowly got up, seeing Vixen trying hard to get her sight back. Trish grabbed Vixen's head and hit it against the turnbuckle twice, before Vixen propped her foot up and pushed them both out of the corner.

Trish was tired of playing around, and finally remembered the rules of the match. A smirk came on her face as she slipped out of the ring and looked underneath the apron. When Vixen finally got her sight back, she saw that Trish had disappeared. "Now where did she–" Vixen was cut off by a hit to the back with something hard and cold. She fell to the ground, grabbing at her throbbing back. The pain surged through her as she rolled around, trying to fight the pain. Vixen looked up at the triumphant look on Trish's face as she held a steel chair in her hands. "Damnit," she groaned, trying to get to the ropes.

"Where're ya going little Vixen?" Trish taunted and lifted the chair high again. Vixen was lucky enough to roll out of the way beneath the bottom rope. Her body simply fell to the floor, allowing even more pain to run through her. "Get back in here and face me!"

Vixen didn't respond as she slowly reached her hand beneath the apron, and felt something even better than a steel chair. It was Vixen's turn to smirk as she brought the weapon closer to her, just in time for Trish to come out and join her. Vixen used the apron to get to her feet, using the corner of her eye to see Trish ready to hit her again. Just as the chair came down, Vixen swung the sledgehammer in her hands to knock it away. Trish looked absolutely terrified to see a sledgehammer in Vixen's hands, and tripped onto her feet when she tried to back away.

The sledgehammer fell to Vixen's side as she used her other hand to grab Trish's hair and haul her to her feet. She dropped the hammer and threw Trish into the steel steps, the lovely sound echoing throughout the arena. Vixen grabbed Trish again and tossed her into the ring, preparing for a moonsault off the top rope. Vixen gave a little smirk to the crowd as she jumped through the air, and landed across Trish's chest. She went for the cover...1...2...3! Vixen jumped up and down, happy that she kept what belonged to her.

"Here is your winner, and still Women's Champion, Vixen!" Lillian proclaimed, as Vixen happily took her title and jumped onto the turnbuckle. The crowd cheered along with her as she held up the belt, seeing that it looked even prettier than before the match. Trish rolled out from the bottom rope, plenty pissed from the outcome.

"Get out here!" she screamed towards the top of the ramp. Vixen stopped celebrating when she heard new music playing through the speakers.

"Oh it figures," Vixen exclaimed in annoyance as she rolled her eyes. Viscera slowly but surely made his way to the ring, licking his lips as he did so. Vixen hated to admit it, but she was in no condition to fight him, even with the countless weapons at her disposal. So she did the only thing she could do, and that was slip out of the ring and head to the guardrail. She looked back to Viscera starting to run towards her, and knew he wouldn't be able to keep up if she jumped the guardrail. _I hate having to put the audience in between us,_ she thought in shame, but knew she had no choice. Before he could make a grab for her, Vixen hopped over the rail and started running through the audience. She could feel countless pats on the back, and high-fived who she could along the way. Vixen turned around to see that Viscera was having trouble getting over, which made her laugh. "Nice try Trish!" Vixen called out. As she was backing away, she heard someone from the audience yell "Look out Vixen!"

As soon as Vixen turned around she jumped back, "What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled in shock. Gene Snitsky stood before her, a sick smile on his face as he reached for her. Vixen simply hit him in the head with her title and made a break for backstage. She knew that Snitsky wouldn't have such a hard time catching up with her. In fact as soon as she got backstage she could hear him chasing her, along with Viscera. _What am I supposed to do now?_ She yelled in her mind as she kept running, not knowing or caring where she was going.

Vixen turned her head to see Snitsky catching up to her, and tried running even faster. However the next corner she turned, she had run right into a pair of strong arms, and was quickly swung behind them. "Batista!" Vixen gasped when she saw who it was. Batista didn't respond as he waited for Snitsky to come around the corner.

Snitsky unknowing of Batista's presence, ran right into a furious punch. Snitsky was almost knocked out by one shot, as Batista continued to hit him and throw him into the various crates and walls. It was then that Vixen realized that this was the first time Batista was able to get his hands on Snitsky since that horrible night. All the events started playing over again, and Vixen could barely take it. Batista was still punching Snitsky down into the ground, until he was attacked from behind by Viscera.

Vixen quickly grabbed a metal pipe sitting nearby and hit him across the back. Viscera went down to one knee, but he wasn't out of this little scuffle just yet. Vixen went for another shot, only to have Viscera catch and squeeze her wrist. "I like it when they play rough." Viscera smirked as he backed her against a wall. Vixen had dropped the pipe from her hand, feeling his body crush hers against the wall.

"Get off me!" she screamed, trying to push him off of her. Viscera leaned towards her face, only to back off instantly. He again fell to one knee, apparently having been struck by the pipe again. Vixen figured it had been Batista, but was once again surprised.

"You all right?" Ric Flair asked her, holding the pipe in his hand. Vixen could only nod as Batista joined both of them, his knuckles covered in Snitsky's blood.

He instantly took Vixen into his arms and held her tight, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks to you guys," Vixen replied hugging him back. Flair looked ready to leave them when Vixen took his hand in hers. "Thank you Ric," she said kindly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime my dear," Ric said with a smile, and again turned to leave.

"Ric?" Batista called out to him. Ric turned back around and was surprised to see a hand held out to him. "Thanks man."

Ric smiled a little more and shook his hand, "Like I said, anytime." With that, Ric Flair officially walked off, a smile still on his face.

A/N: Vixen won! WEE! Lol. And again, Ric is a hero. I love making him a good guy teehee. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the fact that Vixen got to use a sledgehammer, because I sure did :)


	77. Drama Drama Drama

Chapter 77: Drama Drama Drama

"Ric?" Batista called out to him. Ric turned back around and was surprised to see a hand held out to him. "Thanks man."

Ric smiled a little more and shook his hand, "Like I said, anytime." With that, Ric Flair officially walked off, a smile still on his face.

Batista wrapped his arm around Vixen's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "You sure you're okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah, just a little out of breath, that's all." Vixen told him, still watching Ric walk off. "I need some water, and a shower to get Viscera's smell off of me," she chuckled. She took her man's hand and led him back to their locker room. Batista sat on the couch as he watched Vixen grab a water bottle from the mini-fridge. She turned around to find him watching and raised a brow at him. "Enjoying yourself?" Vixen asked him.

"As always," Batista smirked as she walked over to him.

"That's what I like to hear," she purred as she straddled his lap and kissed him on the lips. Batista wrapped his arms around her, allowing his hand to just barely slip below her shirt. It was a shame that the monitor was on, because a few choice words definitely caught Vixen's attention.

"What is it?" Batista asked a bit disappointed, when he saw her looking at the tv.

Randy Orton was in the middle of the ring with Vince McMahon discussing what became Vixen's worse nightmare...the Lottery Draft. Mr. McMahon was discussing with Orton the fact that there would be a Lottery done every week starting in five weeks, and would last a month. Which meant that anyone from RAW could be drafted to Smackdown, and vice versa. There were absolutely no exceptions, and that put Vixen's mind in a whirl.

Even Batista seemed a little shocked at the announcement, and could tell that it bothered Vixen. He turned her around and kissed her sweetly, "Don't worry. I'm not letting you go, no matter what happens." Vixen smiled at him and kissed him again.

"Sounds like a plan to me," she told him, but in her mind she was still unsure. "Now it looks like we're gonna have to see who wins the Gold Rush Tournament and becomes the number one contender for your title."

"That we do. It's Edge versus Kane right?" Batista asked. Vixen nodded, telling him she hoped Kane would win. "Well honestly it doesn't matter to me who wins, they just better be worth the beating."

"I heard that son," Vixen replied with a chuckle as she curled up next to him to watch the match.

As they watched Lita try to help her husband, Vixen couldn't help but start thinking about her and her fiancee. She looked up at him with a question on her mind, "When are we getting married?"

This caught Batista off-guard as he looked back down at her, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Even though he found it funny, it earned him a punch in the arm. "When would you like to get married?"

"Well I don't know, since I don't know where we're getting married, how many people are coming or when all the arrangements would be ready," Vixen rambled.

Batista thought a moment before saying, "Sweetheart, as long as you're happy, I'm happy. We could have it done anywhere you want, but I just want it to happen as soon as possible."

Vixen smiled at him before cuddling into him further, "I do too. I can't wait to be Mrs. Batista."

"Mrs. Dave Batista you mean," he corrected.

"Oh yeah. Wow, have I ever called you by your first name?" Vixen asked in shock.

He thought a moment before answering. "One time. Only once have you ever called me Dave."

Vixen blushed madly, somewhat in denial that it had only been once. "Are you serious?" she asked as he nodded. "Damnit why didn't you ever tell me?" she yelled hitting him in the arm yet again.

"I don't know, you just seemed to like calling me that. And frankly it was kinda sexy to me," he chuckled in response.

"Well from now on it's Dave." Vixen told him triumphantly.

"If that's what you would like," he replied with a laugh as he held her close. The two continued to watch the match, shocked at what lengths Edge would go to win. First he tried making Lita kiss him, which of course drove Kane wild. Then when Lita had taken his briefcase away from him he actually took her crutch and shoved her to the ground. Luckily Kane caught her before she hit the ground and kept her behind him. Of course now that Edge had Lita's crutch, Edge hit Kane with it and tossed him into the ring for the win.

"I hope Lita's okay," Vixen said worriedly.

"Don't worry, she's tough, I'm sure she's fine." Dave told her, earning an agreeing nod in return. "Well that's the end of the show, should we get out of here?"

"Yes we shall. I'll just grab my stuff." Lauren replied and went to grab her bag when a loud and demanding knock came at their door. Dave quickly put Lauren behind him, thinking it was Viscera or Snitsky coming back for more.

"Open up! It's me!" Benoit exclaimed. They both let out a sigh of relief and told him to come in. "Can you believe that shit?" he yelled as Stacy followed him in.

"I know, and I have to face him next week," Dave sighed in reply.

"Well with that ugliness aside, congratulations on your win Lauren!" Stacy said happily and hugged her friend, Benoit hugging her as well.

"Thanks you two, I really appreciate it," Lauren smiled.

"So have there been any wedding plans put together yet?" Stacy asked her friend excitedly.

"Unfortunately no, which is why I will you need you and Lita at my disposal this week," Lauren chuckled, with Stacy saying she was all hers.

"What about me?" Chris whined playfully.

"I'll be all yours when you're planning _our_ wedding," Stacy giggled and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Chris gave her a pondering look before saying that they should be getting back to the hotel. Everyone nodded in agreement, before hearing their friends outside the room.

"Kane it's okay baby, it wasn't your fault," Lita told her man, as he held his head one hand and helped Lita walk with the other.

"He never should've touched you." Kane growled in reply.

"You okay Kane?" Stacy asked in concern, only to get a growl and glare from the looming superstar.

"Do I look okay?" he asked in annoyance.

"Hey," Chris said cutting in between Kane and Stacy. "She was just worried about you. Don't give her an attitude just because you lost."

"Stay out of this Benoit!" Kane exclaimed, shoving Benoit away.

"Stop it Kane!" Lita yelled, weakly shoving him. Kane quickly turned to her, obviously angry. "What is wrong with you?" she asked. Kane didn't say anything and simply stormed off, leaving Lita quite upset. "I didn't realize that this had affected him so much."

"Well he _did_ just lose a match to be number one contender," Lauren added.

"I know but...I didn't know he'd be so mad." Lita replied, for some reason feeling ashamed of herself.

"Now don't tell me you blame yourself for this," Lauren said walking up to her friend. Lita just shrugged her shoulders, not looking up. "Well I can't have you pouting while you're helping me to plan my wedding this week," Lauren chuckled.

Lita's head instantly popped up, "Wedding plans? That sounds awesome." Lauren told Lita to go get her things to join her and Stacy for drinks.

"Drinks?" Dave asked raising a brow.

"Oh come on, Lita needs to be cheered up, and I want to show off what no one else gets to have," Lauren winked.

Dave kept up a brow before looking to Benoit. "Go let them have their fun. We can hit the bar just around the corner while they're out." Benoit suggested.

"All right then. We'll all change at the hotel and split into our separate parties in about an hour. Sound good to everyone?" Dave asked as everyone agreed. Lita felt weird going back without Kane, but tried looking forward to her night with the girls.

"Don't worry Lita, I'll be your date for the evening," Lauren said as she linked arms with her.

"Don't forget to take pictures," Dave added, getting yet another hit in the arm.

"You're sick." Lauren sighed as she and Lita walked to the garage with all their friends. Lita grabbed a ride with Lauren and Dave, who actually lifted her into his arms and helped her up to her room.

"If Kane saw you he'd kill you!" Lita laughed as Dave continued to carry her. Lauren followed, trying not to keel over from laughter as Dave got Lita to her room. When she opened the door she was a bit sad to find that Kane wasn't there waiting for her. "Well...I guess I'll meet you in the lobby Lauren." Lita stated solemnly and closed the door.

Lauren gave Dave a sad look before walking off towards their own room. "And what do you think you're doing?" Dave asked her. Before Lauren could respond, he had lifted her into his arms as well.

"Dave!" she gasped, but simply wrapped her arms around him. "Now I thought you weren't supposed to do this until the wedding night," Lauren stated knowingly as he carried her into the room.

"Just getting in some practice," Dave winked as he put her on the bed.

Lauren simply laughed, knowing what he was up to. "Now you know that I would love nothing more than to join you for this, but I have to meet Stacy and Lita in a little while. So," she said as she stood out from underneath him. "We will have to continue this later." With that she walked into the bathroom and closed the door to take a shower.

�

A/N: I swear, I can't give anyone a good night, can I? Lol. Oh well, at least it keeps things spicy right? I hope. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter:)


	78. Kick Ass Night

Chapter 78: Kick Ass Night

Lauren exited the elevator in white heels, jean skirt and white halter top. She waited in the lobby for Lita and Stacy, looking around to see if they were coming. Instead of seeing her friends she saw someone she wasn't expecting if she lived to see a thousand years. "Oh my god," Lauren gasped, barely able to speak. Not only was she unable to speak, but she couldn't even move as they came closer.

"Hi Lauren," he said with a smile as he stood in front of her.

"Brad? What are you doing here?" Lauren asked her ex-boyfriend.

"Well don't I get a hug at least?" Brad chuckled, ignoring her question and wrapping his arms around her tightly. Lauren slowly returned the gesture, but not because she wanted to. When he pulled away he was still smiling, "You look fantastic! They did right by hiring you as a WWE Diva. Good thing you didn't listen to me, huh?"

"Yeah, it's a good thing that despite you saying I was too ugly, too big and not a good fighter I went for my dream," Lauren replied, obviously unhappy.

Brad hung his head down low, trying to regain his composure. "Listen Lauren, I...I don't know what to say. I wish I knew why I was such a...a..."

"Jackass?" Lauren finished for him.

"Wow, you've really gotten some spunk since I last saw you." Brad told her running a hand through his black hair.

"Well maybe that's because the last time you saw me I was in a hospital bed. Listen, my friends are going to be here any second and I'm going out with them. So if you have something to say to me you should say it quick," Lauren stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lauren, I came here to see you to patch things up. I mean what happened between us was...it never should've happened I know that, and I'm pretty sure you do too." Brad said quietly, trying to look sincere.

"Brad, if you're trying to suggest that we get back together you're out of your already damaged mind." Lauren showed him her left hand, "I'm engaged now to a man who wouldn't even dream of hurting me. You could learn a lot from him."

Brad looked like he was ready to punch a wall, "Lauren, you can't ignore the two great years we had together for a steroid-pumped gorilla!"

Lauren smacked him right in the face, "Don't you _dare_ talk about Dave like that! And as for those two 'great' years you mentioned, I might as well have forgotten them since you practically beat them out of me! Now please leave before I ask security to escort you out."

"Lauren, you need to stop and calm down before you say something you don't mean." Brad warned her darkly.

Lauren was keeping a tough front, but inside she was screaming for Dave to come help her. She knew how dangerous Brad was, she experienced it more than once, and it was stupid to provoke him. "Brad...please just go. I really don't want you here," Lauren said a bit more calmly.

"Lauren, just the thought of seeing you with another guy made me come here to show you how much I want you back. Please give me another chance," Brad said, obviously trying to calm down.

Before Lauren could even reply, "Is there a problem here?" Dave asked walking up behind Lauren. Brad watched the arm that wrapped around Lauren's shoulders and brought her close. Meanwhile, Dave didn't take his eyes off the man obviously bothering his girl. Dave knew how to play it cool, "Hi, I'm Dave." and stuck out his hand for Brad to shake.

"Brad," he replied bluntly reaching for Dave's hand.

"Nice to meet you Brad. Is there something we can do for you?" Dave asked. Brad looked down at Lauren who was sticking very close to Dave's side.

"No actually, I was just catching up with Lauren here. We used to go out, isn't that right Lauren?" Brad asked her.

Lauren just looked away, obviously uncomfortable with this whole situation. "Oh is that right?" Dave asked, pretending to be interested. "Well then I guess it must be tearing you up inside to be seeing her with a real man huh?"

"Dave," Lauren pleaded quietly, knowing what he was trying to do.

"You think you're a real man? Why, because you're pumping steroids you gargantuan bitch?" Brad yelled, going chest-to-chest with Dave, who was over a head taller than him.

Dave just looked up and chuckled, knowing that this punk was just asking for it. Before either of them could make a move, they felt Lauren push herself in between them. "That's enough!" she yelled and whipped toward Brad. "Now _you_ get the hell out of here! I never want to see you again and I mean it!"

Brad huffed and puffed, looking as if he was ready to hit her, but one stern look from Dave told him it'd probably be best that he didn't. "Fine." was all he said before he stormed off, but not without a glare towards both of them.

Once he was gone Lauren turned and hugged herself to Dave, who hugged her tightly in return. "I'm so glad you showed up," she said, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"He didn't touch you did he?" Dave asked her. Lauren shook her head no and stepped back to look him in the eyes.

"He used to hit me," Lauren told him. Dave's eyes went three times wider than she had ever seen them. Without a word he tried going after the punk, but Lauren's hands stopped him. "Please don't go after him, I'd just prefer to forget about tonight and go out with the girls."

"You think you're going out with him here?" Dave asked her as if she were crazy.

"Dave, tonight I really _need_ to go out and have fun with my friends. Please?" Lauren practically begged. Dave let out a heavy sigh but nodded silently, as Lauren quickly jumped up and kissed him on the lips.

"But if anything happens you need to call me, got it?" he asked her. Lauren gave him a smirk and salute as he kissed her deeply on the lips. Everything that had just happened was temporarily forgotten as Lauren melted into the kiss.

"Guess it's a shame I'm going out huh?" she whispered in his ear. Dave growled sexily and kissed her again.

"We can finish this later," he replied. They both turned to see their company for the evening and told the other they'd see each other later. Lauren ran up to Lita and Stacy and led them to a limo while Benoit and Dave waited for their own limo to show up.

"So what was all that about?" Stacy asked, regarding her and Dave's little show.

"Oh nothing," Lauren sighed. Lita still seemed quiet from everything that had happened earlier at the arena. "You okay girl?" Lauren asked her.

Lita jumped out of her reverie and tried to smile for her friends, "Yeah! I'm fine." Both Lauren and Stacy gave her a look, which led to a more truthful answer. "Kane won't answer his phone and he hasn't called me or come back to the hotel. I'm worried about him."

"Honestly Lita, I hope you're not worried that someone is gonna jump him," Stacy snickered. Lita just scoffed and laughed, "Seriously, do you think someone would be that stupid?"

"No, that's not it. It's just that...I hate it when we fight, because it always leads back to losing the baby and then it just gets worse. I don't want to fight with him," Lita said sadly as she gazed out the limo window.

"Well maybe that's why he's not back at the hotel or answering the phone, he's probably just blowing off some steam so he doesn't take it out on you." Lauren told her. "Trust me, I'm sure you'll see him later tonight, you'll have awesome make-up sex and all will be well."

"Okay, that's something I really didn't need to picture, but thank you," Stacy laughed.

The girls finally pulled up to the club, ready to let loose...but not too loose since one girl was married, one was engaged and the other was already involved. It was a sad night for single men everywhere, with Stacy in a short black dress and heels, and Lita in tight-ass jeans and red halter top. They made their way to the bar and ordered some shots, while Lita raised hers in a toast, "To a kick-ass night!"

"To a kick-ass night!" both Stacy and Lauren cheered as they clinked their glasses and downed their drinks. After a few more the ladies started dancing, helping Lita along with her bad leg. Needless to say they caught a lot of attention from a lot of good looking guys. Of course when they would try to dance with them, Lita would flash her wedding ring, Lauren her engagement ring and Stacy would just tell her she didn't want to.

"Seriously guys, I need that little piece of bling!" Stacy laughed, regarding their rings.

"Oh come on girl you've still got plenty of time and I'm sure Benoit's just waiting for the right moment. You don't wanna rush things!" Lauren told her over the pounding music.

"Well I don't know about you girls but I'm a bit thirsty from all this dancing, next round's on me!" Lita cheered as she led the girls back to the bar and ordered their shots.

"Wow, I think it's safe to say I'm a little bit more than tipsy," Lauren giggled.

"I hear that!" Lita laughed, in the same state of mind as her friend.

"I'm gonna hit the bathroom okay? I'll be right back," Lauren told them as she stumbled her way through the crowd towards the restrooms. Just before she could even open the swinging door, a hand grabbed her arm and whirled her around. "What the–" a hard slap to the face knocked the remaining words out of her.

A/N: Quite this twist, huh? I thought we should spice things up a little...more lol. I might as well admit it now, that yes I am evil. I'd say I'd try to fix that but I feel that I should be honest and admit that I probably won't lol. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! :)


	79. A Night You Got Your Ass Kicked

Chapter 79: A Night You Got Your Ass Kicked

"I'm gonna hit the bathroom okay? I'll be right back," Lauren told them as she stumbled her way through the crowd towards the restrooms. Just before she could even open the swinging door, a hand grabbed her arm and whirled her around. "What the–" a hard slap to the face knocked the remaining words out of her.

"We weren't done talking," Brad growled as he roughly grabbed her by the arm and took her quickly through the back exit. Next thing Lauren knew, she was out in the back alley, shoved into the brick wall opposite the club door. Being a bit drunk, she couldn't balance herself enough to keep from making such a harsh impact with the wall.

"Brad! What are you doing?" Lauren screamed, only to be punched in the cheek and sent to the ground. "Stop it!" she begged.

"Who the fuck do you think you are embarrassing me like that? You actually thought I was gonna take shit from a little bitch like you? Huh? Answer me!" he roared, sending a kick to her ribs. Lauren was coughing too much to say anything, leaving him to yell at her even more. "This bringing back a few memories you little slut?"

"Brad...please," she meekly cried. She tried to get to her feet, to run or at least get someone to help her. Though every time she got as far as her knees, he would send another kick to either her side or head. "Stop..." Lauren whispered, slowly seeing everything fading to black.

Brad reached down and grabbed her by her hair and hauled her up onto her feet. "Where's that so-called man of yours now?" he seethed and punched her in the face again. Since he was still holding her up, he couldn't tell she was now unconscious, and sent a slap to the other side of her face. Brad finally released her and let her fall harshly to the ground and spit at her, "Bitch." Seeing that his work was done for now, he ran away into the night. Lauren laid there, blacked out, not knowing what excruciating pain she'd be in when she woke up.

Back inside the club Lita and Stacy started looking for her, getting worried with every second. "I tried calling her but she's not answering," Stacy said.

"Well she's not in the bathroom, and I don't see her in here anywhere. Maybe she went outside to get some air." Lita figured as she and Stacy went out the front and asked the bouncer if he had seen her. When he said 'no', they started heading to the back. "Well if she's not back here I'm calling the...oh my god" Lita gasped.

Stacy couldn't say anything and just screamed. This caught the attention of people inside who came out to see what the fuss was about. "Lauren!" she cried as she and Lita were on both sides of their fallen friend. Lita lifted Lauren into her lap and hugged her tight while Stacy yelled for someone to call an ambulance. At least twelve people were on it, telling them there was an unconscious woman in the back alley. Though they had figured that she was just drunk, since only Lita and Stacy were close enough to see the cuts and bruises.

"You're gonna be okay girl, come on now," Lita cried as she and Stacy hugged their friend.

Meanwhile, Dave and Chris were at their own bar drinking it up. However Chris was having more fun with drinking than Dave was, who had yet to finish his second beer. "Come on man, what's up?" Chris asked him.

Dave just shook his head and took another sip of his beer. "I don't even know, something just feels wrong. It's probably just that little prick from earlier working on my nerves."

"Oh I gotcha. Man I don't care what Lauren said, you should've kicked his ass," Chris chuckled.

"I know, I wanted to, but that would've upset her and she's already had a rough night." Dave replied. Their conversation was interrupted when Dave's phone started going off, he looked quizzically at the caller ID. "It's Lita," Dave said and went outside to hear what she was calling him for. He didn't realize that a very hysterical Stacy had called Chris at the same time back inside.

"Hello?" Dave answered, expecting Lauren to answer.

"Hey Dave it's Lita," Lita replied, obviously crying.

"Hey Lita, what's wrong? You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine it's uh...it's Lauren." she said, barely able to finish.

Dave was already panicked, but tried to keep cool, "Where are you guys?"

"We're at the hospital," Lita answered him. Dave almost broke the phone in his hands, but he calmly asked her for directions. "You should try to get here soon."

"How bad is it?" Dave asked, thinking the absolute worse.

"She'll be okay, but I know she'll want to see you when she wakes up," she said.

"Wakes up?" Dave repeated loudly, not knowing that she had been knocked out. "All right, I'm on my way." Dave then hung up and ran inside to get Chris. When he got there he heard Chris trying to calm someone down on the other line.

"It's okay baby, we're on our way. Okay, bye." Chris hung up and threw some money on the table. "Hospital?" he asked tossing Dave his jacket.

"Hospital," Dave growled as they both ran outside and got a taxi. The whole drive there Dave was eerily quiet, his foot going up and down, ready the break the floor of the cab.

"Dave," Chris started, Dave not answering. "Dave I'm sure it's not as bad as we think. Maybe she just had a few too many and was tired from today's match. I mean it could've all just caught up to her at a bad time."

Dave just nodded, not wanting to justify or argue, but just wanted to get the hospital and see the woman he loved. After fifteen minutes of silence, "I swear if anything else happened to her..."

"I know man." Chris replied, seeing the hospital coming up on their left. "Stop here," he told the driver. Dave jumped out and ran as fast as he could through the entrance while Chris paid the driver.

Dave pushed through people and doctors to get to the front desk. Before he could get there he heard someone call his name. Next thing he knew, Stacy was running up to him, tears still fresh on her face. "I can take you to her room, but um...just promise you won't, you know...blow up. The doctor's say she can't be overexcited or anything like that." Dave just nodded as he followed Stacy into a bright white hotel room.

He didn't know if it was fear of what he was going to see, but he couldn't look at the hospital bed first. Instead he saw Lita sitting in the chair beside it, before she noticed him and stood up. She walked up to him, "The doctor's say she'll be fine, she just needs a lot of rest. She hasn't woken up yet, but she's supposed to soon."

Dave finally chanced a look at her, and at first he didn't think he had the right room. There were bruises and cuts and some blood on Lauren's face...there weren't supposed to be any cuts or bruises on Lauren's face. Lita signaled Stacy for them both to leave the room, to give them some privacy. Dave slowly sat in the chair beside her bed, taking her hand in his. He sat in silence for what seemed like hours, until a doctor came in. "Can I help you?" he asked Dave.

Dave turned and got up, "Hi, I'm Dave Batista I'm her fiancé. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well from what her friends have told us she was attacked, but they don't know by who. When they found her she was unconscious and they called us to pick her up. She's been out for about an hour, but she should be waking up soon." the doctor informed him as he looked over her current condition.

"How bad is it?" Dave asked him.

"Well she's pretty lucky, since her rib cage is only bruised and there's no internal bleeding. I'm not gonna lie, she took quite a beating, but she'll make a full recovery in a few weeks. I know she's a wrestler, but it'd be better if she took at least three weeks off. Perhaps it'd be better that you tell her, I don't think I'd survive a beating from her." the doctor chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Dave gave a weak chuckle, secretly wanting to kill him for making a joke at a time like this. "Well I'd like to stay here until she wakes up if that's all right."

"Sure. When she does we'll give her another look and we'll let you know when you can take her home." he said before leaving the room to check on another patient.

As soon as he was gone Dave was back in the chair holding Lauren's hand. He hated hearing the beeps of the many machines, not seeing her beautiful eyes open and looking at him. "I'm so sorry Lauren," he whispered as he laid his head on the mattress. His thumb gently rubbed her skin, not realizing that he was crying. "Come on girl, wake up."

Chris came into the room, seeing Lauren himself made him turn away. "Dave, I'm so sorry." he told his friend.

"I'm gonna find out who did this, and I'm gonna kill...wait. Oh god." Dave said, rubbing his hand over his face in frustration. "I bet it was that little prick I saw in the lobby bothering Lauren, her ex. I can't believe this!" he shouted jumping out of his seat and started pacing. "He's gonna die. I am seriously going to kill him," he growled.

"Don't worry Dave, we're going to find him and teach him a very important lesson. But for right now, you need to be here with Lauren." Chris said and gave him a light touch on the shoulder before leaving them alone again.

Dave sat back down yet again and took Lauren's hand. His other hand covered his mouth, seeing that it was getting harder to see her face as it was. He wasn't disgusted, but more sickened by the fact that it happened. He was supposed to protect her, and he actually let that guy go when he knew he should've beaten him to a pulp. Now he just had more incentive to do so, and he planned to in the very near future. His thoughts were interrupted by a squeeze of his hand.

A/N: I figured I couldn't let you guys sit too long on that cliffhanger...at least if I wanted to live lol. I hope you enjoyed...well maybe not enjoyed Lauren being beat, but you know what I mean :)


	80. Retribution

Chapter 80: Retribution

Dave looked to see Lauren's head moving, and heard her groaning softly. "Lauren?" he asked quietly, leaning closer to her.

She finally turned in his direction and slowly opened her eyes, "Hey." was all she managed to say. Dave kissed her hand and smiled sweetly at her.

"Hey kid. How ya feeling?" he asked her, tears still in his eyes.

"I'm pretty sore." she replied. As soon as she saw his face clear enough, she started crying. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't fight him, I tried but I couldn't. If I had never gone out with the girls I..." Lauren couldn't say anymore and started sobbing.

Dave didn't waste another second and gathered her into his arms. "Don't you do it, don't you _dare_ even think that this was your fault." he growled. Lauren held him as tight as she could, despite the pain. When he let her go he wiped her tears away and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I must look horrible," she whimpered.

"You know that's not possible." he smiled weakly, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. "You need to tell me...was it Brad that did this?"

Lauren stayed quiet a minute before nodding, seeing Dave bow his head. "Dave..." she started.

"I'm gonna kill him." he growled.

"Dave, I don't want to talk about it, please? Just...stay here with me. I don't want to be alone." she begged him, squeezing his hand in hers.

Dave looked at her and softly cupped her bruised cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." Lauren smiled and laid her hand over his, mouthing a 'thank you.'

After telling him what had happened, and using several pauses to calm him down, Lita and the others walked in. Chris's phone went off, so he took it out in the hall. After a moment, he tapped Dave on the shoulder and motioned his head out into the hall. The girls were too distracted with Lauren's retelling of what happened that they didn't notice.

"What's up?" Dave asked Chris.

"Kane just called me," he replied. "Apparently he's got something we need to take care of...right now."

"Chris I can't leave Lauren," Dave told him.

"Trust me, you'll want to come." Chris said and motioned for him to follow. Dave looked back at Lauren's room for a moment before following Chris. They walked out of the hospital, across the street and down two blocks.

"Where the hell are we going? I don't have time for this," Dave stated.

"We're almost there just keep quiet." Chris replied. They turned into a dark alleyway, where they slowly came upon two dark figures. Dave's eyes widened as they got closer, seeing that it was Kane, and a little friend.

"Thought you might like to meet him," Kane smirked, as he held a shaking Brad by his shirt collar.

"Let me go you fuckers!" Brad yelled, trying to fight his way out of Kane's grip.

Dave was speechless while Chris was laughing, "Not so tough now are you when you're fighting men?"

"I swear you better let me go!" Brad retorted.

"How did you get him?" Dave asked Kane, who was still smirking.

"I saw him earlier in the hotel when I was about to walk in, but some fans asked for an autograph. He only went across the street and watched the door the entire time, and he didn't realize I was watching him. Once the girls had left for the club he started walking towards where they had gone. I kept following him, but once he got there I got even more fans asking me for pictures and stuff. By the time I was finished he was running away. I thought maybe he was leaving the girls alone, until I got a call from Lita. So I figured you'd like to blow off a little steam and here he is." Kane explained.

Dave looked at Kane, grateful for what he did, but that didn't distract him from the little punk wriggling in front of him. "So...Brad. You've decided that today is going to be worst day of your entire life." Dave seethed as he started rolling up his sleeves.

"Psh, you're not gonna do anything to me," Brad scoffed, trying to seem tough.

Dave just gave him a dark chuckle before sending a look to Chris. "Hey Chris?" he asked.

"Yeah Dave?" Chris replied, rolling up his own sleeves and cracking his neck.

"This guy seems to think I'm not going to do anything to him for beating my future wife. You and Kane haven't hit him upside the head before I got here have you?" Dave questioned. Chris, playing along, told him that they left Brad completely up to him. "So he's just mentally challenged. Okay, I can deal with that." Now his attention was completely on Brad as he walked up to him. "Let me tell you something you little prick...I have a system that concerns my friends and family. You see, whenever they get hurt or hit, I count how many cuts and bruises they have. Then I find the person responsible give them ten-times the number of bruises I counted. Or say if they sprain a wrist, I break their arm. If they bruise a rib, I crack them. Do you understand what I'm saying Brad?" Brad just rolled his eyes, as Dave slapped him in the face. "I don't think you do. So how about this, I'm going to give you a free shot right on my chin. Go ahead," Dave egged him on, showing out his chin for Brad to hit.

Kane let go of him as Brad did as Dave dared him to. Dave just laughed, "That was it? Well no wonder you beat defenseless women, you'd just be somebody's bitch if you tried it on a guy. Your mistake this time though, was that you beat _my_ woman, and their friend," Dave said pointing to Chris and Kane. "Now it's time for you to understand, what a big mistake you made tonight."

Without another word Dave punched Brad right in the face, sending him to the ground. Kane and Chris watched as Dave did his work, picking up Brad just to punch him again. "You bastard!" Brad coughed when Dave sent a kick to his ribs.

"You ain't seen nothin yet," he snarled as he punched him again. Brad tried to fight back, but Dave simply dodged it each time. Kane and Chris continued to watch, until Brad curled up into a little ball on the ground. Each guy grabbed him by the arm and hauled him to his feet. "When you can finally get up on your own again, you're going to get on a bus and go back to whatever sack of shit you came out of. Don't bother telling the police what happened tonight, because they won't believe a woman-beater like you. If I ever see you again, I will kill you." Dave sent one last hard punch to Brad's stomach and face. "Have a nice night."

Kane and Chris followed as Dave walked out of the alley, leaving a bloody and well beaten prick on the ground. "A job well done," Kane smirked, Chris agreeing.

"I'm sure now you feel much better," Chris added. Dave didn't say anything as they continued walking to the hospital.

Before they walked into the room Dave turned to the other two, "No matter what, don't tell Lauren or the girls what just happened." Both men nodded as they all walked into the room, all three women turning to face them.

"Where were you guys?" Lauren asked.

"Just getting some air," Dave told her, sitting back in the chair. "Feeling any better?" he asked her.

"Yeah. The doctor is giving me pain killers and says I can get out of here tomorrow. But I won't be able to wrestle for the next few weeks. How can I be the women's champion when I can't even wrestle?" she said dejectedly.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll figure something out. Right now you need to rest, and I'll be here when you wake up." Dave said petting her head.

Lauren smiled at him, "You know visitors can't stay here overnight."

"Well lucky for me I'm not a visitor, I'm your fiancé," he winked kissing her hand. Lauren chuckled, only to groan at the pain in her rib cage.

"You okay?" Dave asked quickly. Lauren nodded, letting the pain subside.

"Yeah, the painkillers haven't kicked in yet that's all." Lauren told him. "You guys don't have to stay here tonight, you should go get some rest."

"But sweetie..." Lita started.

"Don't worry, with Dave here I'll be fine." Lauren said.

"Okay, if you're sure. But we're coming back first thing in the morning. Okay?" Stacy asked, while giving Lauren a light hug.

"Thank you guys...for everything." Lauren told them as they all hugged her and left with a final wave. Once they were gone, Lauren gave Dave a stern look, "Now would you mind explaining the blood on your knuckles?"

Dave thought about lying, but he knew he couldn't do that to her and let out a heavy sigh. "He won't be bothering you anymore."

Lauren's eyes widened, "You didn't..."

"No, nothing that extreme." Dave assured her.

Lauren laid back against her pillows, a small smile on her face. "I'll bet he started crying."

"Like a damn baby," Dave replied. "Maybe at some point you can get details."

"I already know that my man took care of business." Lauren smiled, taking his hand in hers. "You really don't have to stay here all night. I'll be fine."

Dave only raised a brow, "You really think I'm leaving you tonight?"

"I was just sayin'," she told him. After a few minutes of silence, Dave asked her if she was really okay. Lauren let out a sigh and looked away, "I hate to say it, but after dealing with it for two years, I kinda got used to it. I just...I thought it had ended when I left."

Dave didn't know what to say to that and simply bowed his head. "I'm so sorry babe. I...I never should've let this happen."

"You can't be everywhere Dave, and in this life I've learned more than once that I'm bound to get some bruises. All I ask from you is to love me, and be a real man to me like you have been. That and marry me as soon as possible." Lauren said turning to face him.

Dave brought her hand to his lips, "I'd do it now if I could."

"I know. But there's no way in hell I'm getting wedding pictures taken with me looking like I got hit by a bus." Lauren told him, trying to lighten the mood.

"You look beautiful," Dave whispered.

"You can't get away with that this time. But thank you anyways." Lauren looked at the time, and saw that Dave needed sleep as much as she did. "You should go to sleep Dave, you look exhausted. I'm sure cleaning up trash like that takes a lot out of you."

"Didn't even break a sweat." Dave winked. "Besides, I'm not going to sleep until I know you're okay."

"I'm fine Dave, really. You being here makes me feel 100," Lauren stated.

"You can't get away with that this time, but thanks anyways," he smirked, as Lauren chuckled weakly. Without a word, he slowly and easily laid on the hospital bed beside her, wrapping an arm around the back of her head, kissing her forehead. "Get some sleep."

"Okay." Lauren replied and closed her eyes, falling asleep quicker than she expected. When he heard her steady breathing, Dave released the heavy sigh he had been holding for a while. He placed his head against hers, wanting her in touch with him in any way possible.

"I love you so much." he whispered, kissing her again. A smile appeared on her face while she slept. Dave fell asleep a little while later, his hand still holding Lauren's.

A/N: Teehee, told you I couldn't kill him, it'd be too merciful lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Though I have to admit...I'm a wee bit stuck as to where I should go from here. Lauren's not gonna be wrestling for a while, so what can she do?! Gah! Lol. I'd love to hear from you guys, and you know how to reach me! :)


	81. Doctor's Orders

Chapter 81: Doctor's Orders

The next morning, Lauren woke up thinking it had all been a dream. However she saw the bright, white room and new that it had all been too real. She turned her head slightly to feel her forehead connect with Dave's shoulder, which caused her to smile. He had stayed with her all night like he promised, and was still sleeping.

"Good morning sunshine," she whispered.

Dave groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, "Good morning beautiful. Feeling any better?"

"Yeah actually, the pain killers really worked. I could probably walk out right now," Lauren replied.

"I don't know about that, but let me go get a doctor to see if you can leave today, okay?" Dave asked.

"Okay." Lauren eased up so Dave could get his arm out and slip out of the bed. Not before he stole quick kiss and told her he loved her.

Lauren hoped as he walked away that she could leave as soon as possible, she hated hospitals. It brought back far too many memories that she had tried for years to forget. Dave returned a few minutes later with the doctor she'd had the night before.

He checked the charts for her progress over the night, "Well it definitely looks like you've improved quite a bit from last night. I'd say you could go home in a few days."

"A few days? Are you sure I couldn't go home today? I'm feeling a lot better," Lauren said as she tried to sit up. Dave quickly placed his hands over her shoulders to keep her still.

"Lauren you can't be pushing yourself," he told her.

"I'm sorry," the doctor added, "but I really don't think you'd be able to handle yourself for a good while now. I know this is hard given your line of work, but you won't be fully recovered for at least three weeks, and possibly unable to truly take care of yourself for the next few days."

Lauren laid back in defeat, tears ready to come to her eyes. "I really don't want to stay here," she whispered. It was more to herself but Dave caught on to it, and looked at the doctor.

"Can I speak to you for a moment Doctor?" he asked him. The doctor nodded and followed him to the window on the other side of the room. "Listen, you say she's unable to take care of herself…but what if I did?" The doctor looked at him to continue, "I mean I can take her home, keep her in bed, give her medicine, anything she needs until she's well again. _Then_ could she leave today?"

"Honestly Mr. Batista I'm not sure. I mean she shouldn't even be walking around, but it seems like with her, she'd do her best to push her recovery faster than she should. But…I suppose if she agrees to what I ask her to do, then yes, you can take her home. Are you sure you'll be able to handle it?" he asked.

"Doc, I asked her to marry me so I could take care of her the rest of her life. Trust me, I'm up to it." Dave replied.

The doctor nodded, "All right then. I'll make the arrangements for her to be released today."

"Thank you sir," Dave said as he shook his hand, before the doctor walked out the door.

"What were you guys talking about?" Lauren asked him.

"I basically told him that it seems like instead of having to stay here, you just need someone to take care of you. He's going to have you released today."

"Really?" she asked in excitement.

"Damn right. I'll go grab your things, wash up a little and make a few calls. I know everyone will be wondering how you are and try to visit." Dave kissed her forehead and made his way to the restroom, and made a few calls along the way.

When he returned, he brought Lauren her clothes and purse so she could change to leave. Dave eased her up before slipping her shirt overtop her head. "I need you to hang on to me so I can put your skirt on, okay?"

"Dave you don't have to do this. Besides you're usually more concerned with trying to get my clothes off," she chuckled.

"Don't think I've gotten rusty," he winked as he started slipping on her skirt. "Hold on to me." Lauren wrapped her arms weakly around his neck as he worked quickly to get the skirt on so she could sit down again.

After a little while longer a nurse brought a wheelchair to Lauren's room, as she and Dave eased her into it. "I'm gonna pull the car around so you won't have far to go, okay?"

"Okay," Lauren replied as the nurse started wheeling her to the entrance. As Dave walked away, the doctor walked up to Lauren.

"Well Miss, I only agreed to let you out today because your fiancé said he would be taking care of you, and that you followed the orders I give you. Okay?" he told her.

"Absolutely sir. Whatever I need to do." Lauren said in all seriousness.

"First off, you need to stay in bed for at least a week. I only want you to get up if you need to use the restroom and bathe, but only baths so you don't stand for too long. Even for those things I want someone to assist you. As the days go by you'll feel yourself getting stronger, so you'll be able to tell when you're able to move around on your own. Now, in regards to work, I can't stress enough how much I advise against wrestling, or even working out for at least three weeks. Otherwise you'll be in extreme pain and your recovery will be extended even longer. I'm going to prescribe painkillers, and I want you to get a check up a week from tomorrow. Is that clear?" he asked as he wrote the prescription.

"I understand. I really appreciate everything doctor, thank you" Lauren smiled.

"You're welcome," the doctor replied with a smile of his own as he placed the prescription in her hand. "Take care, and remember what I said." With that, the doctor walked off to see another patient, as the nurse continued to wheel her to meet Dave.

As soon as they got outside Dave exited the car and walked up to her, a smile on his face. Lauren started standing when Dave simply lifted her into his arms out of the chair and into the backseat so she could lay down. "The doctor gave me clear orders to let you rest as much as you could. So you just go to sleep and I'll wake you up when we get there."

"The hotel isn't _that_ far away," Lauren told him as she started closing her eyes. Dave kissed her cheek before closing the door.

"I know," he replied quietly as he made his way to the driver's seat and started driving. He made a note to see that they had passed the hotel and kept going for the drive ahead of them, as Lauren slept peacefully in the back.

A/N: Oh my god! I can't believe it's been this long since I've updated. You all definitely owe a big thanks to odalys ortiz for kicking my butt to get an update lol. I'm really sorry everybody, with school, a new boyfriend (some of my new inspiration for the story ;) I've been really behind in updating. I'm going to try to do better from now on if you all find it in your hearts to forgive me! I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)


End file.
